Wider Willen
by Potions
Summary: Severus und Hermine wird ein Angebot unterbreitet, was sie nicht ablehnen können..doch was tun zwei Menschen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.Sich nicht leiden können? Verwirklichen Sie ihr Ziel und kommen sie sich näher? R
1. Chapter 1

Das ist meine erste FF. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Kommi da.

Charaktere usw. gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Lieben Dank an meine Beta!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Severus hatte gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen für seinen bevorstehenden Unterricht der Fünftklässler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abgeschlossen, als er auf die Uhr sah, die ihm zeigte, dass der Unterricht nun beginnen konnte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, öffnete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Tür und augenblicklich strömten die Schüler in den Raum und sahen sich zuerst etwas verwirrt um.

Die Tische und Bänke standen nicht mehr in der Mitte des Raumes, sondern waren senkrecht gegen die Wand gelehnt. Zur Sicherheit hatte Severus noch weiche Matten an den Wänden befestigt, damit sich diese Tölpel nicht zu sehr verletzen konnten. Er schloss die Tür des Klassenzimmers und sah den Haufen von Schülern mit Skepsis an.

"Na hoffentlich bringen sie sich nicht gegenseitig um und machen mir damit nur noch mehr Arbeit!", dachte er sich.

"Sie werden heute das Abblocken von Flüchen üben", sagte Severus. "Deswegen werden Sie sich paarweise aufstellen. Der eine wird versuchen den anderen zu verhexen und der andere versucht dies abzublocken. Wollen wir mal sehen, ob Sie das verstanden haben, was ich Ihnen in der letzten Stunde darüber erzählt habe."

Nach einigen "Ahs" und "Ohs" der Schüler folgten sie seiner Anweisung und warteten neugierig ab.

"Worauf warten Sie? Auf eine Extra-Einladung?", zischte Snape.

Während sie übten, schritt Snape zwischen ihnen hin und her, beobachtete jeden sehr genau. Zu seiner Überraschung schafften es nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten einige die Flüche abzuwehren, aber der Großteil mühte sich ohne Erfolg ab, was ihn keinesfalls verwunderte. Die Flüche wurden durch den Raum geschleudert und verfehlten oft haarscharf einen Schüler ganz am anderen Ende des Raumes. Severus war die Unfähigkeit seiner Schüler leid. Gerade als er zu einem Paar schreiten wollte, welches sich besonders abmühte, um zu zeigen wie es funktionierte, traf ihn unerwartet und mit voller Wucht ein Fluch mitten in die Brust. Er spürte nur noch, wie seine Hände seitlich zusammenklappten und er auf den Boden fiel. Geschockt und unfähig zu reagieren sahen die Schüler auf ihren Lehrer.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, als Severus registrierte was geschehen war, konzentrierte er sich auf Ernie Taylor aus Hufflepuff, der ihn eiskalt erwischt hatte.

"Heben Sie den Fluch augenblicklich auf!", hörte Ernie Snapes scharfe Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen.  
Vor Angst hypnotisiert hob dieser seinen Zauberstab und löste den Ganzkörperklammerfluch. Severus stand auf, straffte die Schultern ging zu Ernie hinüber und baute sich bedrohlich nah ihm auf. Seine Augen zogen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen und sein Mund kräuselte sich vor Wut. Ernie schluckte schwer, die Zunge klebte ihm am Gaumen und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Scheißperlen, das Herz klopfe unnatürlich schnell und hart gegen seine Rippen.

"Was fällt Ihnen ein", donnerte Snape los. "Ihre Unfähigkeit schreit zum Himmel! Sie machen Ihrem Haus alle Ehre Mr. Taylor, Sie zaubern wohl nach dem Motto „Ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn". Ab heute werden Sie für die nächsten zwei Wochen Strafarbeiten erledigen. Ich erwarte Sie Punkt 19 Uhr in meinem Büro und wagen Sie es nicht zu spät zu kommen, sonst werden Sie Ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh! Haben Sie mich diesmal verstanden?"

Von Ernie kam nur ein verschüchtertes nicken, er wagte es nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Als Severus zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, atmete Ernie erleichtert auf, da ihm wenigstens keine Punkte abgezogen wurden. Er sollte sich zu früh freuen. Plötzlich drehte sich Snape um, einen hämischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"60 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff, für das Glück der Dummen Mr. Taylor", sagte Severus genüsslich. "Des Weiteren erwarte ich von allen 10 Seiten darüber, warum es wichtig ist, ein Schildzauber zu beherrschen und zwar bis zu unserer nächsten Stunde. Gehen Sie."

Die Klasse seufzte laut auf und alle warfen Ernie zornige Blicke zu, die ihm den letzten Rest gaben. Er senkte seinen Blick und murmelte irgendwas von "Kann doch jedem mal passieren".

Als auch der letzte Schüler endlich den Klassenraum verließ, setzte sich Severus seufzend auf seinen Stuhl und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

"Womit habe ich das nur verdient?", fragte er sich, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen um einen Moment lang die Ruhe zu genießen. Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Im nächsten Augenblick standen die Tische und Bänke wieder auf ihren Plätzen und die Matten waren verschwunden. Zwar hatte er auch in der nächsten Klasse vorgehabt Verteidigungszauber zu üben, jedoch entschied er sich nun dagegen und ließ sie dafür einen Test schreiben.

Die letzte Stunde an diesem Tag war vorüber, Severus ging in seine Gemächer, streifte sein Umhang ab und ließ sich erschöpft in einem Sessel nieder. Er überlegte, welche Strafarbeiten er Ernie Taylor aufbrummen konnte, wobei er eigentlich keine Lust hatte, noch mehr Zeit mit diesem tölpelhaften Schüler zu verbringen.

Als sich nach einer Weile sein Magen bemerkbar machte, ging er in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er auf Filch. Er überlegte kurz und trat zu ihm herüber.

"Ich hätte einen Schüler, der Ihnen die nächsten zwei Wochen bei Ihrer äußerst wichtigen Arbeit helfen könnte Filch", sagte Snape mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton. "Ich werde ihn morgen zu Ihnen schicken."

"Sicher Professor. Mir wird etwas Passendes einfallen", entgegnete Filch und die Vorfreude einen Schüler quälen zu können, ließ sie seine Augen blitzen.

Nachdem auch dieses lästige Problem geklärt war, setzte Severus seinen Weg in die Große Halle fort, nickte seinen Kollegen zur Begrüßung lediglich kurz zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Er schaufelte sich etwas vom köstlichen Abendessen auf seinen Teller und als er gerade anfangen wollte zu essen, hörte er die Stimme von Professor Sprout.

"Professor Snape, was höre ich da? Der große Meister der Verteidigung wurde von einem Schüler regelrecht umgenietet?", fragte sie und bemühte sich redlich nicht loszulachen.

"Was Sie nicht alles hören, trotz Ihrer Ohrenschützer", schnarrte Snape.

"Ich frage mich, wie er das geschafft hat. Auch noch ein Hufflepuff", bemerkte Sprout leicht amüsiert.

"Nun Professor, das sollten Sie ihn noch vor seiner Strafarbeit fragen. Danach wird er sicher nicht mehr in der Lage sein Ihnen zu antworten", konterte Severus mit einem diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, stach mit der Gabel heftiger als nötig in sein Steak, woraufhin ein wenig Blut hervortrat. Er aß Steak nur Medium.

"Was haben Sie mit ihm vor?", fragte sie sichtlich aufgebracht, die Augen auf das blutige Steak fixiert.

"Keine Angst meine Gnädigste, ich werde Ihrem Schüler schon nichts tun", erwiderte er in einem ruhigen, verdächtigen Ton, was Professor Sprout nichts Gutes ahnen ließ.

"Irgendwie glaube ich Ihnen das nicht", wandte sie ein.

Severus zuckte nur leicht mit den Achseln und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. Er bemerkte zwar die Blicke, die ihm Sprout zu warf, entschied sich jedoch, nicht darauf zu reagieren. Als er fertig war, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen und blieb letztlich an Ernie Taylor hängen, der mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck gerade von seinem Platz aufstand.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick und einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah Severus zu Professor Sprout und erhob sich langsam. Mit einem leichten Nicken verabschiedete er sich von seinen Kollegen und schritt hinaus.

Gemächlich ging er die Kerkergänge entlang und überlegte, was er Ernie als Strafarbeit aufbrummen könnte, da er ihn erst morgen zu Filch schicken konnte. Als er vor seinem Büro ankam, sah er auch schon, wie Ernie Taylor unruhig auf und ab ging. Mit unbewegtem Gesicht ging er an Ernie vorbei, öffnete seine Bürotür und deutete ihm mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung einzutreten. Nachdem Severus platz genommen hatte, sah er Ernie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"So Mr. Taylor. Sie werden sich sicherlich Fragen, was ich heute mit Ihnen vorhabe!", sagte Severus. "Da ich keine Lust verspüre, Ihre Anwesenheit mehr als nötig zu ertragen, habe ich Mr. Filch ihre Dienste angeboten", fuhr er leise fort.

"Er hat Ihre Hilfe dankbar angenommen. Ab morgen werden Sie die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Abend bei ihm sein und ihm helfen."

Ernie stammelte nur unverständliche Worte, was Snape veranlasste lauter zu werden.

"Da Sie ja Ihrer Stimme anscheinend auch nicht mehr mächtig sind, will ich Sie nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen und Ihnen sagen, was Sie heute erwarten wird."

"Sie werden in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gehen und ihn auf Hochglanz polieren. Und Mr. Taylor, damit auch Sie mich verstehen, das heißt, dass Sie jede Ecke und jede noch so kleine Rille säubern werden. Ohne Magie und Ihr Zauberstab bleibt hier!"

"Ja, Professor Snape", entgegnete Ernie kleinlaut.

"Und wenn es mir nicht gefallen sollte, dann machen Sie es noch mal! Und jetzt raus hier und fangen Sie an."

Severus stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf, Ernie drehte sich um und verließ das Büro, während Severus durch die Verbindungstür schritt, welche sein Büro mit seinem Wohnzimmer verband.

Dort angelangt, entfachte Severus ein Feuer im Kamin und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zauberte er sich ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey herbei.

"Endlich", seufzte er und ließ sich völlig erschöpft in einen Sessel, der seitlich vom Kamin stand fallen und atmete tief ein. Er streifte seinen Umhang ab, ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten und öffnete den ersten Knopf seiner Robe, die ihm ein strenges viktorianisches Aussehen verlieh, während er sich zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss und über den Tag nachdachte. Er war ausgelaugt, genervt und er hatte es satt. Er hatte es wirklich satt, nur untalentierte Schüler zu unterrichten. Gott sei Dank rückte das Ende des Schuljahres immer näher.

Severus unterrichtete gerne das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber es füllte ihn nicht aus. Es langweilte ihn einfach Tag ein Tag aus das gleiche zu tun. Schon lange gab es nichts mehr, was ihn herausforderte, seinen Ehrgeiz anstachelte.

Völlig in seine Gedanken versunken, erschrak er leicht, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor die Tür zu öffnen, aber da die penetrante Person auf der anderen Seite nicht so leicht aufzugeben schien, beschloss er die Tür zu öffnen.

"Professor, störe ich Sie?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

"Ja", sagte er knapp und abweisend.

"Nun, das tut mir leid. Ich werde Ihre Zeit nicht lange in Anspruch nehmen. Darf ich reinkommen?"

"Wenn es sein muss", murmelte Severus und trat ein Stück beiseite, damit sie eintreten konnte.

Minerva huschte an ihm vorbei und ging geradewegs auf den Kamin zu, um sich etwas aufzuwärmen, da sie die Kälte, die in den Kerkern herrschte nicht sonderlich mochte.

Severus schloss die Tür und blickte Professor McGonagall mit kaum verhohlener Ungeduld an. Ohne sich verwirren zu lassen, ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, der nicht ihren Erwartungen entsprach. Düster und kalt hatte sie sich Snapes private Räume vorgestellt. Was sieh jedoch sah, war verblüffend. Das Zimmer war nicht voll gestopft, wie sein Büro. Vor dem großen Kamin standen zwei Sessel, die geradezu einen einluden, sich zu setzen. Zwischen den beiden Sesseln stand eine große Couch, vor der ein runder Tisch stand, auf dem einige Bücher lagen und ein Glas Feuerwhiskey abgestellt war. Auch das Wohnzimmer hatte, wie sein Büro, ein Bücherregal, das die ganze Wand einnahm, und dass aus Büchern seiner privaten Sammlung bestand.

"Wie können Sie hier unten in dieser Kälte wohnen?" fragte sie ihn nun.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind, um mir zu sagen, dass es Ihnen hier zu kalt ist"

"Nein, das nicht."

"Was verschafft mir dann das Vergnügen Ihres Besuches?"

"Unsere Lehrbücher für Zaubertränke sind nicht gerade auf dem neuesten Stand", begann McGonagall. "Und Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus Severus, dass wissen Sie."

"Kommen Sie auf den Punkt, Gnädigste", erwiderte Severus leicht genervt.

"Mir ist folgende Idee gekommen. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie ein neues Lehrbuch schreiben würden. Es wäre nur von Vorteil für unsere Schüler und für Hogwarts, vor allem sind Sie ein Meister des Fachs."

"Sie wollen was?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie das neue Lehrbuch für unsere Schüler schreiben"

„Ich soll meine Zeit dafür opfern? Wie kommen Sie auf die abstruse Idee?"

"Das könnte eine willkommene Abwechslung sein."

"Ach, dachten Sie", fragte er gehässig.

"Ja, das dachte ich. Was halten Sie von meinem Vorschlag?"

"Nicht viel!"

"Was heißt nicht viel?", fragte McGonagall spitz.

"Das soll heißen, mich interessiert Ihr Vorschlag nicht", antwortete er.

"Nun, dann lassen Sie mich es so ausdrücken. Ich _verlange_ von Ihnen, dass Sie dieses Buch schreiben."

"Sie können das nicht von mir verlangen", wandte Severus etwas überrascht von ihrer Schärfe ein.

"Doch das kann und das werde ich. Seit ich Direktorin dieser Schule bin, stehen mir einige Rechte zu. Und ich werde nicht weiter zu sehen, wie Hogwarts hinter den anderen Schulen hinterher hängt", entgegnete sie ihm bestimmend. "In einer Woche haben Sie einen Termin bei Nathaniel Cork, von Cork Publishers. Er hat sich bereit erklärt, dieses Buch herauszubringen. Ihm ist auch noch eine passende Idee gekommen, die er Ihnen unterbreiten möchte"

"Was für eine Idee?", fragte Severus.

"Das weiß ich leider nicht. Aber Sie werden es erfahren", erwiderte sie.

"Bleibt mir denn was anderes übrig?", meinte er patzig.

"Nein! Sie wissen sicher wie notwendig das ist. Und es wird Ihnen sicherlich auch einige Befriedigung bereiten, ihr Wissen in einem Buch zu verewigen", sagte sie und lächelte ihn süffisant an.

"Sie wissen, was Sie da von mir verlangen?"

"Ja, das weiß ich. Und ich würde Sie nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wichtig für uns wäre."

"Hhmm...nun gut. Es wird mich sicher nicht umbringen und einen gewissen Reiz hat es ja auch", nuschelte Severus.

"Meinetwegen, ich mach´s."

Professor McGonagall klatschte vor Freude in die Hände, reichte ihm einen Zettel mit der Adresse des Verlages und sagte ihm, er möge sich doch etwas unauffälliger kleiden, da sich das Gebäude in Muggel-London befände und verließ freudestrahlend seine Gemächer. Nachdem sie sich noch mal bei ihm bedankt hatte, verließ sie seine Räume und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro.

Severus lehnte sich währenddessen gegen die geschlossene Tür und dachte gerade über dieses Gespräch nach. Vielleicht bot sich hier die Möglichkeit einer Abwechslung, die er so sehr benötigte. Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin und fing automatisch an sich Notizen für das Buch zu machen. Er überlegte, welche Zaubertrankformeln er berücksichtigen sollte und wie er das Brauen, was mitunter sehr schwierig und zeitaufwendig war, am besten beschreiben konnte, damit es sogar der letzte Longbottom verstehen würde. Das Feuer war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum, fasziniert beobachte er das Züngeln der Flammen, welches immer wieder beruhigend auf ihn wirkte. Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er da und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schläfen. In der Nähe des wärmenden Feuers spürte er, wie sich seine Muskeln langsam entspannten. Bevor ihm vor Müdigkeit die Augen zu fielen und er die Nacht in dem Sessel verbringen musste, stand er auf und ging hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen entfachte er eine Fackel, die den Raum in ein schummriges Licht tauchte und nur die Umrisse seine Möble erkennen ließ. Er ging hinüber zu seinem Kleiderschrank und suchte sich seinen schwarzen Seidenpyjama heraus, zog ihn sich an und legte sich erschöpft in sein Bett.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ich würde mich sehr über eure Reviews freuen!


	2. Chapter 2

Das ist meine erste FF. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Kommi da.

Charaktere usw. gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

----------------------------------------------------------

Acht Jahre waren vergangen, seit Hermine Granger ihren bravourösen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Auch jetzt dachte sie noch gerne an diese Zeit zurück. Sie hatte gute Freunde gefunden, sehr viel Spaß gehabt und das größte Abenteuer ihres Lebens erlebt. Dank ihres hervorragenden Abschlusses standen ihr alle Türen offen. Und so entschied sie sich auf die Universität zu gehen, um Heilkunst und Zaubertränke zu studieren.

Während ihres zweiten Studienjahres lernte sie Damain kennen und lieben. Hermine war glücklich und zufrieden. Sie verbrachten jede freie Minute miteinander, redeten über Gott und die Welt, planten ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Als kurz darauf die Verlobung folgte, konnte Hermine ihr Glück nicht in Worte fassen, sie schwebte auf Wolke sieben und die Liebe ließ sie strahlend schön erscheinen.

Doch dieser Schein trog. Als sie eines Abends unerwartet früher nach Hause kam, fand sie Damain in den Armen einer anderen. Der Anblick stieß sie ab. Da lag der Verräter zwischen den Laken ihres gemeinsamen Bettes und wälzte sich stöhnend mit einer üppigen, wasserstoffblonden Barbiepuppe hin und her. In diesem Augenblick brach für sie eine Welt zusammen, automatisch hob sie ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte beide in hässliche Frettchen. Die Genugtuung hielt nur kurz an und konnte ihr nicht den Schmerz ersparen, belogen, betrogen und verraten worden zu sein. Noch an diesem Abend schwor sich Hermine keine Gefühle mehr für einen Mann zu zulassen. Das Risiko noch einmal verletzt zu werden war zu groß. Hermine stürzte sich noch mehr ins Studium, belegte noch mehr Fächer und gab zusätzlich Nachhilfestunden, um abgelenkt zu sein.

Auch der Kontakt zu ihren besten Freunden Harry und Ron nahm ab. Zu einem lag es daran, dass beide erfolgreiche Auroren waren und ihnen wenig Zeit zur Verfügung stand, zum anderen hatte sich Hermine auch sehr zurückgezogen. Aber es störte sie nicht sonderlich. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrer Situation, zumindest versuchte sie es sich einzureden.

Nach ihrem erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Studium arbeitete sie im St. Mungos, in der Abteilung für Heilung schwarzmagischer Flüche und Tränke, um ihre Kenntnisse der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu vertiefen. Während dieser Zeit stieg sie zu einer wahren Zaubertrank-Koriphähe auf. Sie liebte ihren Job über alles und doch war sie unzufrieden.

Hermine schrak auf, als sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde, da eine große grau-weiß gefleckte Eule knapp über ihren Kopf flog und den Versuch machte, auf einem Stapel Bücher, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen, zu landen. Dort gelandet konnte sie ihr Gleichgewicht nicht halten und fiel rücklings nach hinten von dem großen Mahagoni farbenen Schreibtisch und landete unsanft auf dem Teppich. Hermine schmunzelte, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und kniete sich neben die Eule um diese behutsam auf den Schreibtisch zu setzen.

"Nach diesem Auftritt verdienst du dir eine Belohnung", sagte Hermine belustigt.

Die Eule scharrte ungeduldig mit den Füßen und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Sie ging um ihren Schreibtisch, nahm die Zeitung vom Bein der Eule, packte das Geld in das dafür vorgesehene Säckchen, was am anderen Bein befestigt war und öffnete anschließend einen Behälter voll Futter.

"Hier du kleiner Tollpatsch", sagte Hermine und öffnete ihre Hand, damit die Eule das Futter nehmen konnte.

Nachdem sich die Eule etwas gestärkt hatte, nahm sie die Eule in die Hände und brachte sie zum Fenster, damit sie ihren Rückweg antreten konnte. Mit einem piepsen verabschiedete sich die Eule von Hermine und flog davon.

Hermine sah ihr nach, bis diese nur ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt am Horizont war. Seufzend drehte sie sich um, und blickte auf die Unordnung auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie ging hinüber und begann das Durcheinander zu beseitigen. Hermine nahm sich zuerst die Krankenakten vor, vervollständigte diese, ordnete weitere Behandlungen an, schrieb den Genesungsfortschritt auf und schickte die Akten zurück zu den Schwestern.

Nun nahm sie sich den großen Bücherstapel vor. Sortierte diese alphabetisch und nach Themengebiet wieder in die großen Bücherregale, die eine Wand ihres Büros einnahmen und in der sich die Böden mittlerweile verbogen, aufgrund der enormen Anzahl der Bücher. Hermine ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch und wandte sich nun ihren Aufzeichnungen von verschiedenen Zaubertränken zu. Sie vervollständigte Rezepturen und beschrieb die verschiedenen Phasen während des Brauens.

Diese Arbeit bereitete ihr besonderes Vergnügen, nicht zuletzt, da es sie an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts und vor allem an ihre Zaubertrankstunden mit Professor Snape erinnerte. Sie schmunzelte als sie daran dachte, wie sie jedes Wort was er sagte notierte, damit ihr auch ja nichts entging. Unwillkürlich schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor. Obwohl er sie immer bis zum Rande eines Tränenausbruchs getrieben, sie kaum beachtet, ungerecht behandelt und Ms. Besserwisserin genannt hatte, dankte sie ihm insgeheim, denn er hatte ihre Leidenschaft für diese Kunst entfacht.

Es klopfte an die Tür. Es war Martin, ein Pfleger, der auf Hermines Station tätig war.

"Störe ich Sie Doktor?", fragte Martin.

"Nein. Kommen Sie doch rein und nehmen Platz", entgegnete sie freundlich und bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung sich zu setzen.

Martin strahlte sie an, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und trug einen Gesichtsausdruck wie ein verliebter Teenager zur Schau.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie ihn, nichts Gutes ahnend.

"Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht etwas plötzlich kommt...aber...ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie eventuell mit mir zu Abend essen würden?", antwortete er ihr und blickte ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ihr ist zwar schon vor geraumer Zeit zu Ohren gekommen, dass Martin sie attraktiv finden würde, doch hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie zu einem Essen einladen würde.

"Ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung Martin, aber ich muss leider ablehnen."

"Darf ich fragen wieso?"

"Nun, Martin. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe kein Interesse!", antwortete sie ihm emotionslos.

Er sah sie enttäuscht und verletzt an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, was sie jedoch mir einem Fingerzeig unterband.

"Ich denke es ist besser wenn Sie nun gehen und Ihre Arbeit erledigen, die ich Ihnen aufgetragen habe. Sofort!", sagte sie und zeigte Richtung Tür.

Martin stand mit hängenden Schultern auf, verließ das Büro und die Tür fiel, ohne dass er sich noch einmal umgedreht hatte, zu. Hermine lehnte sich in ihren Bürostuhl und atmete tief ein. Es tat ihr leid, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber benommen hatte, aber es war das Beste, was sie in dieser Situation tun konnte. Um sich abzulenken, nahm Hermine ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Nach einer ganzen Weile sah sie auf ihre Aufzeichnungen und wollte gerade die vielen Pergamentrollen zusammenrollen, als sie einen markerschütternden Schrei hörte.

Voller Sorge rannte sie in Richtung Vorratskammer, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Als Hermine außer Atem und nach Luft ringend dort ankam, glaubte sie, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. Der Mund klappte ihr auf und alles was sie hervorbringen konnte waren undefinierbare Laute. Sie sah Martin auf den Boden liegen, umgeben von zerbrochenem Glas und verschieden farbigen Tränken, die sich nun auch mit etwas Blut vermischten.

Hermine kniete sich nieder um ihn auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen.

"Mir fehlt nichts Doktor", murmelte er ganz benommen und versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien.

"Lassen Sie mich erstmal sehen Martin", sagte Hermine in einem ruhigen Ton und verstärkte ihren Griff etwas.

"Dr. Granger, es tut mir leid! Ich war nicht konzentriert genug."

"Sie haben tiefe Schnittwunden, die versorgt werden müssen", sagte Hermine und zauberte eine Trage herbei, damit sie ihn auf ein Krankenzimmer bringen konnte.

Mit zügigen Schritten ging sie in ihr Labor und holte eine Phiole mit einer dunkel violetten Flüssigkeit aus dem Regal. Auf dem Rückweg fragte sie sich, wie das geschehen konnte. Zum Glück waren in diesem Vorratsraum die weniger gefährlichen Tränke gelagert. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was hätte passieren können, wenn dieser Unfall in ihrem Privatlabor geschehen wäre, wo weitaus gefährlichere und hochkonzentrierte Tränke standen.

Wieder im Krankenzimmer von Martin angekommen ging sie zu ihm hinüber, versorgte seine Wunden und stütze anschließend seinen Kopf mit ihrer Hand ab und befahl ihm seinen Mund zu öffnen, damit sie ihm die Flüssigkeit einflössen konnte.

"Was war das für ein Trank Doktor?", fragte sie Martin mit erschöpfter Stimme.

Hermine musterte ihn kurz und antwortete schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

"Keine Sorge Martin. Es ist nur ein Schlaftrank, damit Sie sich richtig ausruhen können."

Von ihm kam nur ein Nicken, und im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Hermine dachte über das Geschehene nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie eigentlich an allem Schuld war. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihr, als sie daran dachte, wie sie seine Gefühle verletzt haben musste mit ihrer rüden Abfuhr. Er hatte es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach den Obliviate Zauberspruch über Martin und nahm ihm somit die Erinnerung an die letzte halbe Stunde.

Gedankenverloren wollte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr Büro machen, als sie von einer Krankenschwester gestoppt wurde, die ihr einen Zettel entgegenstreckte und sofort wieder verschwand! Hermine runzelte die Stirn und entfaltete den Zettel, um die Nachricht, die drauf stand, zu lesen.

_Doktor Granger ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Bitte kommen Sie in mein Büro sobald es Ihnen möglich ist._

_Dr. Davon Masterson _

Hermine seufzte laut auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Direktor des St. Mungos.

Sie blieb vor seiner Bürotür kurz stehen, um noch einmal tief durchzuatmen und klopfte an. Nachdem sie herein gebeten wurde, öffnete sie langsam die Tür und sah sich zuerst etwas im Raum um.

Inmitten des großen, hellen Raumes, stand ein großer Buche farbener Schreibtisch der perfekt mit der roten Farbe des dicken, flauschigen Teppichs harmonierte. Er wirkte antik, doch keineswegs altmodisch. An den Wänden standen große Bücherregale, die bis zur Decke reichten.

Hermine fiel auf, dass dieses Büro sehr starke Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrem eigenen hatte. Auch sie hatte zwei große Bücherregale, deren Böden sich mittlerweile durchbogen, wegen der enormen Anzahl der Bücher und ihr Teppich war genauso flauschig wie ihrer, da sie es liebte barfuss darauf herum zu laufen oder die Füße in den Teppich zu vergraben, wenn sie nachdachte.

"Hermine, schön Sie zu sehen.", begrüßte sie Davon Masterson und bedeutete ihr Platz zu nehmen.

"Ich habe von dem Zwischenfall mit Martin gehört. Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er hat ein paar Schnittwunden, Doktor. Im Moment schläft er", antwortete Hermine, nicht wissend welche Richtung das Gespräch nehmen sollte.

Dr. Masterson musterte sie eine Weile, was Hermine nichts Gutes ahnen ließ, und fuhr dann fort.

"Meine Liebe, ich habe mit großer Besorgnis feststellen müssen, dass Sie in letzter Zeit gestresst und ausgelaugt wirken", sagte er in einem sorgvollen Ton.

"Doktor, es war eine harte Woche", setzte Hermine an, bevor sie von ihm unterbrochen wurde.

"Es werden immer wieder solche Wochen kommen. Wir, aber vor allem Sie, können sich keine Nachlässigkeiten erlauben, Sie wissen selber, wie gefährlich Zaubertränke sein können", fuhr er in schärferem Ton fort. "Ich bin der Ansicht, dass Sie eine Auszeit brauchen. Sie müssen sich ausruhen und zu Kräften kommen."

"Ich brauche keine Auszeit und mir geht es gut", entgegnete Hermine im schnippisch.

"Da bin ich anderer Meinung."

Dr. Masterson stand auf, was bedeutete, das Gespräch war zu Ende. Hermine sah in ungläubig an.

"Und wer soll in der Zwischenzeit meine Arbeit erledigen?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

"Doktor, machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Ruhen Sie sich einfach aus, mehr verlange ich nicht von Ihnen."

"Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach denn jetzt machen? Das können Sie doch nicht so einfach verlangen."

"Meine Liebe, ich kann und ich werde", antwortete er ihr ruhig.

Hermine blickte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an und sah ein, dass sie seine Meinung nicht ändern konnte, egal was sie sagen würde und verließ ohne eine Verabschiedung sein Büro.

Endlich in ihrem Büro angekommen, zog Hermine ihre Schuhe aus, vergrub ihre nackten Füße in dem Teppich und ging unruhig auf und ab um nachzudenken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Es war schon immer ihr Traum gewesen als Ärztin im St. Mungos zu arbeiten und darauf hat sie all die Jahre hingearbeitet.

Doch all das Nachdenken half ihr nicht weiter, der Direktor war sehr deutlich gewesen und so entschied sie sich ihre Sachen zu nehmen und nach Hause zu gehen. Sie zog ihre Schuhe an, streifte sich ihren Umhang über und griff nach ihrer Post, ein paar Büchern, die sie noch nicht gelesen hatte, und apparierte vor ihrem Haus.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, legte sie ihre Sachen beiseite und ging direkt in Richtung Badezimmer, um sich ein heißen Bad zu gönnen, damit sie den heutigen Tag verarbeiten konnte.

Ihr Badezimmer war in warmen Pastelltönen gehalten. In der Mitte befand sich eine große, ovale Badewanne, die von unzähligen Kerzen und Phiolen mit Badezusätzen umgeben war und in der rechten Ecke des Badezimmers befand sich eine große verglaste Dusche. An der linken Wand des Badezimmers war ein großes Waschbecken aus grauem Marmor angebracht und ein großer Spiegel, der sich über den Waschbecken befand, war dekorativ mit Rosenzweigen geschmückt.

Hermine ließ sich das Badewasser ein, gab ein paar Tropfen Öl dazu, welches wunderbar nach Rosen und Zimt duftete, und zog sich völlig erschöpft aus. Sie stand kurz vor dem großen Spiegel und betrachtete sich.

Sie war keine Schönheit, aber eine recht hübsche, zierliche junge Frau, mit sehr feinen Gesichtszügen, großen, haselnussbraunen Augen und einer dichten, hellbraunen Mähne, die ihr in leichten Wellen auf die Schultern fielen.

Sie stieg in die Badwanne und ihre Augen schweiften zum Fenster, um die Regentropfen zu beobachten, die an der Fensterscheibe herunter liefen. Sie hatte den Regen lange nicht mehr beobachtet, was ihr deutlich fehlte, denn sie liebte die Geräusche, die der Regen machte, wenn er an der Fensterscheibe trommelte. Hermine schloss die Augen, um den Tag im Kopf noch einmal abzuspielen und musste feststellen, dass Dr. Masterson gar nicht so Unrecht hatte. Sie war gestresst, manchmal abwesend und des Öfteren sehr gereizt.

"Du musst dich zusammenreißen, Hermine!", tadelte sie sich selbst. "So kann es nicht weiter gehen!"

Das Wasser kühlte langsam ab und sie stieg aus der Badewanne, streifte ein großes Handtuch um ihren Körper und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Der Raum war in hellen Tönen gehalten und an der rechten Wand stand ein wunderschönes Himmelbett, das von roten, leicht transparenten Vorhängen umgeben war und auf dem sich viele golden farbige Kissen befanden. Alles im Zimmer war farblich aufeinander abgestimmt, was dem Raum eine gemütliche und romantische Atmosphäre verlieh. An der linken Wand war ein großer Kamin in dem bereits ein gemütliches Feuer prasselte.

Hermine zog ihren Pyjama an und setzte sich auf einen gemütlichen Ohrensessel, der etwas seitlich vom Kamin stand. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zauberte sie die Bücher, die sie aus ihrem Büro mitgenommen hatte, und ihre Post zu sich.

Sie entschied sich, ihr neu erworbenes Buch durchzublättern, welches eine Innovation in Bezug auf das Brauen von Zaubertränken sein soll und las sich den Buchtitel durch.

_"Wirkungsvolle Zaubertränke gegen schwarze Magie_"

Sie öffnete es und las sich die erste Seite mit gerunzelter Stirn durch. "So ein Mist", dachte sie, schlug das Buch zu und legte es achtlos beiseite.

Sie sah zu ihrem Haufen von Post herüber und entschied sich nun, sich ihrer Post zu widmen.

Gleich beim ersten Brief stutze sie etwas. Er war von einem gewissen Nathaniel Cork. Dieser Name sagte ihr zwar etwas, jedoch fragte sie sich, was er von ihr wollen könnte.

_Liebe Doktor Granger,_

_Sie werden sich sicherlich wundern, warum ich Ihnen diesen Brief schreibe. Nun, ich habe von Ihrer außergewöhnlichen Begabung in Bezug auf Zaubertränke erfahren und würde Ihnen gerne ein Angebot unterbreiten._

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie in einer Woche in meinem Büro erscheinen würden, um Einzelheiten des Angebotes zu erfahren._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Nathaniel Cork_

_Cork Publishers_

Hermine wusste nicht recht, was sie von diesem Brief halten sollte. Jedoch überwog wieder mal ihre Neugierde und sie entschied sich, diese Einladung anzunehmen, um zu hören, welches Angebot ihr unterbreitet werden würde.

Langsam spürte sie die Müdigkeit, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie stand vom Sessel auf und schlürfte zum Bett hinüber, um sich in mitten der Kissen zu legen, sich unter ihre Decke zu kuscheln und langsam ins Reich der Träume zu gleiten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie werden die beiden reagieren, wenn sie aufeinander treffen und Einzelheiten erfahren? Und überhaupt...?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Charaktere usw. gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

So, hier ein weiteres Kapitel von mir! Ich hoffe, es wird euch diesmal auch gefallen.

Auch muss ich mich wieder mal bei meiner Beta bedanken, die das Kapitel sehr schnell bearbeitet hat! ´knutsch dich´

So, genug von mir! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war ein ungewöhnlich dunkler und regnerischer Samstagmorgen. Dichter Nebel umhüllte Hogwarts und ein kalter, heftiger Wind peitschte den Regen an die Fensterscheiben.

Severus hatte eine sehr unruhige und kurze Nacht hinter sich. Seine Gedanken schweiften ständig zu dem heutigen Termin. Er grübelte darüber nach, ob er sich für diese Aufgabe auch ausreichend vorbereitet hatte und vor allem, was für ein Vorschlag ihm unterbreitet werden würde. Auch fragte er sich ständig, warum er sich überhaupt auf diese Schnapsidee eingelassen hatte.

Um sich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken, beschloss er aufzustehen und zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen. Sicherlich würde er dort seine Ruhe haben, da die meisten Schüler und Lehrer noch schliefen. So zog er seine Robe an, streifte sich seinen Umhang um und verließ seine Räume.

Als er die Große Halle betrat und seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, war er froh, dass sich seine Vermutung bewahrheitete und nur vereinzelt Schüler an den Haustischen saßen. Es war sehr erholsam, den Tag ohne lärmende und nervende Schüler beginnen zu können.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen, murmelte er ein "Morgen" Richtung Professor Slughorn und Madam Hooch, die die einzigen Lehrer am Tisch waren und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, um sich seine heiß ersehnte Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken.

Während Severus also das schwarze Koffein in eine Tasse goss, starrte ihn Slughorn unentwegt mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

"Was wollen Sie?", knurrte Severus ohne dabei Slughorn anzusehen.

"Nun, ich wollte Sie nur fragen, ob Sie mir heute etwas behilflich sein könnten, da ich einige Tränke vorbereiten muss", sagte Slughorn.

"Nein", antwortet er knapp und bestimmt.

"Aber..."

"Ich sagte Nein!", unterbrach ihn Severus barsch.

Slughorn und Madam Hooch blickten Snape ungläubig an, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich störte.

"Severus wie er Leibt und Lebt", sagte Hooch mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Sie haben doch nicht wieder vor sich in Ihren Räumen zu verkriechen?"

"Meine Teuerste, das geht Sie gar nichts an!", sagte er in einem sanften aber warnenden Ton.

"Ach Severus, Sie sind unmöglich!"

"Bin ich das?", fragte er sie und hob die rechte Augenbraue an.

"Sie könnten ihm doch zur Hand gehen. Das gleiche würde er auch für Sie tun."

"Bloß brauche ICH keine Hilfe, wie er", entgegnete Severus und deutete mit seinem Kopf zu Slughorn.

"Nach all den Jahren können Sie immer noch nicht nett sein, oder?", sagte Madam Hooch resignierend.

"Sie wissen nicht, _was_ ich alles sein kann Gnädigste. Und wenn es Ihnen jetzt keine allzu großen Umstände machen sollte, würde ich gerne frühstücken, ohne mir dabei Ihr Geschwafel anhören zu müssen", zischte er ihr zu.

Da sich die Halle allmählich mit Schülern füllte und Severus keinen Drang verspürte gleich am Morgen genervt zu werden, verabschiedete er sich mit einem einfachen Nicken von seinen Kollegen und rauschte in seine Gemächer um sich umzuziehen.

Dort angekommen, ging er direkt in sein Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Jeans, ein dazupassendes schwarzes Jackett aus dem Schrank und zog sich um. Zu guter letzt band er sich seine Haare mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes im Nacken zusammen und verlies seine Räume.

In der Einganghalle traf er auf einige Schüler, die gerade das Frühstück beendet hatten und in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren wollten. Als sie Snape in Muggelkleidung erblickten, blieben sie schlagartig und mit offenen Mündern stehen.

"Haben Sie verlernt zu laufen?", fragte Severus in bissigem Ton.

Als nur ein Kopfschütteln von den Schülern kam, fuhr er in gleichem Ton fort: "Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Land gewinnen oder ich werde Ihnen Strafarbeiten geben!"

Ohne die Schüler eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, setzte er seinen Weg fort und trat hinaus aufs Schlossgelände.

Der Regen hatte zwar aufgehört, jedoch wehte ein kalter und stürmischer Wind und die dichte Nebeldecke umhüllte das Schloss immer noch. Er zog seinen Kragen etwas nach oben und ging mit zügigen Schritten auf das Schlossportal zu, um zum Apparierplatz zu gelangen.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick stand er auch schon in einer Seitenstraße, ganz in der Nähe des Verlagshauses. Er vergewisserte sich, dass ihn keiner gesehen hatte, zupfte sein Jackett etwas zu recht und machte sich langsam auf den Weg.

----------------------

Die Woche hätte für Hermine wirklich nicht angenehmer sein können. Gleich am ersten Tag ihres Urlaubs hatte sie beschlossen, Harry und Ginny einen Besuch ab zustatten. Sie freute sich beide endlich wieder zu sehen und als später auch noch Ron zu ihnen stieß, war ihr die Freude buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Durch diesen spontanen Besuch fiel ihr erst auf, wie sehr sie ihre Freunde vermisst hatte. Sie sprachen über die alten Zeiten, über ihre Entwicklung seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten und über ihre Zukunft. Das vertraute Gefühl, dass die Drei während ihrer Schulzeit verband, kam schnell wieder und so scherzten sie die restliche Zeit über ihre alten Lehrer und ahmten einige davon nach. An nichts mehr zu denken und keine Verantwortung tragen zu müssen war wie Balsam. Einfach nur Zeit für sich zu haben, tun zu können was und wann man möchte ließ ihre permanente Gereiztheit langsam abflauen. Insgeheim dankte sie Dr. Phillips dafür, dass er ihr diesen Zwangsurlaub verordnet hatte.

Auch in den darauf folgenden Tagen war Hermine voller Elan und Tatendrang. Sie entschied sich ihr Haus bis in die letzte Ecke zu putzen und den Garten und die Veranda wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen, was doch mehr Zeit beanspruchte, als sie vermutet hatte.

Als sie nach einigen, langen Tagen endlich damit fertig war, gönnte sie sich etwas Entspannung und nahm sich eine große Decke, breitete diese auf dem Rasen aus und machte es sich dort gemütlich. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme leicht unter ihrem Kopf und blickte zum klaren, hellblauen Himmel und sah zu, wie sich die vereinzelten Wolken in den verschiedensten Formen fortbewegten.

Sie liebte den Sommer. Nicht nur, dass die Sonne ihr einen leichten braunen Teint verpasste und ihre Gedanken während dieser Zeit schöner nicht sein könnten. Sie genoss den Anblick der farbenfrohen Blütenpracht, das Rascheln der Blätter, wenn ein leichter Wind wehte und das fröhliche Zwitschern der Vögel.

Als Hermine nach einer Weile auf ihre Uhr sah, entschied sie sich, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, dass es Zeit war, sich für den Termin bei Mr. Cork fertig zu machen. Langsam und in Gedanken versunken ging sie in ihr Badezimmer und sprang unter die Dusche. Als sie fertig war, zog sie sich einen Bademantel über und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes trocknete sie ihr Haar und steckte es anschließend locker nach oben. Sie streifte sich eine gut sitzende Jeanshose und eine legeres Shirt über und betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel.

"So geht´s", murmelte sie, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und ihre Jacke und stieg die Treppen hinunter.

Hermine vergewisserte sich, dass niemand Einblick in den Garten nehmen konnte und apparierte anschließend in die Winkelgasse.

In der Winkelgasse herrschte reges Treiben. Da Hermine noch etwas Zeit zur Verfügung stand, entschied sie etwas durch die Straße zu schlendern. Sie beobachtete die Menschen, die unter bunten Sonnenschirmen der Cafés saßen, sich angeregt unterhielten, sich ihre erworbenen Sachen gegenseitig zeigten oder einfach nur da saßen und in einem Buch lasen.

Als sie an der Apotheke vorbeikam, konnte Hermine nicht widerstehen und füllte ihren Vorrat an Zutaten auf. Voll bepackt und um einige Galeonen ärmer verließ sie nach kurzer Zeit auch schon wieder die Apotheke und ließ ihren Einkauf mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden.

Abermals sah Hermine auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte zu ihrem Leidwesen, dass sie keine Zeit mehr blieb, bei Fred und George im Laden vorbeizuschauen. Sie entschied sich auf ihrem Rückweg Hallo zu sagen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Muggel-London.

-----------------------

Severus stand vor dem Verlagshaus, atmete tief ein und aus, betrat anschließend das Gebäude. Die Eingangshalle war aus grauem Marmor und hohe weiße Säulen, neben denen große Blumenkübel standen, welche den Weg zum Empfangsschalter zierten. Dort saß ein leicht graumelierter Mann in dunkelblauer Uniform, der Severus lächelnd und abwartend ansah.

Severus trat zu ihm ans Pult, räusperte sich leicht und sagte anschließend in bemüht freundlichem Ton: "Severus Snape. Ich habe einen Termin bei Mr. Cork."

"Ah ja, Mr. Snape. Sie werden bereits erwartet. Vierter Stock", sagte der Mann freundlich und zeigte in Richtung der Fahrstühle.

Severus nickte und drehte sich zur Seite und machte sich auf den Weg in den vierten Stock.

Oben angekommen, sah er ein großes helles Vorzimmer und eine junge Frau, die allem Anschein nach Sekretärin sein musste.

"Professor Snape", sagte sie in einem freundlichen und äußerst sanften Ton. "Bitte nehmen Sie Platz und gedulden sich einen Augenblick." Deutete auf die Couch, die etwas weiter hinten stand.

Snape nickte kurz und setzte sich. Eingehend betrachtete er das Zimmer.

Es war nicht nur groß und hell, es war, wie die Eingangshalle, mit vielen Blumen geschmückt und hatte große halbrunde Fenster, durch die das rege Treiben auf dem Bahnhof beobachtet werden konnte. Er sah einen Augenblick die ein – und – abfahrenden Züge, bis er sich schließlich eine Zeitschrift schnappte um sich etwas abzulenken.

-----------------------

Etwas außer Atem kam Hermine in der Eingangshalle an und blieb, leicht nach Luft ringend, vor dem Empfangsschalter stehen. Sie lächelte etwas verlegen und holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.

"Guten Tag, meine Name ist Hermine Granger. Ich habe einen Termin bei Mr. Cork."

"Das weiß ich Miss. Sie werden schon erwartet. Vierter Stock", sagte er wieder lächelnd und deutete erneut zu den Fahrstühlen.

Hermine sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, zuckte leicht mit den Achseln und ging in Richtung der Aufzüge.

Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, blieb sie kurz stehen, denn eine leichte Nervosität machte sich in ihr breit. Sie sah sich etwas im Vorzimmer um, doch konnte sie sich keinen richtigen Eindruck verschaffen, da ihre Gedanken um den Grund der Einladung schwirrten. Tief Luft holend ging sie zügig auf den Schreibtisch der Sekretärin zu und fing sofort an zu sprechen.

"Meine Name ist Hermine Granger", setzte sie an aber wurde jedoch von der Sekretärin unterbrochen.

"Schön, dass Sie nun auch da sind Miss Granger. Einen Augenblick bitte. Mr. Cork wird Sie gleich empfangen", sagte sie freundlich.

Hermine nickte kurz, schaute in Richtung Couch um und erblickte einen Mann, der bereits dort saß und anscheinend auch einen Termin hatte. Er kam ihr bekannt vor, doch durch ihre starke Nervosität konnte sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie ging auf die Couch zu und blickte sich erneut im Raum um. Dieser war atemberaubend. So pompös hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. "Er wurde sicher mit einem kleinen Zauber vergrößert", dachte Hermine und schmunzelte.

Als sie schließlich vor der Couch stehen blieb und ihren Blick wieder auf den Mann richtete, blieb sie ruckartig stehen, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben und ihr Mund klappte auf.

Sie blickte in zwei tiefschwarze Augen. Augen, die sie nie im Leben hätte vergessen können, auch wenn sie es gewollte hätte.

"Professor Snape?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Welch eine Freude, dass Sie mich nicht vergessen haben Miss Granger", antwortete er ihr mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton.

"Wie könnte ich Sie jemals vergessen, verehrter Professor?"

"Habe ich also einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Ihnen hinterlassen, ja?", fragte er etwas belustigt.

"Nicht jeder drangsaliert Schüler so gekonnt wie Sie Professor", entgegnete sie schnippisch, setzte sich, auf Abstand bedacht, neben ihn.

"Nun Miss Granger, man tut was man kann um es den Schülern so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

"Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort."

Es trat eine peinliche Stille ein. Hermine lehnte sich nach hinten und sah unverwandt auf ihre Hände, so dass Severus die Möglichkeit bekam, sie kurz aber intensiv betrachten zu können. Sofort fielen ihm ihre großen Bernstein farbenen Augen auf, die er schon während ihrer Schulzeit bemerkt hatte und in denen er jederzeit ihre Gefühle erkennen konnte. Und es schien, als ob sich das nicht verändert hätte.

Hermine, die seine Blicke nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte, räusperte sich leicht und sah wieder zu Snape. Severus jedoch nahm seinen Blick nicht von Hermine, was in ihr wiederum ein leichtes Unbehagen verursachte und sie auf ihrem Platz hin und her rutschen ließ.

"Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Professor? ", fragte sie und brach somit die Stille. "Wieso sind Sie hier?"

"Das waren zwei Fragen", bemerkte er trocken, "Welche möchten Sie beantwortet haben Miss Granger?"

"Die zweite, wenn es keine Umstände macht", entgegnete sie ihm etwas beleidigt.

"Nein, wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Ich denke...das geht Sie nichts an", sagte er knapp.

"Sie wissen also auch nicht, warum Sie hier sind", sagte sie.

"Doch ich weiß es."

"Und wieso wollen Sie es mir nicht sagen?"

"Weil, wie ich bereits sagte, es Sie nichts angeht"

Severus richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Zeitschrift und erneut trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. Diesmal jedoch hatte Hermine Zeit, sich ihren ehemaligen Professor genauer anzusehen.

Er war anders als in ihrer Erinnerung. Zwar hatte er immer noch eine Angst einflößende Ausstrahlung, aber seine Gesichtzüge wirkten weicher und entspannter. Ja, sogar irgendwie attraktiv. Vielleicht machte die Tatsache, dass er in Muggelkleidung neben ihr saß, auch nur den Unterschied. Nein, sie war definitiv überarbeitet, da sie so etwas über ihren ehemaligen Professor dachte.

"Haben Sie mich jetzt lange genug angestarrt?", fragte Severus bissig und blickte ihr in die Augen.

"Ich habe nicht _gestarrt_", entgegnete Hermine aufgebracht.

"Ach nein, und was haben Sie dann gemacht?"

"Ich habe Sie nur angesehen", antwortete sie ihm etwas verlegen. "Und außerdem haben Sie das gleiche vor nicht mal fünf Minuten auch getan."

"Nun ja, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich mich gefragt, wie aus Ihnen eine _renommierte _Ärztin werden konnte" sagte er mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme.

"Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

"Ich habe mir nicht vorstellen können, dass Sie sich nur für eine Richtung entscheiden würden. Wenn ich an Ihre Schulzeit zurück denke. Nichts weiter."

"Ach wirklich? Nun, falls es Sie interessieren sollte, habe ich mich zusätzlich noch auf das Brauen von Zaubertränken spezialisiert Professor", entgegnete sie ihm spitz.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete Hermine eingehend.

"Wer hätte das gedacht? Da habe ich Sie wohl nicht genug getriezt?"

Ehe Hermine darauf antworten konnte, unterbrach sie die Sekretärin.

"Mr. Cork hat nun Zeit für Sie. Wenn Sie mir dann folgen würden?"

"Wer?", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

"Sie beide"

Hermine und Severus sahen sich kurz ungläubig an, standen jedoch auf und folgen der Sekretärin in das angrenzende Büro, wo sie auch schon von einem kleinen, etwas dicklichen Mann mit schütterem Haar erwartet wurden.

"Professor Snape und Doktor Granger. Es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz", sagte Cork freundlich und deutete auf die beiden Stühle, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen.

"Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee oder Kaffee?"

"Nein, ich würde gerne den Grund für _unsere_ Zusammenkunft erfahren", sagte Snape etwas schroff und sah ablehnend zu Hermine rüber.

"Gerne Professor. Ich werde gleich auf den Punkt kommen. Sie beide wissen ja selbst, wie viele Zaubertrankbücher es auf dem Markt gibt", begann Cork zu erzählen.

"Eine von uns sicher", murmelte Snape und heimste sich nun einen zornigen Blick von Hermine ein.

"Direktorin McGonagall und ich haben seit längerem die Idee, dass wir ein neues Buch zusammenstellen lassen. Nicht irgendein Buch, nein, es soll ein neues Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke werden."

"Und was haben wir damit zu tun?", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

"Wie wollen Sie das erfahren, wenn Sie ihn nicht aussprechen lassen?", fragte Snape sie bissig.

Cork räusperte sich leicht, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder zu gewinnen und um fortfahren zu können.

"Nachdem mir Direktorin McGonagall alles über Ihre Fähigkeiten erzählte, wurde uns klar, dass Sie beide wie geschaffen für die Aufgabe wären, da Sie über enorme Kenntnisse verfügen und einer den anderen ergänzen würde."

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz worauf Sie hinauswollen" sagte Snape und ahnte Böses.

"Das will ich Ihnen sagen. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass Sie beide gemeinsam an dem Buch arbeiten"

"Zusammen?", fragten sie wie aus einem Mund.

"Ja, sicher. Was sonst? Was halten Sie davon?", fragte Cork nun abwartend.

"Nun Mr. Cork, sicher ist das Angebot sehr verlockend, jedenfalls in den meisten Punkten", warf Hermine ein und sah Snape ablehnend an, "Aber wie stellen Sie sich unsere Zusammenarbeit, falls sie denn zustande kommen sollte, eigentlich genau vor? Professor Snape lebt in Hogwarts und ich in London."

"Nun Doktor Granger, Sie müssten sich für eine gewisse Zeit in Hogsmead einquartieren, um ihre räumliche Distanz zu verringern, da Professor Snape unmöglich von Hogwarts weg kann", klärte er Hermine auf.

"Und wo sollen wir Ihrer Meinung nach _zusammen_ arbeiten?", kam es nun von Severus.

"Ihre Direktorin unterrichtete mich davon, dass Sie ein wohl sehr gut ausgestattetes Labor haben."

"In meinem Labor? Das glauben Sie ja wohl selber nicht", entrüstete sich Snape.

"Ich würde Sie schon nicht vergiften Professor", kommentierte Hermine heiter und fing sich einen zornigen Blick von Severus ein.

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Miss Granger", konterte Snape bissig.

"Professor Snape, natürlich bekommen Sie alles, was Sie für Ihre Arbeit benötigen. Was halten Sie davon?"

Cork sah abwartend von einem zum anderen. Jedoch machte keiner der Beiden Anstalten, das Wort zu ergreifen.

"Doktor Granger, was meinen Sie?", fragte er sie nun etwas ungeduldig.

"Es wäre mal was anderes und ich würde Hogwarts schon gerne wieder sehen. Im Moment kann ich auch etwas Zeit erübrigen...nun...ich würde gerne daran arbeiten", äußerte Hermine.

"Das freut mich zu hören. Und was ist mit Ihnen Professor?", wandte er sich fragend an Severus.

"Ich halte nicht viel davon."

"Ach Professor, ich verspreche auch, dass ich Ihnen mit meiner besserwisserischen Art nicht auf die Nerven gehen werde", sagte Hermine nun zuckersüß.

"Na wenn das kein Angebot ist.", sagte Snape zynisch "Es bleibt mir ja schließlich auch nichts anderes übrig... Meinetwegen, aber ich garantiere für nichts!"

"Wunderbar! Nun, wenn Sie angefangen haben, berichten Sie mir bitte in regelmäßigen Abständen über den Fortschritt Ihrer Arbeit. Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, so können Sie sich jederzeit an mich oder Direktorin McGonagall wenden. Wenn Sie keine Fragen haben, denke ich, dass Sie sich langsam auf Ihre Arbeit vorbereiten sollten", erwiderte Cork gelassen und reichte den beiden zum Abschied die Hand.

Hermine und Severus verließen ohne den anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen das Büro und stiegen in den Fahrstuhl.

Unten angekommen ergriff Hermine als erste das Wort.

"Professor, auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben werden, aber ich freue mich wirklich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen", versicherte sie.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie durchdringend an.

"Ach, tun Sie das?"

"Ja, natürlich tue ich das", sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme.

"Na dann. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag", sagte er knapp und drehte sich um, damit er in einer Seitenstraße nach Hogwarts zurück apparieren konnte.

"Warten Sie!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er genervt: "Ich dachte Sie wollten mir nicht auf die Nerven gehen Miss Granger!"

"Ich wollte lediglich wissen, wann wir nun mit unserer Arbeit anfangen wollen?"

"Nehmen Sie sich so viel Zeit wie Sie benötigen. Ich will Sie ja nicht unter Druck setzen", spottete Snape und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

"Ach was? Seit wann denn das?", funkelte Hermine ihn gereizt an, "Ich denke, je eher desto besser. Da stimmen Sie mir doch sicherlich zu, oder?"

"Wann immer es Ihnen passt Miss Granger", entgegnete ihr Snape, "Sonst noch was?"

"Nein. Danke."

Severus drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand in eine Seitenstraße.

Hermine kochte innerlich. Dieser Mann hatte sich kein bisschen verändert.

"Na das wird spaßig", dachte sie sich und machte sich nun auch auf den Weg nach Hause, um ihre Sachen für ihren Aufenthalt in Hogsmead zu packen und alle notwenigen Unterlagen vorzubereiten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Was meint ihr, wie geht es jetzt wohl mit den beiden weiter?

Würde mich über eure Reviews sehr freuen!


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo...hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe, es wird euch auch diesmal gefallen! Bei Severus hatte ich besonders viel Spaß...der Arme... grins

Und wieder einmal...alle charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit! Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Zwecke aus und werde sie unbeschadet wieder zurück geben!

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommis! knuddel euch

So, nun eine Runde Butterbier für alle! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

--------------------------------------

Wieder in Hogwarts angekommen, rauschte Severus hoch zum Schloss. Er konnte es nicht fassen, auf was er sich gerade tatsächlich eingelassen hatte. War er denn völlig verrückt geworden? Mit Miss Ich-weiß-immer-alles-besser an einem Lehrbuch zu arbeiten? Wieso ausgerechnet Granger? Wie kam Cork eigentlich auf diese penetrante Person?

"McGonagall!", schrie Severus plötzlich.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmte er durch die Eingangshalle, stieg die vielen Treppen hoch, um schließlich völlig außer Atem vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Durchgang zur Treppe versperrte, stehen zu bleiben.

Severus holte noch einmal tief Luft, sagte schließlich das Passwort und augenblicklich sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und offenbarte die Wendeltreppe, die zum Büro der Direktorin führte. Er stürmte die Treppen hoch und ohne auch nur ans Anklopfen zu denken, stieß er die Tür auf und blieb mit Zornfunkelnden Augen im Türrahmen stehen.

"Professor, Sie sind also wieder da?", begrüßte ihn McGonagall freundlich und bemühte sich seine Wut, von der sie ahnte woher sie stammen könnte, nicht noch mehr zu schüren.

"Hören Sie mir doch auf damit! Was fällt Ihnen ein?", donnerte er augenblicklich los.

McGonagall, die ruhig an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen blieb, beobachtete ihn einen Moment, unsicher was sie nun machen sollte.

"Bitte Severus, beruhigen Sie sich und setzen sich doch erstmal", sagte McGonagall.

"Ich will mich nicht setzen und noch weniger will ich mich beruhigen. Ich möchte sofort wissen, was das Ganze sollte?", erwiderte Severus gereizt.

"Sagen Sie mir doch zuerst, was genau Sie meinen."

"Ich meine, Ihre ach so wunderbare Idee, dass ich mit Miss Granger zusammen arbeiten soll", sagte er und verzog dabei das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

"Nun, hätte ich Ihnen das gleich gesagt, hätte ich Sie nicht dazu bewegen können, den Termin bei Mr. Cork wahrzunehmen. Und außerdem wusste ich auch nicht, ob Hermine überhaupt daran interessiert wäre."

"Ach hören Sie doch auf. Sie tun gerade so, als ob Sie sie nicht kennen würden."

"Nun, ich habe es vermutet, aber ich wusste es nicht ganz genau", sagte McGonagall ehrlich. "Aber das ist wunderbar. Dann kann ja gar nichts mehr schief gehen."

"Was soll das heißen? Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich nicht in der Lage wäre, dass alleine zu schaffen?", fragte er sie wiederum perplex.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte sie beschwichtigend. "Es ist bloß so, dass Sie auch noch Ihre Lehrertätigkeit innehaben. Und damit es Ihnen nicht zu viel wird, dachte ich mir, dass es nicht verkehrt sein würde, wenn Sie noch etwas Unterstützung erhalten. Und Miss Granger ist da genau die richtige Person."

"Das glauben auch nur Sie, Verehrteste!", erwiderte er mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

"Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Miss Granger ein enormes Talent für dieses Fach hat, sie hatte es schon während ihrer Schulzeit. Sie werden mit ihr auskommen müssen, solange wie es nötig sein wird! Und ich dulde keine Widerrede!", erwiderte sie in scharfem Ton.

"Ich garantiere für nichts und ich lasse mir auch nicht auf die Finger von Miss Ich-weiß-alles schauen", konterte Severus.

"Severus, ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie Miss Granger mit Respekt behandeln. Vor allem verlange ich, dass Sie mit ihr zusammen arbeiten, so wie es sich gehört", röhrte McGonagall nun erzürnt.

"Wie Sie meinen. Ich werde mein Bestes tun", sagte er, nicht ohne ihr wieder einen abfälligen Blick zu zuwerfen.

Severus wollte sich gerade umdrehten, um in seine Kerker zurückzukehren, als ihn McGonagall abermals aufhielt.

"Was denn noch?", fragte er genervt und verdrehte leicht die Augen.

"Ich habe noch eine Bitte an Sie."

"Und die wäre", sagte Snape mit einer bösen Vorahnung.

"Nun ja...ich dachte mir, dass Sie Miss Granger vielleicht von Hogsmead abholen könnten."

"Ich soll was?", rief Severus erstaunt. "Das können Sie vergessen. Sie wird den Weg zum Schloss wohl nicht vergessen haben, bei der Größe ihres Gehirns."

"Aber...", setzte McGonagall an, bevor sie von Severus unterbrochen wurde.

"Nichts aber. Sie wird sich erstmal dort einleben wollen. Und wenn sie den unbändigen Drang verspüren sollte nach Hogwarts zu kommen, kann sie das auch selbst machen!"

"Wie meinen Sie das jetzt?", fragte sie ihn verständnislos.

"Sie wird sich in Hogsmead erstmal häuslich einrichten wollen, das meine ich damit."

"Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Sie wird selbstverständlich im Schloss wohnen", sagte McGonagall aufgebracht.

"Sie wird's überleben, wenn sie es nicht tut."

"Professor, Sie werden Miss Granger von Hogsmead abholen", entgegnete sie ihm energisch.

"Ich bin doch nicht der Babysitter für irgendjemanden!"

"Ich dulde auch diesmal keine Widerrede. Ich werde Ihnen bescheid geben, sobald ich eine Antwort von Miss Granger erhalten habe", erklärte sie ihm mit aller Deutlichkeit.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich, drehte sich um und verließ das Büro, nicht ohne die Bürotür mit Wucht zuzuschlagen.

-----------------------

Hermine schaute noch bei Fred und George im Scherzartikelladen vorbei, bevor sie sich auf den Heimweg machen wollte. Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung und einem Rundgang im Laden, erkundigten sich die Beiden wie es Hermine beruflich ergangen sei. Als sie von der bevorstehenden Arbeit mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Professor berichtete, glaubten Fred und George sich verhört zu haben.

"Aber dir ist doch bewusst mit wem du arbeiten wirst, oder?", fragte sie George ungläubig.

"Natürlich. Aber es reizt mich nun mal. Das ist eine enorme Herausforderung", antwortete ihm Hermine.

"Mutig bist du ja, Hermine, dass muss man dir lassen. Aber ausgerechnet mit der Fledermaus? Leidest du an Todessehnsucht?", kam es nun von George.

"Ach, ich werde es überleben und es ist ja nicht für ewig. Außerdem bin ich nicht mehr seine Schülerin, die sich von ihm einschüchtern lässt", versuchte Hermine nun auch sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

"Na wenn du meinst", erwiderte Fred mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Nachdem sie sich noch ein wenig unterhielten wurde es für Hermine auch allmählich Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Sie verabschiedete sich von den Zwillingen, jedoch nicht ohne vorher versprechen zu müssen, regelmäßig ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben.

Sie trat aus dem Laden und mit einem lauten Plopp stand sie in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon vor ihrem Haus.

Gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, hörte sie auch schon das Piepen einer Eule, die geradewegs auf sie zukam. Sie wunderte sich, von wem diese Eule geschickt wurde und wartete ab, bis das Tier vor ihren Füßen landete.

Hermine zog das Pergament aus der Halterung und entrollte es.

_Liebe Miss Granger,_

_Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie schon wissen, wann Sie in Hogsmead ankommen werden, da ich veranlasst habe, Sie von dort abzuholen. _

_Ich erwarte Ihre Antwort eulenwendend._

_Lieben Gruß_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. Ich freue mich Sie wieder zu sehen. _

Hermine wunderte sich etwas, warum Sie abgeholt werden sollte. Drehte schließlich das Blatt um, damit sie auf der Rückseite antworten konnte, dass sie noch heute Abend ankommen werde. Sie rollte das Blatt wieder zusammen und band es an den Fuß der Eule, die sich umgehend auf den Rückweg machte.

Sie schloss ihre Haustür auf und ging direkt in ihr Büro, um ihre Unterlagen und einige Bücher in einem Koffer zu verstauen. Da sie nicht genau wusste, was sie benötigen würde, packte sie das ein, was sie für wichtig erachtete. Den Rest könnte sie später abholen.

Als sie schließlich damit fertig war, ging Hermine in ihr Schlafzimmer, um auch ihre Kleidung und Kosmetikartikel einzupacken. Nachdem sie alles in den Koffern verstaut hatte, verkleinerte sie diese magisch, damit diese leichter zu transportieren waren und machte sich auf den Weg.

Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch, nahm ihre Koffer in die Hände und apparierte nach Hogsmead.

-----------------------

Severus wartete schon geschlagene dreißig Minuten auf Hermine. Und mit jeder Minute die verstrich, steigerten sich seine Wut und sein Missmut. Minerva hatte ihn tatsächlich wieder dazu gebracht, etwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte. Er fragte sich, wie diese Frau es immer wieder schaffte. Ob er vielleicht zu weich geworden war oder er sich nicht mehr richtig durchsetzen konnte? Nein, es lag bestimmt an Dumbledore, der sicher aus seinem Portrait heraus Minerva Tipps gab, wie man ihn am Besten überrumpeln konnte. Nun war Severus´ Wut an einem Siedepunkt. Der Alte konnte was erleben, wenn er wieder im Schloss ist. Er wird das Portrait dieses Mannes in die letzte Ecke der Pampa hexen, schwörte sich Severus.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Severus nicht, dass Hermine nicht weit von ihm apparierte. Als schließlich ein Räuspern ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, drehte er sich um und da waren sie wieder, diese wundervollen, ausdrucksstarken bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Diese waren ihm sofort aufgefallen, als sie sich beim Verleger getroffen hatten.

Er blickte direkt Hermine unverwandt in ihre Augen, die ihn fast vergessen ließen wütend zu sein. Als er schließlich seine Fassung wieder erlangte, straffte er die Schultern und ging auf Hermine zu.

-----------------------

In Hogsmead angekommen, schaute sich Hermine erst einmal in Ruhe um. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Hogsmead war immer noch das kleine beschauliche Dorf, wie sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Seufzend drehte sie sich um und erblickte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. Unwillkürlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er in seiner Robe und seinem langen Umhang immer noch so Furcht einflößend ist, wie zu ihrer Schulzeit. Ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl überkam sie bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nun jeden Tag mit ihm arbeiten würde. Sie wusste nicht, wie die Zusammenarbeit werden würde, jedoch beschloss sie das Beste daraus zu machen.

Da es nicht ratsam war, einen Severus Snape zu erschrecken, machte sie sich mit einem leichten Räuspern bemerkbar, da sie nicht den Drang verspürte in irgendwas Schleimiges verwandelt zu werden.

Als sich Snape schließlich umdrehte, sah Hermine in tiefschwarze undurchdringliche Augen, die sie augenblicklich in den Bann zogen. Sie schluckte hart und versuchte standhaft seinen Blick zu erwidern, was ihr zugegeben nicht leicht fiel.

----------------------

"Miss Granger, von Pünktlichkeit halten Sie anscheinend nicht viel, oder?", schnarrte Severus sie an.

"Verzeihen Sie Professor, es lag nicht in meiner Absicht Sie wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt in der Gegend warten zu lassen", erwiderte sie gehässig.

"Wer´s glaubt. Können wir endlich los?", fragte er genervt nach.

"Wohin?"

"Miss Granger, strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld!"

"Das hatte ich nicht vor. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wohin ich Ihnen folgen soll."

"Rauf ins Schloss."

"Warum?"

"Miss Granger", zischte Severus.

"Also erstens heißt es _Doktor_ Granger und zweitens denke ich, dass ich wohl erfahren darf, warum ich Sie ins Schloss begleiten soll und warum Sie mich überhaupt abholen. Minerva hat es in ihrem Brief nicht erwähnt", entgegnete ihm Hermine schrill.

"Na Sie an, Miss Ich-weiß-alles, weiß anscheinend doch nicht alles", sagte Severus amüsiert. "McGonagall erwartet Sie zum Abendessen. Des Weiteren besteht sie darauf, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dass Sie sich im Schloss einquartieren. Wären damit alle Ihre Fragen beantwortet?"

Ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm er Hermines Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Verdattert sah ihm Hermine nach.

"Was ist? Wollen Sie Wurzeln schlagen?", hörte sie Snape rufen.

"Na das fängt ja gut an", dachte sich Hermine und seufzend folgte sie Severus mit schnellen Schritten. Als sie ihn schließlich einholte, traute sie sich nicht ihn anzusprechen und so liefen sie den Rest ohne ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen.

Als Hermine das Schloss erblickte, strömten augenblicklich Erinnerungen in sie ein. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie sehr sie Hogwarts doch vermisst hatte. Völlig in Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie bereits die Eingangshalle betraten und eine wartende McGonagall auf sie zukam.

"Hermine, meine Liebe. Es ist schön Sie wieder zu sehen", begrüßte sie McGonagall freundlich und nahm Hermine in die Arme.

Hermine besinnte sich und schloss sich der Umarmung ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin an.

"Es ist auch schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Professor", entgegnete Hermine.

"Bitte, nennen Sie mich Minerva. Ihre Schulzeit ist schließlich schon längst vorbei."

"Sehr gerne Minerva. Es hat sich anscheinend nichts verändert, seitdem ich die Schule verlassen habe", sagte Hermine und ließ ihren Blick durch die Eingangshalle schweifen.

"Oh, einiges hat sich schon verändert. Aber das werden Sie noch alles früh genug mitbekommen", entgegnete ihr Minerva lächelnd.

Snape, der sich diese Show nicht länger antun wollte, ließ die Koffer auf den Boden fallen, was ihm augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen einbrachte.

"Ich werde Sie alleine lassen. Ich habe wahrlich besseres zu tun, als mir diese Gefühlsduselei anzutun", sagte er forsch.

"Schlafen Sie gut Severus. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück", kam es nun von Minerva.

"Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir Ihre Zeit geopfert haben, Professor. Und natürlich lag es nicht in meiner Absicht Sie zu langweilen", entgegnete ihm Hermine liebenswürdig.

"Wer´s glaubt", murmelte er und verließ mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben und wehendem Umhang die Eingangshalle in Richtung Kerker.

"Die meiste Zeit ist er sehr umgänglich", sagte Minerva. "Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Ihnen erstmal Ihre Wohnung zeige?"

"Gerne, aber ich hätte auch in Hogsmead ein Zimmer nehmen können. Ich möchte Ihnen keine großen Umstände machen", erwiderte Hermine.

"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Das ganze Kollegium freut sich schon darauf Sie wieder zu sehen. Und nun kommen Sie", sagte Minerva und ließ mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes Hermines Gepäck neben sich her herschweben.

Schwatzend machten sich beide Frauen auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, wo sich Hermines Räume befanden.

Vor einem Portrait mit zwei kleinen Kindern, die auf einer Wiese spielten, blieben sie schließlich stehen.

"Hallo", sagte das Mädchen. "Wer bist du?"

"Ich bin Hermine Granger", antwortete sie lächelnd.

"Willst du unsere Freundin sein?", fragte das Mädchen wieder.

"Sehr gerne. Würdet ihr mir dann auch das Passwort verraten?", fragte Hermine freundlich.

"Es heißt Viola cornuta", sagte der Junge fröhlich.

"Wie schön. Danke ihr Beiden", sagte Hermine.

Als sie ihr Wohnzimmer betrat, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Schöner hätte sie es sich nicht vorstellen können. Der Raum war zwar nicht allzu groß, aber dafür umso gemütlicher eingerichtet. Das Zimmer war in hellen Pastelltönen gehalten. An der linken Wand war ein großer Kamin, indem bereits ein gemütliches Feuer prasselte. Vor dem Kamin lag ein großer, flauschiger roter Teppich, auf dem eine beige Couch und zwei dazu passende Sessel samt Tisch standen. An der linken Wand befand sich, zu Hermines Freude, ein großes Bücherregal, das voll mit Büchern war.

"Ich hoffe es gefällt Ihnen", sagte Minerva nach einer Weile.

"Gefallen? Es ist himmlisch, Minerva", entgegnete Hermine. "Ich danke Ihnen."

"Meine Liebe, ich habe zu danken. Ich werde Sie jetzt alleine lassen. Falls sie irgendetwas benötigen, lassen Sie es mich wissen. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht", sagte Hermine und schloss die Tür.

Hermine lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und ließ ihren Blick wieder durch den Raum schweifen. Sie fühle sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dies war der Ort, an dem sie zu Hause war.

-------------------------------------------------

Würde mich über eure Reviews freuen!


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo, es geht fleißig weiter in der Geschichte!

Wie immer…alle Charaktere usw. gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Vielen lieben Dank für die Kommis! Hab mich riesig gefreut! ´knuddel euch´

Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch auch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen etwas müde, aber dafür äußerst gut gelaunt durch die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle trat, war sie überrascht, dass bereits alle Lehrer an ihren Plätzen saßen. Sogar Snape saß an seinem Platz, was Hermine komischerweise sehr freute.

Als sie am Lehrertisch ankam, wurde sie auch schon herzlich von den übrigen Lehrern begrüßt. Sie ließ den Blick entlang dem Tisch schweifen und merkte, dass nur noch ein Platz, direkt neben Severus frei war.

"Guten Morgen Professor. Ist dieser Platz noch frei?", fragte Hermine freundlich.

"Gmpf", kam es nur aus Severus.

"Ich deute das dann als ein Ja", sagte Hermine fröhlich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, um sich ihre Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken.

Während sie ihren heiß ersehnten Kaffee trank, überlegte sie, wie sie ihre Arbeit mit Snape am besten beginnen sollte, da ihr gestriger Start nicht zufrieden stellend verlaufen war. Sie wollte jedoch nicht ungeduldig wirken, aber ihre Freude auf die Arbeit konnte sie nur schwer im Zaum halten. Während sie nachdachte, wie sie ihn am besten ansprechen sollte ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen, ihn zu verärgern, fiel ihr nicht auf, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit regelrecht anstarrte.

"Miss Granger, ich weiß ja mittlerweile, dass ich einen nicht unerheblichen Eindruck bei Ihnen hinterlassen habe, aber starren Sie gefälligst in eine andere Richtung", sagte Severus in einem schroffen Ton, ohne sie dabei anzublicken.

"Macht Sie das nervös?", fragte sie nun kess und trank genüsslich einen Schluck Kaffee.

Snape sah zu ihr, musterte sie kurz, bevor er sich etwas zur Seite lehnte und ihr zu raunte:

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil meine Liebe!"

Hermine überkam ein leichter Schauer beim Klang seiner tiefen Stimme und sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Na dann...", sagte Hermine zuckersüß und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Severus, der nicht verstand, was das Ganze sollte, versuchte seine Verwirrung nicht zu zeigen.

"Und jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, ob wir heute schon mit unserer Arbeit beginnen wollen."

"Nein", sagte er knapp.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte sie irritiert. Doch Severus machte keine Anstalten ihr zu antworten.

"Wann wäre es Ihnen denn nun recht?", fragte Hermine um Geduld bemüht.

"Ich werde es Sie wissen lassen."

"Was soll das?", fragte sie ihn nun verärgert.

"Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen."

"Ach hören Sie doch auf damit. Ob es Ihnen nun gefällt oder nicht, wir werden zusammen arbeiten und wenn ich Sie dafür an mich festbinden muss."

Hermine hätte sich für diese Aussage ohrfeigen können. Wie konnte ihr nur so etwas rausrutschen?

Severus hob, überrascht von ihrem letzten Satz, eine Augenbraue und ein süffisantes Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus.

"Sie können also nicht ohne mich?", fragte er sie nun amüsiert.

"Natürlich kann ich ohne Sie", sagte Hermine etwas schrill und ihr Gesicht nahm ein leicht rosa Teint an, was Severus wieder veranlasste ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf den Lippen zu haben.

"Sie sind unmöglich, wissen Sie das? Macht es Ihnen Spaß, andere in Verlegenheit zu bringen?", sagte Hermine, um seinen bohrenden Blick von ihr zu wenden.

"Hat man mir das ein oder andere Mal schon gesagt, und ja, das tut es", erwiderte Severus mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

"Also, was ist nun? Wann wäre es Ihnen denn recht anzufangen?"

"Miss Granger, wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie ziemlich nerven können?", kam es nun in einem ungewohnt sanften Ton von ihm.

"Ja, dass haben Sie mir des Öfteren schon gesagt", entgegnete sie ihm knapp.

"Und es hat sich nicht geändert!"

Hermine, die sich nicht ärgern lassen wollte, drehte sie sich zu Professor Flitwick, um sich seine Geschichten, die er gerade zum Besten gab, anzuhören.

Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn und betrachtete Hermine wieder eingehend. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Zum positiven, wie er feststellen musste. "Sie ist hübsch", dachte er sich und tadelte sich im gleichen Moment für diese Gedanken. Dachte er das gerade wirklich über Miss Besserwisserin?

Um sich von seinen merkwürdigen Gedanken abzulenken, ließ Severus seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Es waren noch nicht viele Schüler anwesend, und die, die anwesend waren, sahen noch ziemlich müde aus. Severus entschied sich, sein Frühstück zu beenden, da er nicht erpicht darauf war, noch mehr Schüler als nötig zu sehen. Er schob seinen Teller beiseite und erhob sich in Richtung Ausgang, als er von Minerva aufgehalten wurde.

"Severus, würden Sie später bitte in mein Büro kommen. Ich habe mit Ihnen etwas zu besprechen?", fragte sie ihn freundlich.

Oh wie er das hasste, wenn er in ihr Büro musste. Es kam schließlich kaum etwas Gutes für ihn dabei heraus, wenn er bei ihr war.

"Um was geht es denn?", fragte er sie schließlich.

"Das würde ich lieber unter vier Augen mit Ihnen besprechen. Außerdem möchte Dumbledore auch mit Ihnen sprechen", antwortete sie ihm.

"Dumbledore", dachte er sich. "Ja, mit ihm habe ich auch noch zu sprechen."

"Natürlich, Gnädigste", sagte er und setzte seinen Weg aus der Halle fort.

Hermine, die seinen Abgang mitbekam, beschloss ihm hinterher zu gehen, um einen neuen Versuch zu starten.

"Professor Snape, warten Sie!", rief Hermine etwas außer Atem, da sie schon fast rennen musste, um ihn einholen zu können. Unerwartet blieb Severus stehen und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um. Hermine war so überrascht von seiner Reaktion, dass sie ihm nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und lief geradewegs in ihn hinein.

Durch die Wucht des Zusammenpralls, verlor Hermine ihr Gleichgewicht und drohte nach hinten zu fallen, als sie zwei starke Hände an den Oberarmen packten und festhielten. Das Herz klopfe Hermine bis zum Hals und als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie direkt in die schwarzen Augen von Severus, die auf sie hinabblickten und sich bis in ihre Seele bohrten. Schon als Schülerin hatte er sie mit seinen Augen aus dem Konzept gebracht. Sie wurde sich seiner Hände auf ihren Oberarmen bewusst. Gänsehaut überkam sie und von seinen Händen ging eine Hitze aus, die sich in ihre Haut brannte.

"Miss Granger, hatten Sie vor mich umzubringen oder was sollte das gerade?", fragte er sie mit rauer Stimme, ohne dabei seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", entgegnete sie ihm mit leicht zittriger Stimme. "Es tut mir leid Professor."

Hermine so dicht vor sich zu haben, kostete Severus viel von seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Er nahm ihren leicht blumigen Duft und die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte, wahr. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.

"Professor, wären Sie so freundlich mich loszulassen?", kam es nun von ihr, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das auch wollte. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an. Verdammt gut sogar.

"Schade eigentlich. Aber wenn Sie das wünschen", raunte er Hermine zu und half ihr sich aufzurichten.

"Warum sind Sie mir hinterher gelaufen?", fragte Severus sie nun, und nahm seine Hände von ihren Schultern.

"Ich dachte mir, dass Sie sich vielleicht meine Unterlagen zu den Tränken durchsehen möchten?", antwortete Hermine und versuchte ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Was ist nur los mit mir?", dachte sie sich. Schon lange hatte kein Mann solche Gefühle in ihr geweckt. Sie war verwirrt darüber, zumal er dies vermochte.

"Sie sind ganz schön hartnäckig. Um nicht zu sagen lästig. Wissen Sie das?"

"Ja, dass weiß ich. Hat es denn was gebracht?", fragte sie ihn wiederum.

"Kommen Sie nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro. Dann können wir auch alles Weitere besprechen", sagte Severus, drehte sich um und rauschte in Richtung Kerker.

Hermine blickte ihm ungläubig nach. Er hatte ihr ein Gespräch angeboten! Das war unglaublich. Sie freute sich auf die fachliche Diskussion mit ihm. "Hat er sich vielleicht doch verändert?", fragte sie sich und bemerkte, dass ihre Haut immer noch kribbelte, doch sie ignorierte das und schob es auf den Schock, fast umgefallen zu sein.

"Hermine, da sind Sie ja", hörte sie McGonagalls Stimme und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ich habe Sie schon gesucht."

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Minerva?", fragte Hermine.

"Lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen", entgegnete Minerva freundlich und schritt in Richtung Treppe.

In ihrem Büro angekommen, nahm Minerva hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz und deutete Hermine ebenfalls platz zu nehmen. Hermine sah sie ahnungslos an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie nun erwarten würde.

"Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee?", fragte Minerva, was Hermine mit einem Nicken bejahte.

Während Minerva sich um den Tee kümmerte, blickte sich Hermine im Büro der Schulleiterin um.

Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Die vielen Spikoskope standen immer noch auf den wackeligen Tischen. Sogar die Stange von Fawkes stand noch am gleichen Platz, was Hermine ein wenig wunderte. Sie drehte sich um und sah sich die Portraits der Schulleiter an und entdeckte Dumbledore, der in seinem Portrait vor sich her schlummerte.

Minerva räusperte sich leicht, um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und begann zu sprechen.

"Ich hatte gestern eine Unterredung mit Professor Slughorn. Er teilte mir mit, dass er sich zum Ende des Schuljahres in den Ruhestand begeben möchte."

"Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Der Jüngste ist er ja nicht mehr", entgegnete Hermine heiter.

"Nun, deswegen habe ich Sie gesucht. Sie wissen, dass das Schuljahr nächste Woche endet. Ich möchte Ihnen diese Stelle anbieten, Sie sind perfekt dafür!"

"Ich...was...?", stotterte Hermine los, im Glauben, sich verhört zu haben. "Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst."

"Natürlich ist es das. Ich dachte mir, da Sie ja eh schon in Hogwarts sind, wäre es eine gute Idee", sagte Minerva ernst. "Was sagen Sie dazu?"

"Ich...ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich habe doch noch nie unterrichtet", antwortete Hermine.

"Ach was. Das werden Sie schnell lernen. Professor Slughorn wird Ihnen alle Unterlagen zur Verfügung stellen und wenn noch was Unklar sein sollte, können Sie Professor Snape fragen", sagte sie und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

"Nun...das Angebot ist sehr verlockend", brach Hermine schließlich die Stille. "Aber was wird Professor Snape darüber denken?"

"Wieso sollte er was dagegen haben? Professor Snape unterrichtet schon seit etlichen Jahren das Fach nicht mehr. Und er weiß, dass Sie kompetent sind, was die Zaubertrankbrauerei angeht."

"Nun ja...ich würde ja schon gerne. Wieso nicht? Ich würde sehr gerne hier arbeiten", antwortete Hermine entschlossen.

"Das ist wunderbar. Ich werde alles Notwendige veranlassen."

Beide unterhielten sich noch etwas über den Schulalltag in Hogwarts und bemerkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verflog. Das Mittagessen war bereits vorbei und Hermine wollte noch zu Snape gehen, um mit ihm über ihre gemeinsame Arbeit zu sprechen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Minerva und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume, um ihre Notizen zu holen.

Auf den Weg dorthin, gingen Hermine die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wie würden die anderen Lehrer drauf reagieren? Was würden die Schüler über sie sagen? Was würde Snape darüber denken? Bei dem Gedanken an ihn, wurde ihr etwas mulmig. "Warum mache ich mir Gedanken über Snape?", fragte sie sich selbst und merkte nicht einmal, dass sie sich bereits in ihren Räumen befand.

---------------

Snape rauschte davon, nicht wissend ob er geschmeichelt oder wütend sein sollte, weil sie ihm nachgelaufen war und ihn zu einem Gespräch genötigt hatte. Ihm auch noch die Unterlagen anbieten! Sie war wohl immer noch die Miss Ich-weiß-alles. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und beschloss heute Abend ganz kurz angebunden zu sein.

Vor seinem Büro angekommen, murmelte er etwas Unverständliches und augenblicklich öffnete sich seine Bürotür, er trat hinein und ließ sie mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen.

Severus setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und grübelte. "Was hat dieses Weib bloß an sich?", fragte er sich. Er ist definitiv weich geworden. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. Aber das musste sich auf schnellstem Wege wieder ändern.

Um seine Gedanken von dieser penetranten Person abzulenken, nahm er sich den Stapel von Tests vor, die bereits seit mehreren Tagen auf ihn warteten.

Schon bei den ersten Schülern, schüttelte er den Kopf und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er die Antworten gelesen hatte.

"Das darf nicht wahr sein", murmelte Snape schließlich. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie dumm die Schüler doch eigentlich waren. Als er schließlich den letzten Test mit einem T bewertete, entschied er sich, dass diese Klasse von dämlichen Sechstklässlern, eine kleine Lektion im nächsten Unterricht verdient haben. Nur so würden sie endlich anfangen zu lernen.

Völlig ermüdet und hungrig, da er das Mittagessen hat ausfallen lassen, stand er auf, um in seine Räume zu gehen und sich etwas zu Essen bringen zu lassen.

Er öffnete die Bürotür und erblickte die Direktorin, die sich sehr erschrocken zu haben schien und sich mit einer Hand an die Brust fasste und die andere immer noch hoch hielt, als wolle sie an der Tür klopfen. Snape hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und musterte Minerva.

"Ziemlich schreckhaft, was?", sagte Severus mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme.

"Nun ja. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Tür ruckartig aufgerissen wird."

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er sie nun.

"Lassen Sie uns rein gehen", entgegnete Minerva und ging an ihm vorbei in sein Büro und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Severus, dem das Ganze wieder nicht gefiel, schloss die Bürotür und setzte sich gegenüber Minerva.

"Anscheinend ist es wichtig, da Sie es nicht abwarten konnten, bis ich zu Ihnen ins Büro komme", brach Snape schließlich die Stille.

"Folgendes. Gestern Abend hat mir Professor Slughorn mitgeteilt, dass er sich in Ruhestand begeben möchte."

"Wieder, ja? Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit."

"Deswegen bin ich hier Severus..."

"Ich kann keinesfalls auch dieses Fach übernehmen. Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten, haben Sie mir eine zusätzliche Aufgabe aufgehalst", unterbrach Severus sie sofort und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinen Stuhl.

"Das wollte ich Ihnen auch nicht anbieten. Ich weiß, dass Sie viel zu tun haben. Ich habe jedoch einen würdigen Ersatz gefunden", sagte Minerva fröhlich.

"Ach, was Sie nicht sagen. Und wer ist der Nachfolger?", fragte Snape nun etwas gelangweilt.

"Es ist eine Nachfolgerin, um genau zu sein!"

"Na nun sagen Sie endlich wer es ist."

"Es ist Hermine Granger", sagte ihm Minerva mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Severus dachte sich verhört zu haben. Sie kann es doch nicht tatsächlich ernst meinen. Es war ja schon schlimm genug mit ihr arbeiten zu müssen, aber Hermine jetzt auch noch als Kollegin hier zu haben war eindeutig zu viel. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich deutlich, dass er mit diesem Arrangement nicht einverstanden war.

"Es könnte passieren, dass die Schüler die gute Miss Granger nicht respektieren werden. Ein großer Altersunterschied besteht ja nicht zwischen Ihnen", wandte Severus nun ein.

"Das sehe ich nicht so. Hermine ist sehr erwachsen und kompetent. Sie wird sich durchsetzen können", entgegnete ihm Minerva.

"Nun, wenn Sie dieser Ansicht sind."

"Es gäbe noch etwas. Aus diesem Grund bin ich eigentlich auch hier."

"Was wollen Sie diesmal?", fragte er scharf.

"Ich möchte Sie bitten, Hermine fachlich zu unterstützen, wenn es notwendig sein sollte."

"Ich denke nicht, dass das passieren wird. So, wie ich Miss Granger einschätze, bereitet sie schon den Unterricht für das gesamte kommende Schuljahr vor", spottete Severus nun.

"Das kann sein. Dennoch verlange ich von Ihnen, dass Sie ihr helfen werden", sagte Minerva mit Nachdruck.

"Sie verlangen zu viel in letzter Zeit Gnädigste!"

Minerva, die nicht erpicht darauf war mit Severus zu streiten, erhob sich vom Stuhl und ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und drehte sich noch mal zu Severus um.

"Danke Severus", sagte sie und lächelte ihm zu und verschwand aus seinem Büro.

Severus sah auf die verschlossene Tür und konnte es nicht fassen, wie Minerva es wieder geschafft hatte, ihn vor vollendeten Tatsachen zu stellen. Mit seinen Zeigefingern massierte er seine Schläfen, um besser nachdenken zu können.

Es war eine Sache mit ihr zusammen arbeiten zu müssen, aber das diese Person auch noch sein altes Fach unterrichten sollte, war zu viel. Severus kochte innerlich. Als er gerade in seine Räume gehen wollte, um sich ein großes Glas Whiskey zu genehmigen, klopfte es an seiner Tür.

-------------------------

Hermine, die eine Weile brauchte, um in dem ganzen Durcheinander in ihren Räumen die notwendigen Unterlagen zu finden, war auf dem Weg in Snapes Büro. Während sie etwas nervös die Kerkergänge entlang lief, fragte sie sich, wie sie es Snape am besten sagen sollte, dass sie demnächst auch hier unterrichten würde. Zwar hatte sie den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er sich vielleicht geändert hätte, aber sicher konnte sie nicht sein.

Als sie schließlich vor seinem Büro stand, atmete sie noch einmal tief ein und klopfte schließlich an die Tür. Nachdem sie ein "Herein" hörte, öffnete sie diese und trat etwas zögerlich ein.

Sie blickte sich im Büro von Snape um, und erkannte, dass sich hier nichts verändert hatte. Während ihrer Schulzeit musste Hermine zwar nur einmal in sein Büro, doch den düsteren Eindruck, den dieser Raum damals vermittelte, hatte sich nicht geändert.

Das Büro hatte nur ein Fenster, jedoch konnte dies den Raum nicht genügend erhellen. Überall in den Regalen und Vitrinen standen die verschiedensten Zutaten und Tränke. Hermine bewunderte seinen Vorrat und es erinnerte sie an sich selbst. Auch sie hatte in ihrem Büro einen beträchtlichen Vorrat angesammelt. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie Severus mit zunehmender Wut ansah.

"Wenn Sie fertig sind, mein Büro zu inspizieren, könnten Sie mir sagen, warum Sie hier sind", sagte Severus nun schroff und riss Hermine mit seinem Tonfall augenblicklich aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an und wunderte sich, wieso er schon wieder schlechte Laune hatte.

"Entschuldigen Sie. Ich finde es nur so faszinierend, was für einen enormen Vorrat Sie haben", entgegnete ihm Hermine und versuchte ihre Nervosität, von der sie nicht genau wusste, woher sie stammte, zu unterdrücken.

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie Severus und durchbohrte sie regelrecht mit seinem Blick.

Hermine straffte die Schultern, ging auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Snape.

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur meine Unterlagen zur Durchsicht hier lassen. Ich denke, dass diese Tränke ausreichend sein werden", sagte sie ihm und versuchte seinem Blick stand zu halten.

"Ach, meinen Sie."

"Ja, das tue ich. Schließlich ist meine Schulzeit nicht allzu lange her und ich weiß immer noch, was in meinem letzten Lehrbuch stand", entgegnete sie ihm.

"Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen", höhnte Severus.

"Professor, ich weiß, dass Sie nicht mir zusammenarbeiten wollen, aber es lässt sich nun mal nicht ändern. Wenn es Ihnen so ein Dorn im Auge sein sollte, dann kann ich es auch alleine machen", sagte Hermine nun etwas aufgebracht.

"Was Sie nicht sagen. Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen Miss Granger. Ich denke nicht daran aufzuhören. Sie werden mich wohl noch eine Weile ertragen müssen. Und es kann Ihnen ja nicht schaden, mit mir zu arbeiten. Eventuell lernen Sie ja noch etwas von mir."

"Das glaube ich kaum", kam es nun aus Hermine. "Hier sind meine Unterlagen. Wenn Sie Zeit erübrigen sollten, können Sie es sich ja mal ansehen."

Hermine legte ihre Unterlagen auf den Tisch und stand auf, um sein Büro endlich zu verlassen.

"Wollen Sie mir vielleicht noch etwas sagen?", fragte Severus nun, was Hermine veranlasste sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an und wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie hatte sich entschieden es Minerva zu überlassen, ihm von ihrem neuen Posten zu unterrichten, als sie merkte, dass er schlechte Laune hatte.

"Was sollte denn noch sein?", fragte sie ihn wiederum.

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendeine Neuigkeit, vielleicht?"

"Wieso lassen wir diese Spielchen nicht einfach und sagen mir was Sie davon halten, obwohl ich es mir eigentlich schon denken kann", sagte Hermine leicht genervt.

"Sie machen mich jetzt neugierig Miss Granger. Was denke ich denn darüber?", entgegnete Severus und sah sie fragend an.

"Nun, ich sei sicherlich zu jung für diesen Posten, gewiss nicht ausreichend ausgebildet und wüsste nicht, wie ich mit Schülern umzugehen habe", ratterte sie runter.

Snape hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue und wunderte sich, wie erwachsen sie doch war.

"Ja, so was in der Art", entgegnete Severus leicht amüsiert.

"Professor, Sie waren jünger, als ich jetzt bin. Ich werde Ihre Unterrichtsmethoden zwar nicht anwenden, aber sein Sie versichert, dass ich mich schon durchsetzen kann."

"Meinen Sie, ja?", kam es nun höhnisch von ihm. "Ich werde mir die Unterlagen ansehen, sobald ich Zeit habe. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie."

"Danke", entgegnete Hermine verwundert über seine Reaktion, und verschwand schließlich aus seinem Büro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich mich über jedes Kommi freue!


	6. Chapter 6

Wie immer...alles gehört J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Lieben Dank für die Kommis!!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Hermine wunderte sich immer noch über Snapes Reaktion, und beschloss ihn bis zu den Ferien, die nächste Woche beginnen sollten, nicht mehr danach zu fragen. Sie wollte ihn nicht wieder verärgern und so die Zusammenarbeit behindern oder gar verzögern.

So hatte sie wenigstens auch etwas Zeit in Ruhe mit Slughorn zu sprechen und sich seine Notizen der jeweiligen Jahrgangsstufen anzusehen. Aber das konnte bis morgen warten. Hermine entschied sich das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen und nach Hogsmead zu gehen, um sich etwas abzulenken und um ihre neue Anstellung zu feiern.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, schlenderte sie gemächlich die Gänge Hogwarts entlang. Als sie schließlich auf den Länderein ankam, atmete sie die frische Abendluft in großen Zügen ein und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Hier sah es noch genauso aus wie zu ihrer Schulzeit.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich. Hermine erschrak und drehte sich ruckartig um und blickte in dunkle Augen, die sie aufmerksam und durchdringend ansahen.

"Professor, Sie haben mich erschreckt", sagte Hermine und versuchte ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Dies lag nicht in meiner Absicht", erwiderte Snape. "Darf ich fragen, wo Sie zu später Stunde noch hin wollen?"

"Ich wollte nach Hogsmead", antwortete Hermine. "Und Sie?"

"Nun, ich wollte ebenfalls nach Hogsmead", entgegnete Snape.

"Ist nicht wahr. Sie?"

Im nächsten Augenblick hätte sich Hermine auf die Zunge beißen können, weil ihr so etwas rausrutschte.

"Ja, Miss Granger, ich. Wieso wundert Sie das?", fragte Severus nun wiederum irritiert.

"Ich habe mir nie vorstellen können, dass Sie auch nach Hogsmead gehen, nur so zum Vergnügen."

Snape grinste angesichts ihrer Bemerkung und beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne.

"Stellen Sie sich vor, auch ich kann meinen Spaß haben", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, was Hermine augenblicklich wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"So war das nicht gemeint, Professor", versuchte Hermine unbeholfen zu erklären.

"Wie dem auch sein. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend", sagte Severus ließ Hermine stehen und ging in Richtung Schlosstor.

"Professor, warten Sie!", rief ihm Hermine nach.

Und um nicht wieder in ihn hinein zu rennen, verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo, bis sie schließlich vor ihm zum stehen kam.

"Ich wollte mich nur bedanken, dass Sie sich die Zeit zur Durchsicht meiner Unterlagen nehmen", sagte sie etwas außer Atem.

Severus, der sich etwas über Aussage wunderte, drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie kurz aber intensiv. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie ihm Mondlicht äußerst anziehend aussah und ihre Augen regelrecht funkelten.

"Wir fangen bald an daran zu arbeiten", kam es nun von ihm. "Und dann werden wir über Ihre Notizen sprechen."

"Ähm...ja, in Ordnung. Danke", stammelte Hermine.

"Hören Sie auf sich ständig zu bedanken", sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd und ging weiter.

Hermine hätte zwar gerne noch weiter mit ihm unterhalten, aber sie entschied sich, es sein zu lassen. Sie ging schnurstracks in die _Drei Besen_, um den Abend zu genießen. Dort wurde sie von Madam Rosmerta herzlich begrüßt und an einem Tisch am Fenster platziert. Nachdem Rosmerta für sich beide jeweils ein Butterbier geholt hatte, setzte sie sich Hermine gegenüber und fing auch gleich an sie über ihre Zeit nach Hogwarts zu befragen.

Hermine erzählte geduldig, wie sie die Universität abgeschlossen hatte und wie sie im St. Mungos als Ärztin anfing. Rosmerta hörte gespannt zu. Beide tranken ein Butterbier nach dem anderen und merkten nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war.

"Und was treibt Sie jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts?", fragte Rosmerta leicht angeschwipst, nachdem Hermine mit ihrer Erzählung geendet hatte.

"Ich werde an einem Projekt arbeiten und ab dem neuen Schuljahr bin ich die neue Zaubertrank-Professorin", antwortete Hermine.

"Das ist toll! Werden Sie dann mit Professor Slughorn zusammen arbeiten?"

"Nein..."

"Sie werden alleine daran arbeiten?", unterbrach sie Rosmerta.

"Ich werde mit Professor Snape zusammen arbeiten."

"Ist nicht wahr!", sagte Rosmerta verwundert.

"Doch. Keiner von uns konnte das Angebot ablehnen. Wir werden versuchen miteinander auszukommen", entgegnete ihr Hermine und trank den letzten Rest ihrer Flasche leer.

"Abgesehen davon, dass er mir etwas Angst macht, finde ich ihn sehr anziehend", kam es nun verträumt von Rosmerta.

Hermine die noch trank, verschluckte sich augenblicklich, als sie hörte, wie sie über Snape dachte.

"Wer", fragte Hermine um sich zu vergewissern und wischte sich den Mund mit einem Tuch trocken.

"Na wer wohl? Professor Snape natürlich", antwortete sie nachdenklich.

"Meinen Sie das jetzt im Ernst?", fragte Hermine etwas ungläubig, konnte die Tatsache jedoch nicht leugnen, dass Snape die gleiche Wirkung auf sie hatte.

"Ja, sicher. Das ist Ihnen bestimmt auch aufgefallen, oder?"

"Das er einem Angst machen kann? Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen", erwiderte Hermine hastig.

"Nein, nicht das. Ich meine, dass er ein attraktiver Mann ist. Er hat etwas Magisches an sich, was ich mir auch nicht erklären kann. Jedenfalls ist er sehr anziehend. Sehe ihn Ab und An hier vorbei laufen, wenn er in den _Eberkopf_ geht, und ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass mein Blick immer an seinem..."

Hermine, die nicht hören wollte, wo Rosmerta hinsah, hob abwehrend ihre Hände.

"So genau möchte ich dies eigentlich nicht wissen, Rosmerta."

Rosmerta grinste sie an und fügte hinzu: "Allein schon seine Stimme ist atemberaubend! Leider kommt er nicht in die _Drei Besen_."

"Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt am besten. Es ist schon spät und ich habe morgen noch einiges zu tun. Danke für den schönen Abend", unterbrach Hermine sie nun und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

"Ach was. Ich hoffe, Sie lassen uns das bald wiederholen. Sie können dann auch gerne Professor Snape mitbringen", entgegnete Rosmerta mit einem strahlenden Gesicht.

"Ich werde es ihm ausrichten", sagte Hermine und wusste, dass Snape nie mitkommen würde.

Nachdem sich die beiden Frauen mit einer innigen Umarmung voneinander verabschiedeten, machte sich Hermine auf den Rückweg. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer gerade zu laufen. "Anscheinend war es doch eins zu viel", murmelte Hermine und hoffte inständig, dass sie bald in ihren Räumen ankommen möge, um sich in ihr Bett fallen zu lassen.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, um sich etwas Licht zu machen, damit sie nicht stolperte. Während sie tapfer weiter lief und sich bemühte nicht umzufallen, dachte sie über Rosmertas Bemerkungen über Snape nach. Hermine fiel gewiss auf, dass Snape sich verändert hatte. Auch entging ihr nicht, dass er etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich hatte, was ihr schon während ihrer Schulzeit aufgefallen war.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie wieder nicht, dass eine dunkle Gestalt sich ihr von hinten näherte.

"Sie hatten anscheinend einen trinkreichen Abend."

Hermine erschrak fürchterlich, wirbelte herum und ohne groß nachzudenken oder die Person richtig zu sehen, jagte sie der Gestalt einen Fluch an den Hals.

Severus, der überrascht von ihrer Reaktion war, reagierte zu spät, und so traf ihn der Impedimenta frontal in die Brust. Seine Bewegungen verlangsamten sich und voller Zorn sah er Hermine an.

"Heben Sie diesen Fluch sofort auf, Sie dummes Ding!", presste er wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

"Nein!", schrie Hermine aufgebracht, drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging weiter in Richtung Schloss.

Severus schäumte vor Wut. Mühevoll griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und löste den Fluch von sich. Er stürmte Hermine hinterher und bekam sie kurz vor der Eingangshalle zu fassen. Das Blut rauschte nur so durch seine Ohren. Er packte sie grob an den Schultern, drehte sie ruckartig zu sich um und zog sie näher zu sich. Mit Zornfunkelnden Augen blickte er sie an.

"Was fällt Ihnen ein?", donnerte er auch schon los.

"Was mir einfällt?", kreischte Hermine aufgebracht und versuchte ihn von sich weg zu stoßen. "Was erwarten Sie, wenn Sie sich wieder an mich ran schleichen? Ein Umarmung dafür, dass Sie mich fast zu Tode erschrocken haben?"

"Sollten Sie das noch einmal wagen, werden Sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen!"

"Was Sie nicht sagen. Hören Sie auf sich an mich ran zu schleichen, damit so etwas nicht wieder passieren kann. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich los!", röhrte Hermine wütend.

"Nein!"

"Was heißt hier ´Nein´?", fragte sie ungläubig und versuchte weiterhin sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen.

"Das soll heißen, dass ich mit Ihnen noch nicht fertig bin."

"Hören Sie zu. Ich bin nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin, die Sie einfach einschüchtern oder herum kommandieren können! Also lassen Sie mich los", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

"Nein, meine Schülerin sind Sie zum Glück nicht mehr. Es wird sich aber noch herausstellen, ob ich Sie einschüchtern kann oder nicht!", sagte er in einem leisen aber bedrohlichen Ton und zog sie näher zu sich.

Hermine konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging. Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, welches sie sichtlich irritierte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Severus direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Beine jeden Moment nachgeben würden. Sie musste schleunigst weg von ihm.

"Ja, wir werden sehen!", sagte Hermine leise und entzog sich aus Severus Griff.

Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie ins Schloss und rannte, so schnell sie konnte, in ihre Räume.

Dort angekommen, lehnte sie sich erschöpft gegen die Tür und versuchte ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Was bildet sich dieser Mann ein?", fragte sie sich aufgebracht. Sie rieb sich mit den Händen die Stellen, an der Snape sie gepackt hatte. Es tat zwar nicht weh, doch vermittelte es ihr ein Gefühl, welches sie nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Sie überlegte, warum Severus solche Gefühle in ihr hervorrief.

Völlig erschöpft und immer noch leicht beschwipst, schlürfte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, wo sie Augenblicke später auch schon in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

------------------------

Severus sah Hermine nach, wie sie ins Schloss stürmte. Innerlich kochte er immer noch vor Wut. Sie hatte mehr Mut, als er ihr zutraute. "Verdammte Gryffindor-Göre", murmelte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Severus öffnete seine Bürotür und ließ sie mit einem lauten Knall zufallen. Er fragte sich, wie diese Person es schaffte, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass sie als Lehrerin hier anfangen würde, hatte ihn wütend gemacht.

Er fragte sich, ob er sie wirklich so erschrocken hatte. Ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn ansah, konnte er nicht vergessen. Es war voller Angst.

Severus entfachte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ein Feuer im Kamin, da es in den Kerkern für gewöhnlich kälter war, als im restlichen Schloss.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und erblickte Hermines Notizen, die sie ihm heute Nachmittag vorbeigebracht hatte. Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn und nahm sich ihre Unterlagen. Bereits auf der ersten Seite fiel ihm auf, wie durchdacht und gut ausgearbeitet die Zaubertränke waren. Ihre Bemerkungen und Randnotizen waren übersichtlich und kurz. Nicht so wie während ihrer Schulzeit. Er erkannte, dass bei einigen Tränken die Reihenfolge, in der die Zutaten hinzubegeben werden müssen, anders war, als bei ihm. Er fragte sich, wie lange sie an der Ausarbeitung gesessen haben musste.

Sicherlich würde er ihr das nie sagen, aber seine Befürchtung, dass sie als Professorin versagen könnte, verringerte sich etwas.

Severus blickte zum Kamin und beobachtete das Feuer, wie es vor sich her brannte. Er schweifte mit seinen Gedanken wieder zu Hermine. Schon während ihrer Schulzeit fiel ihm auf, dass sie ein überdurchschnittliches Talent für Zaubertränke hatte, wofür er sie insgeheim etwas bewunderte. Er entschied sich, es auf einen Versuch mit ihr ankommen zu lassen, da sie nicht unwissend in diesem Fach war.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, spürte er, wie seine Augen schwerer wurden und beschloss, in seine Gemächer zu gehen. Während er durchs Wohnzimmer ging, zauberte er sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey herbei, trank es in einem Zug aus und verschwand in sein Schlafzimmer. Er zog sich um und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Hermine. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er ihre Gegenwart suchte. Als er sah, wie sie aus dem Honigtopf kam und sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machte, entschied er sich ihr hinterher zu gehen. Zwar hatte er sich ihr Zusammentreffen anders vorgestellt, aber sie so nah vor sich zu haben und ihren Duft einzuatmen, hätte ihn fast seine Selbstbeherrschung gekostet.

"Verdammtes Weib", murmelte er, bevor auch er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

-----------------------

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, dachte sie, ihr würde der Schädel platzen. Soviel konnte sie doch gar nicht getrunken haben. Langsam stand sie vom Bett auf, um sich etwas gegen ihren Kater, den sie zweifellos hatte, zu holen.

Nachdem sie den fürchterlich schmeckenden Trank zu sich genommen hat, sprang sie unter die Dusche.

Fertig geduscht fühlte sie sich gleich um einiges besser. Sie zog sich an, trocknete ihr Haar mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer die große Halle zu betreten. Sie ließ sie ihren Blick über den Lehrertisch gleiten und ihre Augen blieben an Snape hängen, der sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck und einem schelmischen Grinsen taxierte.

Hermine straffte die Schultern und ging zügig auf den Lehrertisch zu. Sie begrüßte die anwesenden Lehrer und setzte sich auf ihren Platz, um sich eine heiße Tasse Kaffee einzugießen. Sie bemerkte Snapes Seitenblicke, entschied sich jedoch nicht darauf einzugehen.

Snape lehnte sich nach einer Weile etwas zu ihr herüber und sagte in einem leisen aber leicht belustigenden Ton: "Sie sehen schrecklich aus!"

Hermine, die glaubte sich verhört zu haben, sah in wütend an.

"Was Sie nicht sagen! Sie sehen auch nicht gerade so aus, als seien Sie aus einer Modezeitschrift entsprungen", sagte sie angriffslustig.

"Nun, das liegt auch nicht in meiner Absicht."

"Das habe ich bemerkt", sagte sie trotzig. "Wenn es Ihnen jetzt nichts ausmachen sollte, würde ich gerne in Ruhe frühstücken."

"Aber natürlich, meine Liebe. Es schadet nicht, wenn Sie etwas mehr zu sich nehmen würden. Nicht das Sie während unserer Arbeit vor lauter Erschöpfung umfallen und es dann heißt, ich hätte Sie überfordert", entgegnete er amüsiert und wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu.

Hermine wünschte sich in ihren Räumen geblieben zu sein. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie dieser Mann es schaffte sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Jedoch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie seine Anwesenheit genoss.

Sie nahm sich ein Brötchen, schmierte sich etwas Marmelade darauf und biss genüsslich hinein, als sie Minervas Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Guten Morgen" begrüßte sie die Beiden freundlich.

"Guten Morgen Minerva", entgegnete ihr Hermine ebenso freundlich.

Von Severus kam jedoch nur undefinierbare Laute.

"Ich wollte Sie eigentlich nur fragen, wann Sie denn nun mit Ihrer Arbeit beginnen werden"

"Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete Hermine prompt. "Professor Snape möchte sich nicht auf einen Termin festlegen."

Snape warf ihr einen seiner tödlichen Blicke zu.

"Darf ich fragen wieso, Severus?", fragte Minerva nun leicht verstimmt.

"Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten, unterrichte ich noch nebenbei. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, wie unsere Gute Miss Granger", antwortete er schroff.

"Das weiß ich. Jedoch werden Sie beide so schnell wie möglich anfangen. Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden", sagte sie ernst und ließ sie alleine.

Hermine beobachtete Snape und fragte sich, ob sie es wagen sollte ihn anzusprechen. Severus, der ihre Blickte bemerkte, wusste was sie wollte. Er entschied, sich an seinen Vorsatz, den er gestern Abend getroffen hatte, zu halten.

"Kommen Sie am Wochenende in mein Büro. Wir werden dann alles besprechen und mit unserer Arbeit beginnen. Ist Ihnen das Recht?", sagte Severus ohne Hermine dabei anzusehen.

"Sicher, Professor. Danke!"

"Bedanken Sie sich nicht ständig. Ich mache dies nicht freiwillig. Vergessen Sie das nicht!", sagte er einschüchternd, erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging aus der großen Halle.

Hermine sah ihm nach und musste an Rosmertas Aussage über ihn denken. "Bei diesem weiten Umhang sieht man eh nichts", dachte sich Hermine schmunzelnd und fragte sich, wie er ohne diesen Umhang aussehen würde. Sie schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und erhob sich ebenfalls von ihrem Platz, da sie Professor Slughorn wegen den Unterlagen aufsuchen wollte.

An seinem Büro angekommen, klopfte sie sachte an die Tür und nach einem "Herein" trat sie in das Büro, wo sie auch schon von ihm empfangen wurde.

"Kommen Sie und setzen Sie sich", sagte Slughorn heiter und führte Hermine zu einem Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

"Professor, ich wollte Sie nicht aufhalten", begann Hermine sofort, "ich wollte mir nur Ihre Unterlagen abholen, damit ich mir diese Mal durchsehen kann."

"Das kann doch sicherlich noch warten!", erwiderte er, goss beiden ein Glas Wein ein und reichte ein Glas Hermine.

"Danke, aber es ist noch ziemlich früh dafür!", lehnte Hermine, mit dem Gedanken an letzten Abend, höflich ab.

Slughorn zuckte mit den Schultern und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck.

"Professor, was ist nun mit den Unterlagen?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

"Nun gut, hier sind Sie. Sie sind nach Jahrgangsstufen geordnet. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie noch weitere Fragen haben werden", sagte er selbstsicher und drückte Hermine einen großen Stapel in die Hand.

Hermine nahm ihm die Unterlagen ab, bedankte sich und verschwand schleunigst aus seinem Büro.

Sie entschied sich an den See zu gehen, um sich durch die Unterlagen zu arbeiten, da es ein herrlicher Tag war und es um diese Uhrzeit dort sehr ruhig war.

Am See angekommen, zauberte sie sich eine Decke und etwas zu trinken herbei und machte es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich. Sie legte sich auf den Bauch und begann die einzelnen Jahrgangsstufen durchzuarbeiten und notierte sich an einige Stellen, was sie ändern oder verbessern, und was sie als nächstes im Unterricht durch nehmen würde.

Vertieft in ihre Arbeit, merkte sie nicht wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war. Erst eine Horde von Schülern riss sie von ihrer Beschäftigung weg. Sie entschied sich in ihren Räumen weiterzuarbeiten, da sie dringend Ruhe benötigte.

Durch die Unterbrechung konnte Hermine keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Seufzend entschied sie sich ins St. Mungos zu flohen und ihre Stelle als Ärztin zu kündigen. Diese Entscheidung fiel ihr schwer, doch hatte sie insgeheim immer davon geträumt als Lehrerin in Hogwarts anzufangen. Schwermütig trat sie vor ihren Kamin, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und trat mit den Worten „St. Mungos" hinein.

Im nächsten Augenblick stand sie auch schon in der Empfangshalle des Krankenhauses. Sie schüttelte die Asche von ihrem Umhang und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zum Direktor.

Vor der Bürotür blieb sie kurz stehen, atmete tief ein und klopfte entschlossen an die Tür. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, öffnete Hermine die Tür und trat in das Zimmer ein.

Dr. Masterson erhob sich von seinem Platz, begrüßte Hermine freundlich und bat sie Platz zu nehmen.

"Was verschafft mir die ehre Ihres Besuches?", fragte er sie frei heraus.

"Ich wollte Ihnen meine Kündigung persönlich mitteilen", antwortete Hermine knapp.

"Kündigung? Ich sagte Sie sollen sich ausruhen. Sie müssen nicht gleich kündigen."

"Ich weiß. Jedoch habe ich eine Lehrstelle angeboten bekommen, die ich nicht ablehnen möchte."

"Nun...ich habe den Eindruck, als ob ich Sie nicht mehr umstimmen könnte", erwiderte er.

Hermine, der es immer schwerer fiel u sprechen, schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

"Das ist schade. Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Ärztin. Ich wünsche Ihnen für die neue Stelle viel Glück!"

Dass dieses Gespräch so verlaufen ist, freute Hermine. Sie verabschiedete sich von Dr. Masterson, öffnete die Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Diese Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen Doktor", sagte Hermine mit belegter Stimme. "Ich werde die restlichen Unterlagen und Bücher aus meinem Büro holen."

"Machen Sie das Doktor Granger", antwortete er und lächelte sie an.

Hermine, die sich wie befreit fühlte, nickte ihm zu und verschwand aus dem Büro, um ihre Sachen zu nehmen.

In ihrem Büro angekommen, zauberte sie sich etliche Karton herbei, damit sie ihre enorme Menge an Büchern verstauen konnte. Die ganze Packaktion dauerte nicht lange. Gerade, als sie die Kartons zu sich nach Hause gezaubert hatte, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

Sie öffnete diese und sah einen strahlenden Martin vor sich stehen.

"Doktor, ich habe gehört, dass Sie wieder da sind. Schön Sie wieder hier zu haben."

"Danke Martin. Aber ich werde nicht bleiben", entgegnete sie.

"Wie darf ich das Verstehen? Brauchen Sie noch mehr Urlaub?"

"Nein, den brauche ich nicht. Ich werde eine neue Stelle antreten."

"Das können Sie doch nicht machen!", kam es nun von ihm.

"Martin bitte. Es fällt mir schon schwer genug. Also lassen Sie das", erwiderte sie schroffer als beabsichtigt.

Hermine musterte Martin kurz und sah, dass es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel dies zu glauben. Aber sie konnte im Moment keine Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle nehmen, ohne ihm falsche Hoffnung zu geben.

"Wollten Sie sonst noch was?", fragte sie.

"Ähm...nein...ich...", stammelte er.

"Martin, dann sollten Sie an Ihre Arbeit zurückgehen, oder?"

"Ja, Doktor. Das sollte ich. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute", erwiderte er traurig.

"Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch!"

Hermine schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit ihrer Stirn dagegen. Sie hatte nicht vor, so mit ihm umzuspringen, aber schließlich war es so am besten für ihn. Sie fühlte sich elend und entschied sich, an einem anderen Tag zu sich nach Hause zu gehen. Mit hängenden Schultern ging sie zu dem Kamin, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand und flohte zurück nach Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Wie immer…alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Woche bis zu den Ferien verging rasend schnell. Hermine hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, sich Slughorns Unterlagen durchzusehen. In ihrem Eifer, arbeitete sie die Stundenpläne für das gesamte kommende Schuljahr aus. Auch hatte sie sich bemüht, Severus so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Letztendlich schaffte sie es, dass sie sich nur zu den Mahlzeiten sahen.

Am letzten Abend, bevor die Schüler nach Hause fahren würden, hatte Direktorin McGonagall ein kleines Fest für die Abschlussklasse vorbereitet. Hermine, deren Anwesenheit von der Direktorin verlangt wurde, entschied sich für ein schlichtes figurbetontes rotes Samtkleid, welches ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Ihre Haare bändigte sie, mit Hilfe einer von ihr entwickelten Pomade, so dass diese mit leichten Wellen auf ihren Schultern fielen und legte ein dezentes Make-Up auf.

Etwas aufgeregt betrat sie die große Halle. Anstelle der Haustische, standen viele kleine runde Tische um die Tanzfläche herum. Die verzauberte Decke zeigte eine Sternenklare Nacht. Die Siebtklässler unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander. Vereinzelt konnte sie auch sehen, dass sich einige auf die Tanzfläche wagten. Sie schritt durch den Raum und blieb bei Direktorin McGonagall stehen.

„Die Halle ist wunderschön dekoriert, Minerva", sagte Hermine und nahm sich ein Glas Punsch.

„Danke. Sie wissen ja, wie penibel Professor Flitwick bei solchen Sachen ist", erwiderte sie heiter.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Bei unserer Abschiedsfeier hat er sich genauso viel Mühe gegeben."

„Ihrem Jahrgang hatten wir auch die meisten Hauspunkte abgezogen!", sagte Snape, der sich zu den beiden Frauen gesellte und sah Hermine belustigt an.

Hermine konnte sich noch gut an diesen Abend erinnern. Es war wie ein Befreiungsschlag für alle. Nachdem Lord Voldemort besiegt wurde, schien in allen neues Leben zu kommen. Es wurde sich nicht mehr drum gekümmert, was die anderen sagten oder dachten. Es war eine sehr ausgelassen Feier. Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben sie den anderen Häusern nur zu gerne diese Punkte genommen", entgegnete Hermine und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Hab ich das, ja?"

„Ja, vor allem die Gryffindors haben es Ihnen angetan."

„Hhmm...ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern", sagte Snape mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln.

„Tja, den Hauspokal haben wir trotzdem bekommen", erwiderte Hermine patzig.

„Lassen Sie uns am heutigen Abend nicht streiten", wandte Minerva nun ein und sah beide tadelnd an.

Die Musik erstarb und Minerva stellte sich auf kleines Podest, um sich an die Schüler zu wenden.

„Meine Lieben, sieben Jahre haben wir nun miteinander verbracht. Und manchmal war es auch keine leichte Zeit. Aber ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass ich sehr stolz auf Sie bin. Ihr seid eines der besten Jahrgänge, die Hogwarts je hatte. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück für Ihr zukünftiges Leben und hoffe, dass Sie Hogwarts in guter Erinnerung behalten! Das Jahr ist nun offiziell beendet!"

Ein tosender Applaus brach aus. Die Schüler umarmten sich und einige brachen sogar in Tränen aus.

„Es wird Zeit, dass die Feier nun richtig losgeht.", rief sie und bedeutete der Band Musik zu spielen.

„Jetzt sind die Lehrer an der Reihe das Tanzbein zu schwingen", trällerte sie fröhlich, als sie tanzend an Hermine und Severus vorbei ging und sich Professor Flitwick schnappte.

Hermine musterte Snape kurz und entschied, dass die Woche, in der sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen hatte, als ´Schonzeit´ ausreichend war.

„Möchten Sie tanzen, Professor?", fragte sie ihn schließlich leise.

Snape sah sie verwundert an.

„Nein, ich denke nicht!", antwortete er und verzog das Gesicht leicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Können Sie nicht tanzen?"

„Doch, kann ich!"

„Überzeugen Sie mich."

„Nein!"

„Ist es Ihnen dann zu peinlich? Kann ich mir bei Ihnen gar nicht vorstellen", sagte sie nun lachend.

„Das ist es nicht. Nur verspüre ich nicht das Bedürfnis zu tanzen", erwiderte Severus und blickte in Hermines Augen, die mit der verzauberten Decke um die Wette funkelten.

Hermine, die gerne mit ihm tanzen wollte, verzog das Gesicht zu einer Schnute.

„Denken Sie, dass mich das umstimmen wird?", fragte er nun und deutete auf ihr Gesicht.

„Hat es denn?"

„Nein!"

„Wie könnte ich Sie dann überzeugen?", kam es nun kess von ihr und sie spielte mit einer Locke ihres Haares.

Snape hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und sah Hermine von oben bis unten an.

„Mir würde gewiss was einfallen, wenn Sie schon so direkt fragen", antwortete er schelmisch.

Hermine, die nicht vor hatte sich in Verlegenheit bringen zu lassen, lächelte ihm verführerisch zu.

„Aber vorher wird getanzt!"

Snape, der mit dieser ungenierten Aussage nicht rechnete, blickte sie leicht verwirrt an.

„Ach haben Sie sich nicht so", kam es nun von Hermine.

Sie packte Severus am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit auf die Tanzfläche.

Severus, der auf ihre Attacke nicht mehr reagieren konnte, ließ sich widerwillig auf die Tanzfläche schleifen.

Zu allem Überfluss spielte die Band momentan nur langsame Lieder, so dass sich ein Körperkontakt mit Hermine nicht vermeiden ließ.

Severus straffte die Schultern, nahm Hermines Hand in seine, die andere legte er sanft auf seiner Schulter ab und berührte dann leicht ihre Hüften. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn, als er den sanften Stoff ihres Kleides und das warme Fleisch unter seiner Hand spüren konnte.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu zerspringen. Die Nähe zu ihm verursachte ein Kribbeln in ihrem ganzen Körper. Sie rückte dichter an ihn heran, um dieses Empfinden intensiver genießen zu können.

„Sie haben es so gewollt!", raunte er ihr zu, sah ihr fest in die Augen und fing an Hermine tanzend durch die Halle zu führen.

Die Einigkeit und Eleganz, die die beiden während des Tanzens ausstrahlten, verursachte, dass sich sowohl die Schüler, als auch die Lehrer nach den beiden umdrehten. Hermine bemerkte diese Blicke und war stolz auf sich, zumal sie ihn zum Tanzen hat bringen können.

„Habe ich Sie jetzt überzeugt?", fragte er sie schließlich.

„Es ist noch viel zu früh für ein Resume", antwortete sie ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Sie sind ein unmögliches Weib. Wissen Sie das?"

„Ja, wurde mir schon öfter gesagt", antwortete Hermine und lehnte mutig ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Hermine wusste nicht genau, warum sie ihren Kopf an ihn lehnte. Irgendetwas in ihr verlangte danach und nur zu gerne gab sie diesem Impuls nach. Er fühlte sich gut an. Sie verstärkte den druck ihrer Hand, die auf seiner Schulter ruhte und spürte, wie er leicht verkrampfte. Anscheinend war ihr ehemaliger Professor doch nicht so kühl, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.

Severus genoss es mit ihr zu tanzen. Ihr schlanker Körper passte so gut in seine Arme. Doch mit jeder Sekunde, die sie länger tanzten, schwand seine Selbstbeherrschung. Er spürte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter und eine Haarsträhne kitzelte an seiner Wange. Er konzentrierte sich darauf nicht aufzuseufzen. Severus hoffte inständig, dass das Lied schleunigst aufhören würde.

Zu schnell war dieses Lied zu ende. Und noch schneller war Severus verschwunden. Hermine stand allein auf der Tanzfläche und fragte sich, was sie falsch gemacht habe. Bedrückt schlenderte sie hinüber zum Tisch, an dem sich die Lehrkörper versammelten, um sich ein Glas Punsch zu holen. Sie spürte immer noch die Wärme seiner Hand an ihrer Hüfte, was ihr im Nachhinein noch einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Auch dieser Abend ging zu Ende, und für Hermine nicht schnell genug. Sie wurde von jedem ihrer zukünftigen männlichen Kollegen zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Diese Aufforderungen konnte sie nicht ablehnen, ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen. Als sie endlich in ihren Räumen ankam, ging sie direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog ihre Schuhe und das Kleid aus und legte sich aufs Bett, um sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen.

Severus rauschte aus der Halle und kam etwas außer Atem in seinen Gemächern an. Er murmelte das Passwort und trat in sein Wohnzimmer. Severus schnappte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und trank es in einem Zug aus. Er fragte sich, was gerade genau passiert sei. Durch die Wärme ihres Körpers und ihren betörenden Duft, hatte er all seine Kraft dazu benötigt, seine Beherrschung aufrecht zu halten. Er verstand nicht, warum ihn ihre Nähe so zusetzte. Dies musste sich ändern. Wie sollte er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn er damit beschäftigt ist, seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten? Er musste sich Hermine gegenüber distanzieren. Nicht nur seines Willens, sondern auch Hermines. Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Rückenlehne des Sessels. „Verdammtes Weib!", murmelte er noch, bevor er in einen bizarren Traum fiel.

Als Hermine am Samstagmorgen die große Halle betrat, wurde sie auch schon von einem gewaltigen Stimmengewirr der Schüler erfasst, die sich über das letzte Schuljahr unterhielten oder sich für die Ferien verabredeten. Sie blickte durch die Halle und bemerkte, dass Snape nicht auf seinem Platz saß. Langsam ging zum Lehrertisch, begrüßte die anwesenden Lehrer und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Sie goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und dachte über der gestrigen Abend nach.

„Hermine, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Minerva und sah besorgt zu Hermine.

„Ähm...doch. Mir geht es gut. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Sie sehen etwas blass aus. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine, die keinen Drang verspürte sich weiter mit Minerva zu unterhalten, hob beruhigend die Hände.

„Es geht mir gut. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Professor Snape erwartet mich wegen unseres Projektes", erwiderte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

„In Ordnung...Halten Sie mich bitte auf dem Laufenden."

Hermine nickte ihr kurz zu und machte sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf in Richtung Kerker. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie dort erwarten würde. Sie entschied sich, das Beste draus zu machen und ihre leichte Verwirrung nicht zu zeigen. Auch interessierte es sie brennend, wie Snape über ihre Notizen dachte. Sie schätzte seine Meinung sehr.

Nervös blieb sie vor seiner Bürotür stehen, bis sie plötzliche eine Stimme hörte und leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Wieso so Nervös Miss Granger?", fragte sie Severus und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

„Nun, vielleicht, weil Sie seit ungefähr fünf Minuten vor meiner Bürotür stehen", antwortete er und ging auf Hermine zu.

„Haben Sie mich beobachtet?", fragte Hermine leicht irritiert.

„So, würde ich es nicht ausdrücken. Wieso warten Sie seit fünf Minuten vor meinem Büro?"

„Ich wusste nicht ob Sie da sind", erwiderte Hermine.

Dafür hätte sie sich wieder Ohrfeigen können. Was war das bloß für eine lahme Ausrede?

Anscheinend dachte Severus das gleiche, denn er sah sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an und öffnete seine Bürotür.

„Jetzt bin ich da. Nach Ihnen", sagte er und bedeutete ihr einzutreten.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte ihre Nervosität, von der sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte woher sie stammt, zu unterdrücken.

Severus ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder und musterte sie sorgfältig.

Seine Anwesenheit machte sie also nervös. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, bescherte ihm ein angenehmes Gefühl. Anscheinend hatte der gestrige Tanz mehr bewirkt, als er dachte.

Er räusperte sich leicht und fing an zu sprechen.

„Ich habe mir Ihre Unterlagen angesehen. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, finde ich es gut durchdacht und ausgearbeitet."

Hermine dachte sich verhört zu haben.

„War das gerade ein Kompliment?", fragte sie nun erstaunt über seine Aussage und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ihnen kann man auch nichts vormachen!", erwiderte er spöttisch.

„Danke."

„Sie tun es ja schon wieder", sagte er gedehnt und verdrehte dabei leicht die Augen.

„Ich kann es nun mal nicht ändern. Und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Gewöhnen Sie sich lieber daran", erwiderte sie leicht patzig.

„Wo ist bloß das scheue kleine Mädchen geblieben?", kam es nun ungewollt aus ihm heraus.

„Nun, dass habe ich hinter mir gelassen."

„Schade eigentlich. Lassen Sie uns mit der Arbeit fortfahren", sagte er in einem schrofferen Ton.

„Was schlagen Sie vor, wie wir beginnen sollten?", fragte sie ihn nun.

„Ich denke, dass wir erst einmal festlegen, welche Tränke wir hineinschreiben wollen. Was übrigens Sie erledigen werden", begann er und wurde sofort von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Und was werden Sie machen?"

„Nun, ich werde die Tränke zusammen brauen."

„Das glauben aber auch nur Sie!"

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Warum notieren Sie nicht alles und ich werde die Tränke zusammen brauen?", fragte sie nun auch in einem schroffen Ton.

„Miss Granger, meine Schrift ist unleserlich..."

„Dann bemühen Sie sich ordentlicher zu schreiben!", unterbrach sie ihn wieder. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns abwechseln."

„Ach, tun Sie das?", fragte er sie nun und hob missbilligend die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, das tue ich!", antwortete Hermine und verschränkte demonstrativ ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Severus war überrascht von ihrem Mut, verschränkte nun seinerseits die Arme und sah sie unverwandt an.

„Verdammte Gryffindor-Göre!"

„Fiese Slytherin-Schlange!"

„Sie sind mutiger als ich gedacht habe", sagte er nun belustigt.

„Sie wissen nicht, was ich noch alles bin", entgegnete sie vorlaut.

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte Severus Lippen, bevor er ihr antwortete.

„Vielleicht habe ich ja die Gelegenheit dies einmal selbst zu sehen?!"

„Unter Umständen. Aber nicht das Sie dann wieder einfach verschwinden", warf ihm Hermine an den Kopf und Severus wusste, dass sie auf den gestrigen Abend anspielte.

„Wir werden sehen wie überzeugend Sie sind."

„Ja, das werden wir", entgegnete sie ihm und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne.

Snape der ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und wartete auf die Frage, der er nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Wieso sind Sie gestern so schnell verschwunden?", fragte ihn Hermine nun.

„Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Reine Neugierde."

„Ach was?! Das gleiche könnte ich auch fragen!"

„Dann fragen Sie mich", entgegnete ihm Hermine herausfordernd.

„Wieso sind Sie mir die Woche aus dem Weg gegangen?", fragte Severus, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, warum er ihr diese Frage stelle.

Hermine, die sich mindestens genauso übe diese Frage wunderte, lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

„Haben Sie mich vermisst?"

„So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken", erwiderte Severus und fragte sich, in welche Richtung dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel gehen würde.

Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, umrundete Severus Schreibtisch und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Sie beugte sich leicht hinunter und stütze sich mit einer Hand am Tisch ab.

„Wie würden Sie es denn ausdrücken?", kam es nun von ihr.

Severus konnte ihren warmen Atem an seiner Haut spüren.

„Lassen Sie uns mit unserer Arbeit fortfahren Miss Granger", versuchte er in einem gebieterischem Ton zu sagen, was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte.

„Sie weichen meiner Frage aus."

„Ich weiche nicht aus. Ich hatte nicht vor sie zu beantworten", erwiderte er und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Angst vor Ihrer eigenen Courage?"

„Sicher nicht!"

„Na dann...wie würden Sie es ausdrücken?", fragte sie ihn wieder und versank regelrecht in seine undurchdringlichen Augen.

„Miss Granger...", setzte er an und wurde auch wieder von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Lassen Sie uns mit der Arbeit fortfahren", beendete sie seinen Satz und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Kommen Sie mit", sagte Severus und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Sie folgte ihm ohne Widerrede, bis beide schließlich in seinem Privatlabor standen. Hermine konnte die Augen nicht von den vielen Zutaten, die in akribischer Reihenfolge sortiert waren, anwenden.

„Ich fasse es nicht!", murmelte sie und betrachtete sich die vielen Gläser näher. Sie hatte zwar selbst einen enormen Vorrat an seltenen Pflanzen und Knollen, aber dass, was sie sah, überschritt es bei weitem.

Severus beobachtete sie aufmerksam, runzelte leicht die Stirn und räusperte sich.

„Ich werde Ihnen das Passwort für diesen Raum mitteilen. Da Sie ja nun auch noch als Lehrerin hier anfangen, können Sie das Labor benutzen."

„Danke Professor. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", erwiderte Hermine.

„Merken Sie sich folgendes Miss Granger: Wenn ich das Labor benötige, werden Sie verschwinden! Und da lasse ich nicht mit mir diskutieren!", sagte Severus schroff und beobachtete jede Mimik von Hermine genau.

„Sicher, Professor", antwortete Hermine.

„Gut, dann lassen Sie uns anfangen", sagte Severus und wollte zurück in sein Büro als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ihm nicht folgte.

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und atmete unnötig heftig aus.

Hermine wunderte sich etwas über seine Reaktion und entschied sich weiter abzuwarten. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihn etwas reizen wollte, aber es machte ihr Spaß.

„Miss Granger haben Sie vergessen wie man geht?", fragte er sie schließlich in einem schroffen Ton.

„Nein, Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Erklären Sie mir bitte, wieso Sie mir nicht folgen."

„Nun Professor, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe Hunger...", begann sie, bevor sie von Severus unterbrochen wurde.

„Vor nicht mal einer Stunde gab's das Frühstück. Wie viel passt in eine so schlanke Person eigentlich?", kam es nun ungläubig aus ihm heraus.

„Finden Sie mich schlank, ja? Und zu Ihrer Information, ich habe nicht gefrühstückt."

„Das hätten Sie tun sollen. Wir können uns keine Verzögerung durch Sie mehr leisten", sagte er, drehte sich um und ging in sein Büro.

Hermine kochte innerlich vor Wut. Das wollte sie sich nicht bieten lassen. Sie folgte ihm, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut und sie stemmte die Hände an ihre Hüften.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr ernst?", war das einzige, was sie sagen konnte.

„Könnten Sie sich präziser Ausdrücken?"

„Ach nun hören Sie mir doch auf mit Ihrer Scheinheiligkeit. Wie können Sie es wagen zu behaupten, dass ich unsere Arbeit verzögern würde!", schrie sie ihn nun an.

Snape hob wütend eine Augenbraue und sah Hermine scharf an.

„Antworten Sie mir!", sagte sie mindestens genauso laut wie vorher.

Das war zu viel für Snape. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf, packte Hermine an den Schultern und drängte sie gegen die kalte Steinwand. Seine Augen blickten auf ihr entschlossenes Gesicht hinab.

„Merken Sie sich Folgendes Granger. Sollten Sie es noch einmal wagen so mit mir zu sprechen, werden Sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben!", zischte er ihr zu.

„Sie drohen mir schon wieder?", kam es nun von ihr.

„Sehen Sie es als gut gemeinten Ratschlag."

„Ach, was Sie nicht sagen. Lassen Sie mich los! Sofort!", entgegnete Hermine kühl.

Severus ließ von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Haben Sie mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen Professor?"

Severus, der mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet hatte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Gut, dann entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich werde jetzt eine Kleinigkeit zu mir nehmen und komme dann wieder!", sagte Hermine und verschwand aus seinem Büro.

Draußen angekommen lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Wieso ist sie nur so wütend geworden. Es war untypisch für sie. Obwohl dieser Mann sie in den Wahnsinn trieb, genoss sie seine Nähe. Resigniert schüttelte sich den Kopf. Sie konnte doch unmöglich etwas für ihren ehemaligen Professor empfinden. Oder etwa doch? Leicht schlug sie mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Tür. Diese Erkenntnis war zu viel für sie. Sie verliebte sich ausgerechnet in Severus Snape.

Severus beobachtete Hermine, wie sie die Bürotür hinter sich schloss. Seufzend setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und massierte mit den Zeigefingern seinen Nasenrücken. Zwar hätte er nicht so reagieren sollen, aber dieses Weibsbild machte ihn verrückt, wie kein anderer es schaffte.

Auch fragte er sich wiederum, warum er ihre Nähe suchte. Es war so, als ob sie ihn magisch anziehen würde. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht richtig einordnen. Nie zuvor hatte er so etwas für eine Frau gefühlt. Und das auch noch bei ihr. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles und blickte die Decke an.

Keiner der beiden wusste, zu welcher Erkenntnis der andere in diesem Moment gekommen ist.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tja, wie werden die Beiden mir dieser Erkenntnis wohl umgehen??


	8. Chapter 8

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommis! ´´knuddel´´ Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als Hermine nach einer ganzen Weile wieder ins Snapes Privatlabor zurückkehrte, arbeitete sie, ohne ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, direkt weiter.

Severus wunderte sich zwar etwas über ihr kühles Verhalten, sagte jedoch nichts. Schließlich hatte er so wenigstens seine Ruhe. Er gesellte sich zu ihr und nahm erneut ihre und seine Notizen in die Hände, um sie weiter vergleichen zu können. Völlig in die Arbeit vertieft, bemerkte er nicht, wie ihn Hermine regelrecht anstarrte.

Sie fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass sie ausgerechnet für diesen Mann, der ihr während ihrer Schulzeit so zugesetzt hatte, solch tiefe Gefühle hegen konnte. Sie begriff es einfach nicht. Zugegeben, er hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich, was sie schon als Schülerin faszinierte. Aber nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass es noch mehr werden könnte. Ihr fielen Rosmertas Worte über ihn wieder ein und wie von selbst schweifte ihr Blick seine Rückseite entlang und blieb an seinem Hintern hängen. Leise seufzte sie auf, da sie wegen seines Umhanges nicht viel erkennen konnte.

Severus, der sie seufzen hörte, drehte sich zu ihr um, und sah, wie sie ihn musterte. Leicht davon überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue und räusperte sich.

„Wenn Sie fertig mit der Begutachtung von mir sind, könnten wir dann weiter arbeiten?", fragte er sie leicht amüsiert, und fragte sich dabei, was dies zu bedeuten hätte.

„Sehr gerne Professor. Ich werde Sie wissen lassen, wenn ich fertig bin", entgegnete ihm Hermine kess, und sah ihm, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, direkt in die Augen.

„Miss Granger…"

„Ja, ist ja gut. Sie verderben aber auch jedem den Spaß", sagte sie und nahm ihm die Notizen aus den Händen, wobei sich diese leicht berührten.

Hermine hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah zu Severus auf. Sie spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln an der Stelle, an der sie ihn berührte.

Sie überflog die Zutatenliste, und ging auf die großen Regale zu, die am anderen Ende des Raumes standen, um zu überprüfen, ob alles vorrätig sei.

Auch bei Severus verursachte die kurze Berührung ein angenehmes Gefühl, was seine vorherige Erkenntnis bestärkte. Nun hatte er die Gelegenheit sie zu beobachten. Und ihm gefiel was er sah. Er fragte sich, was dieses Weib bloß an sich hatte, das ihn manchmal so aus der Haut fahren ließ, und sie andererseits so anziehend machte.

„Ihnen fehlen einige Zutaten", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Schreiben Sie auf welche es sind, und ich werde sie heute Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse besorgen."

„Ich werde mitkommen!", sagte Hermine und drehte sich zu Severus um.

„Miss Granger, dass ist kein Ausflug", sagte er in einem schroffen Ton.

„Was Sie nicht sagen?! Jedoch brauche ich auch noch einige Dinge. Und deswegen werde ich mitkommen", entgegnete sie leicht aufgebracht und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich kann Sie ja eh nicht davon abhalten", gab Severus nun nach, da er nicht den Drang verspürte erneut zu diskutieren.

„Wissen Sie, ich dachte mir, dass wir uns bei den Tränken abwechseln sollten", sagte Hermine schließlich nach einem kurzen Augenblick.

„Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich mir das etwas genauer zu erklären?!"

„Nun ja, einmal Ihre Rezeptur, einmal meine."

„Ach, das meinen Sie?!", entgegnete Snape.

„Ich denke das wäre nur fair. Schließlich arbeiten wir beide daran."

„Sie haben sich sicherlich auch schon überlegt, welche Tränke wir hineinschreiben sollten, oder?", fragte Severus sie nun belustigt.

„Ich dachte an Veritaserum, Felix Felicis, Vielsafttrank…", begann Hermine aufzuzählen, bevor sie von Snape unterbrochen wurde.

„Den kennen Sie ja bereits, nicht wahr?!"

Hermine, die sich durch seine Sticheleien nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen wollte, fuhr ungeachtet seiner letzten Bemerkung, fort.

„Also…was halten sie davon?"

„Meinetwegen, aber nur, wenn Sie alles aufschreiben!"

Hermine nickte ihm lediglich zu, und ging wieder zu Severus hinter den Tisch, damit sie weiter arbeiten konnten.

Während Hermine schrieb, verglich Severus erneut seine mit ihren Unterlagen und sagte ihr, was sie aufschreiben sollte. Sie stellten eine Liste von Tränken zusammen, die sie brauen und genau beschreiben würden. Des Weiteren schrieben sie die jeweiligen Zutaten, die die verschiedenen Tränke benötigten, in der Reihenfolge auf, in der sie hinzu gegeben werden mussten.

Völlig vertieft in ihre Arbeit, merkten beide nicht wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war. Erst das Knurren von Hermines Magen machte sie darauf aufmerksam.

„Ich dachte Sie hätten vorhin was gegessen", kommentierte Snape das Geräusch.

Hermine sah ihn emotionslos an. Nach ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung war ihr der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Sie saß die ganze Zeit vor seinem Labor und dachte nach.

„Es liegt nun Mal in der Natur des Menschen regelmäßig zu essen", erwiderte sie patzig, legte die Feder beiseite und rollte das Blatt Pergament zusammen.

„Da haben Sie zweifellos Recht. Ich denke, dass uns eine Pause nicht schaden könnte", lenkte Severus ein und ging durch die Durchgangstür in sein Büro.

Er wies einen Elfen an, beiden eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und zum Trinken zu bringen und setzte sich seufzend auf seinen Stuhl. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte erschöpft den Kopf an die Rückenlehne.

Hermine, die noch in seinem Labor blieb, hörte ihn seufzen. Sie ging in sein Büro und sah einen erschöpften Snape vor sich. Sie räusperte sich leicht und fing an zu sprechen: „Professor, wir können auch gerne für heute mit der Arbeit aufhören, wenn Sie möchten."

Snape, der nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie auch im Raum war, öffnete überrascht die Augen und sah sie fragend an.

„Wie kommen Sie auf diese Idee?"

„Nun...Sie sehen ziemlich müde aus", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich."

„Das tue ich aber", kam es unüberlegt aus Hermine heraus.

Snape hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und sah sie genau an. Er hatte sie schon damals für ihre Besorgnis anderen gegenüber bewundert. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Gerade als Severus antworten wollte, apparierte ein Hauself mit einem voll bepackten Tablett ins Zimmer. Snape wies ihn an es auf dem Schreibtisch abzustellen. Der Elf befolgte seine Anordnung, verneigte sich vor den beiden und verschwand auch schon wieder.

„Lassen Sie uns essen", sagte Severus und bedeutete ihr Platz zu nehmen.

Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm sich ein Sandwich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie kurz vorm verhungern.

Ohne auf Severus zu achten, blickte sie sich wieder im Büro um. Es fasziniere sie einfach, wie viel wissen in diesem Raum steckte. Sie stand auf und ging essend an eines der großen Bücherregale, um sie die Bücher etwas genauer anzusehen. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Buchrücken huschen und bemerkte, dass sie sehr viele Bücher davon auch besaß. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, merkte sie nicht, wie sich ihr Severus näherte.

„Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um alle zu bekommen", sagte er leise nah an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine drehte sich langsam um und sah ihm direkt in seine schwarzen Augen. Sie schluckte schwer und richtete ihren Blick schnell wieder auf die Bücher.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Hätten Sie was dagegen, wenn ich ab und an mal in einem blättern würde?", fragte sie ihn und sah wieder zu ihm.

„Nein, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."

Hermine wunderte sich zwar etwas, da er so zugänglich war, aber sie hatte nicht vor sich deswegen zu beschweren.

„Danke."

„Miss Granger, ist es nicht lästig, sich für jede Kleinigkeit zu bedanken?", fragte er sie.

Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an.

„Es ist für mich selbstverständlich. Genauso wie es für Sie selbstverständlich zu sein scheint, Angst einflößend zu wirken oder sich an jemanden heran zu schleichen."

„Mit dem Alter ist wohl auch der Mut gestiegen, was?", fragte er sie nun belustigt.

„Der Mut war schon immer da, bloß haben Sie ihn nicht richtig bemerkt", erwiderte sie und trat einen Schritt näher an Severus heran.

Hermine konnte seine Wärme und seine starke Präsenz spüren. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich wieder in ihr aus, und bestärkte nun auch die Erkenntnis ihrer Gefühle ihm gegenüber.

„Ich frage mich, was ich noch alles nicht bemerkt habe", raunte ihr Severus zu.

„Vielleicht finden Sie es ja heraus", hauchte sie ihm zu und berührte leicht seinen Arm.

Diese plötzliche Nähe zu ihr kostete Severus viel von seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss beide aus dieser Situation. Sie entfernten sich einen Schritt voneinander und Severus ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Haben Sie Angst, dass wir uns gegenseitig vergiften oder was verschlägt Sie hierher?", kam es nun spöttisch von ihm.

„Sein Sie nicht albern, Severus", erwiderte Minerva kopfschüttelnd.

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Minerva eintreten konnte. Sie erblickte Hermine, die an ihrem Sandwich knabberte.

„Sie haben also schon angefangen?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Es hat ganz den Anschein", antwortete er mit leicht ironischem Unterton.

„Nun, dann hat sich meine Frage auch schon erledigt."

„Können wir sonst noch irgendetwas für Sie tun?", fragte Severus.

„Nein. Halten Sie mich einfach auf dem Laufenden. Ich lasse Sie dann Mal wieder alleine", sagte sie, drehte sich um und verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Hermine blickte ihr, sichtlich über ihr komisches Verhalten verwirrt, hinterher. Sie fragte sich, was das gerade sollte. Es war verständlich, dass sich die Direktorin über den Fortschritt der Arbeit erkundigen würde, aber sie hatte heute Morgen bereits gefragt. Sie kräuselte leicht die Nase und drehte sich wieder zu Severus, der sie die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtete.

Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen, und man konnte die Spannung, die zwischen beiden entstand, regelrecht spüren.

„Wenn Sie fertig gegessen habe, können wir uns auf den Weg in die Winklegasse machen", brach Severus nun die Stille und drehte sich von Hermine weg.

Kurze Zeit später standen beide auf dem Apparierplatz vor dem Hogwartsgelände. Es war ein sehr windiger Tag für diese Jahreszeit, und Hermine hatte sichtliche Probleme ihre wilde Mähne unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Miss Granger, konnten Sie Ihre Haare nicht zusammen binden, als wir noch im Schloss waren?", fragte er sie, und musste bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot unwillkürlich lächeln. Hermine versuchte vergeblich ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen zu binden.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so windig ist. Würden Sie mir vielleicht helfen?"

Widerwillig und mit einem unverständlichen Gemurmel trat er einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, und half ihr, ihre Haare zusammen zu binden.

Die Berührung ihres seidigen Haares verursachte ein Kribbeln in Severus, was er bis dato so noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Langsam legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Er widerstand dem Drang in ihre Haare zu greifen, um dieses seidige Gefühl zwischen seinen Finger erneut zu spüren.

Hermine drehte sich, nachdem beide endlich geschafft hatten ihre Haare zu bändigen, zu Severus um. Sie spürte seine warme Hand nah an ihrem Gesicht, und seufzte ungewollt und leise auf. Als sie ihm dann tief in die Augen blickte, schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie musste wissen, woran sie bei diesem Mann war. Und sie würde die nächste Gelegenheit nutzen, um das herauszufinden.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine schließlich.

„Können wir nun los?", fragte er sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Nun ja…ich mag das apparieren eigentlich nicht."

„Aber Sie können doch apparieren…"

„Ja, das schon. Bloß wird mir dabei immer etwas schlecht", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Ach wirklich?!", fragte Snape sie amüsiert.

Hermine wusste nicht genau, warum sie ihm dies erzählte, wohlweißlich, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Jedoch fiel ihr in diesem Moment nichts Besseres ein, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Halten Sie sich an meinem Arm fest. Ich werde Sie führen", sagte Snape in einem sanften Ton und hielt ihr seinen rechten Arm entgegen.

Hermine war ziemlich überrascht von seiner Reaktion, hakte sich jedoch ohne Widerworte bei ihm ein.

„Bereit?!", fragte Severus, und blickte hinab zu Hermine.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand.

Einen lauten Plopp und einige Sekunden später standen beide in einer Seitenstraße (Gasse) von der Winkelgasse.

Hermine, die die Nähe zu ihm genoss, ließ nur widerwillig seinen Arm los.

Beide machten sich auf den Weg in die Apotheke, um die fehlenden Zutaten zu besorgen. Dort angekommen, holte Hermine die Liste mit den Zutaten aus ihrem Umhang, und reichte sie Snape.

Er gab der Verkäuferin die Liste, und kurze Zeit später standen beide voll bepackt wieder vor der Apotheke.

„Und jetzt lade ich Sie auf einen Kaffee ein", sagte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg zu Fortescue.

„Nein", rief ihr Severus hinterher.

Hermine drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht möchte."

„Fühlen Sie sich in meiner Gegenwart etwa unwohl?", fragte sie nun herausfordernd und ging auf Severus zu, um kurz vor ihm stehen zu bleiben.

„Nein, das ist es nicht…"

„Na dann…lassen Sie uns gehen", unterbrach ihn Hermine und zog ihm am Ärmel hinter sich her.

Severus konnte es wieder nicht fassen, wie diese Frau ihn dazu brachte, Dinge zu tun, die ihm widerstrebten.

Im Café angekommen, setzten sich beide an einen der hinteren Tische und bestellten sich jeweils eine Tasse Kaffee.

Severus sah zu Hermine und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist? Wieso grinsen Sie schon wieder?", fragte ihn Hermine und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wieso? Stört Sie das?"

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Von mir aus können Sie das ruhig öfter machen", erwiderte sie schmeichlerisch.

„Ich werde es mir merken", erwiderte Severus lächelnd. „Sie sind ein verrücktes Huhn, wissen Sie das?!"

„Wieso? Weil ich mit Ihnen etwas Zeit außerhalb Hogwarts verbringen möchte?"

„Unter anderem. Warum möchten Sie das überhaupt Miss Granger?", fragte Severus sie nun interessiert.

„Wir werden bald Kollegen sein und weil ich Sie etwas besser kennen lernen möchte", antwortete sie ihm ehrlich.

Severus hob verwundert über ihre Offenheit eine Augenbraue und ließ es auf einen Versuch ankommen.

Beide unterhielten sich angeregt über Gott und die Welt, ihre Arbeit, Hogwarts und vergasen dabei sogar die Zeit. Es war ein angenehmer Nachmittag. Sogar für Severus, der sich in Hermines Gegenwart sichtlich wohl fühlte.

Nachdem sie auch die zweite Tasse Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten, wollten sie sich langsam auf den Rückweg machen.

Gerade als Hermine einige von den Tüten vom Stuhl nehmen wollte, hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah in das Gesicht ihres Ex-Verlobten.

„Hallo Hermine. Lange nicht gesehen", kam es nun von ihm, und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Anscheinend nicht lange genug. Entschuldige uns. Wir wollten gerade gehen", entgegnete ihm Hermine kalt.

Augenblicklich schossen ihr die Bilder ihrer letzten Begegnung in den Kopf und sie versuchte sichtlich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Möchtest du mich nicht vorstellen?", fragte Damain nun angriffslustig.

„Nein."

„Du bist ziemlich unhöflich. Aber ich sehe schon, du hast dich nicht verändert!"

„Was du nicht sagst?! Den letzten Zauberspruch, den ich bei dir anwendete, habe ich sogar noch etwas perfektioniert. Möchtest du es sehen?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen", entgegnete er, entfernte sich jedoch einige Schritte von ihr.

Hermine, die keine Lust auf eine weitere Unterhaltung mit ihm hatte, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Damain.

„Hermine, lass das!", rief er nun etwas verängstigt.

Der Gedanke daran, wie beim letzten Mal, wieder einige Tage im Körper eines Frettchens verbringen zu müssen missfiel ihm. Mit einem abfälligen Blick schaute er in Hermines entschlossenes Gesicht, und entschied sich lieber zu gehen.

„Wie du möchtest. Ich lasse euch dann mal lieber wieder alleine. Viel Spaß Mine", sagte er patzig und drehte sich um.

„Den werden wir haben. Und meine Name ist Hermine!", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Severus, der die ganze Sache aus geringer Entfernung beobachtete, hob belustigt eine Augenbraue. Langsam trat er hinter Hermine und beugte sich nah an ihr Ohr.

„Sie beeindrucken mich", raunte er ihr zu.

„Danke. Auch wenn ich Sie gerne mit etwas anderem beeindruckt hätte", entgegnete Hermine.

„Wir haben Zeit. Darf ich Sie etwas Fragen?", kam es nun von ihm.

Hermine wusste auf was er hinaus wollte und nickte ihm nur zu.

„Welchen Zauber haben Sie perfektioniert Miss Granger?", fragte er und blickte sie interessiert an.

Hermine konnte seine Nähe spüren, ohne dass sie hinsah, und nahm seinen Duft nach Kräutern wahr. Sie schloss die Augen, und stellte sich vor, was für eine Show sie gerade abgeliefert haben musste. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und blickte ihm in seine tiefschwarzen Augen.

„Nun, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen möchten. Ich habe ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt."

Snape konnte nicht anders und lächelte sie bei dem Gedanken daran an, wie sie wild ihren Zauberstab schwang und einen anderen Menschen in ein Tier verwandelte.

„Das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet. Aber ich kann nicht behaupten, diese Seite an Ihnen würde mir missfallen", sagte Snape.

„Wissen Sie Professor, Sie sehen viel besser aus, wenn Sie lächeln", entgegnete Hermine und apparierte im nächsten Augeblick auch schon nach Hogwarts.

Zurück ließ sie einen verwirrten Severus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Warum ist Hermine so schnell verschwunden? Wird sie irgendwas vorhaben?


	9. Chapter 9

So meine Lieben…und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Diesmal mussten sich die Beiden meinem Willen beugen 'zwinker' Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel wird gefällt euch!!

Lieben Dank für eure Reviews!!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus blickte Hermine hinterher und kopfschüttelnd apparierte auch er wieder nach Hogwarts.

Als er einige Minuten später in seinem Labor ankam, sah er, dass die besorgten Zutaten bereits alphabetisch und nach Haltbarkeit eingeordnet waren. Er wunderte sich zwar etwas, wie schnell sie das alles schaffen konnte, da er nur wenige Minuten später als sie im Schloss ankam, doch er wahr dankbar für die Arbeit, die ihm erspart bleiben würde.

Gerade als er aus seinem Büro gehen wollte, um in seine Räume zu kehren, erblickte er ein Stück Pergament mit seinem Namen drauf.

Stirn runzelnd nahm er das Blatt in die Hand und las sich die Zeilen durch.

_Lieber Professor Snape,_

_es tut mir leid, Sie so in der Winkelgasse stehen gelassen zu haben. _

_Um dies wieder Gut zu machen, würde ich mich freuen, wenn Sie heute mit mir in meinen Räumen zu Abend essen würden. _

_Hermine Granger_

Severus wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. Doch er entschied sich ihre Einladung anzunehmen. Er genoss ihre Gegenwart und vielleicht würde er auch noch andere Seiten von ihr kennen lernen.

Er faltete das Blatt zusammen, legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch zurück und ging in seine Räume.

Nachdem Hermine die Zutaten eingeräumt hatte und Severus ein paar Zeilen schrieb, ging sie direkt in ihre Räumlichkeiten und wies einen Hauselfen an, ihr später das Abendessen für zwei Personen vorbei zu bringen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Severus ihre Einladung annehmen würde. Sie hoffte jedoch, den Abend nicht allein verbringen zu müssen.

Als sie sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer umblickte, bemerkte sie die Unordnung. Da sie Snape keinen neuen Grund geben wollte, seine sarkastischen Bemerkungen von sich zu geben, schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und zauberte alle Gegenstände und Kleidungsstücke an ihren Platz zurück. Da sich nun auch leichte Nervosität in ihr breit machte, wie denn der Abend verlaufen würde, entschied sie, es sich mit einem Glas Wein vor dem Kamin gemütlich zu machen.

Sie dachte über den Tag in der Winkelgasse nach, bevor sie auf ihren Ex-Verlobten gestoßen ist.

Sie genoss es sich mit Severus zu unterhalten und die Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, so etwas über ihren ehemaligen Professor zu denken. Sie erkannte, dass er nicht der verbitterte Mann war, für den sie ihn gehalten hat. Sie wollte mehr von ihm wissen, ihn kennen lernen.

Severus, der sich zwischenzeitlich geduscht und seine schwarze Robe angezogen hatte, schnappte sich eine Flasche Wein und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu Hermine. Insgeheim erfreute es ihn den Abend mit einer Person zu verbringen, die geistig auf gleicher Höhe war wie er. Zusätzlich genoss er ihre Nähe, was er seit Jahren bei keiner anderen Personen mehr empfunden hatte.

Vor ihren Räumen angekommen, machte er Bekanntschaft mit den beiden kleinen Kindern im Portrait, die ausgelassen miteinander spielten.

Severus bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht wahrnahmen und räusperte sich etwas lauter, was ihm sofort deren Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte.

Der Junge schritt langsam auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an.

„Was möchtest du?", fragte der Junge schließlich.

„Ich möchte zu Miss Granger", entgegnete Severus und versuchte freundlich zu klingen.

„Was möchtest du von ihr?", fragte ihn nun das Mädchen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es euch etwas angeht. Also würdet ihr wohl die Tür frei geben?", entgegnete Snape etwas schroffer als eigentlich geplant.

Die Kinder sahen sich, etwas über seinen schroffen Ton erschrocken, an und schwenkten mit dem Portrait nach vorne.

Severus klopfte an die Tür, und im nächsten Augenblick wurde diese auch schon von Hermine geöffnet. Bei ihrem Anblick stockte Severus wieder mal der Atem.

Hermine hatte sich noch schnell umgezogen und ihre Haare etwas gebändigt. Sie stand in einem figurbetonten schwarzen Kleid vor ihm. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten. Mit einem strahlenden Gesicht begrüßte sie ihn und bat ihn herein.

Nachdem Severus seine gewohnte Fassung wieder erlangte, trat er in ihr Wohnzimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Er sah sich kurz um und bemerkte sofort ihre großen Bücherregale, die aus allen Nähten zu platzen schienen.

Auch Hermine war sichtlich überrascht von seinem Auftreten. Zu ihrer Freude hatte er seinen weiten Umhang nicht übergeworfen. Als er in den Raum trat, beobachtete sie ihn genau, räusperte sich leicht und brach somit die Stille.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie meine Einladung angenommen haben."

„Mir blieb ja eigentlich auch nichts anderes übrig", erwiderte Severus amüsiert.

„Kommen Sie, setzen wir uns", sagte Hermine und zog ihn am Arm auch schon in Richtung Couch.

„Miss Granger, ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage alleine zu gehen!"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn belustigt an.

„Das weiß ich. Denken Sie nicht, wir sollten diese Höflichkeitsform lassen?"

„Würden Sie vielleicht etwas genauer ausdrücken?", fragte Severus, während er auf ihrer Couch Platz nahm.

„Aber sehr gerne. Da wir ja bald Kollegen sein werden und zusammen an einem Lehrbuch arbeiten, denke ich, es ist an der Zeit, uns mit unseren Vornamen anzusprechen", erwiderte sie und zauberte zwei Weingläser herbei, die sie auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

„Ach, denken Sie?!"

„Ja, so denke ich."

„Miss Granger, ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns gut genug kennen würden, um uns schon mit Vornamen anzusprechen", kam es nun von ihm.

„Severus, denken Sie denn, Sie würden mir die Möglichkeit geben Sie besser kennen zu lernen? Es tut auch nicht weh, wenn Sie mich Hermine nennen, ehrlich!"

„Das werden wir sehen."

„Also hätten wir auch das geklärt. Und nun können Sie gerne die Flasche Wein öffnen, die Sie mitgebracht haben", sagte Hermine und reichte ihm einen Korkerzieher.

Severus öffnete die Flasche und goss den Wein in die bereitgestellten Gläser. Er reichte Hermine ein Glas und stellte die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

„Hoffen wir es", erwiderte Severus und genehmigte sich einen Schluck.

„Müssen Sie denn immer so negativ sein?"

„Wer behauptet das? Ich sehe alles halt etwas realistischer als Sie", erwiderte Severus und blickte unverwandt in ihre Augen.

„Sie werden schon sehen, wie angenehm ich sein kann."

„Ich lasse mich gerne eines besseren belehren."

Bevor Hermine antworten konnte, apparierte ein Elf in das Zimmer und brachte den Beiden das Abendessen. Sie wies ihn an es auf dem Tisch abzustellen und bedankte sich bei dem Elfen, der vor beiden verbeugte und im nächsten Moment auch wieder verschwand.

Hermine rutschte von der Couch auf den flauschigen Teppich, der unter dem Tisch lag, und machte es sich dort bequem.

Severus beobachtete sie und fragte sich, was das sollte. Sie bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm um.

„Hier unten ist es bequemer. Gesellen Sie sich zu mir und überzeugen Sie sich selbst davon", sagte Hermine und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf den freien Platz neben ihr.

„Ich bevorzuge doch die Couch."

„Ach kommen Sie Severus. Probieren Sie mal was Neues aus", entgegnete Hermine lächelnd und zeigte erneut auf den freien Platz.

„Sie lassen mich nicht in Ruhe, bevor ich nicht nachgebe, oder?", fragte er sie nun.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vor. Aber das müssten Sie ja wissen!"

Severus verdrehte leicht seine Augen und setzte sich etwas widerwillig neben Hermine.

„Lassen Sie uns essen", sagte Hermine.

Während beide sich das Abendessen schmecken ließen, sprachen sie über alle möglichen Themen. Es war ein gemütlicher Abend, mit dem sie nicht wirklich gerechnet hatten und der bis spät in die Nacht dauerte.

Nachdem sie auch die zweite Flasche Wein leerten, erhob sich Severus, um wieder in seine Gemächer zu kehren.

„Wollen Sie nicht noch etwas bleiben?", fragte Hermine, als sie Snape zur Tür begleitete.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Nein, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

„Kann ich Sie gar nicht überzeugen noch etwas hier zu bleiben?"

„Nein. Sie waren eine bezaubernde Gastgeberin", erwiderte Severus und griff zur Türklinke, um die Tür öffnen zu können.

Hermine, deren Hand im selben Augenblick wie seine die Türklinke erreichte, verharrte in ihrer Bewegung. Stromstöße durchfuhren ihren Körper durch diese leichte Berührung. Mit funkelnden Augen sah zu ihm hoch. Unzählige Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wie von selbst hob sie ihre andere Hand, berührte Severus leicht am Nacken und zog ihn langsam zu sich hinunter.

Severus spürte ihre warme Hand an seinem Nacken und den leichten Druck, den sie dort ausübte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er, wie sich ihr Gesicht seinem näherte. Aus einem Impuls nahm er seine Hand von der Türklinke und berührte sanft ihr Gesicht. Mit seinem Daumen strich er ihr leicht über die Lippen, was Hermine leise aufkeuchen ließ.

Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Severus, der sich der Situation bewusst wurde, entfernte sich hastig einen Schritt von Hermine und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Es wäre nicht richtig", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und es kostete ihn große Mühe sie zurückzuweisen.

Hermine, die nicht glauben konnte was sie gerade hörte, öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Irritiert über sein Verhalten war sie nicht in der Lage etwas zu erwidern.

„Ich werde jetzt besser gehen. Ich erwarte Sie morgen in meinem Labor", sagte er, griff erneut nach der Türklinke und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick aus ihren Gemächern.

„Ich sehe Sie beim Frühstück Severus!", rief ihm Hermine hinterher, knallte die Tür zu, und lehnte sich dagegen. Was hatte dieser Mann bloß schon wieder? Sie grübelte nach. Sie verstand das alles nicht. Nach einer kurzen Weile fasste sie einen Entschluss. So leicht würde sie es ihrem ehemaligen Professor nicht leicht machen.

Severus, der wenige Augenblicke später in seinem Räumen ankam, ließ sich sichtlich verwirrt auf einen seiner Ohrensessel nieder. Mit seinen Zeigefingern massierte er sich die Schläfen. Wie im Film rauschten die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Er konnte es nicht fassen so die Beherrschung verloren zu haben. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er musste Hermine auf Distanz halten. Sie hatte was Besseres verdient als ihn.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Severus schlecht gelaunt die große Halle. Die letzte Nacht bekam er kaum ein Auge zu. Sobald er diese schloss, erschien Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge.

Zu seiner Überraschung saß Hermine bereits am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Direktorin McGonagall. Er straffte seine Schulter und schritt auf seinen Platz zu. Mit einem gemurmelten Morgen setzte er sich und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Während er sich den ersehnten ersten Schluck genehmigte, bemerkte er Hermines bohrenden Blick, was ihn nichts Gutes ahnen ließ.

„Guten Morgen Severus. Ich hoffe Sie haben gut geschlafen", kam es nun zuckersüß von Hermine.

„Aber natürlich."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich erwarte Sie dann im Labor", sagte Hermine, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Severus blickte ihr mit gehobener Augenbraue hinterher. Er hoffte inständig, dass sich die Situation von gestern nicht auf ihre Arbeit auswirken würde.

Nachdem er zu Ende gefrühstückt hatte, und sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee zur Stärkung gegönnt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Privatlabor.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen, wurde er von McGonagall aufgehalten.

„Was kann ich diesmal für Sie tun?", fragte Severus gedehnt, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Keine Angst, ich werde Sie schon mit nichts überfallen", erwiderte Minerva und trat einen Schritt näher auf Severus zu.

„Wer´s glaubt. Also, was wollen Sie?"

„Ich soll Ihnen von Dumbledore ausrichten, dass er Sie bei Gelegenheit gerne sprechen würde."

„Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein", dachte sich Severus. Dieser alte Kauz musste ihn auch noch aus seinem Portrait heraus versuchen zu belehren.

„Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergeben sollte, werde ich mir ihm sprechen", antwortete Severus, drehte sich um und rauschte davon.

„Lassen Sie ihn nicht zu lange warten, Severus", rief ihm Minerva hinterher.

In seinem Büro angekommen, legte Severus seinen Umhang ab, und ging durch die Verbindungstür, die zu seinem Privatlabor führte. Als er Hermine erblickte, wie sie hochkonzentriert und mit zusammengebundenen Haaren über einem Kessel hing, huschte ihm unwillkürlich ein Lächeln über den Lippen. Langsam näherte er sich ihr und blieb dicht neben Hermine stehen, von wo aus er in den Kessel blicken konnte.

„Veritaserum nehme ich an."

Hermine, die nicht bemerkte, dass Severus im Raum war, erschrak fürchterlich und wirbelte herum. Mit Zorn funkelnden Augen blickte sie ihn an.

„Wie oft muss ich Ihnen sagen, Sie sollen sich nicht an mich heran schleichen?", kam es nun wütend von ihr.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn Sie so schreckhaft sind."

„Sie sind ein Scheusal. Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg, damit ich weiter arbeiten kann", erwiderte Hermine patzig und versuchte sich an Severus vorbei zu drängen.

„Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten, arbeiten wir zusammen an diesem Buch", zischte er ihr zu „Also benehmen Sie sich nicht wie ein Kind!"

„Bitte? Ich glaube da verwechseln Sie etwas. Ich benehme mich keineswegs wie ein Kind. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich an die eigene Nase fassen", entgegnete Hermine patzig.

„Sie nehmen sich zu viel heraus meine Liebe."

„Das denke ich nicht. Wären Sie jetzt so gütig, und lassen mich vorbei?!", erwiderte Hermine schroff.

„Wie Sie wünschen", sagte Severus, und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

Hermine holte tief Luft und setzte ihren Weg zum Vorrasschrank fort. Sie nahm eine kleine Phiole mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit heraus und ging wieder zu dem vor sich hinbrodelnden Kessel zurück.

Severus hingegen trat hinter den Tisch und überflog die Notizen, die Hermine während des Brauens notierte. Er bemerkte sofort, dass sie diesen Trank nach ihrer Rezeptur braute. Dies missfiel ihm, da beide vereinbart hatten, zuerst mit seinen Rezepturen anzufangen.

„Miss Granger, halten Sie eigentlich etwas von Vereinbarungen?", sagte Snape und legte ihre Notizen beiseite.

„Nun Severus, an sich schon. Bloß dachte ich mir, es wäre für das Ergebnis nicht relevant, mit welchen Rezepturen wir anfangen", antwortete Hermine.

Severus drehte sich zu Hermine und warf ihr einen seiner tödlichen Blicke zu.

„Da haben Sie falsch gedacht!"

„Nun haben Sie sich nicht so. Ich verspreche Ihnen, der nächste Trank gehört Ihnen", sagte Hermine und versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Das war zu viel für Severus. Grob packte er sie am Oberarm und zog sie näher zu sich heran.

„Miss Granger, Ihr dummes Verhalten werde ich nicht länger dulden!", zischte er ihr zu.

„Und was wollen Sie dann machen? Mich übers Knie legen?", fragte sie ihn und klimperte nun unnötig heftig mit ihren Wimpern.

„Wenn es denn etwas helfen sollte, wäre ich nicht abgeneigt."

„Das muss ich mir merken", erwiderte Hermine und ergriff nur ihrerseits Severus´ Arm.

Severus spürte, wie er wieder um seine Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen musste. Er spürte die Wärme ihrer Hand und ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Unbewusst trat er einen Schritt an sie heran, so dass wieder nur wenige Zentimeter ihre Gesichter trennten. Sofort stieg ihm ihr betörender Duft aus Vanille und Muskat in die Nase. Er sah, wie sei sich ihre Lippen befeuchtete. Sein Denken schaltete sich ab und er legte sanft eine Hand an ihren Hals, wo sich ihre Pulsadern befanden. Er spürte ihren schnellen Puls und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er dieses Rasen verursachte. Ein angenehmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn.

Hermine hingegen wollte diese Chance nicht wieder verstreichen lassen. Langsam fuhr ihre Hand seinen Arm auf und ab und ließ sie die Muskeln, die sich darunter befanden, erahnen. Eine Gänsehaut überkam sie. Ihre Augen wanderten von seinen Augen zu seinem Mund. Sofort schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie es sich anfühlen musste, diese Lippen auf den ihren zu haben. Unbewusst befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen. Langsam griff sie mit ihrer anderen Hand an den Kragen seiner Robe und zog ihn noch näher zu sich, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hhmm…ob er sich wieder zurückziehen wird?? Oder vielleicht überlegt es sich Hermine ja anders??!!

Freue mich über jedes Kommi!!


	10. Chapter 10

So, jetzt geht es mit den Beiden auch schon weiter! Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Langsam griff sie mit ihrer anderen Hand an den Kragen seiner Robe und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Hermine hatte Gefühl zu schmelzen, ihre Knie waren weich und zittrig, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Auch Severus erging es nicht besser. Er konnte das Verlangen nach ihr nicht mehr unterdrücken. Diese Frau hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn in den Bann zog, seinen sonst so starken Willen brach, als wäre er aus Pudding und das Verlangen nach mehr in ihm erwachte.

Er beugte seinen Kopf etwas weiter hinunter und kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen endlich trafen, klopfte es an seiner Bürotür. Severus wich zur Seite und sah Hermine leicht irritiert an.

Hermine konnte nicht fassen was gerade passierte. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht bevor sie sich endlich geküsst hatten.

„Ignorier es einfach", kam es nun mit heiserer Stimme von ihr und zog ihn wieder näher zu sich.

„Ich kann nicht. Vielleicht ist es etwas Wichtiges", erwiderte er mit belegter Stimme, zog ihre Hand von sich weg und ging in sein Büro um die Tür zu öffnen.

Hermine blieb in seinem Privatlabor und sah ihm wehmütig hinterher. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Die Götter meinten es in diesem Moment nicht gut mit ihr. Sie wusste, dass dieser knisternde Moment vorüber war. Seufzend entschied sie sich weiter zu arbeiten und auf die nächste, hoffentlich baldige, Gelegenheit zu warten.

Vor der Tür angekommen atmete Severus noch einmal durch und öffnete diese schließlich mit einem Ruck. Verwundert blickte er auf die Person vor ihm.

„Poppy, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte er und bemerkte ihr leichtes Unbehagen.

„Nun Severus, ich weiß Sie und Hermine sind beschäftigt. Jedoch habe ich meine Vorräte kontrolliert und einige Tränke bemerkt, die mir fehlen", antwortete Poppy etwas hastig.

Sie mochte es nicht zu viel Zeit als nötig in den Kerkern zu verbringen. Da unten war es ihr nicht nur zu kalt, sondern auch unheimlich, was wohl auch mit Snapes Anwesenheit zu tun hatte, die nicht nur den Schülern, sondern auch so manchen Lehrer das Fürchten lehrte.

„Welche Tränke sind es?", fragte Snape und nahm den Zettel, dem ihm Madame Pomfrey reichte.

Das war der Grund, warum sich Severus gerne in den Kerkern aufhielt. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe. Und wenn er gestört wurde, dann hielten sich seine Besucher nur sehr kurz hier unten auf.

„Würden Sie diese vielleicht zubereiten?"

„Nun, zwar habe ich nicht die Zeit dafür und Sie könnten das durchaus selber. Jedoch…ich werde es vorsichtshalber Brauen. Nicht das Ihnen das gleiche Missgeschick wie beim letzten Mal widerfährt", entgegnete Severus amüsiert.

Poppy konnte sich gut daran erinnern. Sie hatte beim letzten Mal die Zutaten für den Stärkungstrank durcheinander gebracht und somit eine Explosion in der Krankenstation verursacht. Eine geschlagene Woche war diese geschlossen gewesen.

„Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich danke Ihnen", sagte sie und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder.

Severus trat wenige Augenblicke später wieder in das Labor und verharrte einen kurzen Moment an der Tür. Er beobachtete Hermine und war von ihrem Wesen und ihrer starken Ausstrahlung fasziniert. Auch er hätte sie gerne geküsst, doch wusste er auch, dass sich dadurch alles verändert hätte. Es war schließlich gut, so wie es im Moment war. Severus wusste nicht, was danach passieren würde. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Er hatte gerne die Kontrolle über Dinge die geschahen, vor allem wenn es sein eigenes Leben betraf. Das Beste, was er in diesem Augenblick tun konnte war, es zu ignorieren. Das Verlangen seine Hände in ihren Haaren zu vergraben, ihren Duft einzuatmen, ihre Lippen zu berühren musste er solange unterdrücken, bis es gar nicht mehr vorhanden war.

Severus straffte seine Schultern und ging langsam auf Hermine zu. Er hatte nicht vor sie wieder zu erschrecken, da er nicht erneut in die Situation kommen wollte, wie kurz zuvor. Er wusste nicht, ob er diesmal seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht halten könnte. Langsam trat er neben Hermine und sah auf die Zutaten herab, die sie gerade schnitt.

Hermine, die seine Anwesenheit nur zu gut spüren konnte, begann leicht zu zittern. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich beruhigen, um sich nicht zu schneiden, während sie einige Zutaten für den Trank, der über dem Feuer köchelte, klein schnitt. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, was jetzt in seinem Kopf vorging, ahnte jedoch, dass es besser wäre ihn nicht zu bedrängen. Vor allem nicht damit. Sie wusste nicht viel über ihn, aber sie wusste, Severus hatte seine Gefühle stets unter Kontrolle. Er zeigte kaum welche, geschweige denn war er im Stande sie zu erwidern. Das Beste, was sie tun konnte war einfach abzuwarten. Warten auf seine Reaktion auf ihre Annäherung. Darauf hoffen, dies wäre nicht das letzte Mal gewesen.

Als er schließlich neben ihr stand, atmete sie noch einmal tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und blickte ihm geradewegs in seine schwarzen Augen, die sie wieder zu paralysieren schien.

Severus sah ihre funkelnden Augen und bemühte sich, sein Verlangen nach ihr nicht zu zeigen. Er legte den Zettel, den er in der Hand hielt auf den Tisch und begann zu sprechen: „Es war Poppy. Sie braucht einige Tränke."

„Das Schuljahr beginnt doch erst in einigen Wochen?", erwiderte Hermine und richtete ihren Blick auf den Zettel, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

„Schon richtig. Doch diese benötigen etwas Zeit in der Herstellung."

„Brauchen Sie dafür meine Hilfe?"

„Nein. Ich denke, ich bin in sehr wohl der Lage diese alleine brauen."

„So war das nicht gemeint Severus! Sein Sie nicht immer so empfindlich!", erwiderte Hermine etwas patzig.

„Ich weiß wie Sie es gemeint haben Hermine. Sie sollten nicht alles, was ich sage auf die Goldwaage legen", kam es nun etwas belustigt von Severus.

Als Hermine ihren Namen aus seinem Mund hörte, hielt sie in ihren Bewegungen inne. Es klang einfach zu schön, wenn seine tiefe, volle Stimme ihren Namen aussprach, so dass es sich wie eine Liebkosung für sie anfühlte, das Gefühl von Vertrautheit, welches sie verspürte noch verstärkte und ihr Verlangen nach ihm steigerte.

Severus bemerkte ihre Reaktion und musste innerlich lächeln. Ein angenehmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn bei dem Gedanken, was für eine Wirkung er wohl auf sie haben musste.

Severus blickte noch mal auf die Liste der benötigten Tränke und ging zu seinen Vorratsschränken. Er spürte Hermines Blick in seinem Rücken, was ihn fies grinsen ließ. Nachdem er alle nötigen Zutaten beisammen hatte, drehte er sich um und sah in Hermines Gesicht.

„Sind Sie damit fertig, mich erneut zu begutachten?", sagte er schroffer, als beabsichtigt.

Hermine, die durch seine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde, zuckte leicht zusammen und blickte nun auch in Severus´ Gesicht.

„Ähm…nun ja, wenn Sie mich schon so fragen Severus. Nein, bin ich nicht!", antwortete Hermine, legte das Messer auf den Tisch und ging langsam zu Severus.

Snape wusste nicht was geschehen würde. Zwar konnte er Hermine gut einschätzen, doch verblüffte sie ihn immer wieder aufs Neue, was es ihm genau in diesem Augenblick etwas schwer machte, sie zu durchschauen.

Hermine nahm ihren Blick nicht von ihm, während sie auf ihn zuging. Sie konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Ein Gefühl der Schadenfreude überkam sie. Als sie schließlich vor ihm stand, streckte sie eine Hand aus und berührte ihn wie zufällig am Arm. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, streckte sie ihren Arm etwas weiter aus.

Hermine nahm eine kleine Phiole aus dem Vorratsschrank, drehte sich um, und ging wieder zum Tisch, um weiter an dem ersten Tank ihres Buches zu arbeiten. Nun konnte sie sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie vor ihm stand. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte sie das Aufflackern von Verlangen in seinen Augen sehen. Dies gab ihr ein Gefühl der Genugtuung.

Severus verfluchte innerlich dieses Weib. Sie hatte es tatsächlich wieder geschafft ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Zugegeben, dies war eine durchaus angenehme Art aus der Fassung gebracht zu werden. Doch so leicht wollte er sie nicht davon kommen lassen. Er straffte seine Schultern und ging nun ebenfalls zum Tisch, um an den Tränken für Madame Pomfrey zu arbeiten.

Er legte alles auf dem Tisch ab, schnappte sich ein Messer und einen Kessel und begann die Aphrodilwurzel klein zu schneiden und in den Kessel zu werfen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entfachte er unter dem Kessel ein Feuer und schüttete nun mehrere Phiolen mit verschiedensten Inhalten hinzu.

Hermine beobachtete sein Tun und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihm einen Tipp zu geben, wohl wissend, dass er dies nicht mochte.

„Wenn Sie die Phiolen später hinzu gegeben hätten, wäre der Stärkungstrank viel schneller fertig."

„Wieso sollte ich mich beeilen? Schließlich habe ich genügend Zeit", erwiderte er, ohne weiter auf Hermine zu achten.

„Ich wollte Ihnen ja nur helfen", antwortete sie patzig.

Diesem Mann konnte man es einfach nicht Recht machen. Er ließ einfach keine andere Meinung zu, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging.

„Miss Granger, sehe ich so aus, als ob ich Ihre Hilfe benötigen würde?"

„Ach, sind wir wieder bei Miss Granger?", entgegnete Hermine spöttisch.

„Sie haben einen Messerscharfen Verstand!"

„Und Sie sind unmöglich Severus!"

„Sie haben mich durchschaut. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich weiter arbeiten. Oder haben Sie ihren Mitteilungsbedarf noch nicht genügend ausgelebt?", sagte er belustigt, wissend, dass es sie wütend machen würde.

„Sie sich ein Scheusal…", begann Hermine, bevor sie von Severus wieder unterbrochen wurde.

„Sie wiederholen sich meine Liebe!"

„Sie lassen mich ja nicht aussprechen, mein Lieber! Bei Ihrem Verhalten wundert es mich nicht, wenn keiner mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig mit Ihnen verbringen möchte!"

„Nehmen Sie sich nicht zu viel heraus. Das könnte böse enden!", zischte Severus und seine Augen bohrten sich bedrohlich in ihre.

Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Ihr Inneres schrie zwar danach aufzuhören, ihn nicht weiter zu reizen, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste sie herausfinden, wie weit sie bei ihm gehen konnte.

„Das tue ich nicht. Ich gebe nur meinem Mitteilungsbedarf nach. Haben Sie ein Problem damit?", fragte sie ihn nun zuckersüß.

Severus dachte zu träumen. Dieses Weib nahm sich bei weitem zu viel heraus. Langsam drehte er sich nun zu ihr und musterte sie kurz.

„Miss Granger, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass wir zusammen arbeiten…", begann er, und wurde nun auch von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Und wir werden Kollegen sein. Vergessen Sie das nicht!"

Severus musste sich nun zusammen reißen, um nicht irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun, was er später möglicherweise bereuen könnte.

„Wie könnte ich? Jedoch rate ich Ihnen, sich und vor allem Ihre vorlaute Zunge zu zügeln. Sie sind keine Schülerin mehr und ich kann Sie ohne jede Bedenken maßregeln."

„Hören Sie auf um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Sagen Sie mir was Sie zu sagen haben", erwiderte Hermine etwas schroffer und stemmte nun ihrerseits ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Wie Sie wollen. Sie sind eine lästige Person, die nicht weiß, wann sie den Mund zu halten hat. Sie haben sich kein bisschen verändert. Sie sind eine impertinente und besserwisserische Person!"

Hermine dachte sich verhört zu haben. Was bildete sich dieser gefühlskalte Mensch ein? Wie konnte er es wagen, so etwas über sie zu sagen.

„Sie sind widerlich. Sie scheren sich einen Dreck darum, ob Sie andere Menschen mit Ihren Äußerungen verletzen oder nicht. Es wundert mich nicht, dass Sie ein verbitterter Mann sind!"

„Verdammtes Gör, hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, bevor es Ihnen leid tun wird!", höhnte Snape.

Das war zu viel für Hermine. Sie ließ sich nicht drohen. Vor allem nicht von ihm. Wie in Trance hob sie ihre Hand und holte aus, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Snape sah die Wut in ihren Augen und bereute es fast so mit ihr gesprochen zu haben. Jedoch hatte sie ihn provoziert. Es quasi herausgefordert. Also sollte sie auch mit den Konsequenzen leben. Er sah, wie sie ihre Hand hob und ausholte. Bevor diese jedoch sein Gesicht berühren konnte, hatte er sie abgefangen und hielt sie fest.

Er sah in Hermines leicht gerötetes Gesicht. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus, wenn sie wütend war.

Langsam zog er ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen, drehte ihre Handfläche nach außen, um leicht darüber zu pusten.

Er spürte Hermines Reaktion darauf, was ihn innerlich grinsen ließ. Er zog ihre Hand etwas weiter zu seinen Lippen und zeichnete mit seiner Zunge kleine Kreise auf ihrer Handinnenfläche. Dabei sah er in ihre Augen, bemerkte ihre geweiteten Pupillen und ihren nun etwas schnelleren Atem.

Hermine spürte, wie er ihre Hand auffing und sie näher zu seinem Gesicht zog. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Seine Hand war sanft und warm. Ein Schauer durchlief ihren Körper, als er ihr über die Handinnenfläche pustete. Als er schließlich seine Zunge dazu nutzte, kleine Kreise zu ziehen, konnte sich nur schwer einen Seufzer unterdrücken. Ein Kribbeln ging von dieser Stelle aus und breitete sich rasend schnell in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, erreichte jede Zelle und jedes Nervenende. Sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte ihn. Sie bemerkte, wie er sie mit seinem Blick regelrecht durchbohrte. Alleine das ließ ihr Herz hart gegen die Brust schlagen.

Severus küsste schließlich sanft die zarte Haut an ihrem Handgelenk, spürte wie ihr Puls hart gegen seine Lippen pochte, ließ ihre Hand los und wandte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu zerspringen. Das konnte er jetzt nicht mit ihr machen. Nicht jetzt.

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Das würde er zurückbekommen", dachte sich Hermine, ehe sie nun auch ihrem Trank die notwenige Aufmerksamkeit zu kommen ließ und gleichzeitig versuchte ihren inneren Aufruhr unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Während Hermine weiter am Veritaserum arbeitete, schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie fragte sich, was er damit bezweckte. Wieso er sich ihr abgewandt hatte. Überhaupt fragte sie sich, was sie ausgerechnet an diesem Mann fand.

So schnell wie sie sich diese Frage stellte, genauso schnell bekam sie die Antwort, als sie zu Severus hinüber sah, der in seine Arbeit vertieft war.

Dieser Mann war nicht schön im herkömmlichen Sinn. Er war sehr attraktiv, was mitunter auch durch seine enorme Ausstrahlung und Präsenz, die man im gesamten Raum spüren konnte, herrührte. Seine pechschwarzen Haare und die dunklen Augen hatten Hermine schon als Schülerin in den Bann gezogen. Sie wollte nicht, dass solch eine Situation zwischen ihnen stand. Und da sie wusste, er würde nicht den ersten Schritt machen, blieb es schlussendlich an ihr hängen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, drehte sich zu Severus und sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Severus, es tut mir leid, was ich Ihnen vorhin an den Kopf geworfen habe. Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen."

Nun drehte sich auch Severus zu Hermine, und blickte in ihre strahlenden haselnussbraunen Augen. Dieses Wesen faszinierte ihn einfach.

„Was wollten Sie dann?", fragte er sie in einem sanften Ton.

„Nun ja…Sie haben mich verletzt und ich wollte es Ihnen irgendwie zurückzahlen", antwortete Hermine nun leicht verlegen.

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Sagen wir einfach, es steht unentschieden."

„In Ordnung. Dann nennen Sie mich also wieder beim Vornamen?", sagte Hermine süß und blickte ihn verführerisch an.

Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nun nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Sie sind unmöglich, Hermine", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie sollten wirklich öfter lächelnd. Das steht Ihnen wirklich gut!"

„Ich werde es mir merken."

„Sie sollten es auch anwenden. Sie würden jeden verblüffen", sagte Hermine nun vergnügt.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Lassen Sie uns weiter arbeiten. Wir haben noch einiges vor uns."

„Wissen Sie, ich hatte eigentlich was anderes vor."

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Und was?", fragte er sie schließlich, als Hermine nicht weiter sprach.

„Das!", sagte Hermine, überbrückte mit einem Schritt die Distanz zwischen ihnen und drückte verlangend ihre Lippen auf seine.

Snape war überrascht von ihrer Tat, konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel.

So erwiderte auch er ihren stürmischen Kuss. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre schlanke Taille, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen, während er seine andere in ihren Haaren vergrub. Leicht strich er mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen. Sofort gewährte Hermine ihm Einlass und verlangend erforschte er ihren süßen, nach Honig schmeckenden Mund.

Hermine stöhnte leise und ließ sanft ihre Hände seinen Rücken auf und ab gleiten, bis sie schließlich ein Hand in seinem seidigen Haar vergrub, was ihr einen erneuten Schauer entlockte. Ihre Zungen fochten ein Duell aus, was das Verlangen der Beiden nur noch mehr steigerte. Hermine war nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich alles um sie herum sich drehen würde. Sie spürte wie ihre Beine langsam nachgaben und sie zu fallen drohte.

Severus hingegen umklammerte sie nun fester und küsste sie verlangender. Das Gefühl ihrer zarten Lippen, ihres weiblichen Körpers, der sich an seinen presste und der betörende Duft ihrer Haare waren beinahe zu viel für ihn.

Eine Hand legte er auf ihren kleinen, runden Po, während die andere weiter nach ob wanderte und schließlich an ihrer Brust stoppte. Er begann diese sanft zu kneten, was Hermine seufzen und ihn lächeln ließ.

Nach Luft ringend löste sich Hermine von ihm, legte eine Hand auf seiner Brust ab, während die andere durch seine Haare fuhr und sah ihm verlangend in die Augen. Sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte alles, was er zu geben bereit war.

Severus hatte das Gefühl zu träumen. Ihre vor Lust geweiteten Pupillen, ihr leicht errötetes Gesicht und die vom Kuss geschwollenen Lippen waren einfach unwiderstehlich.

Severus umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen. Er wollte diese wundervollen Lippen noch einmal kosten und näherte sich langsam.

Hermine hatte bei dieser Berührung das Gefühl zu zerspringen. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass es schon fast wehtat, aber ein lautes Zischen des Feuers ließ sie wieder Herr ihrer Sinne werden und erinnerte sie an die beiden Tränke, die vor sich her köchelten.

„Severus…die…die Tränke", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Snape hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte zu den beiden Kesseln, die unmittelbar vor ihnen standen.

Widerwillig ließ er ihr Gesicht los, richtete sich auf und blickte hinab zu Hermine.

„Wir werden das später fortsetzen!", sagte Hermine und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und verlangend auf den Mund, bevor sie sich, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bleibt es so harmonisch zwischen den Beiden?


	11. Chapter 11

Während beide an ihren Tränken arbeiteten, gingen sie ihren Gedankengängen nach. Hermine konnte ihre Gefühle während und nach dem Kuss nicht richtig in Worte fassen. Nie hätte sie ihm solch eine Zärtlichkeit zugetraut. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie schweben würde. Lange hatte sie solch ein Gefühl nicht mehr verspürt, und sie war sich bis zum heutigen Tag auch nicht sicher, ob sie jemals so etwas wieder hätte empfinden können. Der Gedanke daran, wer diese Leidenschaft und das Verlangen nach mehr in ihr auslöste, ließ sie schmunzeln. Hermine hätte selbst in ihren kühnsten Träumen nie daran zu denken gewagt, dass ihr alter Zaubertrankprofessor, der gefürchtetste Lehrer Hogwarts, solche Gefühle in ihr entfachen würde.

Sie fragte sich, wie es nun mit ihnen weiter gehen würde. Sie war zwar in Beziehungssachen nicht unerfahren, doch wusste sie nicht, wie er darüber denken würde. Was, wenn er dies gar nicht wollte? Was, wenn es für ihn nur ein Ausrutscher war? Schließlich hatte sie ihn damit überrumpelt. Doch er hatte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich erwidert. Er hatte es mit seiner vorangegangenen Aktion quasi herausgefordert. Wollte er nur sehen, was für eine Wirkung er auf sie hatte? Oder bedeutete es mehr?

Je mehr Hermine nachdachte, desto mehr nagten die Zweifel an ihr. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Keinesfalls wollte sie ihn bedrängen. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er dies nicht mochte. Doch würde sie diese Ungewissheit aushalten? Sie entschied sich, ihn zu fragen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war.

Severus Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren, ihren Kuss zu erwidern? Es stand außer Frage, dass ihm dieser Kuss gefiel und das er sie begehrte, wie er es lange nicht mehr bei einer Frau tat. Doch beide hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Hermine war zwar die schlaueste Hexe, die er seit Jahren gesehen hatte, und er genoss ihre Gegenwart, doch reichte dies aus für mehr? Er war schließlich kein Beziehungsmensch. Er zog es vor alleine zu sein. Was er durch die Jahre hinweg auch sein musste. Während seiner Zeit als Spion durfte er sich keine Gefühle erlauben und so hatte er gelernt alles zu unterdrücken. Er wusste nicht, was sie jetzt von ihm erwartete. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er dafür bereit wäre.

Nachdem er keine zufrieden stellende Antwort finden konnte, entschied er sich, die Sache schnell zu verdrängen, und dem Kuss keine weitere Bedeutung zu schenken.

Während beide in ihren Gedanken vertieft waren, bemerkten sie nicht, wie die Stunden verstrichen und es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Hermine, die Severus ab und an beobachtet hatte, hielt diese Ungewissheit nicht mehr aus. Leicht räusperte sie sich, und drehte sich zu Snape.

„Severus…möchtest du heute Abend vielleicht wieder bei mir essen?", fragte sie zaghaft, und versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, den er während ihrer Frage machte.

„Sicher."

„Gut, dann komm später zu mir…", begann Hermine, ehe sie von ihm unterbrochen wurde.

„Nein, ich muss in der Nähe der Tränke bleiben."

„Na gut, dann komm ich eben zu dir. Bis später Severus", sagte Hermine leicht genervt, und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Labor.

Severus atmete geräuschvoll aus, als Hermine die Labortür hinter sich schloss. Mit seinen Fingern massierte er sich die Schläfen und versuchte nachzudenken, was ihm nicht gelang.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer wandte er sich wieder den Tränken für Poppy zu, deren Fertigstellung wichtig war. Er löschte das Feuer, gab etwas Nelke hinzu und wartete, dass sich die Tränke abkühlten, da eine gewisse Ruhezeit nötig war, um weitere Zutaten hinzufügen zu können, um es dann erneut aufkochen zu lassen.

Während er wartete, sah er sich die Unterlagen, die Hermine geschrieben hatte, an. Er bewunderte sie für ihre klare und verständliche Formulierung, für einen schweren Trank, wie der Veritaserum einer war. Sogar ein zweiter Longbottom hätte mit der Befolgung dieser Rezeptur keine Probleme gehabt.

Während er sich die Rezeptur und Verfahrensweise weiter durchlas, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Hermine. Er fragte sich, wie ihre weitere Zusammenarbeit aussehen würde. Um sich machte er sich keine Gedanken. Seit je her war er es gewohnt keinerlei Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber was sollte eine junge, attraktive Frau, wie sie, mit einem verbitterten alten Mann anfangen? Es würde nicht gut gehen, egal was zwischen ihnen wäre. Diese Tatsache bestärkte ihn in seinem Vorhaben.

Nachdem er sich vergewisserte, dass sich die Tränke abgekühlt hatten, verließ er sein Labor und ging in seine privaten Räume. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen, und zauberte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey herbei, den er bitter nötig hatte. Severus schloss seine Augen um besser nachdenken zu können, schlief jedoch nach wenigen Minuten auf dem Sessel und mit dem Glas Whiskey in der Hand ein.

Während Hermine auf dem Weg in ihre Räume war, überlegte sie, wie der heutige Abend verlaufen würde. Sie hatte seine etwas abweisende Haltung bemerkt, dachte sich jedoch nichts dabei. Schließlich handelte es sich um Severus Snape, und dass er keinerlei Gefühle zeigte war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen.

In ihren Räumen angekommen ging sie geradewegs in ihr Badezimmer, streifte ihren Umhang ab, zog ihre restliche Kleidung aus, und ließ die Wanne vollaufen. Während sie in dem heißen Wasser lag und versuchte sich zu entspannen, malte sie sich die verschiedensten Dinge aus, die heute Abend passieren könnten, von denen sie hoffte, sie würden Realität werden. Nachdem sich Hermine einen kleinen „Ablauf" für den heutigen Abend zusammengelegt hatte, stieg sie aus der Wanne, trocknete sich mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes ab und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie schnappte sich eine gut sitzende Jeans und ein weißes Top, zog sich an und machte sich erneut auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Während sie gemächlich die vielen Treppen und Stufen zu den Kerkern hinab stieg, wuchs ihre Nervosität. Hermine fühlte sich etwas komisch. Zwar wusste sie nicht genau wieso, jedoch hatte sie dieses Gefühl nie im Stich gelassen. Jedes mal, wenn sie sich so fühlte, geschah etwas, mit dem sie nicht rechnete. Das letzte Mal war es, als sie ihren Ex-Verlobten im Bett mit einer anderen erwischt hatte. Sie hoffte, dieses Mal wäre es nicht wieder ein Zeichen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken hörte sie nicht, wie die Direktorin ihr in der Eingangshalle hinterher rief. Erst als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, blieb sie erschrocken stehen, drehte sich ruckartig um und sah direkt in die freundlichen Augen von Minerva.

„Ich habe Sie beim Abendessern vermisst Hermine", sagte diese in einem freundlichen Ton.

„Nun ja, wir haben lange an den Tränken gearbeitet."

„Also kommen Sie gut voran? Ich hoffe Severus ist nicht zu schroff zu Ihnen. Wenn doch, sagen Sie es mir, und ich werde mit ihm sprechen", erwiderte Minerva etwas hastig.

„Ähm…wir kommen gut voran, und er ist nicht schroffer als sonst auch. Daran bin ich aber gewöhnt. Es macht mir nichts aus", antwortete Hermine.

Minerva musterte Hermine eingehend, und konnte sich nicht helfen. Irgendetwas war jetzt anders, nur wusste sie nicht was.

„Wollen Sie jetzt etwa wieder in die Kerker gehen?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Nun ja, die Tränke müssen beobachtet werden, oder wollen Sie etwa, dass dieses Buch nicht gut wird?", fragte Hermine nun wiederum etwas keck, wohl wissend, die Direktorin wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden und wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, zögern Sie nicht, und suchen mich auf."

„Das werde ich. Danke Minerva", sagte Hermine, setzte ihren Weg fort, und bemerkte nicht den besorgten Blick, den ihr Minerva hinterher warf.

In den Kerkergängen angekommen entfachte sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes mehrere Fackeln, um das richtige Gemälde, was ohne eine Lichtquelle ziemlich schwierig war, auch wenn sie sich gut in den Kerkern auskannte. Hermine erblickte das Gemälde mit einer silbernen Schlange, die auf einer Art Friedhof rum kroch, und ging auf das Portrait zu.

Kräftiger als beabsichtigt klopfte sie dagegen, und wartete, bis Severus ihr öffnete.

Snape, der in seinem Sessel unruhig schlief, erschrak etwas, als es lautstark an seiner Tür klopfte. Er stellte das Glas Whiskey auf dem Tisch ab, und ging zu Tür um diese zu öffnen. Er sah Hermine, die nervös vor ihm stand, und konnte sie ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du solltest dich langsam daran gewöhnen hier unten zu sein. Schließlich wirst du hier auch unterrichten", sagte er, wobei er das letzte Wort in die Länge zog.

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Es ist immer noch beängstigend hier unten", erwiderte sie, und wartete darauf, dass Severus sie in seine Räume bitten würde.

Severus hingegen sah sie weiter belustigt an, und machte keine Anstalten von der Tür wegzutreten, um sie herein zu lassen.

„Darf ich rein kommen, oder wollen wir hier draußen essen?", fragte sie ihn schließlich munter.

„Es wäre sicher eine neue Erfahrung", antwortete er, und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

Hermine, die zum ersten Mal in seinen privaten Räumen war, ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Sie hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Das Wohnzimmer war zwar karg eingerichtet, doch strahlte es sehr viel Gemütlichkeit aus. Das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin tat sein übriges, und augenblicklich ließ ihre Nervosität etwas nach.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen? Du kannst den Raum auch sitzend inspizieren", sagte sie Severus schließlich und riss Hermine so aus ihren Gedanken.

„Sicher", stammelte Hermine und ging auf die Couch zu, um sich dort nieder zu lassen.

Severus rief einen Hauselfen herbei, und wies diesen an, das Abendessen in seine Räume zu bringen. Er holte eine Flasche Wein aus der Küche, entkorkte diese, und goss sich und Hermine großzügig davon ein.

„Ich habe Minerva auf den Weg hierher getroffen. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, sie verhält sich etwas komisch in letzter Zeit", sagte Hermine und durchbrach somit die unangenehme Stille im Raum.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist so ein Gefühl."

„Nun ja, wann hat sich die Gute denn mal nicht komisch verhalten?", fragte Severus leicht amüsiert.

Er kannte die Direktorin schließlich seit Jahren, und wusste wie besorgt sie um ihre Schüler war, auch wenn diese Hogwarts schon vor Jahren verlassen hatten.

„Das kann sein. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr sprechen."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Anscheinend hast du großen Nachholbedarf", kam es nun phlegmatisch von Severus.

Hermine, die gerade etwas erwidern wollte, wurde von dem Hauselfen unterbrochen, der den beiden das Abendessen brachte, es auf dem Tisch abstellte, und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung wieder verschwand.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, begannen sie mit dem Abendessen. Hermine, die im Moment keinen großen Hunger verspürte, stocherte auf ihrem Teller herum, was ihr die Aufmerksamkeit von Severus einbrachte.

„Wenn du keinen Hunger hast, frage ich mich, warum du her gekommen bist."

Hermine fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht. Zwar wusste sie, er würde kaum Gefühle zeigen, doch was und vor allem wie er es sagte verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich mit meiner Anwesenheit behellige. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dich in deinem Alleinsein zu stören", erwiderte Hermine pampig, ließ das Besteck auf den Tisch fallen und stand auf um zu gehen, was ihr in diesem Moment als beste Lösung erschien, um weitere Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte sie Severus genervt.

„Interessiert dich das wirklich?"

„Nun ja, wenn dich Minerva so sieht, wird sie wieder zu mir kommen, weil sie annimmt es wäre meine Schuld, und das will ich vermeiden", eriwderte er ruhig.

„Da hätte sie wohl auch nicht Unrecht, oder wie siehst du das?", entgegnete Hermine schroff.

„Ansichtssache. Es ist ja nun hinreichend bekannt, was für eine Art Mensch ich bin, und ich gedenke nicht dies zu ändern, nur weil du es von mir erwartest", sagte er.

„Woher zum Teufel willst du wissen, was ich von dir erwarte? Du unternimmst ja nicht mal den Versuch, das Scheusal, welches du bist, nicht raushängen zu lassen. Was willst du mir mit deiner Art zeigen? Willst du mich so vielleicht vergraulen? Fehlt dir die Courage mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen?", schrie Hermine nun außer sich vor Wut.

Sie fragte sich, wie er es immer wieder schaffte sie so dermaßen aufzuregen. Zorn funkelnd sah sie ihm direkt in seine schwarzen Augen. Hermine hoffte dort irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu sehen, doch sie sah nichts als Gleichgütigkeit.

„Du solltest dich erst einmal beruhigen…", sagte Severus, wurde jedoch wieder von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Ich möchte mich nicht beruhigen. Ich fühle mich im Moment ausgesprochen wohl!", kam es nun etwas lauter von ihr.

„Des Weiteren solltest du darauf achten, in welchem Ton du mit mir sprichst. Das könnte böse enden!", zischte ihr Severus nun zu, und trat näher an sie heran.

„Hör auf mir zu drohen, oder mir gut gemeinte Ratschläge zu geben. Du solltest dein Verhalten überdenken Severus, nicht ich. Du lässt keinen Menschen an dich heran. Du lässt es nicht zu, dass man dich vielleicht doch mögen könnte. Du hast keine Ahnung wie man mit anderen Menschen umgehen sollte", sagte Hermine und versuchte ihre Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Du wusstest wie ich bin, und jetzt regst du dich darüber auf? Dich soll einer verstehen. Was hast du erwartet? Liebesschwüre? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, dies hatte und habe ich nicht vor."

„Habe ich so etwas jemals gesagt, oder auch nur ansatzweise gezeigt? Du hast keine Ahnung von mir, Severus. Du willst mich anscheinend auch nicht kennen lernen. Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe und dich alleine lasse, denn an etwas anderes bist du nicht gewöhnt", sagte Hermine leise, drehte sich um, damit sie seine Gemächer verlassen konnte.

„Wie willst du mich besser kennen lernen, wenn du immer sofort wegrennst?", fragte er sie schließlich leise und trat hinter sie.

Er nahm ihren Duft aus Zimt und Kirsche wahr, und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Hermine hingegen konnte seine starke Präsenz spüren, drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum und blickte ihm in seine Augen.

„Was willst du von mir Severus?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wenn du dir darüber im Klaren geworden bist, weißt du wo du mich finden kannst", antwortete sie, und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick aus seinen Räumen.

Severus blickte ihr verwirrt hinterher. Einerseits wollte er nicht, dass sie ging, andererseits war es besser so. Er war mit dieser Situation überfordert. Tausend Sachen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Resignierend ging er hinüber zu seiner Couch, und ließ sich erschöpft drauf fallen. Er schnappte sich sein Glas Wein und leerte es in einem Zug. Severus brauchte Zeit, viel Zeit.

Hermine rannte, nachdem sie seine Gemächer verließ, in ihre Räume. Wütend knallte sie ihre Tür zu, und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn zu sehr bedrängt hätte, oder ihn einfach falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Sie entschied sich ihm weitestgehend aus dem Weg zu gehen, ihn nicht zu beachten, vielleicht würde er so eine Entscheidung treffen. Sie wünschte, diese würde so ausfallen, wie sie es sich erhoffte. Vielleicht bräuchte er wirklich nur Zeit, um sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So ihr Lieben, ich wünsche euch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, mit ganz vielen tollen Geschenken, und einen mehr als guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!**_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Potions_

* * *

Die Wochen vergingen ohne weitere Streitigkeiten zwischen den Beiden. Zum einem lag es daran, dass sich die Gespräche zwischen Severus und Hermine nur auf das gemeinsame Projekt beschränkten, und Hermine ihm kaum Aufmerksamkeit zollte.

Sie hielt es für besser, ihm weitestgehend aus dem Weg zu gehen, um ihm so die Möglichkeit zu geben eine Entscheidung zu treffen, zum anderen, stand der erste Schultag vor der Tür, und sie nutzte ihre verbleibende Zeit damit, sich auf den bevorstehenden Unterricht vorzubereiten.

Beide befassten sich intensiv mit dem Brauen der verschiedensten Tränke. Nachdem Hermine das Veritaserum, welches jetzt mindestens sechs Monate reifen musste, sowie mehrere Stärkungstränke vollende, und soweit alles notiert hatte, arbeiteten sie, auf Hermines Wunsch hin, an jeweils einem Trank, um ihrem Ziel schneller näher zu kommen.

Während Severus den Sud des lebenden Tod zusammen braute, arbeitete Hermine am Vielsafttrank.

Sie konnte diesen Trank schon fast im Schlaf brauen. Während sie alle Zutaten fein gehackt hatte, und diese in der Reihenfolge bereit legte, wie sie in den Trank mussten, schweiften ihre Gedanken zum ersten Mal ab, als sie diesen Trank brauen musste. Sie schmunzelte, als sie daran dachte, welche Nebenwirkungen bei ihr auftraten, als sie das falsche Haar hinzugefügt hatte, und sie schüttelte sich vor Ekel, als sie sich an den widerlichen Geschmack erinnerte.

Wie von selbst schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihrer Schulzeit. Sie erinnerte sich gerne daran, auch wenn es zum Schluss hin dunkle und gefährliche Zeiten waren, so waren die sieben Jahre in Hogwarts insgesamt eine schöne Zeit gewesen.

Hier hatte sie ihre besten und engsten Freunde gefunden, sehr viele Abenteuer bestanden, und viel gelernt. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, die Zeit nochmals zurückzudrehen, einfach nur, um die unbeschwerten Tage erneut genießen zu können.

Nachdem Hermine die erforderlichen Zutaten in den Kessel warf, ließ sie den halbfertigen Trank nochmals aufkochen, um sich in der Zwischenzeit einige Notizen machen zu können. Danach löschte sie das Feuer, räumte alles, was sie benutz hatte weg, und säuberte ihren Platz anschließend, bevor sie sich an Severus wandte.

„Ich habe nichts mehr zu tun. Wie du ja wissen müsstest, muss ich bis zum Vollmond warten, bevor ich den Trank vollenden kann. Und da du meine Hilfe nicht benötigst, werde ich dich jetzt alleine lassen", sagte sie, während sie Severus fest in die Augen sah.

„Wenn du eine Pause benötigst…nicht das es heißt, ich überfordere dich", erwiderte Severus brüsk.

„Zu gütig. Wir sehen uns bei der Eröffnungsfeier", konterte Hermine, drehte sich um, und verschwand aus dem Labor.

Severus blickte ihr kurz hinterher, bevor er sich erneut seinen Tränken zuwandte. Da der Trank der lebenden Toden noch ziehen müsste, bevor dieser fertig war, füllte Severus derweil die verschiedenen Heiltränke für Madam Pomfrey in kleine Phiolen ab, verkorkte diese magisch, und verstaute diese in mehrere kleine Kisten, um die Tränke zur Krankenschwester bringen zu können.

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, entschied er sich, dass Gespräch mit Minerva und Dumbledore gleich hinter sich zu bringen, bevor diese ihm weiterhin auf die Nerven gehen würden. Da er ungefähr wusste, was die Beiden von ihm wollten, müsste er nicht einmal aufmerksam zu hören, und daher wäre es erträglicher.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel, sah, wie Poppy umher schwirrte, und alles soweit bereit legte, und ein letztes Mal kontrollierte, ob auch alles ausreichend da war. Er räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen: „Hier sind deine Tränke Poppy. Falls du noch etwas benötigen solltest, kannst du dich an Miss Granger wenden."

Poppy drehte sich zu ihm, nahm ihm die Kisten ab, und verstaute diese in einem Schrank in ihrem Büro, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte.

„Ich danke dir. Doch wieso soll ich mich an Miss Granger wenden?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Sie ist die neue _Zaubertrankprofessorin_", antwortete er knapp, wobei er das letzte Wort in einem spöttischen Ton in die Länge zog.

„Ach so, sicher. Das nächste Mal werde ich es tun", sagte sie, und wuselte auch schon davon.

Severus drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um, und rauschte die Treppen hinauf, um zum Büro der Direktorin zu gelangen.

Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, murmelte er das Passwort, und ihm nächsten Augenblick sprang dieser zur Seite, um die Wendeltreppe zum Büro frei zu geben.

Gemächlichen Schrittes stieg er die Treppen hinauf, klopfte schließlich die Tür, und trat in das Büro.

Minerva, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, und gerade den Sprechenden Hut etwas entstaubte, blickte etwas verwirrt drein, als sie Severus erblickte.

„Severus, was führt Sie hierher?", fragte sie freundlich, und bedeutete ihm, auf dem Stuhl, der vor ihren Tisch stand, Platz zu nehmen.

Während Severus sich auf den Stuhl zu bewegte, und kurz auf das Portrait von Dumbledore blickte, welcher ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, sprach er zu der Direktorin: „Macht sich das Alter schon bemerkbar? Sie wollten mich sprechen."

„Ja, Sie wissen sicherlich worum es geht."

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie von mir wollen könnten", entgegnete er in sanftem Ton, und fragte sich, wie lange dies hier noch dauern würde.

„Nun, ich weiß, ich sollte es nicht nochmals erwähnen, doch ich möchte Sie erneut bitte, Miss Granger zur Seite zu stehen, falls sie Ihre Hilfe benötigen sollte."

Severus schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nun, falls Sie dies wirklich benötigen sollte, werde ich natürlich mein bestes geben, und ihr helfen", sagte er in einem spöttischen Ton.

„Severus, zwingen Sie mich nicht dies von Ihnen zu verlangen", zischte McGonagall, und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„In Ihrem Alter sollte man sich nicht so schnell aufregen, dies könnte böse enden, und wie ich bereits einmal sagte, verlangen Sie nicht zu viel!", sagte Severus emphatisch, und musterte Minerva. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie wollen. Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich der lieben Miss Granger zur Seite stehen werde, falls es nötig sein sollte, was ich jedoch nicht glaube."

„Ich hoffe es sehr, Severus, ich möchte mich nicht wiederholen müssen. Und nun würde ich gerne wissen, wie es mit Ihrer Arbeit steht."

„Es geht voran", antwortete er knapp.

„Geht es vielleicht etwas genauer?"

„Sicher, doch was nützt es Ihnen, wenn ich erzähle, wie es um die Tränke steht, wenn Sie nichts vom Brauen verstehen?! Verzeihen Sie, wenn Sie kaum etwas davon verstehen", sagte Snape, und bekam prompt die Reaktion, die er von ihr erwartete.

Minerva blickte ihn empört an, und schnaubte missfällig über seine Bemerkung.

„Nichtsdestotrotz würde ich gerne davon berichtet bekommen."

„Wenn Sie eine genaue Ausführung haben möchten, dann wenden Sie sich an Miss Granger. Ich denke, sie würde es Ihnen nur allzu gerne genauestens erläutern."

„Nun, dies werde ich tun, keine Angst", erwiderte Minerva brüskiert.

„Die habe ich nicht. Sonst noch was?"

„Nicht von mir. Doch Dumbledore würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Ich lasse sie beide jetzt alleine", sagte Minerva, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, umrundete den Tisch, und ging auf die Tür zu. „Schließen Sie die Tür, wenn Sie gehen Severus. Wir sehen uns bei der Eröffnungsfeier."

Severus drehte sich mit seinem Oberkörper langsam zu dem Portrait von Dumbledore, und blickte ihn missmutig an.

„Tu nicht so, als ob du schlafen würdest. Sag mir lieber, was du von mir möchtest", sagte Severus unwirsch, und fragte sich, wie so ein alter Mann nur so albern sein konnte.

Dumbledore hingegen fand es lustig Snape aus der Ruhe zu bringen, denn nur so konnte er ihm Dinge entlocken, die er sonst nicht sagen würde.

„Severus, wie schön dich zu sehen", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, und streckte alle Viere von sich, um sich dann gemütlich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen zu lassen. „Das letzte Mal, als du hier warst, konnten wir uns nicht unterhalten, da du doch sehr wütend schienst."

Severus erinnerte sich. Das letzte Mal war er in der Tat wütend, denn er hatte erfahren, dass er mit Hermine zusammen arbeiten sollte, und stellte die Direktorin zur Rede, da sie dies eingefädelt hatte.

„Kann man nicht ändern. Also, was willst du?", fragte Severus resolut.

„Wieso so ungeduldig? So kenne ich dich nicht", erwiderte Dumbledore in einem noch freundlicheren Ton. „Sag mir Severus, wie geht es dir?"

„Albus, du hast schon zu deinen Lebzeiten meine Nerven strapaziert, also tu es wenigstens nicht jetzt."

„Nun gut, wie geht es mit eurer Arbeit voran?"

„Gut."

„Klappt die Zusammenarbeit mit Miss Granger?"

„Könnte besser sein."  
„Versteht ihr euch?"

„Wir sind die besten Freunde."

„Severus, benimm die nicht wie ein trotziges Kind", tadelte ihn Dumbledore. „Wie hat sich Miss Granger entwickelt? Hat sie ihr Potential weiter ausgebaut?"

„Wie sie was? Sie ist noch nervender, und unausstehlicher geworden. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

„Nein. Antworte mir bitte auf meine Fragen", sagte Albus ruhig, und seine Augen musterten die von Snape.

„Und was genau?", fragte dieser wiederum brummig, und bemerkte den Blick von Dumbledore.

„Wie sie sich entwickelt hat."

„Sie ist eine junge Frau, die einem noch mehr auf die Nerven gehen kann, als sie es schon als Schülerin getan hatte. Und ja, sie hat ihr Potential ausgebaut. Reicht das?"

„Sicher, mehr wollte ich nicht hören."

„Wer's glaubt. Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte Severus und war bereits an der Tür angekommen, als Dumbledore ihm eine letzte Frage stellte, und Snape wie zur Salzsäure erstarrt stehen blieb.

„Empfindest du etwas für sie?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig, und beobachtete genau, wie Severus reagieren würde.

Dieser drehte sich langsam zu Albus um, und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ob ich was?"

„Du hast mich schon beim ersten Mal verstanden. Antworte mir bitte", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Nein!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ich bin nicht senil, also kannst du meinen Worten ruhig glauben schenken!"

„Weißt du, ich kenne dich gut Severus, und wenn du von ihr sprichst, sei es noch so negativ, haben deine Augen für einen kurzen Moment ein besonderen Glanz, die dich verraten", sagte Dumbledore, und lächelte Snape an, „ Jedenfalls würde ich mich freuen, wenn du eine Person an dich heran lassen würdest, die dich glücklich machen könnte. Du hättest es verdient!"

„Sei nicht albern, Albus. Eher würde ich mir die Zehennägel ausreißen, als etwas mit dieser penetranten Person anzufangen", erwiderte Severus knapp, und verließ im nächsten Augenblick auch schon das Büro der Direktorin.

Während Severus wieder in den Kerker ging, dachte er nach. Über sich, über sein Leben, und über Hermine. Sicher, sie ist eine junge, hübsche Frau, und er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen, sehr sogar, doch würde dies ausreichen?

Er war in vielen Sachen bewandert, doch damit hatte er keine Erfahrung. Die Zeit als Todesser und Spion lehrte ihn, seine Gefühle nicht zu zulassen, oder zu unterdrücken, um nicht verwundbar zu sein.

Als er in seinen Gemächern ankam, entschied er, die Dinge einfach laufen zu lassen. Seine Gefühle für Hermine, wenn er denn welche haben sollte, würden sicher verfliegen, wenn genug Zeit verstrichen wäre.

Er schnappte sich ein Buch aus seinem Regal, setzte sich auf einen seiner Ohrensessel, und vertrieb sich die Zeit bis zur Feier mit lesen.

Hermine schlenderte währenddessen auf dem Hogwartsgelände, um ihre aufkommende Nervosität etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie fühlte sich fast genauso nervös wie zu ihrer eigenen Einschulung. Sie hoffte, sie würde den Einstieg in den Lehrberuf schaffen. Zweifel nagten an ihr, doch sie nahm sich vor, dass beste daraus zu machen. Mehr als schief gehen konnte es nicht.

Als sie nach einer Weile nicht mehr laufen konnte, entschied sie sich in ihre Räume zu gehen, und sich für die Feier umzuziehen, schließlich wollte sie nicht zu spät erscheinen, und Snape somit neue Munition für seine sarkastischen Kommentare liefern.

Auf dem Weg in ihre Gemächer dachte sie weiter über ihn nach. Sie verstand es nicht, wie ein Mann so begehrenswert und zugleich abstoßend sein kann.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen, und ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden hatte, warf sie sich ihren Umhang über, und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. In der Eingangshalle sah sie Minerva, die auf die neuen Schüler zu warten schien.

Die Direktorin erblickte sie, lächelte sie ihr zu, und bedeutete ihr schon in die Halle zu gehen.

Als Hermine die Flügeltüren der Halle öffnete, fiel ihr Blick sofort auf Severus, der bereits auf seinen Platz saß, und etwas gelangweilt zu sein schien. Sie straffte die Schultern, ging auf den Lehrertisch zu, und begrüßte ihre Kollegen. Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl im Magen, setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz direkt neben Severus. Hermine versuchte nicht auf ihn zu achten, was ihr jedoch schwer fiel, da sie seinen bohrenden Blick auf sich spürte.

„Nervös?", fragte Severus leise nahe ihrem Ohr, und spürte, wie Hermine leicht zusammenzuckte, was ihn wiederum grinsen ließ.

„Wieso sollte ich nervös sein?", entgegnete sie, und drehte ihren Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Weil du an deinen Nägeln kaust, und das tust du nur, wenn du nervös bist", antwortete er sanft.

„Hast du mich also so gut beobachtet?!"

„Ich habe eine eminente Beobachtungsgabe, ja."

„Da wäre ich mir aber nicht so sicher."

„Geht es vielleicht etwas genauer?", fragte er sie wieder.

„Sicher geht es, doch ich habe keine Lust, es dir jetzt zu erklären", konterte Hermine.

„Ich wollte nur Konversation betreiben", sagte Severus unschuldig, jedoch mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Wäre mir danach zumute, und vor allem mit dir, würde ich es dich wissen lassen", erwiderte sie trotzig, drehte sich von ihm weg, und sah, wie die älteren Jahrgänge in die Halle strömten.

Nun musste Severus schmunzeln. Dieses Weib war wahrlich nicht auf den Mund gefallen, was ihm wiederum gefiel.

„Das kommt noch", hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr, und strich ihr, unauffällig, mit einer Hand eine Strähne, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr.

Hermine zuckte unmerklich zusammen, und hoffte, er hätte dies nicht bemerkt. Dieser Mann machte sie wahnsinnig. Was wollte er von ihr? Wieso benahm er sich ihr gegenüber nur so? Waren einige Fragen, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen, während sie beharrlich versuchte Severus nicht zu beachten.

Noch einen kurzen Moment beobachtete Snape sie und merkte, wie ihre Nervosität langsam zuzunehmen schien. Er grinste zufrieden, und richtete nun seinen Blick auf die Schülerschar, und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Ein weiteres Jahr, in dem er nur Schwachköpfe unterrichten müsste, ein weiteres Jahr, im welchen seine Nerven erneut strapaziert werden würden.

* * *

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Und noch ein schnelles update in diesem Jahr. Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer und an jene, die es nicht tun. 'g'_

**_Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Auf das es besser wird als das alte!_**

_Liebe Grüße_

_Potions_

* * *

Nachdem die älteren Jahrgänge sich auf die jeweiligen Haustischen verteilten und Ruhe einkehrt war, öffneten sich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle. Herein kam eine neue Schar Schüler, die aufgeregt durch die Halle sahen und dabei etwas eingeschüchtert wirkten.

Hermine beobachtete die Erstklässler und musste wieder an ihre eigene Einschulung denken. Damals hatte sie, um ihre Aufregung nicht zu zeigen, einfach drauf los geredet, was Harry und Ron ihr noch Jahre später vorgehalten haben. Sie musste schmunzeln, doch das hatte sich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht geändert.

Die Direktorin stellte sich vor die neuen Schüler, und bedeutete ihnen still zu sein.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts. Um festzustellen, in welches Haus Sie gehören, werden Sie aufgerufen, um sich nacheinander auf diesem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen, und den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen", sagte McGonagall in ihrer gewohnt scharfen Art und Weise.

Sie entrollte das Pergament, und las den ersten Namen vor. Das Mädchen, welches aufgerufen wurde, trat etwas eingeschüchtert nach vorne, und setzte sich zaghaft auf den Stuhl. Der Hut brauchte auch nicht lange, und schickte das Mädchen nach Gryffindor.

Die ganze Halle klatschte, vor allem der Gryffindortisch.

Für Severus konnte die ganze Sache nicht schnell genug enden. Jedes Jahr das Gleiche, dieselben Worte von der Direktorin, und jedes Jahr enttäuschten ihn die neuen Schüler aus seinem Haus immer mehr. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob dieser Jahrgang besonders wenig Gehirnmasse hatte. Seit Jahren hatte das Haus Slytherin weder den Hauspokal, noch den Quidditchpokal gewonnen. Hauptsächlich gewannen die Gryffindors Beides, was ihn wiederum wurmte. Resignierend ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, und blieb unwillkürlich an Hermine hängen. Erneut musterte er sie, sah, wie sie die Geschehnisse aufmerksam verfolgte, und bei jedem Schüler, der den Hut auf hatte, mitfieberte. Insgeheim bewunderte er ihre Fähigkeit sich für noch so kleine Dinge begeistern zu können.

Langsam richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne, und beobachtete die restlichen Minuten der Hausverteilung.

McGonagall verlas die letzten Namen, und wartete darauf, dass die Kinder in ihre neuen Häuser verteilt wurden. Als endlich das letzte Kind einem Haus zugewiesen wurde, rollte sie das Pergament wieder zusammen, und ließ diesen, sowie den Sprechenden Hut mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wieder verschwinden.

Minerva umrundete den Lehrertisch, um zu ihrem Platz zu gelangen. Leise räusperte sie sich, und richtete ihr Wort an alle Schüler

„Willkommen zurück an die älteren Jahrgänge, und herzlich Willkommen den neuen Schülern. Zu allererst das Wichtigste: Der Verbotene Wald ist für jeden Schüler ausnahmslos tabu. Sollte sich jemand nicht an dieses Verbot halten, wird er oder sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen", sagte McGonagall in einem ernsten Ton, und ließ somit keine Zweifel an dem Ernst ihrer Worte. „Nun zu etwas erfreulichem. Wie die meisten bemerkt haben, ist Professor Slughorn in den verdienten Ruhestand gegangen. Zu meiner großen Freude habe ich einen adäquaten Ersatz gefunden, und zwar eine ehemalige Schulsprecherin Hogwarts, und die beste Absolventin seit 100 Jahren: Professor Hermine Granger."

Hermine hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ihr es nichts ausmachen würde, wenn alle Augen auf sie gerichtet wären. Doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht. Als die Direktorin ihren Namen aufrief, spürte sie regelrecht, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, und noch mehr spürte sie den belustigten Blick von Severus auf sich ruhen, was sie wiederum verärgerte.

Kurz erhob sie sich, damit alle Schüler sie sehen konnten, und setzte sich schnell wieder hin. Sie hatte es schon immer gehasst im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und war dementsprechend froh, als Minerva das Festmahl eröffnete, und das Stimmengewirr losging.

Nach einer kurzen Weile richtete die Direktorin das Wort an Hermine.

„Hermine, ich weiß, ich frage dies ziemlich häufig, doch würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir von Ihren Fortschritten bezüglich Ihres Projektes zu erzählen?"

Sie wunderte sich zwar etwas über die Bitte der Direktorin, da sie annahm, Snape hätte ihr darüber berichtet, da Hermine sah, wie er aus dem Turm, wo das Büro von Minerva war, heruntergekommen war.

„Ähm…sicher, Minerva. Bis jetzt habe ich einige stärkere Heilungstränke, sowie den Veritaserum gebraut. Jede einzelne Zutat, die Menge, den Zeitpunkt der Zugabe, und die Temperatur des Feuers aufgeschrieben. Des Weiteren habe ich Tipps dazu geschrieben, wie man diese Zutaten korrekt zerkleinert, und verschiedene Quellen, wo man Informationen über die jeweiligen Pflanzen beziehen kann", antwortete Hermine.

„Und Professor Snape?"

„Da er zuerst die Tränke für Madam Pomfrey brauen musste, konnte er bis jetzt nur den Sud des lebenden Tod herstellen."

Bei dieser Aussage drehte sich Severus zu Hermine, und warf ihr einen seiner vernichtenden Blicke zu. ´Was bildet sich dieses Weib eigentlich ein? ´

„Danke, Miss Granger", zischte er ihr zu, wobei er die Anrede besonders in die Länge zog.

„Professor…Granger, wenn du mich schon so formell ansprichst", funkelte ihn Hermine an, und wandte sich wieder der Direktorin zu.

„Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen Minerva?"

„Nein Liebes. Ich danke Ihnen."

„Das hab ich gern getan", erwiderte Hermine freundlich.

Das Festmahl verlief ruhig. Severus und Hermine versuchten sich nicht zu beachten, was ihnen nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Hin und wieder blickte der eine unauffällig zum anderen. Als die Direktorin die Feier offiziell beendete, war Severus der Erste, der sich von seinem Platz erhob, um mit wehendem Umhang in seine Kerker zu rauschen.

Hermine hingegen war in ein Gespräch mit Minerva vertieft, über die Auswirkungen einer verunglückten Verwandlung in ein Tier, sofern man kein Animagus war.

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen, und als ihr wieder bewusst war, welcher Tag war, war ihre Nervosität schlagartig wieder zurück. Wenn nicht sogar mehr als vorher.

Tief durchatmend krabbelte sie aus dem Bett, sprang unter die Dusche, um zwanzig Minuten später auf dem Weg in die große Halle war, um wenigstens ihre ersehnte Tasse Kaffee zu trinken. Sie wusste, sie würde nur schwer etwas runter bekommen, wenn sie so nervös war wie jetzt.

Sie öffnete die Flügeltüren zur Halle und war froh, nur wenige Schüler um diese Uhrzeit anzutreffen. Hermine setzte sich auf ihren Platz und goss sich endlich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Sie schloss die Augen, und atmete den herrlichen Duft des koffeinhaltigen Getränkes ein.

„Nervös", fragte eine Stimme nahe ihrem Ohr.

Hermine erschauderte leicht, als sie den warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren konnte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, drehte ihren Kopf herum, und sah in zwei tiefschwarze Augen.

„Etwas, ja!"

Severus setzte sich auf seinen Platz, und goss sich nun selbst eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Du hast Drittklässler heute als erstes. Das wird sicher ein Spaß zu sehen, wie unfähig sie sind", erwiderte er mit leicht spöttischem Unterton.

„Das ist deine Meinung."

Severus erwiderte darauf nichts, da er wusste, dass das nichts bringen würde. Er nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee, und schaufelte sich etwas Speck und Eier auf den Teller.

„Ich werde nach dem Unterricht in dein Labor kommen, damit wir weiter arbeiten können. Ich denke, du bist froh, wenn wir alles beendet haben." Hermines Stimme war leise, während sie zu ihm sprach.

Snape drehte sich zu ihr herum und musterte sie kurz.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

„Das werde ich auch", kam es etwas genervt von Hermine. „Jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss meinen Unterricht vorbereiten." Sie stellte ihre Tasse etwas heftiger als nötig auf die Untertasse, stand auf, und verließ die Halle.

Nachdem sie die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Unterricht vorbereitet hatte, öffnete sie die Tür zum Klassenzimmer mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, um die wartenden Schüler herein zu lassen. Als die Drittklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin endlich Platz genommen hatten, wandte sie sich an ihre Klasse. „Guten Morgen. Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, bin ich Ihre neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Ich weiß, Professor Slughorn hat eigenwillige Unterrichtsmethoden, da ich selbst in den Genuss von seinen Lehrmethoden gekommen bin", sagte Hermine leicht belustigt bei dem Gedanken an Slughorn. „Bei mir jedoch wird es etwas anders ablaufen, da dieses Fach schwierig ist, und jeder noch so kleine Fehler verheerend sein kann."

Sie erläuterte die weiteren Vorgehensweisen in ihrem Unterricht, und stellte der Klasse die erste Aufgabe. Die Drittklässler sollten einen Heiltrank gegen Furunkel zusammenbrauen.

Während die Schüler über ihren Kesseln gebeugt standen, und die jeweiligen Zutaten, die für diesen Trank nötig waren, zerkleinerten, ließ Hermine ihren Blick durch die Klasse schweifen.

Sie hatte sich den Unterricht mit den Beiden Häusern schwerer vorgestellt, wenn sie an ihren Zaubertrankunterricht dachte, den sie mit den Slytherins erlebt hatte.

Ein lautes Zischen holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Hermine blickte auf einen Slytherin-Jungen, der vergebens versuchte, seinen klirrenden und klappernden Kessel unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, und stand mit nur wenigen Schritten vor dem Schüler.

„Mr. Anderson, dürfte ich erfahren, was Sie beabsichtigen zu tun", sagte Hermine in einem ruhigen Ton, und warf einen Blick in den Kessel. „Sie wollen uns nicht zufällig in die Luft sprengen oder?"

„Ähm…nein…Professor", antwortete er leise.

„Legen Sie einen Gefrierzauber über Ihren Kessel, säubern Sie Ihren Platz, und schauen Sie bei Ihrem Tischnachbarn zu", sagte Hermine, und ging wieder auf Ihren Platz zurück. „Mr. Anderson, ich erwarte von Ihnen eine 2 Zoll lange Ausführung, was Sie an diesem Trank falsch gemacht hatten, und wie man es richtig machen sollte."

Die Schüler arbeiteten weiter an deren Tränken, und Hermine hielt es für besser, durch die Bankreihen zu laufen, um dadurch besser beobachten zu können, was die Drittklässler anstellten. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde, gerade, als Hermine die Stunde beenden wollte und bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch stand, knallte es.

Sie wirbelte umher, und sah Mr. Anderson und seinen Tischnachbarn auf dem Boden liegen. Sie eilte zu den beiden Schülern, und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie keine Verletzungen davon getragen haben. Auf den Tisch blickend, wusste Hermine, was die Zwei falsch gemacht hatten.

„Mr. Anderson, Mr. Prince", begann sie langsam, während sie die Jungs durchdringend ansah, „können Sie mir sagen, was Sie falsch gemacht haben?"

„Professor, es war nicht unsere Schuld…", erwiderte einer sofort, wurde jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Es waren die anderen richtig?! Nun, mangelnde Courage ist keine gute Eigenschaft. 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Nicht nur, weil Ihnen der Trank aus dem Kessel schoss, sondern auch wegen dem Versuch, es einem Mitschüler zu unterstellen."

Hermine ließ sich von den anderen eine Probe der Tränke auf den Tisch stellen, um diese bewerten zu können, und entließ, nachdem alle Plätze gesäubert wurden, die Klasse.

´Na das fängt ja gut an´ Sie hoffte inständig, der folgende Unterricht würde nicht genauso ablaufen. Hermine wusste, Snape würde toben, wenn er von den abgezogenen Punkten erfahren würde, und hielt es für besser, das Mittagessen in ihren eigenen Räumen einzunehmen. Früher oder später müsste sie sich mit ihm deswegen auseinander setzen, doch lieber später als früher.

Severus´ Tag konnte schlimmer nicht anfangen. Obwohl er die Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw unterrichtete, fragte er sich, wie diese Tölpel bloß so weit kommen konnten. Nachdem er den beiden Häusern in der Doppelstunde, die sie bei ihm hatten, insgesamt 50 Punkte abgezogen hatte, da keiner von denen sich an seine Anweisungen hielt, was das Abblocken von Flüchen betraf, beendete er den praktischen Teil des Unterrichts und ließ die Klasse einen Aufsatz über das korrekte anwenden der Abblockzauber und die Gründe dafür schreiben. Innerlich seufzte er, und sehnte sich nach dem Ende des Tages. Als Hermine in seine Gedanken kam, seufzte er nochmals, da er wusste, die Arbeit mit ihr würde auch wieder an seinen Nerven zerren.

Er beendete die Stunde, entließ die Klasse und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, da die Direktorin seine Anwesenheit verlangte, genauso wie es Albus immer tat.

Als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte schweifte sein Blick wie immer zu den Stundengläsern. Er sah, dass Slytherin Punkte abgezogen wurden, und seine Laune sank endgültig auf den Nullpunkt. Mit wehendem Umhang schritt er auf seinen Haustisch zu, und blieb vor einer Gruppe von Viertklässlern, von denen er wusste, sie machten ihm mehr Ärger als gut war, stehen.

„Könnte mir einer von Ihnen erklären, wieso Slytherin 20 Punkte fehlen?!", zischte er ihnen bedrohlich zu.

„Professor Granger hat uns die Punkte abgezogen Sir", sagte Damian Anderson leise.

Severus schritt langsam auf den eingeschüchterten Jungen zu, und beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinunter.

„Dürfte ich auch erfahren weswegen?!"

„Nun ja, Sir. Ich habe einen Trank nicht hinbekommen, und Professor Granger hatte mir deswegen die Punkte abgezogen."

„Hat Sie das?!", murmelte Severus, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der Halle rauschte.

Vor dem Portrait, welches vor Hermines Tür hing, angekommen, blieb er kurz stehen, und verlangte von den kleinen Kindern die spielten, die Tür freizugeben. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion, und der Androhung das Bild zu verhexen, schwang das Portrait nach vorne, so dass Snape an die Tür klopfen konnte.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick öffnete Hermine die Tür, und erblickte einen vor Wut schäumenden Severus, der ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihre Räume eintrat, und in der Mitte ihres Wohnzimmers stehen blieb.

„Komme bitte herein, und fühl dich wie zu Hause!", sagte Hermine ruhig, da sie ihn nicht wütender machen wollte, als er ohnehin schon war.

Severus drehte sich zu ihr um, und donnerte auch schon los: „Was fällt dir ein, meinem Haus Punkte abzuziehen, nur weil ein Trank misslungen ist?! Hätte ich dies immer gemacht, hätten die anderen Häuser nichts zu Lachen gehabt!"

„Ich habe ihm die Punkte nicht abgezogen, weil der Trank misslang", erwiderte Hermine genauso laut, und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Und weswegen dann?"

„Mr. Anderson hatte keine Courage um für seinen Fehler gerade zu stehen, und wollte es stattdessen einem seiner Mitschüler anhängen."

„Das rechtfertigt immer noch nicht den Punktabzug, verdammte Gryffindorgöre", zischte Snape ihr zu.

„Doch, tut es. Es ist mein Unterricht, und ich dulde nicht, dass du dich einmischst, nur weil es dein Haus betrifft", giftete sie ihn an.

„Ob ich mich einmische oder nicht ist meine Sache. Du wirst den Punktabzug rückgängig machen!"

„Ich werde was?! Davon träumst du!"

Hermine hatte genug. Was bildete sich diese Fledermaus bloß ein? Stürmte unaufgefordert in ihre Räume, und besaß den Nerv ihre Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen. Sie ging zu Tür, riss diese auf, und funkelte Severus wütend an.

„Geh, bevor wir beide etwas sagen, was wir später bereuen könnten", forderte Hermine ihn auf.

Severus ging zu Hermine, und knallte die Tür zu. Zorn funkelnd blieb er vor ihr stehen.

„Ich habe nicht vor zu gehen", zischte er ihr zu, und durchbohrte sie fast mit seinem Blick, während seine rechte Hand noch immer auf der Tür lag.

„Ich werde den Punktabzug nicht rückgängig machen Severus! Was ist dein Problem?"

„Du willst wissen was mein Problem ist?! Du bist es!"

„Das weiß ich schon. Geht es vielleicht etwas genauer?", fragte sie in trotzig, ohne die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme zu senken.

„Du bist eine impertinente Person, eine Besserwisserin wie sie ihm Buche steht. Ich denke das reicht!"

„Das ist gut zu wissen, und wenn du jetzt so freundlich wärst meine Räume zu verlassen, wäre ich überglücklich!"

„Ich sagte dir bereits, ich werde nicht gehen, solange du es nicht rückgängig machst!"

„Und ich sagte dir, ich werde den Teufel tun. Leb damit oder nicht. Es ist mir egal. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?! Du bist eine überhebliche Fledermaus. Du denkst, nur die Schüler aus deinem Haus haben Punktabzüge nicht verdient. Da irrst du dich!", sagte Hermine und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Doch der überheblichen Fledermaus scheinst du nicht abgeneigt zu sein", erwiderte er nun auch etwas ruhiger.

„Was? Das hat damit nichts zu tun!"

„Doch, ich denke schon."

„Severus, würdest du vielleicht die Gütigkeit besitzen und dich etwas deutlicher Ausdrücken. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst!"

„Du bist doch Miss ich-weiß-immer-alles", erwiderte er mit einer Spur der Belustigung.

„Was zwischen uns ist, oder besser gesagt was nicht, spielt keine Rolle. Wie kannst du es wagen zu behaupten, ich würde versuchen mich an dir über dein Haus zu rächen?!"

„Ich behaupte rein gar nichts, außer eins: die Gryffindors werden es in nächster Zeit ziemlich schwer haben", antwortete er, und legte eine Hand an die Türklinke, um diese dann zu öffnen.

Nun war es Hermine, die die Tür zuschlug.

„Du bist ein Scheusal, weißt du das?! Es wundert mich nicht im Geringsten, wieso dich die Schüler nicht mögen", sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Du solltest doch mittlerweile wissen, mir ist egal wer was über mich denkt."

„Geh jetzt!", forderte Hermine ihn auf, da Severus einen Schritt auf sie zugegangen war, und er nun unmittelbar vor ihr stand. Sie konnte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte spüren, und wusste, sie würde ihm nicht lange widerstehen können.

„Ich habe noch nicht vor zu gehen Hermine", antwortete er nahe an ihrem Ohr, und konnte so spüren, wie sie erschauderte.

„Was willst du von mir Severus?", fragte sie ihn schließlich leise.

Snape sah die Hexe vor sich an, und ihm wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, was er wollte. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Severus wollte sie. Er suchte regelrecht die Streitereien mit ihr, genauso wie er ihre Nähe suchte. Seine Augen wanderten von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen und wieder zurück, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich will dich!"

* * *

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_Nachträglich wünsche ich euch ein frohes neues Jahr von mir!! Lieben Dank für eure Kommis. _

_Und da ich gestärkt aus meinem Kurzurlaub zurück bin, dachte ich mir, ich lade mal das nächste Kapitel hoch._

_Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er wollte sie, suchte regelrecht die Streitereien mit ihr, genauso wie er ihre Nähe suchte. Seine Augen wanderten von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen und wieder zurück, ehe er antwortete. 

„Ich will dich!"

„Was?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!", sagte Snape und trat noch einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. „Doch ich werde dir gleich sagen, ich bin kein netter Mann. Wenn du dich dafür entscheiden solltest, wovon ich ausgehe, sei dir bewusst, ich teile nicht. Du gehörst dann nur mir!"

Beide sahen sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, tief in die Augen. Hermine hatte in diesem Moment eh kleine Probleme ihre Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf rasten, in Worte zu fassen, geschweige denn festzuhalten. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie jemand aus der Realität gezogen und in mögliches Paralleluniversum verfrachtet.

Nach einer Weile, als sie wieder fähig war, zu sprechen und gerade den Mund öffnete um zu antworten, ertönte eine Glocke, die das Ende der Mittagspause einläutete.

Severus nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie kurz, aber voller Leidenschaft auf den Mund.

„Du weißt, wo ich zu finden bin", sagte er leise und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick auch schon aus ihren Räumen.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Tür und ließ die letzten Minuten Revue passieren. Wie schaffte dieser Mann es bloß immer wieder sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen? Innerlich verfluchte sie ihn für seine schnellen Richtungswechsel, die sie jedes Mal eiskalt erwischten.

Seufzend schnappte sie sich ihre Unterlagen für den kommenden Unterricht und verließ ihre Räume, um in die Kerker zu gelangen.

Da sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, entschied sie sich kurzfristig um und ließ die Abschlussklasse einen Aufsatz über die Gefährlichkeit vom Sud des lebenden Tods schreiben. So hatte sie die Möglichkeit über Severus Worte nachzudenken.

Es erstaunte sie, wie offen seine Worte waren, was überhaupt nicht seinem Naturell entsprach. Doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie diesen Mann wollte, genauso, wie er war und nicht hätte sein können.

Kurz vor Ende ihres Unterrichtes sammelte sie alle Aufsätze ein, und entließ die Schüler. Da ihr Unterricht für den heutigen Tag beendet war, entschied sie sich, schon in Snapes Privat-Labor zu gehen und ihre Notizen, die sie während des Brauens der verschiedenen Tränke geschrieben hatte, etwas ausführlicher zu beschreiben. Außerdem müsste der Vielsafttrank bald nochmals aufgekocht werden, um die Nieswurzel hinzufügen zu können.

Vor seinem Labor angekommen, murmelte sie das Passwort, wodurch sich die Tür öffnete, und sofort wieder verschloss, nachdem sie eingetreten war. Zielsicher ging sie um den Tisch herum und wollte das Buch, in dem die Notizen standen, aus der Schublade holen, als sie merkte, dass es fehlte. Irritiert sah sie sich um und fragte sich, wohin sie es gelegt haben mag, als sie direkt hinter sich ein Räuspern war nahm und sich erschrocken umdrehte. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Severus war kurz zuvor in gewohnter Manier in seine Räume gestürmt und da auch er heute nicht mehr unterrichten musste, hielt er es für das Klügste, weiter an seinen Tränken zu arbeiten. In seinem Labor angekommen, schnappte er sich das Buch, in dem Hermine die Notizen hinein schrieb. Er überflog die Notizen und schrieb entweder was hinzu, oder strich einige Sachen, die er für unnötig hielt. Damit fertig, machte er sich daran den Sud des Lebenden Tod zu überprüfen. Dieser Trank musste einige Tage ziehen, bevor er wieder aufgekocht werden konnte, um den Baldrian hinzuzufügen, damit der Trank an Stärke zunahm und seinen Zweck erfüllen konnte.

Er nahm die Phiole, in der der Trank war, in die Hand und sah sich die Farbe der Flüssigkeit an. Da die Flüssigkeit noch nicht die erforderliche Farbe hatte, und Severus nicht den Drang verspürte einen neuen Trank anzufangen, stellte er die Phiole zurück in den Schrank, und ging in sein Büro, um den Unterricht für den morgigen Tag vorzubereiten.

Seufzend setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm sich die Unterlagen der Klassen vor, bei denen er das Pech hatte zu unterrichten. Er fragte sich, wie einige dieser Schüler es schafften, unbeschadet aus seinem Unterricht zu kommen, wenn sie praktische Übungen machten, wenn man ihre Dummheit bedachte.

Völlig vertieft in seine Arbeit bemerkte er nicht wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Erst als er spürte, dass sein Schutzzauber, welchen er auf sein privates Labor gelegt hatte, kurzzeitig ausgesetzt wurde, sah er hoch. Severus legte seine Feder auf den Tisch, und ging langsam wieder in sein Labor. Er erblickte Hermine, die anscheinend nach ihrem Notizbuch suchte. Um sie nicht zu erschrecken, räusperte er sich, was jedoch nicht wirklich half, da sie zusammenzuckte und ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen ansah.

„Severus verdammt, wie oft soll ich dir sagen, du sollst mich nicht erschrecken? Ist dir das letzte Mal, als du das gemacht hast, etwa entfallen?", fauchte sie ihn an.

Severus sah sie amüsiert an, da sie, so fand er, umwerfend aussah, wenn sie wütend war.

„Wie könnte ich? Es hatte ja noch keiner vor dir gewagt das zu tun, ohne irgendwelche Konsequenzen davon zu tragen!"

„Soll ich das als Kompliment auffassen?"

„Mach was du willst!", erwiderte er und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sofort hatte Hermine einen Kloß im Hals. Zwar hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen, doch sie dachte, sie hätte noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, bevor sie auf ihn treffen würde. Seufzend entschied sie sich nicht weiter auszuweichen. Sie blickte hoch, und sah direkt in seine schwarzen Augen.

„Severus hör zu, ich weiß, dass du eigentlich nicht so offen bist, wie du es in meinen Räumen heute warst. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wie ich auf deinen Besitzanspruch reagieren soll, aber ich danke dir dafür, dass du so offen warst!", stotterte Hermine etwas verlegen, was Severus jedoch noch breiter grinsen ließ.

„Und?", fragte er.

„Was und?" Hermine wusste, was er hören wollte, doch sie war nicht gewillt es ihm sofort zu sagen. Sie wollte sehen, ob er es immer noch wollte.

„Hermine, stell dich nicht dumm. Du weißt genau, was ich meine!", knurrte Snape ihr zu.

„Welchen Teil meinst du denn genau?", fragte sie gespielt verständnislos.

„Hermine", seufzte Severus, „du kannst einem gehörig auf die Nerven gehen!"

„Das gilt auch für dich. Bevor ich dir antworte, möchte ich noch etwas von dir wissen."

„Was?", zischte er.

„Seit wann?"

„Bei Merlin, musst du alles analysieren?"

„Nein, doch es interessiert mich. Ich verlange ja keine Liebesschwüre, das würde eh nicht zu dir passen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ist das denn so wichtig?", fragte Severus, sah in ihren Augen, dass sie auf eine Antwort wartete, und nicht locker lassen würde, bis sie es von ihm hörte.

Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, ehe er zu sprechen begann: „Als ich dich, nach all den Jahren, beim Verleger wieder getroffen hatte, und du so unverschämt erwachsen warst. Mit der Zeit hat sich herausgestellt, du warst zwar immer noch die nervige Gryffindorgöre, doch ich genieße deine Gegenwart. Was bei anderen Menschen nicht der Fall ist. Reicht das?"

„Das reicht mir", flüsterte Hermine und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Doch auch ich teile nicht!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus' Lippen, ehe er seine Arme um ihre Hüften schlang, und sanft ihren Rücken streichelte, was Hermine mit einem Schnurren quittierte.

„Ich denke, da wirst du dir keine Sorgen machen müssen. Die Schlange der Frauen, die sich für mich interessieren, ist sehr kurz", sagte er amüsiert und spielte nun mit einer Strähne ihres Haares.

„Nun, wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd und zog Severus Kopf zu sich hinunter. „Es gibt schon einige Frauen, die sich für die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern interessieren!"

Nun war es an Severus fragend eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Eine steht vor dir. Mehr musst du nicht wissen!", sagte sie grinsend.

Als ob er nur auf diese Worte gewartet hätte, presste Severus seine Lippen auf ihre, und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, bat so um Einlass, den sie ihm sofort gewährte. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, ihre Körper pressten aneinander. Hermine verstärkte ihren Griff an seinem Nacken, was ihm ein leises Knurren entlockte. Nach Luft ringend löste sich Severus von ihr, und sah auf Hermine hinab. Die leicht geröteten Wangen, die geschwollen Lippen von dem Kuss, und die vor Lust funkelnden Augen waren fast zu viel für ihn.

„Du bist wunderschön!", flüsterte er ihr zu, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und konnte so ihren beschleunigten Puls fühlen. Zwar wusste er nicht genau, woher diese Worte stammten, da es nicht seine Art war, doch in diesem Moment war es einfach richtig.

Er spürte ihren Körper, wie er sich gegen seinen presste und konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er umfasste mit seinen Händen ihren Po und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch, um sie auf den Tisch zu setzen. Sanft glitten seine Hände über ihre Oberschenkel zu ihren Knien, um diese mit leichtem Druck zu spreizen. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihren, und er konnte ihr Verlangen nach ihm darin sehen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen, bevor er seine erneut gierig auf ihre presste. Während sie sich küssten, griff er mit einer Hand in ihr Haar, während die andere langsam zu ihrer Brust glitt. Selbst durch den Stoff ihres Umhanges konnte er ihre aufgestellten Nippel spüren, was ihm einen leisen Seufzer entlockte.

Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten ihn zu spüren. Ohne zu zögern spreizte sie ihr Beine, als sie den leichten Druck seiner Hände auf ihren Knien spürte und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, und dieser Anblick jagte ihr einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Berührungen, seine Küsse waren fast zuviel für Hermine. Nach Luft schnappend löste sie sich von ihm, und zog aus ihrer Umhangtasche ihren Zauberstab. Sie wollte wissen wie es war seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauber verschwand im nächsten Augenblick auch die Kleidung der Beiden. Unbewusst leckte sich Hermine über die Lippen, als sie Severus nackt vor sich stehen sah. Seine Proportionen waren einfach perfekt.

Er war nicht zu schmal, und auch nicht zu muskulös. Sanft legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust und konnte die Anspannung seiner Muskeln spüren, was sie lächeln ließ.

Hermine wollte gerade jeden Zentimeter seiner Brust mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge erkunden, als Severus ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihr tief in die Augen sah.

„Bist du dir vollkommen sicher?", fragte er leise.

Was? War dieser Mann denn völlig irre? Wie konnte er sie das gerade jetzt fragen?

Da Hermine jedoch keine gescheiten Worte zusammen bekam, umfasste sie mit ihren Händen seinen Hals und zog ihn zu einem gierigen Kuss zu sich. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick löste sie sich wieder von ihm, und ließ sanft ihre Hände über seine Brust gleiten. Unter ihren Fingern spürte sie die vielen Narben, die er sich sicher zugezogen hatte, während er als Spion gelebt hatte. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und küsste zärtlich seine Brust, während ihre Hände sich um seine Taille legten, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Severus´ Hände waren überall auf ihrem Körper, was Hermine einen Schauer nach dem anderen bescherte.  
Severus begann seine Zunge über ihren Hals hinab zu ihrer Brust gleiten zu lassen. Schließlich umkreiste er mit seiner Zungenspitze eine ihrer Brustwarzen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu zerspringen, bäumte sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte vor Lust auf.  
Er spielte mit ihrer Brustwarze, reizte sie, während seine andere Hand zart über ihren Oberschenkel strich. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam zu der anderen Brustwarze, um dieser die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
Sanft, aber mit Bestimmtheit, drückte er ihr bebendes Becken nach unten und ließ seine Zunge nun über ihren Bauch gleiten, um zärtlich um ihren Bauchnabel zu kreisen. Severus Hände streiften sanft über ihren Venushügel und fing an dort mit einer Präzision zu reiben, was Hermine noch lauter stöhnen ließ. Gierig bog sie ihm das Becken entgegen, als er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und sich langsam in ihr bewegte.

Völlig in der Lust gefangen, umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und zog ihn zu sich nach oben.

„Severus bitte", hauchte sie ihm zu, da ihre Stimme nicht zu mehr fähig war.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, umfasste ihren Po mit seinen Händen und hob sie hoch, um sie gegen die kalte Steinwand zu drücken.

Die Hitze ihres Körpers und die Kälte der Wand steigerten Hermines Lust. Sie umschlang seine Taille mit ihren Beinen, und konnte so seine harte Männlichkeit spüren. Severus hob sie noch etwas weiter hoch, und glitt mit einem langen Stoß in sie hinein.

Das Gefühl, welches ihn jetzt umgab, raubte ihm schier den Verstand. Nun gab es keine Zurückhaltung mehr. Sie war so heiß, so eng und es fühlte sich unglaublich an.

Wild stieß er in sie und begann nun gierig eine Brust mit seiner Hand zu massieren, ihre Brustwarze mit dem Zeigefinder und Daumen zu reizen, und diese schließlich mit dem Mund zu umschließen, während seine andere Hand sich in ihrem Po festkrallte.

Mit jedem harten Stoß von ihm entwich Hermines Kehle ein lautes Stöhnen. Sie spürte ihren Höhepunkt heran nahen, und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Als er schließlich von ihrer Brust abließ, und erneut an ihrer Klitoris rieb, war es um sie geschehen. Ihr Körper bebte, als die Welle der Lust sie überrannte, und ein spitzer Schrei der Ekstase entwich ihrem Mund. Hermione hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und biss sanft hinein.

Severus spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammenzogen. Mit ihrem Stöhnen brachte sie ihn fast um den Verstand. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Stoß fand auch er die Erlösung. Laut keuchte er auf, bevor er sich erschöpft an sie lehnte, und er seine Arme Besitz ergreifend um sie schlang.

Hermine küsste sanft seinen Hals, sein Kinn, um dann schließlich seinen Mund für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss einzufangen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile ließ Severus Hermine langsam zu Boden gleiten, und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres Haares. Er musterte ihr Gesicht, und attraktiver konnte sie in seinen Augen nicht mehr aussehen. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch errötet, und ihre Lippen geschwollen von den leidenschaftlichen und wilden Küssen.

Auch Hermine betrachtete Severus. Zwar war sein Gesicht fast genauso wie immer, doch sie konnte seinen schnellen Puls fühlen, als sie seinen Hals küsste. Sanft lächelte sie ihn an, und strich seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mir eine Lungenentzündung zuziehe?", fragte sie ihn grinsend.

Severus sah sie einen kurzen Moment etwas bestürzt an, doch ein kurzes Aufflackern ihrer Augen sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

„Wie könnte ich?", erwiderte er und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Lass uns in mein Schlafzimmer gehen."

Sanft hob er sie hoch, um sie in seine Gemächer zu tragen, und die Stunden der neu gewonnenen Zweisamkeit genießen zu können.

* * *

TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

So, nun geht es auch schon weiter. Mit den Tränken, die für das Buch notwendig sind, kommen sie ja auch gut voran….was heißt, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern kann, bis auch ich mich dem Ende nähere. Aber wir haben ja noch etwas Zeit….

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

* * *

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich durch das Fenster in Snapes Schlafzimmer und tauchten so das Zimmer nach und nach in ein helles Licht. Hermine erwachte langsam aus ihren seligen Schlaf und spürte ein wohliges Gefühl in sich. Die Erinnerungen an gestern strömten auf sie ein und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Es war besser, als sie sich je hätte träumen lassen. Sex interessierte sie nie besonders, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass kein Mann ihr jemals so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, wie Severus es getan hatte. 

Sein warmer Körper, der sich von hinten an sie schmiegte, fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an. Vorsichtig drehte sich Hermine um, legte behutsam ihre Hand auf seiner Brust ab und betrachtete ihn. Seine Gesichtzüge waren entspannt und ein zufriedener Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Der typische harte Zug um seinen Mund war verschwunden. Sie betrachtete seine sinnlichen Lippen, die ihr die letzte Nacht so viel Zuneigung gezeigt hatten. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und berührte hauchzart seine Lippen, da sie ihn nicht wecken wollte.

Langsam legte sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab, kuschelte sich weiter ins Bett hinein und schloss mit einem leisen Seufzer ihre Augen. Hermine fühlte sich in diesem Moment unheimlich geborgen. Dieses Gefühl wollte sie nicht mehr missen, zu lange hatte sie darauf gewartet. Zwar hätte sie nie daran gedacht, dass Severus ihre Gefühlswelt so aufwühlen würde, doch er tat es. Sie lernte ihn nun als Mann kennen. Und er war ein sehr interessanter Mann. Insgeheim freute sie sich darauf, da es nicht langweilig zu werden drohte.

Doch weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht. Die Erschöpfung, hervorgerufen durch die letzte Nacht übermannte erneut ihren Körper.

Wenig später erwachte auch Severus aus seinem ruhigen Schlaf. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so gut und entspannt geschlafen. Er spürte den warmen Körper, der sich an seinen schmiegte, ihr Geruch aus Erdbeere und Vanille wehte ihm in die Nase und langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Er erblickte Hermine, die anscheinend einen angenehmen Traum zu haben schien, da ein breites Lächeln auf ihren Lippen lag. Behutsam strich auch er ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und musterte sie kurz. „Was macht diese Hexe bloß mit mir?", dachte er sich, da er solche Gefühle noch nie hatte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er damit würde umgehen können. Da er Hermine nicht wecken wollte, schob er cm für cm ihren Arm von sich und stieg langsam aus dem Bett, um im Badezimmer zu verschwinden.

Als er fertig geduscht und rasiert war, kam er, nur in einer schwarzen Hose bekleidet, wieder aus dem Badezimmer, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf die schlafende Hermine. Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf und machte sich leise auf den Weg in sein Wohnzimmer, um eine große Kanne Kaffee zu ordern. Eigentlich war er ganz froh darüber, dass Hermine noch schlief, da er nicht den Drang verspürte, sich mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten, bevor er nicht seine erste Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte.

Als Hermine erwachte, wehte ihr der Duft von Kaffee in die Nase. Alle viere von sich streckend, räkelte sie sich im Bett und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie wusste zwar nicht wie spät es war, doch anscheinend hatten sie noch Zeit, bis sie beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle erscheinen mussten. Langsam stieg Hermine aus dem Bett, um das Badezimmer von Severus zu nutzen. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, um sich damit frische Wäsche herbei zu zaubern und verschwand im Badezimmer. Ihr fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter, als sie es sah.

Es war ein großer, doch recht heller Raum. Auf der linken Seite hing ein großer Spiegel, der einen verzierten Rahmen hatte. Das Waschbecken war mit grauem Marmor umrahmt. An beiden Seiten des Beckens hingen grüne Handtücher. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich eine große Dusche, wo sicher fünf Personen ohne weiteres hätten Platz haben können und die Wände der Dusche waren aus Milchglas. Doch der Blickfang war eindeutig die riesengroße Badewanne, die in einer Art Podest eingefasst war. Diese Badewanne würde sie sicherlich auch mal ausprobieren, dachte sich Hermine, als sie sich unter die Dusche stellte und warmes Wasser angenehm auf ihren Körper prasselte.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Hermine wieder munter aus dem Badezimmer. Diese Dusche hatte ihr gut getan. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Tasse Kaffee und sie könnte den Tag beginnen. Behutsam öffnete sie die Tür des Wohnzimmers und ihr Blick fiel auf Severus, der vor dem Kamin saß, in dem ein Feuer prasselte und in ein Buch vertieft zu sein schien. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, bis sie kurz vor ihm stand.

Nun richtete Severus seinen Blick auf Hermine und legte das Buch auf den kleinen Abstelltisch, der neben dem Sessel stand.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich zurecht gefunden", sagte er und musterte Hermine kurz.

Hermine fühlte sich augenblicklich etwas unwohl in ihrer Haut, da sie nicht wusste, ob er etwas dagegen hatte, wenn sie sein Badezimmer ungefragt benutzte.

Severus sah sie leicht grinsend an und hob eine Augenbraue ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, also hör auf so erschrocken zu gucken. Und komm her", sagte er in einem sanften Ton und streckte Hermine eine Hand entgegen.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, griff nach seiner Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf seinen Schoß ziehen. Sie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und nahm seinen Duft von Kräutern und Lavendel wahr.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich hätte dich fragen sollen, ob du etwas dagegen hättest", entgegnete sie leise.

„Lassen wir das Thema."

„Ist mir Recht. Bekomme ich auch eine Tasse Kaffe?", fragte Hermine und sah sich nach der Kanne um.

Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und eine Tasse des dampfenden Getränks schwebte direkt auf Hermine zu, die auch sofort genüsslich einen großen Schluck trank.

„Danke, wie zuvorkommend", murmelte sie, als sie auch schon den nächsten Schluck trank.

„Gewöhn dich nicht dran", erwiderte Severus in einem etwas ernsteren Ton. „Wir müssen bestimmte Dinge klären bevor wir in die Große Halle gehen."

Nun war es an Hermine ihn fragend anzusehen. Sie setzte sich etwas aufrecht hin und musterte Severus kurz aber intensiv.

„Und was wenn ich fragen darf wäre das?"

„Nun, also möchte ich nicht, das es jemand erfährt", begann Severus, wurde jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Wieso nicht? Bin ich dir unangenehm?"

„Rede keinen Blödsinn. Ich möchte es jetzt einfach noch nicht. Es ist eine neue Erfahrung für mich und ich muss mich erst einmal daran gewöhnen", erwiderte Severus ruhig und streichelte sanft Hermines Rücken.

Diese Geste reichte aus, damit sie jeden weiteren Protest fürs erste beiseite legte. Sie verstand, dass alles neu für ihn ist und wollte ihm Zeit geben, um sich daran gewöhnen zu können.

„Ich verstehe. War das alles?", fragte sie ihn leise und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Abstelltisch um ihre Arme um ihn legen zu können.

„Ich brauche meinen Freiraum. So sehr ich deine Gegenwart auch genieße, genauso sehr benötige ich auch genügend Luft zum Atmen."

„Und was heißt das genau?", murmelte sie, als sich ihre Lippen um seinen Hals kümmerten.

„Das du abends, wenn wir mit unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit für den Tag fertig sind, auch Mal in deine Räume zurückkehrst", sagte er mit immer leiser werdender Stimme, da Hermines Lippen sich einfach zu gut anfühlten.

„In Ordnung. Sonst noch was?", fragte ihn Hermine leise, ließ von seinem Hals ab und blickte ihm in seine dunklen Augen.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", antwortete er und zog sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran.

Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss mit dem gleichen Verlangen. Sie gewährte seiner Zunge einlass, als er mit der Zungespitze erneut über ihre Lippen strich.

Die Glocke ertönte, was den Beginn des Frühstückes bedeutete und beide lösten sich schwer atmend voneinander.

„Meine Anwesenheit wird bei den Mahlzeiten verlangt", sagte Severus, als er Hermine half aufzustehen.

„Ich werde in meine Räume gehen. Ich brauche meine Unterlagen für den heutigen Unterricht. Ich werde mir etwas kommen lassen."

Hermine schnappte sich ihren Umhang und ihren Zauberstab und betrachtete Severus, wie er sorgfältig sein weißes Hemd, dann seine Robe und schließlich seinen Umhang anzog. Seinen Zauberstab verstaute er sicher in der Innentasche seiner Robe und richtete seinen Blick nun auf Hermine.

„Können wir?"

Hermine nickte ihm zu und folgte ihm aus seinen Gemächern. Schweigend liefen sie die kalten und etwas dunklen Kerkergänge entlang, als sie von weitem auch schon die ersten Stimmen wahrnehmen konnten.

Als sie vor einer Nische ankamen, die sie in unmittelbarer Nähe der Treppe befand, die zur Eingangshalle führte, drückte sie Severus hinein und küsste sie nochmals kurz und leidenschaftlich. Seinen Körper presste er verlangend an ihren, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sie von oben herab ansah.

„Wir sehen uns später", sagte er leise als er aus der Nische heraustrat, um in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Oh wie sie es hasste, wenn er wie gerade eben, etwas Unvorhergesehenes tat. Sie atmete tief durch, straffte ihre Schultern und machte sich auf direktem Weg in ihre Räume.

Während sich Severus auf seinen Platz setzte, sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss, und etwas Rührei und Speck auf den Teller schaufelte, spürte er den Blick der Direktorin auf sich ruhen. Innerlich seufzte er, da sich ein erneutes Gespräch wohl wieder nicht vermeiden ließ. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr herum und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er in scharfem Ton.

„Ich fragte mich nur, wer Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff nur wieder so viele Hauspunkte abgezogen haben könnte", erwiderte sie in einem freundlichen Ton.

„Nun, es kann durchaus sein, dass ich hier und da Mal den einen oder anderen Punkt abgezogen habe."

„Den einen oder anderen?", kam es nun aufgebracht von Sprout, da ihr Haus die meisten Punkte verloren hatte.

„Severus", sagte Minerva tadelnd, „es waren insgesamt weit mehr als 70 Punkte."

„Ich habe nicht mitgezählt. Doch was soll ich machen, wenn ich unfähige und tollpatschige Schüler unterrichten muss?", erwiderte er achselzuckend.

„Du könntest etwas umsichtiger sein."

„Könnte ich, in der Tat. Jedoch würde es dann keinen Spaß mehr machen und du möchtest doch, dass deine Lehrkörper sich wohl fühlen, oder?"

„Es ist ein Wunder wie Gryffindor es geschafft hat ohne Punktabzüge deinerseits durchzukommen, da du es ja besonders auf sie abgesehen hast", warf Sprout erneut ein, und konnte ihren Ärger kaum noch verbergen.

„Zum einen lag es daran, ich hatte nicht das Pech auch noch diese Tölpel unterrichten zu müssen, und zum anderen habe ich keinen von denen bei etwas verbotenem erwischt. Doch ich denke, diesen Nachteil werde ich heute ausgleichen können", erwiderte Severus mit einem diabolischem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Und wenn die Damen nun nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gerne frühstücken. Ich brauche doch genügend Energie, wenn ich unterrichten muss."

„Severus, ich bitte dich fair zu sein", sagte Minerva und wandte sich nun auch wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

In ihren Räumen angekommen, orderte sich Hermine etwas Toast und Marmelade und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, um sich Unterlagen für den heutigen Unterricht anzusehen. Zwar hatte sie den Unterricht schon für das Jahr vorbereitet, doch sie wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass sie auch nichts übersehen hatte. Heute würde es erneut ein schwieriger Vormittag werden, da sie die Abschlussklasse von Slytherin und Gryffindor unterrichten musste. Zwischen diesen beiden Häusern hatte sich nichts verändert. Hermine erinnerte sich an ihre Schulzeit und wusste, die Mitglieder dieser Häuser waren sich spinnefeind.

Sie hoffte nur, dieses Mal müsste sie keine Punkte abziehen, weder dem einen noch dem anderen Haus.

Hermine vertiefte sich in ihre Unterlagen, als sie ein erneutes ertönen der Glocke an den bevorstehenden Unterricht erinnerte. Sie packte die Unterlagen in ihre Tasche, warf sich ihren Umhang um und machte sich auf den Weg in den Klassenraum, um die Schüler empfangen zu können.

Der Unterricht am Vormittag verlief zu Hermines Glück ruhig. So war sie nicht gezwungen, irgendeinem Schüler Punkte abzuziehen. Ehe sie die Abschlussklasse in die Mittagspause entließ, gab sie ihnen Hausaufgaben auf. Sie sollten einen 2 Zoll langen Aufsatz über die Vor- und Nachteile des Veritaserums schreiben. So hätte sie in der nächsten Stunde die Möglichkeit die Aufsätze zu kontrollieren, während die Schüler an der Theorie arbeiten würden.

Hermine packte ihre Sachen wieder zusammen, verstaute sie in ihrer Schreibtischschublade und versiegelte diese magisch, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

Es behagte ihr nicht sonderlich den ganzen Tag in den Kerkern sein zu müssen. Doch leider war die Kälte, welche in den Kerkern herrschte, für dieses Fach notwendig, um nicht einen zu schnellen Brauprozess hervorzurufen. Das könnte fatale Folgen haben.

Langsam stieg sie die Kerkertreppen hinauf, nicht ohne sich nochmals nach Severus umzublicken, ehe sie die Direktorin erblickte.

„Ah…Hermine, schön Sie zu sehen", sagte Minerva freundlich.

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit Minerva."

„Wie verlief ihr Unterricht bisher? Ich habe gehört, Severus war nicht gerade angetan davon, dass sie seinem Haus so viele Punkte abgezogen haben."

„Ich weiß, doch ändern kann ich es nun nicht mehr", erwiderte Hermine achselzuckend.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich habe sie gestern Abend gesucht."

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich langsam zu der Direktorin.

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine leise und fühlte sich nun etwas unwohl.

„Nun, ich weiß natürlich, ich bin etwas zu neugierig in diesem Fall, doch ich kann das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit mit Severus nicht erwarten, da ich weiß, es wird ein sehr gutes Lehrbuch dabei herauskommen. Ich wollte fragen, ob sie irgendwelche Utensilien oder Zutaten benötigen, die ich Ihnen besorgen lassen könnte", antwortete die Direktorin munter drauf los.

Doch Hermines Herz rutschte in die Hose. Sie wusste nicht, was sie auf die Frage, wo sie denn gestern gewesen sei, hätte antworten sollen.

„Ähm…ich denke nicht. Severus hat ein sehr gut ausgestattetes Labor", antwortete Hermine hastig.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Ich weiß, es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber dürfte ich fragen, wo Sie gestern waren?"

Hermines Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Was sollte sie der Direktorin sagen? Das sie bei Severus war? Was wenn weitere Fragen auf sie zukamen? Nein, sie würde sagen, sie hätte an den Tränken, die für das Buch notwendig waren, gearbeitet hatte. So würde die Direktorin wenigstens keine weiteren Fragen stellen.

Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Direktorin ehe sie antwortete: „Ich war wahrscheinlich so müde von dem Tag, dass ich ihr Klopfen nicht gehört habe."

Hermine glaubte selbst nicht was sie sagte. Dies hatte sie nicht vorgehabt zu sagen. Was war denn nur los?

„Ja, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie anstrengend der Tag gewesen sein muss.", entgegnete Minerva fürsorglich. „Ich hatte ja eigentlich vermutet, Sie hätten sich im Labor verkrochen und würden dort weiter arbeiten."

„Die Tränke benötigen im Moment nicht meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich sehe deswegen kein Grund länger als unbedingt nötig in den Kerkern zu verbringen", sagte Hermine leise, und die Verwirrung war ihr buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie musste herausfinden was zum Teufel mit ihr los war.

„Minerva, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Ich komme gleich nach", sagte Hermine hastig und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung ihrer Räume. Sie drehte sie kurz noch mal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurde und bog um die nächste Ecke.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach verschiedene Zauber über sich, um den Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten herauszufinden. Einige Zaubersprüche später kannte sie den Grund. Sie schäumte vor Wut. Wie konnte es dieser Schnösel nur wagen diesen Zauber über sie zu sprechen?

* * *

Was Snape jetzt wohl wieder verzapft hat? Und was wird Hermine machen? Fragen über Fragen! ''g''


	16. Chapter 16

Und schon geht es in der Geschichte weiter! Lieben Dank für die Reviews!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

* * *

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmte Hermine die Treppen hinunter und blieb kurz vor der Flügeltür, die zur Großen Halle führte, stehen. Sie wusste, seine Anwesenheit wurde während der Mahlzeiten verlangt, deswegen ging sie nicht sofort in die Kerker und da sie ihm nicht vor allen eine Szene mache wollte, atmete sie nochmals tief ein und aus. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und trat durch die Tür. Sofort suchte sie den Lehrertisch nach ihm ab. Als sie ihn sah, steigerte sich ihr Wut nur noch mehr. Langsam setzte sie sich neben ihn und obwohl sie keinen Hunger verspürte, schaufelte sie sich etwas vom Essen auf ihren Teller, um dann darin heftiger als nötig darin herumzustochern.

Zufällig schaute Severus hoch, als sich die Flügeltüren erneut öffneten. Er sah Hermine, die wütend zu sein schien. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie es herausfand, schließlich war sie eine sehr kluge Hexe, das wusste er. Langsam senkte er seinen Blick, und widmete sich wieder seinem Mittagessen. Als sich Hermine neben ihn setzte spürte er ihren kurzen aber intensiven Blick auf ihn. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, da sie sich, im Gegensatz zu früher, sehr gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Langsam lehnte er sich zu ihr hinüber und sofort wehte ihm ihr betörender Geruch in die Nase.

„Schlechten Vormittag gehabt?", fragte er leise und konnte sehen, wie sich Hermines Hand um die Gabel zusammen ballte und die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Ich würde dich am liebsten verhexen", zischte sie ihm zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Contenance Hermine. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Wobei ich sagen muss, du hast dich wirklich sehr gut unter Kontrolle", entgegnete Severus leicht erheitert.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie jeden Augenblick platzen. Wie konnte er es wagen sich auch noch über sie lustig zu machen. Was bezweckte er damit? „Verflucht sei er", dachte sie sich.

„Nun, da du ja noch am essen bist, werde ich dich einfach in meinen Räumen erwarten", sagte Snape mit samtig weicher Stimme.

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen erhob er sich und verließ die Große Halle durch die Tür, die sich hinter dem Lehrertisch befand, um in seine Räume zu gelangen.

Hermine stocherte noch kurz in ihrem Essen herum, da sie sich erst einmal wieder sammeln musste. Als dies nicht funktionierte, entschied sie sich, ihre Wut einfach an ihm auszulassen. Schließlich war er daran schuld, dass sie wütend war.

Nun erhob sich auch Hermine, verließ die Halle jedoch durch die Flügeltüren, da sie jetzt keine unnötigen Fragen benötigte. In der Eingangshalle angekommen schlug sie sofort die Richtung in die Kerker ein. Je näher sie seinen Räumen kam, desto mehr steigerte sich ihre Wut. Als sie schließlich vor dem Portrait, welches in seine Räume führte, stehen blieb, hob sie die Hand um anzuklopfen. Dies war jedoch nicht nötig. Das Portrait schwang von allein nach vorne und gab die dahinter liegende Tür frei. Ohne weiteres öffnete Hermine die Tür, trat in sein Wohnzimmer ein und erblickte sofort Severus.

Er saß gemütlich in seinem Ohrensessel, seine Beine waren überschlagen und seine Unterarme ruhten lässig auf den Lehnen des Sessels. Sein Blick war interessiert auf sie gerichtet, so als ob er nur darauf warten würde, dass sie loslegte.

„Wie konntest du Severus?", donnerte Hermine auch schon los. „Verdammt, ich dachte wir wären uns heute Morgen einig gewesen, es erst einmal für uns zu behalten?! Denkst du, ich wäre so dumm, um mich nicht daran halten zu können? Dieser Schweigezauber war nicht nötig. Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, wieso wir das weiter führen sollten!"

Geduldig hörte Severus ihr zu, ehe er antwortete. Wohlweislich, die falschen Worte würden sie nur noch näher an eine Explosion bringen. Doch ihre Worte brachten ihn zum nachdenken. Er wollte _Das_ mit ihr nicht beenden, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, was _Das_ war.

„Hast du mir nichts zu sagen?", fragte Hermine immer noch wütend.

Severus erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging gemächlichen Schrittes auf Hermine zu. Als er schließlich vor ihr stand umfassten seine Hände sanft ihre Oberarme.

„Ich habe diesen Zauber vor unserer Einigung ausgesprochen Hermine. Ich konnte schlecht vor dir meinen Zauberstab ziehen, um diesen wieder rückgängig zu machen. Es war falsch, das habe ich nun eingesehen", sagte er in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Du musst mir vertrauen Severus, sonst funktioniert das nicht. Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest! Ich weiß, dies ist neu für dich, aber mach nicht alles kaputt, bevor es richtig angefangen hat!", erwiderte Hermine nun auch in einem ruhigeren Ton.

„Immer noch wütend?", fragte Severus sie mit einem kleinen, kaum erkennbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bei Merlins Bart, es ist mir ein Rätsel wie du das machst. In einer Sekunde kannst du mich auf die Palme bringen und in der anderen kann ich nicht mehr wütend auf dich sein."

„Das nehme ich als ein ja. Ich werde keinen Zauber mehr ungefragt über dich sprechen, reicht das?"

„Weder gefragt noch ungefragt, sonst werde ich meinen Zauberstab benutzen", sagte Hermine. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Meine nächste Stunde muss vorbereitet werden."

„Du hast noch Zeit", erwiderte Severus, ehe er seine Lippen gierig auf ihre presste und ihr so ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Mit einer Hand entfernte er den Haargummi, welches ihre Haare zusammen hielt und vergrub diese in ihrer Mähne. Mit der anderen strich er an ihrer Seite rauf und runter und konnte selbst durch die Stoffschichten die Gänsehaut spüren, die sich auf ihrer Haut bildete. Hermine schlang nun ihrerseits die Arme um seine Taille und zog in näher zu sich, während sich ihre Zungen ein regelrechtes Duell lieferten.

Nach einer ganzen Weile löste sich Hermine nach Luft schnappend von Severus. Sie sah zu ihm auf und konnte pure Leidenschaft in seine Augen erkennen, was sie aufkeuchen ließ.

„Ich nehme an, du hast jetzt keinen Unterricht", sagte Hermine etwas außer Atem.

„Da liegst du richtig. Du hast aber immer noch Zeit bis zum Unterricht", antwortete Severus und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, strich sanft mit seinem Zeigefinger die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach.

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe Hunger."

Hermine hätte unter seinen Berührungen schmelzen können, wenn sich ihr Magen nicht lauthals bemerkbar gemacht hätte.

„Wieso hast du nichts gegessen? Du warst doch in der Großen Halle."

„Ich war zu beschäftigt damit wütend auf dich zu sein", erwiderte sie etwas pampig.

Severus hingegen nahm dies als Anlass sein bekanntes Grinsen auf seine Lippen zu legen.

„Bestell dir eine Kleinigkeit und komm dann ins Labor", sagte er und ließ sie auch schon im Wohnzimmer stehen.

Nachdem Hermine ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatte, brachte nach einem kurzen Augenblick ein Hauself ihr Sandwich. Essend machte sie sich auf den Weg in das Labor, wo sie Severus am Tisch sitzend auffand.

Sofort strömten wieder die Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag auf sie ein, was ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Wenn du genug an den gestrigen Tag gedacht hast, dann kannst du herkommen, damit wir besprechen können, wie es nun mit diesen Tränken weiter gehen soll", sagte Severus, und holte Hermine augenblicklich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Du gönnst mir auch keinen Spaß", erwiderte sie und trat nun an seine Seite.

„Ich denke, den hattest du gestern genug, oder irre ich mich etwa?", fragte er ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Er wusste, ihre Wangen würden einen leicht roten Ton annehmen.

„Hhmm…mag sein das ich den hatte", sagte Hermine und räusperte sich leicht. „Wie hast du es dir jetzt genau vorgesellt?"

„Ich denke, wie sollten erst die Tränke fertig stellen, die eine längere Reifezeit benötigen. Da wäre zum einen der Vielsafttrank, den du gebraut hast, sowie den Veritaserum. Was ich gebraut habe ist soweit fertig, er muss nur noch einmal aufgekocht werden, damit der Baldrian hinzugefügt werden kann. Und wie du es wolltest, habe ich jede einzelne Brauphase dokumentiert."

Hermine sah ihn, verblüfft von seiner Aussage, mit großen Augen an.

„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du es machen würdest. Deswegen habe ich es ebenfalls dokumentiert", sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme zu Schluss hin immer leiser wurde.

„Ich weiß. Doch dies hätte ich auch ohnehin getan, außerdem habe ich deine Aufzeichnungen gelesen."

„Und?", fragte sie erstaunt über seine Gelassenheit.

„Was und?"

„Wie fandest du sie?"  
„Hermine, ich denke nicht, das du noch eine Bestätigung meinerseits über dein Können benötigst", antwortete Severus und blickte nun in ihr erwartungsvolles Gesicht. Leise seufzte er auf, da sie auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete.

„Du bist unverbesserlich", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und zog sie erneut zu sich heran. „Deine Aufzeichnungen waren einwandfrei. Ich hab nur eine Sache geändert, was die Zutatenreihenfolge angeht. Ich habe diesen Trank nach meinem Rezept gebraut. Dies hattest du nicht berücksichtigt", sagte er, während er sich erneut um ihren Hals kümmerte.

„Das tut mir leid", erwiderte Hermine und schmiegte sich an ihn, genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, die er ihr gab. „Du wirst ja richtig anhänglich."

Snape ließ abrupt von ihrem Hals ab und sah sie etwas irritiert an.

„Ich kann aber nicht behaupten, mich würde das stören", sagte sie lächelnd, als sie seinen leicht verblüfften Gesichtausdruck sah.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, bevor ich über dich herfalle und Minerva sich wundert, wieso du nicht zu deinem Unterricht erscheinst", sagte Severus in gespielt ernstem Ton.

„Eigentlich habe ich noch Zeit. Und mein Klassenraum ist nicht weit", erwiderte Hermine grinsend und öffnete langsam ihren Umhang.

Erneut zog sie ihren Zauberstab und im nächsten Augenblick waren Severus´ Umhang sowie seine Robe verschwunden. Nun stand er in seinem weißen Hemd und seiner schwarzen Hose vor ihr. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte küsste ihn Hermine sanft auf den Lippen.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Und so kannst du sicher besser arbeiten", sagte sie im sanften Ton. Obwohl es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel ihn jetzt alleine zu lassen.

„Hexe!", erwiderte Snape. „Das wirst du noch bereuen."

„Na das hoffe ich doch", entgegnete sie, warf sich ihren Umhang um und verließ sein Labor, um in den Klassenraum zu gelangen.

Einen kurzen Augenblick sah er ihr noch hinterher, bevor er sich der Arbeit zuwandte. Da er jetzt eine Freistunde hatte, wollte er sich den Sud des lebenden Tods nochmals anschauen. Jetzt müsste der Trank die erforderliche Farbe haben, um den Baldrian hinzufügen zu können.

Er nahm die Phiole, in der sich der Trank befand, in die Hand und hielt es gegen das Licht. Langsam stellte er diese wieder ab, schnappte sich einen Kupferkessel, und entfachte mit seinem Zauberstab ein Feuer. Severus wartete kurz, bis der Kessel die richtige Temperatur erreicht hatte und schüttete den Inhalt der Phiole hinein. Während er darauf wartete, dass nun auch der Trank zu kochen begann, wog er den Baldrian ab, zerkleinerte die benötigte Menge sehr fein. Er legte das Messer beiseite und wartete noch einen kurzen Augenblick. Severus benötigte nicht, wie andere Zauberer, seinen Zauberstab, um zu wissen, wann die richtige Temperatur erreicht war. Nicht zuletzt hatte er dieses Rezept so verbessert, dass mit seiner Methode, der Trank viel schneller fertig war, als es in den Lehrbüchern stand.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Augenblick schwang Severus seinen Zauberstab und der klein gehackte Baldrian flog in den Kessel. Mit präzisen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes oberhalb des Kessels, rührte er den Trank fünfmal im Uhrzeigersinn, dann wartete er kurz, um dann zweimal entgegengesetzt des Uhrzeigersinns zu rühren. Dies wiederholte er viermal, bis der Trank eine nachtblaue Farbe annahm. Sofort löschte er das Feuer unter dem Kessel und ließ den Trank nun abkühlen.

Da er keine Lust hatte lange zu warten, legte er einen Kühlungszauber über den Kessel, um den Trank langsam in eine kältere Temperatur zu bringen, damit er diesen in der gereinigten Phiole abfüllen konnte.

Als die richtige Temperatur erreicht war, füllte Severus den Trank ab, versiegelte die Phiole magisch und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab. Er schnappte sich Hermines Notizbuch, und fügte nun seine Aufzeichnungen der Vollständigkeit halber hinzu.

Gutgelaunt erreichte Hermine ihren Klassenraum und breitete ihre Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Kurzerhand entschied sie sich, alles für die Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff vorzubereiten, da ihr Unterricht danach anstrengend genug werden würde. Sie wusste, sie wurden nach ihr von Severus unterrichtet werdet und er hatte seine eigenwillige Unterrichtsmethode.

Als alle Waagen, Kessel und Messer auf den Tischen lagen, läutete die Uhr an der Wand, die ihr zeigte, der Unterricht würde jetzt beginnen. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie die Tür und ließ die wartenden Schüler hinein.

Nach einer kurzen Anweisung, ordnete sie den Schülern an, den Stärkungstrank zu brauen, ihnen nach Abschluss eine kleine Phiole abzufüllen und ihr diese auf den Tisch zu legen, damit sie die Arbeit benoten konnte.

Während die Schüler konzentriert arbeiteten, schritt Hermine zwischen den Tischreihen, um den Schülern über die Finger zu schauen. Auch wenn es ein einfacher und recht harmloser Trank war, konnte immer etwas schief gehen. Was sie schmerzlich an den Unfall in der fünften Klasse erinnerte, als sich Neville nicht an die Reihenfolge hielt, da er wieder von Snape eingeschüchtert worden ist.

Ohne einen Zwischenfall beendete Hermine ihren Unterricht und entließ die Schüler, nicht ohne ihnen vorher Glück zu wünschen.

Da sie keinen weiteren Unterricht für den heutigen Tag hatte, machte sie sich daran, die abgestellten Trankproben zu untersuchten und zu benoten. Schon nach der ersten Phiole konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie begriff einfach nicht, wieso sich einige Schüler in diesem Fach schwer taten.

Nachdem sie auch die letzte Phiole einer Prüfung unterzog, fragte sie sich, was Slughorn bloß mit den Schülern gemacht hatte. Die Ergebnisse hätten schlechter nicht sein können. Diese Klasse müsste mit den Konsequenzen leben, doch diese würde sie sich erst im Laufe der Woche überlegen. Völlig in ihre Arbeit vertieft bemerkte sie nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verflog. Erst das Läuten der Uhr zeigte ihr an, es wäre Zeit für das Abendessen.

Sie säuberte ihren Arbeitsplatz, sammelte ihre Unterlagen zusammen, und ließ sie in ihre Räume verschwinden. Nachdem sie den Klassenraum magisch verschlossen hatte, machte sie sich langsam auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie wegen Hunger umkommen.

Als Severus in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung in gewohnter Manier schritt, verstummte auch das leiseste Flüstern. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen richtete er seinen Blick an die Klasse.

„Sie werden heute, wieder mal, Abwehrzauber üben. Ich hoffe, Sie enttäuschen mich nicht erneut, da Sie dies durchaus bereuen könnten", sagte Snape in einem gefährlich sanften Ton.

Er war sich der Wirkung seiner Stimme bewusst. Vor allem, als er die eingeschüchterten Blicke seiner Schüler sah. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwanden die Tisch und die Sitzbänke, und mit einem weitern Schlenker waren überfall weiche Matten befestigt. Als Severus seinen Blick erneut auf die Schüler richtete, verdrehte er leicht die Augen.

„Muss man Ihnen denn alles sagen? Fangen Sie an", blaffte er seine Schüler an.

Die Fünftklässler stellten sich paarweise auf und begannen die Flüche abzuwehren. Viel mehr versuchten sie es, da jeder einzelne von ihnen Angst hatte etwas falsch zu machen. Severus hingegen ging durch die Reihen und beobachtete die Schülern. Da er heute gut gelaunt war, überwand er sich sogar dazu, einigen Schülern zu helfen. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten es alle geschafft einen Fluch erfolgreich abzuwehren. Nachdem er den Klassenraum in den ursprünglichen Zustand zauberte, richtete er das Wort erneut an die Fünftklässler.

„Da Sie anscheinend dazu gelernt haben, was die Praxis angeht, werden Sie mir nur 2 Rollen Pergament anfertigen, in denen Sie die Notwendigkeit des Abwehrzaubers erläutern."

Die Klasse seufzte leise auf, da sie mit etwas schlimmeren gerechnet hatten. Severus entließ die Fünftklässler, wartete, bis auch der letzte den Raum verließ, als er sich entnervt in seinem Stuhl nieder ließ. Er legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Zeigefinger auf seinen Nasenrücken, da Kopfschmerzen drohten ihn zu übermannen.

Er nahm das öffnen und schließen der Tür wahr, und öffnete langsam die Augen.

„War der Unterricht so anstrengend?", fragte ihn Hermine, die die Tür magisch verschloss, damit keiner hereinplatzen konnte.

„Wie immer. Und bei dir?", erkundigte er sich und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten, damit Hermine auf seinem Schoß Platz nehmen konnte.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht so genau, was Slughorn ihnen beigebracht hatte, doch deren Leistung war nicht zufrieden stellend", antwortete sie ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Aus einem sanften und zaghaften Kuss, wurde rasch ein drängender und wilder. Beide verloren schnell das Zeitgefühl. Erst die Notwendigkeit des Atmens veranlasste sie, sich voneinander zu lösen.

Hermine betrachtete Severus und sie wusste, ihm lag eine Frage auf der Zunge, die er aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht stellen wollte.

„Na frag schon", sagte sie leise, als sie ihre Lippen um die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr kümmerten.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich einen Zauber über dich gesprochen hatte."

Hermine löste sich von ihm und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ich habe Minerva getroffen und sie fragte mich, wo ich gestern Abend gewesen sei."

„Wieso das?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Sie kann es kaum erwarten, bis wir mit dem Lehrbuch fertig sind und fragte, ob wir irgendetwas benötigen würden. Und da ich ihr auf ihre Frage über meinen gestrigen Verbleib nicht antworten konnte, so wie ich wollte, wurde ich skeptisch. Also sprach ich verschiedene Zauber über mich, bis ich wusste, was los war", antwortete Hermine.

„Du bist gar nicht mal dumm", erwiderte Severus anerkennend.

„Und das aus deinem Mund. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dies noch mal erleben darf", sagte Hermine mit einer theatralischen Geste.

„Du bist ganz schön mutig für dein Alter. Ich denke, ich werde dich maßregeln müssen", erwiderte Severus gespielt tadelnd und zog Hermine erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran.

* * *

Vergesst den Kommi-Button nicht!


	17. Chapter 17

Die restliche Woche verging wie im Flug. Da sie fast jeder Jahrgangsstufe aufgetragen hatte einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, hatte Hermine alle Hände voll zu tun diese zu korrigieren. Aus diesem Fehler würde sie sicherlich lernen und beim nächsten Mal genauer nachdenken, was sie den Klassen aufgab. Sie sehnte sich nach Freitagabend. Den Vielsafttrank würde sie dann beenden können, da an diesem Abend Vollmond war.

Als sie den letzten Aufsatz korrigierte, streckte Hermine alles Viere von sich und legte ihren Kopf erschöpft auf den Schreibtisch. Nie hätte sie sich vorstellen können, wie schwer die Lehrtätigkeit wirklich wäre. Als Schülerin hatte sie die Lehrer immer für ihr Wissen bewundert. Doch dieses dann auch an die Schüler zu vermitteln war nicht so einfach wie sie es sich gedacht hatte.

Aus Zeitmangel und weil sie nicht mit ihrer Arbeit in Rückstand geraten wollte, hatte sie keine Zeit für Severus. Zwar sahen sie sich bei den Mahlzeiten, unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge, doch seine Zärtlichkeiten vermisste sie. „Dies wäre ein weiterer Grund bedachter zu handeln", dachte sich Hermine etwas verbittert. Ihr Körper sehnte sich regelrecht nach ihm. Als ihre Uhr an der Wand läutete, richtete sie sich wieder auf und verstaute ihre Sachen in ihrem Schreibtisch, bevor sie den Klassenraum verließ und diesen wie immer auf magische Weise vor Eindringlingen verschloss.

Ihr Magen machte sich lautstark bemerkbar, da sie keine Zeit hatte zu Mittag zu essen. Während sie die Große Halle betrat und sich auf ihren Platz setzte ging Hermine ihren Gedankengängen nach. Die folgenden, die sie zusammen mit Severus brauen müsste, würden sehr kompliziert werden. Gedanklich legte sie sich eine Vorgehensweise zurecht, die sie ihm später unterbreiten würde.

Auch Severus hatte einiges zu tun. Da Hermine als neue Lehrkraft von ihren Aufsichtspflichten außerhalb des Unterrichtes vorerst befreit wurde, musste er ihre Schichten übernehmen. Diese Tatsache und das er ihr Gegenwart doch irgendwie vermisste, verstimmte ihn sichtlich. Jeder Schüler, den er außerhalb der Sperrstunden erwischte, hatte die nächsten Wochen nichts zu Lachen. Und die, die nachts zwar in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen blieben, sich jedoch in den Pausen daneben benahmen, wurden etliche Punkte, zum Groll der Hauslehrer, abgezogen.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wieso er sich die Arbeit mir diesem verdammten Lehrbuch überhaupt machte. An einer Hand konnte er die Schüler der Abschlussklassen abzählen, die mit dieser fortgeschrittenen Magie würden umgehen können. Oh wie sehr er die Direktorin für diese Hinterhältigkeit verfluchte. Wie konnte sie ihm nur diese Arbeit aufhalsen? Er sah nicht ein, wieso er es den Schüler einfacher machen sollte. Er wusste wie die Schüler in Zaubertränke waren, als er sie noch unterrichtete. Unfähig, tölpelhaft und weiß Merlin was noch. Er wunderte sich immer wieder, wie sie es schafften durch de Prüfungen zu kommen.

Als er das Läuten der Glocken hörte, machte er sich mit wehendem Umhang auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Das hasste er auch. Severus verstand nicht, wieso McGonagall ihm diese Pflicht nicht erlassen hatte. Wie gerne hätte er seine Ruhe wenigstens bei den Mahlzeiten gehabt. Doch es hieß Augen zu und durch. Wenigstens war Hermine immer anwesend, mit der er anständige Gespräche führen konnte, wenn er die Laune dafür hatte.

Geschmeidigen Schrittes ging er durch die Große Halle und erblickte sie, wie sie nachdenklich auf ihrem Platz saß. Mit eine kaum merklichen Nicken begrüßte er seine Kollegen und nahm auf seinem Stuhl platz. Er schaufelte sich etwas von den Köstlichkeiten auf seinen Teller und begann zu essen.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken bemerkte Hermine, dass Severus mittlerweile auch anwesend war. Ihren Blick auf ihn richtend, musterte sie ihn kurz. Schlechte Laune schien bei ihm heute an der Tagesordnung zu stehen. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihm von ihren Plänen erzählen sollte, oder doch lieber warten sollte, bis sich seine Laune besserte, als Severus sie auch schon ansprach.

„Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn du mit mir sprechen möchtest."

„Das mag sein, doch ich möchte dich jetzt nicht gleich wieder mit unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit nerven", erwiderte Hermine leise und legte, von den anderen ungesehen, ihre Hand sanft auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Diese Berührung reichte aus, um einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch ihren Körper zu jagen.

Ihren nun etwas stärkeren Griff auf seinem Oberschenkel bemerkte Severus, was ihn wiederum innerlich lächeln ließ. Langsam lehnte er sich zu ihr hinüber, so als ob er mit ihr sprechen wollte und blies ihr stattdessen bedächtig ins Ohr, was sie erschaudern ließ.

„Hör auf damit", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Fragend hob Severus seine Augenbraue.

„Mit was?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine."

„Tu ich das?", fragte er sie nun belustigt, legte sein Besteck beiseite und erhob sich um die Halle zu verlassen.

Hermine hingegen atmete mehrere Male ein und aus, um ihr etwas schnellen Puls zu normalisieren. In Ruhe aß sie zu Ende, da sie später noch an dem Vielsafttrank arbeiten musste und nicht so offensichtlich zeigen wollte, wie sehr sie seine Nähe vermisst hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später machte sich nun auch Hermine auf den Weg in die Kerker. An seinem Portrait, welches zu seinen privaten Gemächern führte, angekommen, schwang das Bild sofort nach vorne und offenbarte ihr die dahinter liegende Tür. Sachte klopfte sie an die Tür, ehe sie eintrat.

Severus stand vor einem seiner vielen Regale und ordnete seine Bücher wieder ein. Langsam ging Hermine auf ihn zu und umschlang ihn von hinten. Ihren Kopf lehnte sie an seinen Rücken. Sofort spürte sie die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und seufzte leise auf.

„Ich danke dir", sagte sie leise und verstärkte ihren Griff um ihn.

Severus drehte sich langsam um und nahm nun seinerseits Hermine in die Arme. Sanft streichelte er mit einer Hand ihren Rücken, während sich die andere in ihren Haaren vergrub.

„Wofür?"

„Das mich deine Schutzzauber erkennen."

„Vorübergehende Unzurechnungsfähigkeit würde ich meinen", erwiderte er leise, legte seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf zu einem sinnlichen Kuss an.

Nach schier unendlichen Minuten löste sich Severus wieder von Hermine, was sie mit einem Murren kommentierte.

„Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?"

„Ich habe mir die Reihenfolge der übrigen Tränke überlegt. Wir könnten darüber sprechen, wenn ich den Vielsafttrank fertig gestellt habe", antwortete Hermine und löste sich langsam aus seiner Umarmung.

„Wir könnten es auch jetzt machen. Soweit ich mich erinnere ist noch nicht Vollmond."

„Nun gut, wie du möchtest. Da wir die langwierigsten Tränke bereits fertig gestellt haben, dachte ich mir, wir nehmen uns jetzt die vor, bei denen man die Zutaten fein hacken, schneiden und mahlen muss. Den Rest, der auf unserer Liste ist, machen wir dann zum Schluss. Was meinst du?", ratterte Hermine runter.

Aufmerksam hörte ihr Severus zu, legte die Stirn in Falten ehe er antwortete: „Gut, dann sollten wir vielleicht vorher klären, wer von uns beiden welche Tränke brauen wird."

„Ich dachte wir probieren das gemeinsam."

„Du wirst ziemlich anhänglich", erwiderte er belustigt. „Wir können es gerne versuchen. Aber ich sage dir gleich, wenn es nicht funktionieren sollte, wovon ich ausgehe, wirst du den angefangenen Trank vollenden und ich werde einen neuen anfangen. Und ich werde keine weitere Diskussion dulden."

Hermine stellte sich kerzengerade hin, mit einem ernsten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Sicher Professor. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich muss in dein Labor, da in zwanzig Minuten Vollmond ist und ich den Trank und die Zutaten soweit vorbereiten muss."

Sie drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, ehe sie im Labor verschwand. Severus sah ihr hinterher, bevor er sich wieder der Einsortierung seiner Bücher widmete.

Im Labor angekommen ging Hermine zielsicher an die Regale. Holte sich den Kessel, in dem sich der Trank befand, eine Waage und die anderen Gerätschaften, die sie benötigte und stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab. Aus dem Vorratsschrank nahm sie Baumschlangenhaut, Horn eines Zweihorns und einige Blutegel.

Hermine zerschnitt die Baumschlangenhaut sehr fein, schnappte sich dann die Blutegel, um auch diese zu zerkleinern. Zum Schluss nahm sie die Reibe in die Hand und zermahlte das Horn. Als alles soweit bereit lag, wartete sie, bis der Mond aufgehen würde. Während sie wartete, schrieb sie die Arbeitsschritte in ihr Notizbuch und durchblätterte es anschließend. Severus hatte seine Schritte während des Brauens fein säuberlich aufgeschrieben. Für sein Können und seine Präzision hatte sie in schon während ihrer Schulzeit bewundert. Bevor sie erneut in Erinnerungen zu versinken konnte, begann ihr Zauberstab zu vibrieren. Sie schnappte sich diesen und entfachte ein Feuer unter dem Kessel.

Nach wenigen Minuten verringerte sie das Feuer, so dass der Trank vor sich hin köchelte. Als sie dich gräuliche Farbe in eine hellgrüne verwandelte, gab Hermine die Blutegel und die Baumschlangenhaut hinzu. Vorsichtig rührte sie den Trank entgegengesetzt dem Uhrzeigersinn um. Solange, bis der dickflüssige Trank ins dunkelgrüne wechselte. Zum Schluss gab sie das gemahlene Horn des Zweihorns hinzu und rührte ihn nun dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn.

Hermine legte ihren Zauberstab beiseite, da der Trank nun eine halbe Stunde köcheln musste. Während sie erneut warten musste, räumte Hermine alles, was nicht mehr benötigt wurde, weg und säuberte ihren Arbeitsplatz. Den Trank beobachtend, wie er vor sich herblubberte, versank Hermine erneut in Gedanken. Erst als ihr Zauberstab erneut vibrierte, kam sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie sah sich den Trank an, der mittlerweile eine braune Farbe angenommen hatte. Er war fertig. Sie löschte das Feuer und schrieb die restlichen Vorgänge in das Buch. Da ihre Arbeit getan war und sie keine Lust hatte, noch weiterzuarbeiten, ging sie zurück in Severus´ Wohnzimmer.

Auf seinem Sessel sitzend, blickte er regungslos in das Kaminfeuer. Stirn runzelnd ging Hermine zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden. Ihre Arme legte sie auf seinen Knien ab und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie leise.

„An gar nichts. Ist der Trank fertig?"

„Ja, er muss die Nacht über noch reifen, so dass er vollkommen fertig ist. Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Hermine", sagte Severus genervt. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis mit ihr über seine Gedanken zu sprechen. Das hatte er noch nie getan und ändern wollte er es jetzt auch nicht.

„Schon gut, doch wenn du es dir anders überlegen solltest, dann sag mir Bescheid", erwiderte sie versöhnlich und setzte sich nun rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Besitz ergreifend schlang Severus seine Arme um Hermine.

„Bist du fertig für heute?", fragte er, während er der Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Mit der Arbeit schon", murmelte sie, da sie sich vollkommen auf seine Liebkosungen konzentrierte.

Mit einem Ruck stand Severus mit Hermine in den Armen auf und ging langsam, während er sich immer noch um diese eine Stelle kümmerte, in sein Schlafzimmer. Behutsam legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und murmelte etwas, worauf auch schon ihre Kleider verschwanden. In Severus Augen blitzte Begierde auf, als er Hermine nackt vor sich liegen sah. Langsam legte er sich zu ihr und fing ihren Mund zu einem wilden und drängenden Kuss ein. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen. Diese spielten miteinander, stupsten sich sanft an.

Hermine stöhnte ungehalten in seinen Mund. Sie wollte ihn spüren, ihr Körper schrie regelrecht nach ihm.

Mit mehr Kraft als sie sich zugetraut hatte, drehte sie sich ruckartig um, so dass sie auf ihn zu sitzen kam. Seine Hände legte sie über seinen Kopf, wobei ihr ein spitzer Schrei entwich, als Severus einen ihrer harten Nippel in den Mund sog, der sein Gesicht gesteift hatte.

„Die Hände bleiben wo sie sind", hauchte ihm Hermine ins Ohr, als sie sich ihren Weg mit ihrer Zunge zu seiner Brust bahnte. Langsam strich sie mit ihrer Zunge einige seiner Narben nach, bis sie an einer seiner Brustwarzen ankam. Sanft umkreiste sie diese, bis sie schließlich zärtlich hinein biss.

Dies war fast zu viel für Severus. Diese Hexe brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Als Antwort auf ihre Berührungen entwich seiner Kehle ein tiefes Brummen. Während Hermine weiter nach unten glitt und seinen Bauch küsste, konnte er sich nicht länger zurück halten. Bestimmend zog er sie wieder nach oben und sah in ihre vor Lust verschleierten Augen.

Langsam richtete sich Hermine auf, erhob sich etwas, um sich dann stöhnend auf seinen harten Schaft niederzulassen. Was er mit ihr anstellte war fast unglaublich. Noch nie hatte sich Hermine so ausgefüllt und begehrenswert gefühlt.

Seine Hände umfassten ihre Brüste, um denen die Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, die sie benötigten. Langsam rieb er ihre Nippel zwischen seinen Finger, was Hermine anspornte sich endlich zu bewegen. Rasch fanden ihre Körper einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und brachten sich schnell Nahe der ersehnten Erlösung. Mit seinen Händen umklammerte er ihre Hüften und drehte sich mit einem Ruck um, so dass Hermine nun unter ihm lag. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrer Scham, die er mit seinen Finger spreizte und sich in Position brachte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drang er wieder in sie ein, wobei ihm ein Keuchen aus dem Mund entwich.

Mit ihren Beinen umschlang sie seine Hüften und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seinen Hintern, um ihn anzutreiben. Nun begann auch Severus sich mit harten Stößen in ihr zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an. Er war sich sicher, er würde süchtig nach dem Gefühl werden, in ihr zu sein.

Nach wenigen weiteren harten Stößen erreichte Hermine schreiend ihren Höhenpunkt. Jetzt gab es auch keine Zurückhaltung mehr seinerseits. Das enge Gefühl um seinen Penis war zu viel. Mit einem lauten Brummen, was seine Kehle entwich, erreichte auch Severus den ersehnten Höhenpunkt. die

Erschöpft legte er den Kopf auf ihre Brust, ohne dabei den Kontakt zu ihr zu unterbrechen. Sanft strich ihm Hermine durch sein seidiges Haar und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Das war wundevoll", flüsterte Hermine und umarmte ihn.

Severus antwortete nicht. Sanft glitt er aus ihr hinaus, legte sich auf die Seite und zog Hermine in seine Arme. Mit einem Bein umschlang sie seine Körpermitte, während sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Narben nachzeichnete. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Severus sie nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Hhmm…es geht mir gut. Und dir?"

„Es ging mir schon mal schlechter."

Langsam hob Hermine ihren Kopf um in seine Augen sehen zu können.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte sie zaghaft. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihn nicht zu bedrängen, auch wenn sie jetzt nichts weiter wollte, als in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, hielt sie es für besser ihn zu fragen.

Ein schiefes Grinsen umspielte Severus´ Lippen ehe er ihr antwortete: „Nein. Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig. Und wenn ich es bin, wirst du keine Kraft mehr haben irgendwo hinzu gehen!"

„Du bist ziemlich selbstsicher", erwiderte Hermine grinsend.

Allein bei der Vorstellung, wie Severus jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers von neuem erkundete, durchlief sie ein Schauer.

Sich auf seinem Unterarm abstützend fing er ihre Lippen zu einem sinnlichen Kuss ein, welches die zweite Runde in dieser langen Nacht einläutete.

* * *

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_Ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Hab mich darüber gefreut!! Und nun geht es auch schon in der Geschichte weiter!!_

* * *

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. In Hogwarts zog der Winter ein und hüllte die Ländereien in weißen Schnee.

Neben ihrer Lehrertätigkeit, arbeiteten Hermine uns Severus an den Zaubertränken. Mit einigen kleineren Streitigkeiten brauten die Beiden die Weinrautenessenz und Skele-Wachs zusammen. Diese Tränke stellten keinerlei Probleme dar, da sich die Braumethoden dieser Tränke von Hermine und Severus nicht unterschieden. Doch schon beim dritten Trank, der etwas mehr Präzision erforderte, trat das ein, was Snape schon Vorhergesehen hatte. Beide vergasen sich auf eine Methode zu einigen.

Da Severus noch nicht da war, entschied Hermine schon mit dem Trank des Friedens anzufangen. Nachdem sie alle Zutaten fein gehackt, gemahlen und auf der Arbeitsfläche bereit gelegt hatte, setzte sie einen Kessel aufs Feuer und gab etwas Nieswurzsirup hinzu. Sie wartete bis dieser dickflüssiger wurde und zu blubbern begann, ehe sie etwas Wasser und etliche Kräuter hinzu gab. Da dieser Trank nun etwa zwei Stunden köcheln musste, entschloss sich Hermine in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke zu gehen, um dort die verbliebenen Aufsätze der Siebtklässler zu korrigieren. Eine Notiz, in der stand welchen Trank sie brauen würde und wo sie zu finden sei, legte sie neben den Kessel.

Seufzend setzte sich Hermine an ihren Schreibtisch und nahm sie den kleinen Stapel Aufsätze vor. Mittlerweile musste sie nicht mehr so viel bemängeln wie zu Anfang, doch zufrieden war sie noch nicht. Völlig vertieft in ihre Arbeit erschrak sie, als ihr Zauberstab zu vibrieren begann. Da sie noch ungefähr zehn Minuten Zeit hatte, bis das Mondsteinpulver dem Trank hinzugefügt werde musste, packte Hermine die nun fertig korrigierten Aufsätze beiseite und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in das Labor machen, als sie einen lauten Knall hörte. Sie rannte in das Labor und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie das Chaos sah.

Nachdem sich Severus endlich von Minerva losreißen konnte, natürlich nicht ohne ihr vorher zu sagen, sie sei eine nervige und lästige Person, rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang in seine Kerker. Er freute sich regelrecht auf das Brauen des Trankes. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, doch mittlerweile musste er für Poppy keine Tränke mehr brauen, da Hermine das nun übernahm. Zwar würde er das nicht zugeben, doch er vermisste das Brauen der Tränke. In seinem Labor angekommen sah er den Kessel, in welchem eine leicht graue Flüssigkeit köchelte. Als er am Tisch ankam entdeckte er Hermines Notiz und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnte sie nur den Trank unbeaufsichtigt lassen? Auf keinen Fall würde das ohne Folgen für sie bleiben. Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Das gelbliche Aufleuchten seiner Zauberstabspitze zeigte ihm, dass die letzte Zutat hinzugefügt werden musste. Das Mondsteinpulver beachtete er nicht weiter, da er davon genügend vorrätig hatte und er sich deswegen nicht fragte, wieso noch so viel in der Schale übrig war. Er nahm die Phiole, in der das Nieswurzsirup war und goss es hinein. Nach wenigen Sekunden begann das Gebräu aus dem Kessel zu quellen, um kurz darauf zu explodieren. Severus wurde nach hinten gegen eine Steinwand geschleudert und das Gebräu verteilte sich im ganzen Labor. Es war überall. An den Wänden, an der Decke am Boden und auf Severus. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und als er Hermine erblickte erreichte seine Wut einen neuen Höhepunkt.

„Severus, was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine und trat an seine Seite um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut geht.

„Was passiert ist?", zischte Severus zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Nach was sieht es deiner Meinung nach aus?"

„Nun, der Trank ist explodiert. Aber wie konnte das geschehen?"

„Da du ja nicht da warst, wollte ich den Nieswurzsirup hinzugeben. Und oh welch Wunder, Miss Naseweiß hatte diesen Trank nicht so gebraut, wie sie es von mir gelernt hatte", schrie Severus sie an. An Zurückhaltung konnte und vor allem wollte er in diesem Moment nicht denken, dafür war er zu wütend.

„Nun, du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass die Tränke nach deinen Methoden gebraut werden sollten", erwiderte Hermine patzig und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Du denkst doch sonst immer mit, wieso nicht auch jetzt? Wäre es zu viel verlangt mir verdammt noch mal mitzuteilen, welche Zutaten schon hinzugefügt wurden?"

„Ich habe es eben vergessen. Das kann jedem Mal passieren!"

„Dir sollte es nicht passieren. Und vor allem nicht, wenn du mit mir zusammen arbeitest", sagte Severus und bemühte sich nicht weiter zu schreien. Er fragte sich, wieso es ihm die Frauen heute besonders schwer machen mussten.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Mich demütig auf den Boden werfen und dich um Verzeihung bitten?", keifte Hermine ihn an.

Severus antwortete nicht, dachte sich jedoch „Das wäre doch mal eine Möglichkeit", zog seinen Zauberstab, wobei Hermine augenblicklich zurückwich. Eine Augenbraue hebend murmelte Severus etwas und im nächsten Moment waren seine Robe, sowie sein Umhang wieder sauber.

„Glaubst du, ich wollte dich verhexen?", fragte er ruhig, doch etwas in seiner Stimme bescherte Hermine eine Gänsehaut und ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl.

„Ich hatte mich nur erschreckt, als du deinen Zauberstab gezogen hattest", antwortete sie und sah verlegen auf den Boden.

„Antworte auf meine Frage", zischte Severus ihr nun zu. „Und sieh mich verdammt noch mal an, wenn ich mit dir spreche."

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihm in seine unergründlichen und kalten Augen.

„Nein", antwortete sie leise.

„Mach das Labor sauber und setz dann einen neuen Trank auf", sagte Severus und rauschte ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen in seine privaten Gemächer.

Schlechter konnte sich Hermine nicht fühlen. Was war nur in sie gefahren, vor ihm zurückzuweichen? Sie wusste, Severus würde ihr nie wehtun. Sie musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen, doch zuerst hieß es sein Labor sauber machen. Zwar hasste sie diese Aufgabe, doch sah sie ein, dass es ihr Fehler war, der diese Explosion hervorgerufen hatte. Wenige Minuten und ein paar Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes später, setzte Hermine einen neuen Trank auf. Dieses Mal jedoch hielt sie sich an Severus Braumethode und nicht an ihre. Als alles soweit im Kessel vermengt war, hatte sie nun zwei Stunden Zeit. Tief Luft holend ging zu Severus ins Wohnzimmer. Innerlich atmete sie erleichtert aus, da er seine Schutzzauber nicht geändert hatte, um ihr das Eintreten in seine privaten Gemächer zu verweigern. Sie erblickte ihn, wie er mit geschlossen Augen vor dem Kamin saß und allem Anschein nach die wohltuende Wärme des prasselnden Feuers genoss. Schlafen konnte er nicht, da er zu unregelmäßig atmete. Langsam ging Hermine auf ihn zu, setzte sich auf den Boden und legte sanft ihren Kopf auf seinen Knien ab. Mit ihren Händen umschlang sie seine Beine.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie leise.

Doch es war nicht die Geste, wie sie vor ihm kniete, sondern die Ehrlichkeit in ihrer Stimme die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Als er seine Augen öffnete sah er Hermine und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen in ihr Haar zu greifen. Lange konnte er ihr nicht böse sein, was aber nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass er nachtragend war. Langsam zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres Haares.

Hermine sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen ehe sie zu sprechen begann.

„Meine Reaktion war nicht angebracht Severus. Ich weiß, du würdest mir nie wehtun. Es tut mir leid."

„Das sagtest du bereits", erwiderte er.

„Es war beängstigend", antwortete Hermine leise und schmiegte sich in seine Hand, die gerade ihre Wange streichelte.

„Das war allerdings nicht meine Absicht."

„Ich weiß"

„Ist mein Labor wieder in seinem alten Zustand?"

„Ja, ich hab alles gereinigt und einen neuen Trank aufgesetzt. Dieses Mal habe ich mich an deine Braumethode gehalten. Damit du Bescheid weißt", antwortete Hermine erleichtert, weil er sie nicht zur Schnecke machte, sondern lediglich etwas kurz angebunden war.

„Ich hatte nicht vor heute noch irgendetwas zu machen, deswegen erkenne ich die Notwendigkeit nicht, darüber informiert zu werden", antwortete Snape mit etwas gelangweilter Stimme.

„Nun, die Notwendigkeit liegt darin, dass du den Trank zu Ende brauen wirst. Und ehe du protestierst, erinnere ich dich an unsere Vereinbarung. Wir wollten die Tränke gemeinsam brauen. Ich habe begonnen und du wirst es beenden. Das ist nur fair."

„Du hast eine seltsame Sicht von Gerechtigkeit", brummte Severus, da er im Moment keine Lust verspürte sich über einen Trank herzumachen, dafür fühlte sich Hermine auf seinem Schoß zu gut an.

„Du wirst es überleben. Es sind ja nicht mehr viele Tränke und dann bis du mich als Partnerin auch wieder los", erwiderte Hermine und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, ehe sie von seinem Schoß aufstand. „Da wir uns gestritten hatten, denke ich, eine Versöhnung wäre angebracht."

Sofort schoss eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ein kaum merkliches lüsternes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.

„Ach, findest du?! Habe ich dazu nichts zu sagen?"

„Nein, hast du nicht. Und nun komm", antwortete Hermine und reichte ihm eine Hand.

„Wohin, wenn ich fragen darf, soll ich dir folgen?", entgegnete er, nahm ihre Hand und ließ sich mitziehen.

„Da du noch über eine Stunde Zeit hast, bis du dich um den Trank kümmern musst, dachte ich, wir könnten es uns in deiner Badewanne gemütlich machen. Ich hatte schon lange vor diese auszuprobieren."

In seinem Badezimmer angekommen, schwenkte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und ließ somit das Wasser hineinlaufen. Mit einem lasziven Gesichtsausdruck entledigte sie sich von ihrer Kleidung und stieg langsam in die Wanne. Wenige Sekunden und einen gemurmelten Entkleidungszauber später setzte sich Severus nun ebenfalls hinein und umschlang sie von hinten mit seinen Armen und zog sie zu sich heran, so dass ihr Rücken auf seiner Brust lag. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln genossen sie die Ruhe und die gemeinsame Zeit. Immer wieder erhitzten sie das Wasser, um das Gefühl der Geborgenheit nicht zu verlieren. Als Severus nach einer Weile seine Hand begutachtete, brach er die Stille: „Wir sollten langsam aus dem Wasser steigen, sonst sehen wir beide bald wie vertrocknete Pflaumen aus."

Als Antwort stieg Hermine aus dem Wasser und schlang sich ein großes weißes Handtuch um den Körper, ehe sie sich zu ihm drehte, der immer noch in der Wanne saß und sie beobachtete.

„Du hast Recht. Wenn du fertig mit der Arbeit bist, findest du mich in deinem Schlafzimmer", sagte Hermine und ging aus dem Badezimmer.

„So ein Biest", dachte sich Severus und stieg nun auch aus dem Wasser. Rasch trocknete er sich ab, zog sich eine schwarze Leinenhose und ein schwarzes Hemd an, und verließ ebenfalls das Badezimmer, um sein Labor anzusteuern.

Zwar hatte er im Moment keine Lust an dem Trank zu arbeiten, wenn er an die Hexe dachte, die in seinem Schlafzimmer auf ihn wartete, doch hier musste er Hermine Recht geben. Je schneller sie die Tränke fertig bekamen, desto schneller würde er diese lästige Aufgabe hinter sich gebracht haben.

Er sah sich den Trank nochmals an, ehe er das Feuer erhöhte, um schließlich das Nieswurzsirup hinzuzufügen. Er rührte den Trank solange im Uhrzeigersinn, bis dieser eine hellblaue Farbe annahm. Sofort löschte Severus das Feuer und rührte den Trank nun entgegengesetzt dem Uhrzeiger, bis der Trunk des Friedens seine endgültige dunkelblaue Farbe angenommen hatte. Severus füllte den Trank in eine Phiole ab und schrieb seine Arbeitsgänge in dem Notizbuch nieder. Dabei bemerkte er, dass sie nur noch an drei Tränken arbeiten mussten und das Lehrbuch somit fertig wäre. Zwar müssten sie dann alles nochmals überarbeiten, doch dies würde nicht allzu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Als er alles an seinen Platz zurück gestellt hatte, löschte er das Licht im Labor und kehrte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück.

Dort angekommen sah er, wie Hermine über einem Buch eingeschlafen war. Langsam nahm er ihr das Buch aus den Händen, legte es auf den Nachttisch bevor er seinen Seidenpyjama anzog und sich ebenfalls hinlegte.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und fiel kurze Zeit später in einen seligen Traum.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte und sich umdrehte, wunderte sie sich kurz wo Severus stecken würde, als ihr auch schon der Geruch von frischem Kaffee in die Nase stieg. Sie krabbelte aus dem Bett und streifte sich einen Morgenmantel über. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah Severus, wie er in seinem Sessel saß und in aller Ruhe seinen Kaffee trank. Gemächlich schritt sie auf ihn zu, nahm auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel platz und goss sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Während sie einen großen Schluck trank, sah sie Severus unverwandt in die Augen.

„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt, als du ins Bett gekommen bist?", fragte sie ihn schließlich.

„Ich bin doch kein Unmensch. Und wir beide haben diesen Schlaf mehr als nötig gehabt", antwortete Severus und sah in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Ist der Trank fertig?"

„Ja."

„Hast du alles aufgeschrieben?"

„Hermine", seufzte Severus genervt, „Ich beherrsche dieses Fach, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen, ich wollte lediglich Konversation betreiben", sagte Hermine und stand im nächsten Augenblick vor ihm.

„Und da fällt dir nichts besseres ein als das?", erwiderte Severus ungläubig, Gott wie sehr es hasste, morgens Smalltalk zu betreiben.

„Doch, aber damit würde ich dich sicher langweilen, da es sich um Harry und Ron handeln würde."  
„Womit du Recht hast."

„Ich muss jetzt eh los, also verschieben wir unsere Unterhaltung einfach auf heute Abend", sagte Hermine und verschwand im Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen.

„Wo will sie hin?", schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Es war Samstag, somit kein Unterricht, und seinem Wissen nach musste sie auch keine Aufsicht führen. Fragen wollte er sie zwar nicht, doch er hoffte, sie würde es von selbst erzählen. Nach einigen Minuten kam Hermine aus dem Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich ihren Umhang und ging erneut zu Severus. Sich auf seinen Schoß setzend, umschlang sie seinen Nacken mit ihren Armen und küsste ihn kurz aber leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

„Ich werde eine Weile nicht in Hogwarts sein", sagte Hermine leise und legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

„Wirst du nicht?", fragte Severus und eine Mischung aus Bedauern und Freude, auch mal wieder Zeit für sich zu haben, klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nein, ich bin mit Harry und Ron in der Winkelgasse verabredet und ich wollte mir ein Kleid für heute Abend besorgen."

Severus antwortete, in dem er sich um ihren Hals kümmerte, sanft daran leckte, saugte oder auch hinein biss, was Hermine ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

„Ich sollte besser gehen, sonst komm ich hier bis heute Abend nicht mehr raus", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und küsste ihn nochmals auf den Mund.

„Bis später", rief sie ihm zu und verschwand aus seinen Gemächern.

Severus legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte über den heutigen Abend nach. Er verstand einfach nicht, wieso sich jeder im Schloss so auf diesen Weihnachtsball freute. Er hingegen freute sich, da die Schüler einen Tag später nach Hause reisen würden und er somit zwei Wochen seine Ruhe haben würde. Nur so konnte er den ganzen Trubel um diesen verdammten Ball ertragen. Da er heute nichts weiter vorhatte, schnappte sich Severus ein Buch und machte es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich.

* * *

TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

_Und wieder ein Update! Lieben Dank für eure Reviews!!!! Wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, schlenderte Hermine etwas durch die Gassen, da sie noch mehr als genügend Zeit hatte, bis sie mit Harry und Ron verabredet war. Hin und wieder blieb sie an einem Schaufenster stehen und betrachtete die Auslagen. Als sie schließlich vor einem kleinen Laden zu stehen kam und die schönen Kleider, die im Schaufenster ausgestellt waren, sah, wusste sie, ihr Kleid für den Weihnachtsball würde sie hier finden. Entschlossen betrat sie das Geschäft und wurde auch sogleich von einer kleinen rundlichen Frau herzlich begrüßt. Nachdem Hermine der etwas älteren Frau erzählte, was sie für Vorstellungen und Wünsche bezüglich des Kleides hatte, wuselte diese nach hinten und kam nach einigen Minuten mit einem Berg von Kleidern auf den Arm wieder nach vorne in den Laden.

Innerlich seufzte Hermine auf, da diese Einkauftour wohl länger dauern würde, als sie eigentlich gedacht hatte. Schulter zuckend nahm sie der Verkäuferin die Kleider ab und verschwand in der Umkleidekabine. Sie probierte die ersten Kleider an und hatte an jedem etwas zu bemängeln. Entweder waren sie zu kurz, zu eng, zu weit oder hatten die falsche Farbe.

Als sie schließlich das letzte Kleid anzog, wusste Hermine sofort, dass dieses genau das richtige für sie war. Es war ein cremefarbenes Trägerkleid aus Satin, welches bis zum Boden reichte. Das Kleid war einfach, aber zugleich auch atemberaubend. Oben war es bis zu ihrer Taille eng anliegend. Ab der Hüfte wurde es weiter, was ihren Beinen mehr Spielraum gewährte. Hinten war es tief ausgeschnitten, so dass es ihren halben Rücken zeigte. Vorne hingegen hatte es einen leichten Wasserfallausschnitt und war aufwendig bestickt worden. Ein schwarzes Satinband umrundete ihr Becken wie ein Gürtel und eine schwarze Rose auf der linken Seite richtete den Blick auf den hohen Seitenschlitz im Kleid, welcher bis zur Mitte ihrs Oberschenkels reichte. Hermine liebte dieses Kleid und sie hoffte, es würde Severus auch gefallen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder umgezogen hatte, bezahlte Hermine das Kleid und machte sich auf den Weg zu Fortescue, um dort auf Harry und Ron zu warten. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zum heutigen Abend, da sie es kaum erwarten konnte, dass Severus sie in diesem Kleid sah. Vor allem freute sie sich auf die gemeinsam Zeit mit ihm, wenn der Ball vorüber wäre.

Als sie jedoch Harry und Ron erblickte kehrte sie augenblicklich in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie freute sich ihre beiden besten Freunde endlich wieder zu sehen. Nach einer herzlichen Umarmung, bestellten sie sich etwas zum Trinken und eine angenehme Unterhaltung folgte. Ron und Harry erzählten ihr von deren Arbeit als Auroren, was sie alles in der letzten Zeit erlebt hatten und Harry berichtete ihr auch von Ginny, die ihre Ausbildung zur Unsagbaren gerade beendet hatte.

„Und du Hermine? Wie geht es Lockhardt?", fragte Ron sie schließlich grinsend.

„Ich denke, er hat sein Gedächnis immer noch nicht zurück erlangt. Aber ich arbeite nicht mehr im St. Mungos", antwortete Hermine schlicht und sah die verblüfften Gesichter der Beiden.

„Was? Wieso das? Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Das hat sich irgendwie ergeben. Es war nicht geplant, doch ich kann nicht behaupten, mir wäre es nicht recht. Ich bin jetzt übrigens Lehrerin in Hogwarts."

Nun standen die Münder von Harry und Ron offen. Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass es Hermine erneut nach Hogwarts ziehen würde.

„Ist nicht wahr?! Und welches Fach unterrichtest du?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe den Platz von Professor Slughorn übernommen, da er in den Ruhestand gegangen ist."

Hermine erklärte genau, wie es dazu kam und erzählte von ihrer Arbeit mit Severus.

„Ist Snape immer noch der Widerling wie früher?", fragte Ron schließlich.

„Nein Ron, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er kann sogar nett sein", antwortete Hermine pampig.

„Wer´s glaubt", erwiderte Harry. Er konnte Snape zwar auch nicht ausstehen, doch er war im dankbar, als er für ihn in der finalen Schlacht da war. Ohne ihn und seine Hilfe wäre er nie soweit gekommen und hätte den Kampf mit Voldemort sicher nicht überlebt. Doch dies reichte nicht aus, um ihn zu mögen. Harry akzeptierte ihn und da er ihn nicht sehen musste, sogar noch mehr.

Eine ganze Weile unterhielt sich das Trio über alles Mögliche. Als Hermine schließlich auf die Uhr sah, konnte sie nicht fassen, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

„Jungs, ich muss los. Severus und ich wollten noch an einem Trank arbeiten, bevor wir beim Ball erscheinen müssen", sagte Hermine und warf sich ihren Umhang um.

„Severus?", erwiderten die Beiden wie aus einem Mund.

Genervt rollte Hermine die Augen. „Ja, Severus. Wir sind Kollegen und ich sagte bereits, er kann auch anders sein", antwortete sie scharf und Verärgerung keimte in ihr auf. „Benehmt euch nicht wie Kinder. Ich eule euch, wegen eines nächsten Treffens."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Wir sehen uns heute Abend wieder", sagte Harry und warf nun seinen Umhang über die Schultern.

Nun war Hermine an der Reihe verblüfft zu gucken. „Heute Abend?"

„Ja. McGonagall hat uns eingeladen. Neville und Ginny werden auch kommen", antwortete Harry, während sie das Café verließen.

„Wieso habt ihr mir das nicht früher gesagt?"

„Hermine? Wo ist dein Kopf? Wir werden doch jedes Jahr eingeladen. Hast du das schon vergessen?", sagte Ron und wunderte sich leicht über ihre Zerstreutheit.

„Ja, anscheinend", murmelte sie verlegen. Auch sie wurde in den letzten Jahren eingeladen, doch ihre Arbeit erschien ihr wichtiger als an irgendeinem Ball teilzunehmen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Zeit, die sie vergeuden würde, deswegen ist sie nie erschienen.

„Du arbeitest zu viel. Gönn dir eine Pause und hab ein wenig Spaß", sagte Harry in sanftem Ton und legte fürsorglich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut. Wir sehen uns später Jungs", antwortete Hermine knapp.

Nach einer weiteren herzlichen Umarmung verabschiedete sich das Trio voneinander. Harry und Ron verließen Hermine grinsend, während sie ihnen hinterher schaute. Nach einem weiteren Moment schnappte sich Hermine ihre Einkaufstasche und apparierte von einer Seitenstraße aus zurück nach Hogwarts.

Während Hermine in der Winkelgasse war, wurde Severus von der Direktorin dazu genötigt, sich an den Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball zu beteiligen. Widerwillig und nach einer längeren Diskussion mit Minerva machte sich Severus mit entsprechendem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Seinen Blick ließ er über die ganze Dekoration schweifen und konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie selbst die Professoren in solch eine Euphorie fallen konnten. Da er nicht erkennen konnte, was er hier zu tun hätte, wollte er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Kerker machen, da wurde er auch schon von der Direktorin aufgehalten.

„Severus, könntest du den Punsch zubereiten?", fragte die Direktorin freundlich, sah jedoch in seinem Gesicht, dass ihm diese Aufgabe zu wider war.

„Kann oder muss ich?!", erwiderte dieser.

„Du musst. Jeder Lehrer hat Aufgaben zugeteilt bekommen. Du wirst den Punsch machen, oder willst du die Schüler beaufsichtigen? Dieses Jahr lasse ich dich nicht einfach davon kommen, wie in den Jahren zuvor."

„Dieses Jahr willst du mir besonders auf die Nerven gehen, oder Gnädigste?", fragte Severus im schroffen Ton.

Mit einer theatralischen Geste legte Minerva eine Hand in Brusthöhe. „Würde ich niemals. Wie kommst du nur auf die absurde Idee?"

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern warf ihr einen seiner patentierten vernichtenden Blicke zu. „Ich werde den Punsch später in die Halle zaubern", zischte er ihr zu.

„Danke, Severus. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend", entgegnete die Direktorin freundlich.

„Beides kannst du nicht haben", erwiderte er genervt.

„Doch, kann ich. Du bist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Du musst anwesend sein", antwortete sie und wuselte auch schon davon, ohne Snape eine Möglichkeit zum Kontern zu geben.

„Alte Schachtel", murmelte dieser und verschwand in Richtung Kerker. Dafür würden ihre Gryffindor-Gören nach den Ferien büßen, beschloss Severus.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, steuerte er sein Labor an und wies etliche Hauselfen an, ihm die Zutaten für den Trank, die er auf eine Blatt Papier schrieb umgehend herbei zu schaffen.

Widerwillig stellte er soweit alles bereit und wartete mit steigender Ungeduld auf die Elfen.

Als die Hauselfen nach schier unendlichen Minuten in sein Labor apparierten, und Snape aus seinen Gedanken rissen, stellten sie alle Zutaten schnell auf dem Tisch ab und verschwanden mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Severus entfachte ein Feuer und einem Kessel und warf lieblos alle Zutaten hinein. Nachdem er alles hat aufkochen lassen, ließ er diesen Kessel mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers schweben und stellte einen neuen auf die Feuerstelle. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, das die Bälger viel Tranken und da er später nicht noch einmal von der Direktorin belästigt werden wollte, bereitete er mehr zu. Zwar hasste er es die Getränke zusammen zu mixen, doch dies war immer noch besser, als den Abend damit zu verbringen, sich um pubertierende Gören zu kümmern. Vielleicht konnte er mit Hermine auch vorher verschwinden um den Abend zu Zweit genießen zu können.

Hermine, und wieder war sie in seinen Gedanken, wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit. Er wusste nicht genau, wohin das alles mit ihr führen würde, doch er hatte beschlossen es einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was sie solange in der Winkelgasse aufgehalten hatte. Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf und tadelte sich selbst, sich nicht wie einer dieser eifersüchtigen Vollidioten zu benehmen. Denn dies war er nicht. Er war nicht eifersüchtig. Wozu auch? Es gab keinen Grund dafür, Hermine gehörte ihm.

Nachdem er den letzen Kessel zum Bersten voll mit Punsch gefüllt hatte, sprach er einen Zauber über alle Kessel, der verhindern sollte, dass einer dieser Tölpel Alkohol hinzufügen konnte und zauberte alle Kessel in die Große Halle, wo sie nun abkühlen konnten.

Entnervt säuberte er sein Labor und wollte gerade ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als er Hermine an der Türschwelle stehen sah.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?", fragte er schroffer als beabsichtigt.

„Lange genug um zu erkennen wie sehr du es hasst etwas für den Ball vorzubereiten", antwortete sie und ging auf ihn zu.

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie ihn murmelnd, da sie ihren Kopf wieder in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub und so seinen Duft nach Kräutern und Lavendel einatmete.

„Blendend", sagte er zynisch. „Wie immer, wenn ich etwas für diese Idioten, die sich Schüler schimpfen, machen muss."

„Ich weiß, wie ich deine Laune heben kann", erwiderte Hermine und löste sich von ihm. Fragend hob Severus eine Augenbraue und musterte die Frau vor sich. Sofort zogen Bilder von seinem Inneren Auge, wie der Eine den Körper des Anderen erforschte.

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, willst du das anstellen?"

„Nun ja, da wir nur noch drei Tränke zum Brauen haben, bevor wir unsere Notizen überarbeiten müssen, dachte ich mir, dass wir an einem Trank arbeiten könnten. Das Verwirrungs-Elixier dauert nicht lange in der Zubereitung", sagte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Zwar hatte ich an etwas anderes gedacht, aber meinetwegen. Je schneller wir mit der Sache fertig sind, desto schneller bin ich dieses Weib von Direktorin auch wieder los", sagte Severus. Während er seine Robe öffnete und sie auszog. „Hör auf mich zu beobachten und mach dich an die Arbeit", schnauzte er sie an, worauf Hermine etwas erschrak.

„Nett wie eh und je…", murmelte sie, nahm sich einen Kessel und stellte diesen auf den Tisch ab. Den Löffelkraut, die Liebstöckel, die Löwenfischgräten sowie einige weitere Kräuter legte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche, nahm ein Messer zur Hand und machte sich daran die Zutaten fein zu hacken.

Severus beobachtete ihre präzise Arbeit, stellte sich neben sie und entzündete erneut ein Feuer. Etwas Wasser in den Kessel gießend, wartete er auf die fein gehackten Löwenfischgräten. Doch als er bemerkte, dass sie sich immer wieder den anderen Zutaten widmete, stieg seine Ungeduld.

„Die Gräten", sagte er genervt.

„Bitte?"

„Die Gräten. Her damit."

„Der Trank wird nach meiner Methode gebraut. So verringern wir die Brauzeit um eine halbe Stunde", erwiderte Hermine und widmete sich wieder den Kräutern, die vor ihr lagen.

„Wann haben wir das entschieden?", sagte Snape knapp und erneut stieg Wut in ihm auf.

„Wir haben gestern den Trank des Friedens nach deiner Methode gebraut", begann Hermine, als sie auch schon von ihm unerbrochen wurde.

„Weil Miss Naseweiß ja ihre Entscheidungen keinem mitteilt. Soll ich dir in Erinnerung rufen was gestern passierte?", zischte er.

„Nein, vergesslich bin ich dich. Nichtsdestotrotz war gestern deine Methode dran und heute ist eben meine dran."

„Du strapazierst meine Geduld. Nur weil wir ab und an das Bett teilen, heißt das nicht, du könntest dir irgendwelche Freiheiten herausnehmen. Merk dir das", sagte er in einem gefährlichen Ton.

„Wie könnte ich, wo ich doch immer daran erinnert werde", konterte sie vorlaut.

„Tu nicht so, als ob ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte."

„Können wir weiter machen?"

„Gib mir die Gräten."

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht. Dieser Mann war doch einfach unmöglich. Resignierend hackte sie die Gräten und gab schob diese dann zu Severus. Da alle Zutaten fein gehackt waren, säuberte Hermine ihren Teil des Arbeitsplatzes und legte alles wieder an den ursprünglichen Platz. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie seitlich hinter Severus und beobachtete sein Tun. Dieser spürte ihren Blick und rollte genervt die Augen.

„Schreib alles in das Notizbuch und dann geh", sagte er ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„Wieso bist du so zu mir?", hörte er sie leise sagen.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die leicht feuchten Augen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin kein netter Mann. Ich kann und ich werde mich nicht mehr ändern. Ich begehre dich, aber erwarte nicht von mir, dich deswegen während unserer Arbeit oder vor anderen anders zu behandeln", antwortete er und schritt auf sie zu.

Tief sah sie ihm in die Augen. Er hatte Recht. Er hatte sie gewarnt. Langsam senkte sie den Kopf worauf sie auch schon seinen Finger unter ihrem Kinn spürte. Bedächtig hob er ihren Kopf. Sanft küsste er sie auf den Mund und strich mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, bevor er sich abrupt abwandte und sich wieder seinem Trank widmete.

„Das wird er büßen", dachte sich Hermine, die sich einfach nur nach seinen Berührungen und seinen Zärtlichkeiten sehnte. Sich neben ihn stellend, holte sie das Notizbuch aus der Schublade und notierte die bereits durchgeführten Arbeitsschritte. Severus, der nun nach und nach die restlichen Zutaten hinzu gab, sagte ihr, was sie zu ergänzen hatte und wie lange dieser Trank nun kochen und wie er umgerührt werden musste, um seine Wirkung zu erzielen. Hermine schrieb alles nieder und legte das Buch wieder in die Schublade, als sie auch schon Snapes Hand in ihren Nacken spürte und diese sie sanft zu massieren begann. Leise seufzte sie auf und eine leichte Gänsehaut überkam sie.

„Wenn du gerade nicht gemein zu mir bist, bist du sogar ziemlich nett", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Es ist nichts persönliches, dass muss dir bewusst sein. Ich bin zu alt um mich zu ändern."

„Das will ich doch auch gar nicht."

„Komm her", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Langsam drehte sich Hermine um und konnte das Verlangen nach ihr in seinen Augen sehen. Sanft küsste sie ihn auf den Mund, als sie auch schon mit den Worten „Ich muss mich für den Ball fertig machen" von ihm abließ und aus seinem Labor verschwand.

Sie hinterließ ein amüsiert Blickenden Snape, der seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Trank vor sich widmete. Während der nächsten Stunde, in der der Trank kochen musste, rührte Severus abwechselnd zwei Mal im Uhrzeigersinn, zwei Mal entgegengesetzt dem Uhrzeigersinn. Es war eine stupide Arbeit, die jedoch gemacht werden musste. Als auch diese Stunde vorüber war, löschte er das Feuer, ließ das Gebräu mit Hilfe eines Kühlungszaubers auf eine Temperatur sinken, die ihm erlaubte es sofort in eine Phiole zu füllen. Er ergänzte Hermines Notizen und ging kurze Zeit später in sein Badezimmer, duschte sich, um den intensiven Geruch von verbranntem Holz loszuwerden und zog sich schließlich eine etwas förmlichere Robe für den Ball an.

* * *

_TBC_ Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann der Weihnachtsball….und nun nur noch auf den Kommi-Button klicken!! grins


	20. Chapter 20

_Jetzt geht es auch schon weiter! Lieben Dank für die Reviews und Lesen!! Viel Spaß auch bei diesem Kapitel!_

* * *

Hermine eilte in ihre Räume, um sich für den Abend fertig zu machen. Sie wollte umwerfend aussehen, da sie noch ganz besondere Pläne mit Severus hatte, wenn sie sich in seine Räume zurückziehen würden. Ohne Umschweife sprang sie unter die Dusche und ließ sich von dem warmen Wasser berieseln. Als ihre Haut beinahe runzelig war, drehte sie das Wasser ab, umschlang ihren Körper mit einem großen Handtuch und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Eingehend betrachtete sie ihr Kleid, zog es sich einen Augenblick später auch schon an und verschwand danach erneut im Badezimmer, um sich dezentes Make-up aufzulegen.

Damit fertig, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und trocknete ihre Haare. Nach genügend Pomade, die sie eigens für ihre recht widerspenstigen Haare entwickelt hatte, fiel ihr das goldbraune Haar in Kaskaden locker über den Rücken. Sie hatte beschlossen, es offen zu tragen und so nahm sie zwei seitliche Strähnen und befestigte diese am Hinterkopf, damit sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht fielen, was Hermine als störend empfand.

Erneut ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich zu dem Kleid passende Riemchensandalen an, warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, als auch schon die Glocke läutete. Es war höchste Zeit in die Große Halle zu gehen und ihre Aufsichtspflicht zu erfüllen.

In der festlich geschmückten Halle angekommen, suchte sie diese sofort nach Severus ab. Da sie ihn nicht fand, durchquerte sie langsam die Halle und blieb neben der Direktorin stehen.

„Hermine Liebes, Sie sehen umwerfend aus", begrüßte sie Minerva freundlich und nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

Hermine wurde etwas verlegen. „Danke Minerva. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Minerva überraschend ernst.

„Gut, danke. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Nun, Sie arbeiten sehr viel, sind laufend unten in den Kerkern."

„Das Buch muss fertig werden", antwortete Hermine knapp. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die Direktorin sie nicht weiter ausfragte, da sie es hasste zu lügen.

„Mir ist dieses neue Lehrbuch auch wichtig, vor allem für die Schüler, doch gönnen Sie sich mehr Freizeit. Ich weiß, Severus ist nicht der Einfachste und die Arbeit mit ihm kann unter Umständen sehr anstrengend sein", erwiderte McGonagall in einem fürsorglichen Ton.

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen Minerva. Mir macht es Spaß mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten."

Überrascht von ihrer letzten Aussage hob McGonagall beide Augenbrauen. „Das freut mich zu hören, obwohl Sie die erste Person sind, die so empfindet. Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht? Ihn verzaubert?"

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht", antwortete Hermine schnell und verspürte den Drang zu verschwinden. Hastig suchte sie die Halle nach ihr bekannten Personen ab und das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihr. Sie erblickte Harry und Neville.

Schnell verabschiedete sie sich von der Direktorin und ging auf die Beiden zu. Auf dem Weg dorthin erblickte Harry sie und ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hermine, du siehst toll aus. Ich frage mich, warum du keinen Mann an deiner Seite hast", sagte er und umarmte sie herzlich. Ehe Hermine antwortete, begrüßte sie Neville, der sich äußerlich nicht wirklich verändert hatte und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um.

„Danke Harry. Du siehst auch gut aus. So ungewohnt ordentlich", erwiderte sie grinsend. Seine zweite Bemerkung ignorierte sie, da sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie würde lügen können. „Wo sind Ginny und Ron?"

„Ginny musste länger arbeiten und Ron wollte auf sie warten. Sie müssten aber jeden Moment kommen", antwortete Harry.

Die Drei versanken in ein heiteres Gespräch über ihre Schulzeit und den Unsinn, den sie damals verzapft hatten.

Während sie sich angeregt mit ihren Freunden unterhielt, bemerkte Hermine nicht, wie nun auch Severus mit einem finsteren Blick die Halle betrat. Er hasste es die Schüler beaufsichtigen zu müssen. Jedes Jahr fand er diese kleinen Idioten an denselben Orten, wo sie ihre regelwidrigen Akte vollzogen. Einfallsreich waren sie wirklich nicht.

Auffällig unauffällig wie immer, durchquerte er die Halle, um neben einer der zahlreichen Säulen Stellung zu beziehen. Von hier aus hatte er die ganze Halle im Blickfeld und langsam ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, in der Hoffnung irgendeinen Schüler zu finden, den er etwas triezen konnte, damit er diesen Abend würde aushalten können. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick sah er Potter und Longbottom. Angewidert verzog er etwas sein Gesicht und sofort schossen ihm die Erinnerungen an deren Schulzeit in den Kopf. Manchmal meinte das Schicksal es wirklich nicht gut mit ihm. Wieso hatte er das Pech Vollidioten unterrichten zu müssen? Obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, Potter war ein mutiger, wenn auch manchmal leichtsinniger junger Mann. Nach dem finalen Kampf, als beide Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten, beschloss Severus ihn nicht länger zu reizen, wie er es sonst immer tat. Er akzeptierte ihn, und war froh, ihn nicht sehen zu müssen.

Gerade, als er seinen Blick weiter schweifen lassen wollte, sah er Hermine und ihm fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend und unsagbar sexy aus. Vor allem jedoch gefiel es ihm, wie sie ihr Haar trug. Es lud gerade dazu ein, die Hände darin zu vergraben. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, nach was ihre Haare heute riechen würden.

Mit Argwohn beobachtete er die Drei, wie sie sich angeregt unterhielten. Als er noch mit bekam, dass sich die Ron und Ginny dazu gesellten und die Stimmung unter ihnen immer lockerer wurde, sank seine Laune proportional immer weiter. Er ahnte, er würde Hermine an diese Abend nicht früher aus der Halle bekommen und das nur wegen dieser...

„Sie sieht bezaubernd aus, nicht wahr?", fragte die Direktorin, die sich unauffällig zu Severus gesellt hatte.

„Minerva, du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt", dachte sich Severus genervt.

„Wie meinen?" fragte er phlegmatisch.

„Hermine, sie sieht einfach hinreißend aus", wiederholte sich Minerva und sah Severus dabei genauestens an.

„Wenn du meinst."

„Du sicher auch, sonst würdest du Hermine nicht schon seit einigen Minuten regelrecht anstarren."  
„Meine Liebe, ich denke, dein Alter macht sich langsam immer mehr bemerkbar. Vielleicht brauchst du eine neue und stärkere Brille", erwiderte Severus scharf und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

„Severus, ich hätte eine kleine Bitte an dich", sagte McGonagall nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens und wartete seine Reaktion ab, bevor sie weiter sprach.

Snape hätte die Direktorin am liebsten stehen gelassen. In letzter Zeit nahm sie sich einfach zu viel heraus, was er nicht länger dulden wollte. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. „Was? Du übertreibst es langsam", zischte er.

„Lass Hermine nicht so lange arbeiten. Sie ist ja kaum noch in ihren Räumen anzutreffen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie."

„Wie rührend, doch wieso sollte ich sie weniger arbeiten lassen? Was sie nicht erledigt, bleibt letztendlich an mir hängen und ich arbeite schon genug, oder meinst du nicht?", erwiderte Severus zynisch.

„Das weiß ich Severus, doch sie ist noch nicht so lange hier", begann die Direktorin erneut, wurde jedoch von Severus unterbrochen.

„Und deswegen soll ich sie „schonen"? Miss Naseweiß wird das schon überleben und was einen nicht umbringt, macht ihn bekanntlich nur härter. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss nach Schülern Ausschau halten, denen ich Punkte abziehen kann", sagte Severus und ließ die Direktorin auch schon alleine an der Säule stehen.

Hermine amüsierte sich prächtig. Ihr war nie richtig aufgefallen, wie sehr sie ihre Freunde doch vermisst hatte und sie genoss deren Anwesenheit sichtlich. Ginny erzählte gerade von ihrer abgeschlossenen Ausbildung, als Ron leise in Hermines Ohr sprach.

„Du siehst toll aus Mine", flüsterte er, wobei Hermine es schwer hatte ihn wegen der Musik in der Halle zu verstehen.

„Danke, du auch", erwiderte sie etwas verlegen.

„Möchtest du tanzen?"

„Ähm…ja, wieso nicht", antwortete sie und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Ron war zwar kein guter Tänzer, doch wenn er sich zu dumm anstellen würde, konnte Hermine wenigstens verschwinden, ohne sich eine Ausrede überlegen zu müssen.

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und legte die andere mit festerem Druck auf ihrer Hüfte ab. Langsam bewegten sie sich zur Musik, wobei Hermine sich regelrecht beobachtet fühlte.

Sie spürte, wie Ron mit seiner Hand von ihrer Hüfte langsam zu ihrem Rücken glitt und unter dem Schutz ihres Haares, diesen zu streicheln begann. Unbehagen breitete sich in ihr aus.

Inständig hoffte sie, dass er nicht wieder auf die alte Kamelle zu sprechen kam. Leider vergebens, wie sie seufzend feststellte.

„Hermine, ich sehe, du hast keinen Mann an deiner Seite", sagte er leise, was auch schon Harry bemerkt hatte.

Nur schwer konnte sie sich zusammen reißen. Er hatte sich doch wirklich nicht verändert, was seine plumpen Anmachen betrafen.

„Nur weil du ihn nicht siehst, heißt das noch lange nicht, das ich keinen hätte", erwiderte sie scharf und sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Also ist da jemand? Schade eigentlich."

„Ron, um Merlins Willen, auch wenn keiner da wäre, würde ich nichts von dir wollen. Wir sind Freunde, mehr nicht. Und falls du weiterhin mit mir befreundet sein möchtest, dann nimm verdammt noch mal deine Hand von meinem Rücken. Was ist nur in dich gefahren?", zischte ihm Hermine wütend zu, worauf hin Ron etwas zurück wich und seine Hand von ihrem Rücken nahm.

„Es tut mir leid Mine. Ich weiß auch nicht", stammelte Ron verlegen. Er wusste, er war zu weit gegangen. „Du siehst einfach nur so sexy aus, dass ich mich hab hinreißen lassen. Lass uns zu den anderen gehen und kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren, ja?"

„Ich komme nach", antwortete Hermine schlicht, löste sich von Ron und ging direkt auf den Tisch zu, auf dem der Punsch stand. Zwar hätte sie jetzt gerne einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey getrunken, aber das konnte sie sich für später aufheben.

Während Severus seine Runde in der Halle drehte, verharrte sein Blick fast fortwährend bei Hermine. Als er sah, wie sie mit dem Idioten tanzte, blieb er abrupt stehen und sah nun etwas genauer hin. Snape verstand selbst nicht genau, wieso es ihm missfiel, dass sie einen anderen Mann umarmte, obwohl Weasley in seinen Augen nicht zu einem Mann zählte, doch es wurmte ihn. Etwas genauer beobachtete er die Beiden und als er sah, wie er ihren Rücken streichelte, stieg seine Wut ins Unermessliche, da sie es allem Anschein nach auch noch zuließ. Schulter straffend drehte sich Severus um, um seine Runde fortzusetzen. Am Tisch mit den Getränken hielt er kurz an, um diese nochmals auf Alkoholgehalt zu überprüfen, da sich unter den Schülern auch mal ein Begabter verirrte und seinen Zauber hätte überwinden können, als er auch schon eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Ihr Duft nach Himbeere wehte ihm in die Nase, was seine vorherige Frage auch gleich beantwortete. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in Hermines haselnussbraune Augen, die ihn sanft ansahen. Er nickte ihr lediglich zu, drehte sich um und ließ sie am Tisch stehen.

Verdutzt sah sie ihm hinterher. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder?", fragte sie sich, als sie ihm auch schon hinterher ging. Sie sah ihn, wie er sich in den Schatten einer Säule stellte, wahrscheinlich um so die Schüler besser im Auge zu behalten ohne selbst gesehen zu werden und gesellte sich zu ihm.

Sanft streichelte sie mit ihrer Hand seinen Oberarm, jedoch stets dabei bedacht, dass sie keiner dabei sah.

„Was ist los mit dir Severus?", fragte sie leise und konnte die Kälte, die er ausstrahlte, regelrecht spüren.

„Was soll sein?", fragte er wiederum knapp.

„Du bist so abweisend mir gegenüber."

„Das bildest du dir ein."

Eingehen betrachtete Hermine ihn. Irgendetwas war ihm über die Leber gelaufen, jedoch entschied sie sich, ihn erst später, unter vier Augen, danach zu fragen.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagt sie nach einer Weile leise.

Severus hingegen antwortete mit einem unverständlichen Gemurmel und richtete seinen Blick starr auf die Meute an Schülern.

„Severus", sagte sie erneut leise und hoffte seine Aufmerksamkeit damit zu erlangen.

„Hermine, ich habe zu tun, also sag, was du zu sagen hast, oder lass mich meine Arbeit machen", zischte er ihr in einem beunruhigenden Ton zu.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich deine Nähe gesucht habe", erwiderte sie nun auch mit aufsteigender Wut.

„Wer´s glaubt", murmelte Severus.

„Ich lasse dich am besten mit deiner unerträglichen Laune alleine." Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, gesellte sich Hermine wieder zu ihren Freunden.

Der weitere Abend verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Hermine versuchte sich die Wut und das Unverständnis, was sie wegen Severus empfand, nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nachdem sie mit Professor Flitwick und Neville getanzt hatte, bat Harry sie um den nächsten Tanz. Sie vertieften sich ein Gespräch über Harrys Arbeit, als Hermine aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Severus mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ. Da sie jedoch wissen wollte, was mit ihm los war, verabschiedete sie sich von Harry mit den Worten, sie müsse nachsehen, ob sich Schüler die Regeln der Schule missachten würden.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen, hastete sie Severus hinterher. Vor seinen Räumen angekommen, öffnete sich auch schon das Portrait und Hermine trat, ohne vorher zu klopfen in seine Räume ein. Sie suchte den Raum nach ihm ab und sah ihn, wie er in seinem Sessel saß und sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick musterte.

„Was suchst du hier?", fragte er emotionslos.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du die Halle verlassen hast", antwortete sie ihm leise.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

„Was ist los mit dir Severus? Heute Nachmittag warst du noch ganz anders und jetzt strafst du mich mit Missachtung. Ich verstehe dein Verhalten nicht. Du wolltest in der Großen Halle nicht einmal mit mir sprechen." Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus und es schien, als würde ihr Zorn langsam nach außen dringen.

„Ich musste ein Auge auf die Schüler halten. Was du ja nicht gemacht hast", erwiderte Severus schroff und durchbohrte sie regelrecht mit seinem Blick.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fauchte sie ihn an und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Das man dir immer alles erklären muss", seufzte er Augen rollend, jedoch im gleichen Ton wie zuvor. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, du bist als Lehrerin auf dem Ball und nicht als Schülerin, worauf dein Verhalten hin gedeutet hat."

Wie konnte er es wagen ihr das zu unterstellen. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Du bist ein Scheusal Severus. Nur weil dir etwas nicht passt behandelst du mich so, anstatt mit mir darüber zu sprechen", sagte Hermine wütend.

„Wenn ich das Bedürfnis nach einer Unterhaltung mit dir verspüre, werde ich es dich wissen lassen."

„Vielleicht will ich dann aber nicht mehr", erwiderte Hermine patzig, da sie sich im Moment nicht anders zu helfen wusste.

„Wäre auch nicht schlimm", sagte er zynisch, doch diese Worte brachten bei Hermine das Fass zum überlaufen.

* * *

_TBC_


	21. Chapter 21

So, es geht fleißig weiter!! Lieben Dank für die Reviews!!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

* * *

„Verdammt seiest du Severus. Es wundert mich überhaupt nicht, wieso dich die meisten Menschen nicht mögen", entgegnete Hermine lauthals und verließ schnellen Schrittes seine Räume, nicht ohne die Tür mit Karacho ins Schloss zu knallen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie verstand nicht, wie dieser Abend in solch einem Desaster enden konnte. Ohne es zu merken, stand sie wenige Augenblicke später vor ihren eigenen Räumen. Gerade als sie ihr Passwort sagen wollte, spürte sie eine Hand, die sich schmerzvoll in ihren Oberarm bohrte und sie ruckartig umdrehte. Hermine sah in zwei vor Wut funkelnde Augen, was ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Was bildete sich dieses Weibsbild ein? Dieses Verhalten konnte und wollte Severus nicht dulden. Keiner ließ ihn während einer Diskussion einfach stehen. Mit wehendem Umhang ging er Hermine hinterher und bekam sie vor ihren Räumen zu fassen.

Grob packte er sie am Oberarm und drehte sie zu sich um. „Geh nie wieder fort, wenn ich mit dir spreche!", zischte er ihr zu.

„Was sonst? Willst du mir dann einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen? Außerdem wolltest du nicht mit mir sprechen", fauchte sie zurück.

„Sei nicht töricht. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich wie eine Person mit Hirn benimmst und nicht wie eine pubertierende Göre."

„Nur weil ich während des Balles Spaß mit meinen Freunden hatte? Oder weil ich deine Nähe gesucht hatte, als ich dich sah, während ich mit Ron getanzt hatte?"

Severus schnaubte verächtlich, als sie Rons Namen erwähnte. „Du bist eifersüchtig", murmelte Hermine, die ihn genau beobachtet hatte.

„Lächerlich", erwiderte Snape spöttisch. „Ich bin nicht der Mensch, der eifersüchtig wird und vor allem nicht wegen solch einer Kröte. Außerdem habe ich dir gesagt, wenn du dich mit mir einlässt, gehörst du mir!"

„Sind wir jetzt bei den Neandertalern angekommen? Außerdem glaube ich dir kein Wort", sagte Hermine und versuchte sich aus seinem immer festeren Griff zu lösen. „Lass mich los, Severus."

„Nein."

„Was?"

„Du hast schon verstanden. Und nun öffne die Tür zu deinen Räumen", forderte er sie schroff auf.

„Nicht ehe du mir gesagt hast, was mit dir los ist", schrie sie ihn an.

„Hermine, strapazier nicht meine Geduld. Tu was ich dir sage!"

„Was ist nur los mit dir? Du machst mir Angst", sagte Hermine in leiserem, fast vorsichtigem Ton.

Durch ihre Worte und ihren Blick lockerte Snape seinen Griff um ihren Arm, ohne sie jedoch los zu lassen. Eingehend sah er sich die Hexe vor sich an, ehe er zu sprechen begann. „Was wollte dieser Trottel von dir?"

Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr von den Augen. Severus musste Rons Annäherungsversuch gesehen haben. Innerlich atmete sie erleichtert auf, da Snape doch mehr für sie empfand, als er zugab, doch andererseits schwante ihr Böses, wenn sie an seine Besitzansprüche dachte.

„Wir haben getanzt, nichts weiter. Ich bin mit ihm seit unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts befreundet und es ist nichts dabei, wenn wir tanzen", sagte Hermine ruhig und konnte sehen, wie Severus ihre Worte verarbeitete.

„Hast du es genossen?"

„Was? Wie kannst du mich das fragen? Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Antworte auf meine Frage", zischte Snape leise.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht genossen", fauchte sie ihn an, doch in seinen Augen konnte sie die blanke Wut sehen. Als Antwort schnaubte Severus verächtlich und starrte Hermine regelrecht an.

„Lass uns in meinen Räumen weiter sprechen", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten sanft und wollte gerade ihr Passwort sagen, um eintreten zu können, als Severus sie auch schon unterbrach.

„Ich muss zurück in die Große Halle, solltest du vielleicht auch, sonst vermisst dich die kleine Kröte noch", erwiderte er, ließ sie los und rauschte auch schon davon. Es war besser für Beide, wenn er jetzt ging, sonst würde er aus Wut etwas tun, was ihm später Leid tun könnte und würde.

Verwirrt sah ihm Hermine hinterher. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf, wie alles so aus dem Ruder laufen konnte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn aufhalten sollen, doch was hätte sie sagen sollen, damit er es verstand? Müde strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, atmete nochmals tief durch und folgte Severus in die Große Halle, da sie ihre Aufsichtspflichten nachkommen musste.

Vor der Flügeltür angekommen, straffte sie ihre Schultern und setzte sich ein Lächeln auf, da sie sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte. Hermine ließ ihren Blick schweifen, in der Hoffnung Severus zu sehen, doch es schien, als hätte sie kein Glück. Langsam drehte sie ihre Runde in der Halle, kontrollierte abermals den Punsch auf Alkohol und blieb kurz an dem Tisch stehen. Sie fragte sich, wo Severus nur abgeblieben sein könnte, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Erschrocken drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, um in zwei strahlend grüne Augen zu sehen.

„Was ist los mit dir Mine? Du bist ja gar nicht richtig anwesend", sagte Harry und streichelte ihr den Rücken.

„Nichts weiter. Ich hab mir nur Gedanken über meinen Unterricht gemacht", antwortete sie leise und sah zu Boden. Sie hasste es ihre Freunde anzulügen, aber was sollte sie machen, da sie nicht genau wusste, wo Severus und sie eigentlich genau standen.

„Und im Lügen warst du auch nie wirklich gut", entgegnete Harry lächelnd. „Also sag mir, was mit dir los ist."

„Ich bin nur etwas durcheinander", antwortete Hermine leise.

„Du willst es mir also nicht sagen?", fragte Harry einfühlsam.

„Ich kann nicht, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Harry, entschuldige bitte, aber ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Grüß die anderen von mir und sag ihnen, es tut mir leid mich nicht selbst von ihnen verabschiedet zu haben."

Besorgt sah Harry seine Freundin an und legte die Stirn in Falten. Etwas lag ihr auf der Seele, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht darüber sprechen. Fürsorglich nahm er sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Wenn du jemandem zum Reden brauchst, schick mir eine Eule und ich werde kommen."

Langsam stiegen Hermine die Tränen in die Augen. Zu gerne hätte sie ihm von dem heutigen Abend erzählt, doch so hätte sie es sich mit Severus vermasselt, wenn er es erfahren würde. So schluckte sie ihren Kummer herunter und nickte Harry lediglich zu.

„Und wenn es mit einem Mann zu tun hat Mine, dann lass dir bloß nicht alles gefallen."

Wieder nickte Hermine und sie wusste, Harry hatte Recht. Es konnte nicht nur nach Snapes Kopf gehen. Er musste lernen ihr zu vertrauen, sonst hätten beide keine gemeinsame Zukunft.

Sie umarmte Harry nochmals, dankte ihm und verließ die Halle. Unentschlossen stand sie in der Eingangshalle. Einerseits wollte sie ihre Ruhe haben, doch andererseits wollte sie auch von Severus in die Arme genommen werden und sich mit ihm aussprechen. Zwar überkam sie ein mulmiges Gefühl, als sie die Kerkertreppen hinunter stieg, doch sie versuchte diese zu verdrängen. Vor dem Portrait, was vor seinen Räumen hing, angekommen, wartete sie einem kurzen Augenblick, damit dieses nach vorne schwingen konnte, doch nichts geschah. Langsam aber sicher stieg ihre Wut erneut. Sie verstand einfach nicht, wie er so schnell aufgeben konnte. Laut klopfte sie an und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Als nichts geschah, klopfte sie nochmals und nun auch heftiger als vorher. Sie hämmerte regelrecht dagegen, bis das Portrait nach einem Moment aufschwang und Snape sie mit seinem berüchtigten Todesblick ansah. Anscheinend war er nicht, wie er gesagt hatte, in die Halle zurückgekehrt, sondern hatte sich verkrochen.

Während Severus die Stufen zu seinen Räumen hinunter eilte, rasten ihm die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Zwar wusste er auch nicht, wie er seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren konnte, doch allein der Gedanke, ein anderer Mann könnte sie in seinen Armen halten, machte ihn rasend vor Wut. Er hielt es für besser, den restlichen Abend mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey in seinen Räumen zu verbringen. Wer weiß, was er mit einem Schüler gemacht hätte, die es wagen würde, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder, entfachte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes ein Feuer und zauberte sich eine Flasche Whiskey herbei. Nachdem er einen großzügigen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche getrunken hatte, starrte er regungslos ins Feuer.

Er dachte an Hermine und ihren erschrockenen Blick. Dem Ganzen musste er ein Ende setzen, auch wenn es ihm missfiel. Er war viel zu alt um sich noch zu ändern und ihr wollte er es einfach nicht mehr zumuten. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, so zog er trotzdem seinen Zauberstab, änderte seine Schutzzauber und gönnte sich einen erneuten Schluck des Feuerwhiskeys. Müde schloss er seine Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf an nichts zu denken, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Da er keine Lust nach Gesellschaft verspürte, ignorierte er das Klopfen einfach. Doch so leicht wie er es sich gedacht hatte, wurde es nicht. Das Klopfen wurde lauter und energischer. Fluchend erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel um mit einem Schwung die Tür zu öffnen. Kurz entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge, als er Hermine mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ging sie an ihm vorbei und blieb mit verschränkten Armen in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers stehen.

„Komm doch rein und fühl dich wie zu Hause", sagte Severus ironisch und knallte die Tür zu.

„So reagierst du also nach einem Streit, ja?", fragte ihn Hermine aufgebracht.

„Bei der Größe deines Gehirns wäre es doch eigentlich machbar, mir zu erklären, worüber genau du gerade sprichst", erwiderte Snape bedrohlich und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Ich spreche von deinen Schutzzaubern, die mich nicht mehr erkennen", zischte sie ihn an.

„Ich ändere meine Schutzzauber in regelmäßigen Abständen", begann Severus wurde jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Verdammt Severus, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein möchtest, dann sag es mir ins Gesicht und nicht, in dem du deine Schutzzauber änderst. Benimm dich nicht wie ein trotziges Kind, nur weil wir uns gestritten hatten", schrie sie ihn an und ballte vor lauter Wut ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Severus hingegen sah einen Augenblick die wild gewordene Furie vor sich an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich, ehe er zu sprechen begann: „Was willst du hier?"

Tief ein und aus atmend sah ihn Hermine kurz an und legte sich ihre Worte zurecht.

„Ich möchte wegen vorhin mit dir sprechen."

„Wozu?"

„Severus, weise mich nicht immer von dir", bat ihn Hermine. „Lass uns darüber sprechen."

„Das haben wir", erwiderte er knapp und verschränkte nun seinerseits die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein, das haben wir nicht. Du hast mir ja anscheinend nicht zugehört."

„Hermine, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mit dir über irgendetwas zu sprechen, also wieso tust du nicht einmal das Richtige und gehst zurück zum Ball?", sagte er in einem leisen, aber dennoch gefährlichen Ton.

„Nein."  
„Was?", fragte Severus nun etwas ungläubig.

„Ich sagte nein. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Nicht, solange wir nicht alles geklärt haben." Hermine wunderte sich selbst, woher der Mut kam, ihm in seinem jetzigen Gemütszustand zu widersprechen. Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an.

„Und was wäre das"?

„Erstens, solltest du mich nicht immer von dir weg stoßen, wenn es nicht gerade zu deiner Zufriedenheit läuft", sagte Hermine ohne die Augen von ihm zu nehmen. „Zweitens solltest du mir vertrauen. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir klar genug gesagt, dass du der einzige Mann in meinem Leben bist."

„War das alles?", fragte er fast gelangweilt. Doch Snape wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.

„Nein. Ich habe eine Frage an dich Severus."

„Welche?"

„Versprich mir zuerst, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagen wirst, egal was ich dich frage."

„Das werde ich dann sehen, also frag endlich", knurrte Severus und so langsam stieg seine Ungeduld.

„Warst du eifersüchtig?", fragte sie ihn leise und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich denke, das habe ich dir vor deinen Räumen beantwortet", antwortete er barsch.

„Ich will die Wahrheit wissen."

„Was soll das Hermine? Willst du mir unbedingt auf die Nerven gehen? Willst du dein Tagespensum unbedingt überschreiten?"

„Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann ja. Also antworte mir bitte ehrlich auf meine Frage", forderte sie ihn nun auf.

Severus überlegte eine Weile wie er ihr am besten antworten konnte, ohne es ihr direkt zu sagen. „Es hat mir nicht gefallen, wie er dich angesehen hat, zufrieden?"

„Fürs erste, ja", entgegnete Hermine und ging endlich auf ihn zu, bis sie kurz vor ihm stand und sanft ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte.

„Wir sind nur Freunde, mehr nicht. Vertrau mir ein wenig Severus. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es einen anderen Mann in meinem Leben gibt."

„Hast du, ja?! Doch anscheinend hat es diese Kröte nicht verstanden", murmelte Severus leise und sah sie von oben herab an.

„Was hätte ich ihm sagen sollen? Fass mich nicht an, sonst hetzt dir Severus Snape einen Fluch an den Hals?", fragte sie ihn und musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln.

„Wäre keine schlechte Idee", sagte Severus und musterte Hermine einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Tja, dies konnte ich leider nicht, da du das ja nicht möchtest. Obwohl ich es ihnen gerne gesagt hätte."

„Und was genau hättest du gesagt?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue und interessiertem Blick.

„Das ich dir sexuell vollkommen hörig bin und wie sehr ich dich liebe", antwortete sie leise und suchte einen Punkt auf seiner Schulter, den sie anstarren konnte.

„Tust du, hm?!" Überrascht von ihrer Aussage nahm Severus sie kurzerhand in seine Arme, drückte sie eng an sich während er sanft ihren Rücken streichelte. „Ich bin mitunter ein schwieriger Mensch und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich verdient habe."

Hermine erwiderte seine Umarmung und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer hinaus.

„Jetzt musst du aber mit mir leben, da ich nicht vor habe dich wieder los zu lassen", murmelte sie an seiner Schulter. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Kein Mann vermochte das in ihr zu wecken, so wie es Severus tat. Sie liebte ihn, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war.

„Das klingt nach einer Drohung Miss Granger", sagte Snape in gespielt ernsten Ton und schob sie etwas von sich weg um sie betrachten zu können.

Hermine brachte lediglich ein Nicken zustande und sah Severus in seine dunklen Augen.

„Was glaubst du welche Bestrafung für dich angebracht wäre?", knurrte Severus ihr zu.

„Bestrafung?", hauchte ihm Hermine etwas erstaunt entgegen.

„Ja, du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes, es bliebe ohne Folgen mir so dermaßen auf die Nerven zu gehen."

Mit Mühe verkniff sich Hermine ein Grinsen, doch die Vorfreude auf die ‚Bestrafung' konnte sie nicht leugnen. Ihr Körper hatte sie verraten, was Severus mit laszivem Gesichtsausdruck kommentierte.

Reumütig sah Hermine in seine Augen. „Nein Professor, das glaube ich nicht."

Severus musterte die Hexe vor sich genau und entschied sich, sie noch etwas zappeln zu lassen. Mit seinem Handrücken strich er ihr über die Wange und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern. „Setz dich in den Sessel und warte auf mich."

Ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten, rauschte Severus aus seinen Räumen und ließ eine leicht verunsicherte Hermine zurück.

Hoppla, und schon wieder hat sich ein klitzekleiner Cliff eingeschlichen mir auf die Finger hau…aber das nächste Kapitel wird dafür entschädigen!!!

Na, was meint ihr hat Severus mit Hermine vor??


	22. Chapter 22

_Ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!! Und jetzt geht es auch weiter in der Geschichte! Viel Spaß dabei!_

* * *

Seufzend befolgte Hermine Snapes Anweisung, setzte sich in den Sessel und beobachtete das Flammenspiel im Kamin. Um sich abzulenken dachte sie an alles Mögliche, doch ihre Unruhe stieg immer weiter. Sie fragte sich, wo Severus abgeblieben sein könnte. Als sie es nach einer geschlagenen Stunde nicht mehr aushielt zu warten, entschied sie sich, ihn zu suchen und zur Rede zu stellen. „Der kann was erleben", dachte sich Hermine schnaubend. An der Tür angekommen merkte sie schnell, dass diese sich nicht öffnen ließ, selbst mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes nicht.

„Oh, dieser schmierige Mistkerl wagt es mich einzusperren", fluchte sie leise und setzte sich wütend, mit verschränkten Armen, in den Sessel. Er würde was erleben können, das schwor sich Hermine. Da sie nicht wusste was sie machen sollte, starrte sie regungslos ins Feuer und dachte sich die verschiedensten Dinge aus, um sich an ihm zu rächen. Nach einer weiteren Stunde überkam sie allerdings die Müdigkeit. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen, um sich etwas auszuruhen.

Währenddessen patrouillierte Severus durch die Gänge Hogwarts, in der Hoffnung einen Balg bei irgendetwas zu erwischen. Und das Glück war an diesem Abend wirklich auf seiner Seite. Nachdem er zwei Ravenclaw Schülern etliche Punkte abgezogen hatte, da sie in einem Klassenzimmer geknutscht hatten, kehrte er zurück in die Große Halle. Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen näherte er sich der Direktorin, die am Tisch, wo der Punsch stand, die Schüler beobachtete. Erneut überprüfte er ihn und drehte sich nun auch zu der Meute an Schülern, um sie bei ihrer ausgelassenen Feier mit Argwohn zu beobachten.

„Wenn ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deute, hast du wieder einem Schüler Punkte abgezogen", sagte Minerva nach einer Weile und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Gnädigste, da irrst du dich", antwortete Severus mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Es waren zwei Schüler."

„Ah, deswegen die gute Laune."

„Und wieder irrst du dich."

„Wir darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Minerva spitz und funkelte ihn an.

„Nur die Ruhe, es hat nichts mit deinen Schülern zu tun. Doch achte etwas auf sich, zu viel Aufregung ist in deinem Alter nicht gerade von Vorteil."

„Musst du immer auf meinem Alter herum reiten?"

„Sicher nicht, doch es ist stets eine willkommene Abwechslung, findest du nicht?", erwiderte Severus.

„Wie du meinst", sagte die Direktorin leicht verärgert. „Es ist mir ein Wunder, wie Hermine es als angenehm empfinden kann mit dir zu arbeiten, wenn ich an deine Bemerkungen denke."

„Tut sie das, ja?!", fragte er und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er an sie dachte, wie sie in seinen Räumen auf ihn wartete und er ihre Wut sicher von neuem entfacht hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du behandelst Hermine gut", begann Minerva, doch sie wurde von Severus unterbrochen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde deinem werten Gryffindorliebling nichts zu Leide tun. Oder hat unsere verehrte Zaubertranklehrerin etwas anderes behauptet?"

„Ähm…nun ja, nein, hat sie nicht. Doch das würde sie auch nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Wenn ich an ihre vorlaute Klappe denke", sagte Severus nachdenklich.

„Ach hör auf du alter Miesepeter. Ich kann mich einfach dem Eindruck nicht verwehren, dass Hermine dich mag, auch wenn ich es nicht so ganz nachvollziehen kann."

Hierauf antwortete Severus nicht, da er es für besser hielt nichts zu sagen. Mit der Andeutung einer Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Severus mit den Worten, das er weitere Schüler finden müsse, um seine Laune weiter zu steigern, was die Direktorin mit einem Schnauben und verärgertem Blick kommentierte.

In gewohnter Manier verließ er die Halle und steuerte die Kerker an. Vor seinen privaten Gemächern angekommen, öffnete er behutsam die Tür, da er Hermine nicht erschrecken wollte. Als er sie sah, wie sie mit eingezogenen Beinen auf dem Sessel schlief, lächelte er unbewusst und schritt langsam auf sie zu. Sich vor sie kniend, strich er ihr durch das Haar und beobachtete das Geschöpf vor ihm eingehend. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl überkam ihn, was er beim besten Willen nicht einordnen konnte. Doch er wusste, es hatte was mit der Hexe vor ihm zu tun. Er ließ die letzten Wochen und Monate im Schnelldurchlauf Revue passieren und merkte nicht sofort, wie ihn zwei haselnussbraune Augen ansahen.

„Wie ich sehe bist du wieder wach?", bemerkte er einen kurzen Augenblick später und richtete sich nun wieder auf.

Auch Hermine erwachte nun richtig und schlagartig kehrte ihre Wut zurück. Schnell sprang sie auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Severus Snape, du elender Mistkerl, wie konntest du es wagen mich hier einzusperren und mich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt warten zu lassen?!", donnerte sie auch schon los und funkelte ihn zornig an.

Mit verschränkten Armen hörte er ihr zu und schmunzelte während ihres Auftrittes. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich hier unwohl fühlst?"

„Das tu ich nicht…"

„Warum beschwerst du dich dann?"

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie fauchend.

„Unter anderem in der Großen Halle", antwortete er ruhig.

„Was sollte dieser ganze Mist?", sagte Hermine und atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. „Die Zeit hätte ich auch besser nutzen können."

„Bestrafung", antwortete Severus lediglich.

„Was? Du bist verrückt, wusstest du das? Ich fasse es nicht, wie ich auf dich hereinfallen konnte."

„Mein außergewöhnlicher Charme hat dich verzaubert", kam es mit einem breiten Grinsen von ihm. „Möchtest du noch den zweiten Teil deiner Bestrafung erhalten?"

Einen kurzen Augenblick sah ihn Hermine entgeistert an und konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich deuten, von daher hielt sie es für besser darauf nicht zu antworten. Severus ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und konnte ihren warmen Atem spüren. Sanft streichelte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Arme rauf und runter und spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut bildete.

Nochmals fragte er sie in einem sanften Ton: „Möchtest du den zweiten Teil deiner Bestrafung erhalten?"

Antworten konnte Hermine nicht, da ihre Stimme nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war, so nickte sie kurz und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Dreh dich um", forderte Severus sie auf.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und wartete gespannt darauf, was nun folgen würde, als sie auch schon die Antwort darauf bekam. Severus strich ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken, platzierte federleichte Küsse darauf und arbeitete sich zu ihrem Ohr, an welchem er kurz knabberte. „Eigentlich habe ich einige Kessel zum schrubben", flüsterte er sanft in ihr Ohr, „doch das kann bis morgen auf dich warten."

„Severus", flüsterte Hermine, die seine leichten Berührungen sichtlich genoss.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt zu sprechen?", raunte er ihr zu. „Die Bestrafung beinhaltet auch, dass du deinen vorlauten Mund hältst, oder soll ich aufhören?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte sich umzudrehen, was Severus jedoch verhinderte.

„Komm mit", sagte er und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte Hermine, drehte sich schließlich um und folgte ihm. Mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck stand er vor seinem Bett und wartete. Als Hermine vor ihm stand und ihm voller Leidenschaft und Vertrauen in die Augen sah, hätte Snape sie am liebsten gepackt und auf der Stelle genommen. Doch sie sollte noch etwas leiden.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus", sagte er leise und genoss das Gefühl ihres Kleides unter seinen Händen.

Sie war einfach wunderschön und mit Freude bemerkte er, wie ihre Atmung langsam aber sicher immer schneller wurde. Als er seine Finger über ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper gleiten ließ, ohne jedoch sie richtig zu berühren, konnte er das Kribbeln, was er verursachte regelrecht spüren. Mit seinen Händen glitt er über den weichen Stoff ihres Kleides, ertastete jede Kurve, und spürte den Schauer, der sie durchfuhr. Immer tiefer glitten seine Hände, während er Hermine regelrecht anstarrte, bis er endlich ihre Beine erreichte. Langsam kniete er sich vor ihr nieder, umfasste den Saum des Kleides und begann es langsam hoch zu schieben. Auf der entblößten Haut hinterließ er federleichte Küsse, vermied jedoch auf den Weg nach oben ihr nun pochendes Zentrum und ihre Brüste, nur um sie etwas mehr zu quälen. Langsam öffnete er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides, zog es ihr sanft über den Kopf und genoss das Bild, welches sie ihm bot.

Severus konnte die Schauer spüren, die durch ihren Körper jagten, genauso wie seine eigene Reaktion darauf, sie so nah zu haben und ihre Wärme zu spüren. Er brauchte mehr als nur ihren Anblick und so glitten seine Finger über ihre Schultern zu ihren Brüsten. Sanft streichelte er ihren Körper und entlockte ihr einen leisen Seufzer, was ihn Lächeln ließ. Ohne dass seine Finger ihren Körper verließen, umrundete er Hermines fast nackten Körper und bewunderte ihre wohligen Formen. Mit der samtigsten Stimme die er finden konnte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, was du mir antust? Allein das schreit nach einer Bestrafung."

Nach diesen Worten kniete sich Severus vor Hermine und seine Hände erreichten ihr pochendes Zentrum, welches er gleich mit einer Präzision zu reiben begann.

Nun war es endgültig um Hermine geschehen. Der Mann vor ihr brachte sie schier um den Verstand. Sie spürte, wie ihre Beine immer mehr nachgaben und sie sich Halt suchend an seinem Kopf festhielt.

Abrupt stoppte Severus und richtete sie auf. „Leg dich hin", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, zog seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Augenblick verschwand die restliche Kleidung von beiden Körpern. Er legte sich neben sie und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Er hinterließ eine feuchte Spur hinauf zu ihrem Ohr, bevor er sanft an diesem zu knabbern begann.

Durch seine Berührungen war Hermine kaum noch Herrin ihrer Sinne. Sie konnte nichts anderes als sich zu winden, zu stöhnen und nach mehr zu fordern.

Er umfasste ihre Handgelenke, zog ihre Arme nach oben und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, während er sich auf sie legte. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er über ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein, bis er bei ihren Brüsten angekommen war. Während er die Eine mit seiner freien Hand sanft knetete, fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die weiche Haut der Anderen. Er leckte federleicht über die Knospe und nahm sie schließlich in den Mund, um sanft daran zu knabbern und zu saugen, während er sich weiterhin um die andere Brust kümmerte.

Dies war fast zu viel für Hermine. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen und konnte das Stöhnen, was ihrem Mund entwich, nicht mehr kontrollieren. Sie versuchte ihre Arme aus seinem Griff zu lösen, doch dies verhinderte Severus. Ihre Sinne waren vollkommen benebelt und sie brauchte die Erlösung.

„Bitte Severus", hauchte sie ihm heiser zu, wodurch er sein Tun unterbrach und fragend eine Augenbraue hob. „Bitte."

„Was möchtest du Hermine?", fragte er mit kehliger Stimme und sah in ihre vor Lust verschleierten Augen.

„Ich will dich", antwortete sie atemlos.

„Das hast du doch schon. Was genau möchtest du?"

„Nimm mich bitte jetzt sofort", antwortete sie schwer atmend und drückte ihre Mitte an ihn.

Dies ließ sich Severus nicht zweimal sagen. Er positionierte sich über sie, drang ohne Vorwarnung in sie ein, und keuchte leise, durch das berauschende Gefühl in ihr zu sein, auf.

Laut stöhnte Hermine auf und bäumte sich ihm entgegen, umschlang seine Hüften mit ihren Beinen und drückte ihn näher an sich.

Severus stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen ab und fing ihre Lippen zu einem heißen und wilden Kuss ein, während er wie ein wild gewordener in sie stieß und beide so dem ersehnten Höhepunkt immer näher brachte. Sie lebten ihr Verlangen nach dem anderen aus, ohne Zurückhaltung oder Scheu, als beide kurze Zeit später auch die ersehnte Erlösung fanden, die sie benötigten.

Völlig erschöpft sank Severus auf Hermine, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust ab und konnte ihren schnellen Herzschlag spüren. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Rücken und hätte ihn am liebsten nie wieder los gelassen. Als er schließlich langsam aus ihr heraus glitt, verspürte sie für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl des Verlustes und schmiegte sich sofort an seine Brust. Severus erwiderte ihre Umarmung und strich ihr sanft durch das Haar, um schlussendlich seine Finger darin zu vergraben, was er schon die ganze Zeit tun wollte.

„Also wenn deine Bestrafungen so aussehen, kannst du das gerne so oft machen, wie du möchtest", sagte Hermine nach einiger Zeit lächelnd.

„Du bist zu vorlaut", murmelte Severus und zog sie näher zu sich.

Nur schwer konnte Hermine ihre Augen offen halten, doch sie wollte noch nicht einschlafen, da sie das Gefühl seiner Haut an ihrer noch weiter spüren wollte.

„Du kannst ruhig einschlafen", sagte Severus leise und küsste sanft ihre Stirn. „Ich werde auch noch da sein, wenn du aufwachst."

„Versprichst du es?", fragte ihn Hermine schläfrig.

Severus lachte leise bei ihren Worten. „Hermine, wir sind in meinen Räumen. Wo sollte ich hingehen?"

„Das wäre auch besser für dich, sonst muss ich dich vielleicht bestrafen", erwiderte sie und konnte sich das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht vorstellen. „Gute Nacht Severus."

Kurz darauf glitt Hermine in einen seligen Traum. Einige Momente später schloss auch Severus seine Augen und lauschte ihre regelmäßigen Atemzügen, bis auch ihn der Schlaf übermannte.

Die Sonnenstrahlen des nächsten Morgen weckten Hermine aus ihren tiefen Schlaf. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich kurz etwas verwirrt um, bis es ihr langsam wider einfiel wo sie war. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um, stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und beobachtete Severus´ entspanntes Gesicht. Wenn er schlief könnte er glatt als harmlos durchgehen, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und lachte leise auf, als Severus Stimme sie auch schon etwas erschreckte.

„Was ist so lustig, dass du mich wecken musst?", murrte er und drehte sich auf die Seite, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen.

„Es tut mir leid Severus. Das war keine Absicht, doch du siehst glatt harmlos aus, wenn du deine Gesichtsmuskeln nicht unter Kontrolle hast", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus. Nun öffnete Severus seine Augen und sah direkt in Hermines, welche ihn voller Liebe ansahen.

„Was du nicht sagst", brummte Snape und schloss erneut seine Augen. „Besorg uns Kaffee."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Hermine, krabbelte aus dem Bett und ging langsam zur Tür, als sie sich nochmals umdrehte.

„Schwarz nehme ich an?!!"

Severus drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken, öffnete seine Augen und sah Hermine, wie sie nackt an der Tür stand und ihn mit funkelnden Augen ansah. „Diese Hexe wird mein Tod sein", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Nein, mit etwas Zucker. Und nun raus hier", knurrte er und sank zurück in die Kissen.

* * *

_TBC_


	23. Chapter 23

Nachdem beide in aller Ruhe und ohne ein Wort zu wechseln den Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten, krabbelte Hermine aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ihr Kleid und zog es über. Damit der Busch an Haaren sie nicht störte, band sich Hermine diesen zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und richtete das Wort an Severus: „Kann ich ein paar Sachen von mir hier lassen?", fragte sie ich und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Wozu?"

„Damit ich nicht immer mit den Sachen vom Vortag in meine Räume gehen muss. Und damit ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen kann."

Seinen Blick auf Hermine richtend, sah Severus sie prüfend an.

„Meinst du nicht, wir tun das nicht schon genug?", fragte er schroffer als eigentlich beabsichtigt.

Hermine antwortete nicht darauf, zog sich ihre Sandalen an und ging zu Tür. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, drehte sie sich nochmals zu Severus um.

„Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dich mit meiner Anwesenheit mehr als nötig zu belästigen", sagte sie und versuchte dabei nicht verletzt zu klingen.

„Hermine", erwiderte Severus genervt, „das tust du nicht."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ja doch", versicherte Snape. „Komm später in mein Labor, damit wir an den restlichen Tränken arbeiten können. Je schneller wir diese Schreckschraube von Direktorin loswerden, desto besser."  
„Nein", antwortete Hermine schlicht.

„Was?", fragte Severus überrascht.

„Ich habe heute nicht mehr das Bedürfnis nach deiner Nähe. Bis morgen Severus", sagte Hermine und verschwand aus seinen Gemächern.

Mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und Bewunderung sah Severus ihr hinterher. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie auf einige seiner Aussagen empfindlich reagierte und ihm widersprach, was er aber zugegebenermaßen auch an ihr bewunderte. Sie ließ sich nichts vorschreiben und Severus wusste, mit ihr würde es ihm nicht langweilig werden. Kurze Zeit später stieg auch er aus dem Bett und verschwand für im Badezimmer um sich zu duschen. Damit fertig, zog er seine Robe an und verschwand aus den Kerkern, um am Frühstück teilzunehmen. Es widerstrebte ihm sichtlich dort zu erscheinen, doch als Hauslehrer war es seine Pflicht, die Schüler in die Ferien zu verabschieden. Zwar wünschte er sich jedes Mal, sie mögen nicht wieder kommen, doch er wusste, dieser Wunsch würde ihm nie erfüllt werden.

In der Halle angekommen, marschierte er in gewohnter Manier zum Lehrertisch, nickte seinen Kollegen lediglich zu und ließ sich auf seinen Platz nieder. Er bemerkte, dass Hermine nicht anwesend war, doch vielleicht war dies auch besser so. Ohne auf den Blick, dem die Direktorin ihm zuwarf, zu achten, schaufelte er sich etwas Eier und Speck auf den Teller und begann zu essen.

„Severus", kam es nach einer Weile von der Direktorin, „ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief von Mr. Cook erhalten."

„Das interessiert mich nicht", brummte Severus, goss sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein und trank einen großen Schluck.

Minerva schnaubte leise, ehe sie weiter sprach: „Wie dem auch sei, er fragte, wie weit ihr schon mit dem Buch seid."

„Gnädigste, dein Gehör ist anscheinend nicht mehr das Beste. Ich sagte bereits, es interessiert mich nicht."

„Antworte ihm", forderte ihn die Direktorin nun auf.

„Nein", erwiderte er lediglich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Das man dir immer alles erklären muss", seufzte Snape. „Es vergeht keine Woche, in der du mich nicht wegen dieses verdammten Buches befragst. Du weißt, wie weit wir sind, also antworte ihm selbst und hör auf mir damit auf die Nerven zu gehen."

„Ich wollte dir nicht zu viel Arbeit zumuten", erwiderte Minerva spitz.

Nun drehte Severus seinen Kopf zur Direktorin und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Wer´s glaubt", schnaubte Snape verächtlich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen erhob sich Severus und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins, um seine Schüler in gewohnter Art und Weise zu verabschieden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, rauschte er in die Mitte des Raumes und baute sich bedrohlich vor der Schülerschar auf und sah sich jeden Schüler kurz aber intensiv an.

„Ich bin es Leid Ihnen jedes Mal sagen zu müssen, dass die meisten von Ihnen Schande über dem Haus Slytherin gebracht haben, da sie unter anderem so dumm waren und sich bei Regelverstößen haben erwischen lassen", sagte Snape in einem kühlen, doch markerschütterndem Ton. „Sein Sie sich bewusst, ich werde darüber nicht mehr hinweg sehen. Sollte Slytherin wieder nicht den Hauspokal holen, so werden Sie ALLE die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Und ich bin in solchen Sachen nicht zimperlich."

Seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen lassend, überlegte sich Severus bereits jetzt, was er mit seinen Schülern machen sollte. Dies würde natürlich nicht bis zu den anderen Häusern vordringen, da es eine interne Sache war und Snape seine Schüler immer ohne das Wissen der anderen bestrafte.

„Machen Sie, dass Sie nach Hause kommen!", bellte Snape, verschwand augenblicklich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging schnurstracks in seine Gemächer.

In seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen, streifte er sich seinen Umhang und seine Robe ab und ließ diese achtlos auf einen Sessel fallen. Er krempelte die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes nach oben und schritt in sein Labor. Zwar hatte er im Moment keine Lust den nächsten Trank zu brauen, doch es ließ sich nicht aufschieben. Severus stellte sich hinter den Tisch, kramte in einer Schublade und holte schlussendlich das Notizbuch heraus. Ungeduldig blätterte er darin herum, da er den nächsten Trank, der auf der Liste stand, suchte. Als er diesen dann endlich fand, seufzte Severus entnervt auf. Es war der Gripsschärfungstrank. Seiner Meinung nach sollte man diesen Trank schon im ersten Schuljahr unterrichten, da fast alle Schüler diesen bitter nötig hätten. Er fragte sich, ob die nächsten Abschlussklassen diesen Trank, der zwar widerwärtig in der Zubereitung, doch sehr effektiv war, hinbekommen würden. Snape legte das Buch zurück in die Schublade und stellte sich einen Kessel, den er mit zwei Schöpflöffeln Wasser füllte auf den Tisch. Sich in seinem Labor umblickend, suchte er die Regale nach den Skarabäuskäfern ab. Als er sie schließlich fand, fischte er sich einen solchen Käfer aus dem magisch vergrößerten Glas und schmiss diesen in eine Schale. Da er das Quieken der Viecher nicht leiden konnte, sprach er einen Schweigezauber über dieses Tier, ehe er es mit einigen Tropfen eines Schlafmittels betäubte. Anschließend träufelte er noch etwas von der Entwässerungstinktur auf den Käfer, da diese Zutat trocken in den Trank gegeben werden musste. Severus schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen Zauber über den Mörser, der sofort damit begann, den Käfer zu zermahlen. Einen Augenblick lang sah er sich die Arbeit des Mörsers an, ehe er ein Messer zur Hand nahm, um die Ingwerwurzeln in sehr feine Streifen zu schneiden und sie in den Kessel zu geben. Er entfachte das Feuer darunter und wartete, dass das Wasser zu kochen begann. Kurze Zeit später, als das Wasser mit den Ingwerwurzeln die richtige Temperatur hatte, legte Snape den Mörser beiseite und kippte den zu feinen Staub zermahlenden Käfer in den Kessel. Severus beschwor sich eine kleine Flasche, dessen Inhalt der Gallensaft eines Gürteltiers war, herbei, öffnete den Verschluss und kippte die stinkende, etwas zähe Flüssigkeit hinein. Abermals nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und vollführte präzise Bewegungen über dem Kessel, wodurch sich der Trank fünfmal im Uhrzeigersinn wie von selbst umrührte. Da er nun etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, bis Holunder als letzte Zutat hinzu gegeben werde musste, säuberte Severus alle Utensilien, die er benutzt hatte gründlich und stellte diese dann an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück. Erneut holte er das Notizbuch aus der Schublade, schlug es auf und schrieb seine Arbeitsschritte kategorisch auf. Endlich fertig, blätterte er etwas genauer in dem Buch, um sich die Zeit sinnvoll zu vertreiben. Er sah Hermines Notizen, die wieder mehr als ausführlich waren. Hier und da entdeckte er jedoch einige Ungereimtheiten. So schnappte er sich eine Feder, tunkte sie ihn Tinte und korrigierte Hermines Gedankengänge bei den Tränken etwas, die nach seiner Methode gebraut wurden. Das Summen seines Zauberstabes teilte ihm nach einigen Minuten mit, dass nun einige Holunderblüten hinzugefügt werden mussten. Zehn an der Zahl gab er in den Trank und rührte diesen dann einmal entgegengesetzt des Uhrzeigersinns. Alles beiseite legend, löschte er das Feuer unter dem Kessel und ließ den Trank sich von selbst erkalten, da die Blüten erst in der Nacht die erforderliche Wirkung entfalteten, um er den Trank in eine Phiole abfüllen zu können. Er schlug das Buch zu, legte es wieder in die Schublade und auf dem Weg in sein Wohnzimmer überlegte kurz, was er als nächstes machen sollte.

Die Uhr über seinem Kamin zeigte ich, dass das Mittagessen bald serviert werden würde. Zufriedener konnte Severus in diesem Moment nicht sein, da nun kaum Schüler im Schloss waren, war seine Anwesenheit während der Essen nicht erforderlich. Dies war definitiv noch ein Vorteil, warum er die Ferien kaum erwarten konnte.

Einen Hauselfen anweisend, ihm etwas zum Essen zu bringen, setzte sich Snape etwas erschöpft in seinen Sessel. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entfachte er ein Feuer in seinem Kamin und lehnte sich mit geschlossen Augen zurück.

Er erschrak kaum merklich, als ein Elf in sein Wohnzimmer apparierte, ein Tablett mit einem warmen Essen auf den Abstelltisch stellte und auch schon mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand. Während Snape etwas zu sich nahm, blätterte er in der Fachzeitschrift _„Zaubertränke, aktueller geht's nimmer"_. Schon nach den ersten Seiten hätte er die Zeitschrift am liebsten ins Feuer geworfen. Es waren sehr bekannte Braumeister, die die verschiedensten Artikel in diesem Magazin verfassten, doch anscheinend hatten sie wirklich kaum eine Ahnung, worüber sie genau schrieben. Sich dessen bewusst, verspürte Severus einen Anflug von Stolz, als er an das Lehrbuch-Projekt mit Hermine dachte. Beide hatten wenigstens Ahnung von diesem Fach, ohne es an die große Glocke zu hängen. Als er fertig gegessen hatte, entschied sich Snape nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um einige Zutaten für den letzten Trank zu besorgen. Als er an den diesen Trank dachte, stiegen gemischte Gefühle in ihm auf. Einerseits freute er sich, diese lästige Aufgabe endlich los zu sein, andererseits bedauerte er es auch ein wenig, Hermine dadurch weniger oft an seiner Seite zu haben. Kopfschüttelnd, um Hermine wieder mal aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, machte er sich auf den Weg ins angrenzende Dorf.

Nachdem Hermine etwas trotzig aus Severus´ privaten Räumen gegangen war, verkroch sie sich in ihren Gemächer. Zwar hätte sie gerne mit ihm an diesem Trank gearbeitet, doch ihr Sturkopf verbot es ihr zu ihm zu gehen. So machte sie sich über die Aufsätze her, die sie zuvor jedem Jahrgang als Hausaufgabe aufgegeben hatte. Sie entschied sich, bei den Siebtklässlern anzufangen und sich die Jahrgangsstufen hinunter zu arbeiten. Schon nach den ersten Aufsätzen, die mehr rote als schwarze Tinte hatten, traten leichte Kopfschmerzen bei Hermine auf. Wie konnten diese Schüler nur so wenig Interesse an solch einem Interessanten und auch wichtigem Fach haben? Doch anstatt weiter über diese Frage zu grübeln, korrigierte sie fleißig einen Aufsatz nach dem anderen. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schlimmer wurden ihre Kopfschmerzen, doch Hermine wollte und konnte nicht aufhören. Als sie schließlich bei den Erstklässlern ankam, stieg etwas Hochmut in ihr auf. Hier hatte sie kaum etwas zu korrigieren oder zu bemängeln. Bei diesen Schülern hätte sie nicht viel zu tun, da sie sie von Anfang an würde Formen und Lehren können. Für die älteren Klassen dachte sich Hermine etwas anderes aus. Zwar würde ihr die Idee viel Arbeit machen, doch so würde sie die Schüler dazu bringen, zu lernen. Sie entschied, in häufigen und regelmäßigen Abständen in den Zaubertrankstunden einen Test zu schreiben. So müssten die Schüler lernen, um in diesem Fach nicht durchzufallen.

Erschöpft legte sie nach Stunden die Feder beiseite und massierte sie leicht das rechte Handgelenk, welches ein wenig schmerzte. Endlich war alles erledigt und nun hätte sie Zeit für sich selbst. Sie stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und streckte sich erstmal genüsslich. Ihr ganzer Körper tat ihr vom langen sitzen weh und Hermine hielt es für eine gute Idee, einen langen Spaziergang auf den Länderein zu machen. Dies würde sie ablenken. Gesagt, getan. Sie warf sich ihren Umhang um, zog ihre Handschuhe an und stürmte schon fast aus dem Schloss. Vor den Doppeltüren angekommen, atmete sie tief durch und ließ ihren Blick über die mit schneebedeckten Ländereien schweifen. Hogwarts war im Winter einfach zauberhaft und sie konnte sich an diesem Anblick kaum satt sehen. Mit gemächlichen Schritten lief sie durch den Knöchel hohen Schnee und dachte an absolut gar nichts. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, wie die Zeit verging und ihre Kopfschmerzen sich in Wohlgefallen auflösten. Erst als sie an den Schlosstoren angekommen war und sah, wie Severus sich wieder dem Schloss näherte, sah sie auf ihre Uhr. „Wahnsinn", dachte Hermine und fragte sich, wie die Zeit so schnell vergehen konnte. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie nun machen sollte. Ob sie bleiben, oder doch lieber gehen sollte, um nicht Severus zu begegnen. Doch ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm überwog und so blieb sie stehen und wartete, bis er durch das Schlosstor kommen würde.

Snape sah, wie Hermine allem Anschein nach auf ihn wartete und war innerlich zerrissen über diese Tatsche, da er nicht wusste, ob er sich freuen sollte oder die Genervtheit siegte. Nie würde er es zugeben, doch er hatte diese Hexe heute tatsächlich etwas vermisst. Als er schließlich vor ihr zum Stehen kam, musterte er sie kurz aber intensiv, in der Hoffnung, etwas über ihr derzeitiges Gemüt erfahren zu können.

„Hermine", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du fehlende Zutaten für…", hier pausierte Hermine und warf einen Blick in die Tüten, „den Alterungstrank besorgt."

„Dir kann man nichts vormachen", erwiderte Snape ironisch und hob eine Augenbraue.

Doch bevor Hermine Antworten konnte, meldete sich ihr Magen lauthals und machte auf seine heutige Vernachlässigung aufmerksam.

„Hunger?", fragte Severus mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Wie du hören kannst", erwiderte Hermine trotzig. „Ich hatte vergessen zu essen, da ich Aufsätze korrigiert hatte."

„Dann hol es nach", entgegnete Snape, ging an Hermine vorbei in Richtung Schloss.

Hermine hingegen glaubte, sie würde nicht richtig sehen. Dieser Mann war doch wirklich der Gipfel. Verärgert über sein kühles Verhalten, stampfte sie ihm hinterher und konnte ihn an den Treppen, die zum Kerker führten, stoppen.

„Severus, was soll das?", zischte ihm Hermine zu.

Langsam drehte sich Severus um und sah in ihre verärgerten Augen.

„Hermine, die Zutaten müssen verarbeitet werden, bevor sie verwelken. Also was soll die Frage?"

„Komm mir nicht so. Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Was willst du von mir hören?", fragte Snape leicht genervt.

„Wenn ich das wüsste Severus, würde es mir um einiges besser gehen. Weder verstehe ich, wieso du so zu mir bist, noch verstehe ich, wieso mich dein Verhalten manchmal so verdammt rasend macht."

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht darüber unterhalten", schlug Hermine ihm vor.

„Wie du weißt, bin ich kein Mensch, der über Gefühle oder dergleichen spricht. Du weißt das, also wieso nervst du mich damit?", fragte er sie.

„Ich möchte wissen, woran ich bei dir bin", sagte Hermine leise und fixierte einen Punkt über seiner Schulter. „Schließlich weißt du, was ich für dich empfinde."

Eingehend musterte Severus sie. Er wusste, sie würde es wissen wollen. Doch war er bereit es ihr zu sagen?

„Hermine, ich verbringe freiwillig meine Zeit mit dir. Reicht dir das nicht?", sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile.

„Nein Severus, das reicht mir nicht. Ich will keine Liebesschwüre von dir hören, sondern nur wissen, woran ich bei dir bin."

Resignierend seufzte Severus auf. Hartnäckig war sie, das musste er ihr lassen. Kurz überlegte er was er ihr antworten konnte, damit sie endlich ruhe gab.

„Ich empfinde deine Gegenwart als angenehm und verbringe gerne meine Zeit mit dir", sagte er schließlich und hoffte, er müsse nicht noch mehr sagen. Ein Blick in ihre Augen lehrte ihn jedoch eines besseren. Anscheinend reichte ihr diese Antwort nicht aus. „Du bist mir wichtig Hermine. Reicht das?"

Nie hätte sie gedacht, Severus würde so etwas zu ihr sagen. Zwar zeigte er ihr mit kleinen Gesten, wie wichtig sie ihm war, doch er konnte auch ganz anders sein, was sie jedes Mal an seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber zweifeln ließ.

„Danke", sagte sie lediglich, trat auf ihn zu und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Kurz und doch intensiv küssten sich die Beiden, als Hermine sich auch schon von ihm löste und ihn fragte: „Soll ich dir bei dem letzten Trank helfen?"

Severus nickte ihr lediglich zu und so machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Labor. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass jemand ihr Gespräch und den darauf folgenden Kuss beobachtet hatte.

* * *

_TBC_


	24. Chapter 24

_So, hier kommt auch schon das vorletzte Kapitel!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Minerva strahlte bis über beide Ohren und eilte sofort in ihr Büro um Dumbledore von dieser erfreulichen Neuigkeit zu berichten. Zwar hatte sie schon bemerkt, dass Severus und Hermine ein besonderes Verhältnis zueinander hatten, was sie allein schon an deren Wortgefechten erkannt hatte, doch das es so „besonders" ist, wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen. Etwas außer Atem öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro und sah, wie Dumbledore schlafend in seinem Portrait saß. Leicht räusperte sie sich und sagte: „Ich habe Neuigkeiten."

Albus blinzelte einmal kurz und öffnete schließlich seine Augen. Fragend sah er der Direktorin in die Augen. Jedoch wollte sie es ihm nicht gleich erzählen, sondern ihn etwas zappeln lassen. Als sie nach etlichen Minuten immer noch nichts sagte, ergriff Dumbledore das Wort. „Und welche Neuigkeiten sind das?"

„Oh, ich denke, darüber wirst du dich sicherlich sehr freuen", sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich jedenfalls tue es."

„Minerva, ich bitte dich. Sag es mir einfach."

„Nein, rate", forderte sie ihn nun auf.

Leise seufzte Dumbledore, setzte sich nun etwas aufrechter hin und überlegte kurz.

„Ich nehme an, es hat mit Severus zu tun", sagte er schließlich nach einem kurzen Augenblick. Minerva antwortete lediglich mit einem Nicken und forderte ihn so stumm auf weiter zu raten.

„Er wird die Schüler nicht drangsaliert haben", murmelte er in seinen Bart, „sonst würde dich das nicht freuen. Hat er einem Schüler etwas Punkte zugesprochen?"

„Nein, obwohl das auch schön gewesen wäre", antwortete sie knapp.

„Wieso sagst du es mir nicht einfach?"

„Das würde keinen Spaß machen!"

„Hhmm…es würde mich freuen", murmelte erneut und in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich kurz danach ein Aha-Effekt ab. „Hat es etwa mit Miss Granger zu tun?"

„Ja."

„Hat sie es also doch geschafft sein Herz zu öffnen?"

„Ja."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Albus sie schließlich mit funkelnden blauen Augen.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie sie sich an der Treppe zu den Kerkern geküsst hatten", entgegnete sie strahlend.

„Haben sie dich gesehen?"

„Nein, haben sie nicht. Was denkst du denn von mir?"

„Nur das Beste, das weißt du doch", erwiderte er augenzwinkernd. „Ich freue mich aufrichtig für ihn. Zu viele Entbehrungen hatte er in seinem Leben einstecken müssen. Doch ich bitte dich, dich nicht auffällig ihnen gegenüber zu benehmen."

„Also wirklich Albus", entrüstete sich McGonagall. „Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind, dem du alles sagen musst."

„Das weiß ich", antwortete Albus schlicht. Er freute sich wirklich für Severus. Auch wenn er wusste, Hermine würde es mit ihm nicht immer leicht haben. Doch auch er kannte sie und ihren Sturkopf nur zu gut. Sie würde sich von ihm schon nicht unterbuttern lassen. Soviel war sicher.

In Snapes Labor angekommen, sortierten beide erstmal die von Severus besorgten Zutaten in Tiegeln, Phiolen und Schalen ab. Während sie dies taten, wechselten sie kein Wort miteinander, was eigentlich auch nicht nötig war. Jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Eine Weile später richtete Severus das Wort an Hermine.

„Der letzte Trank ist der Alterungstrank. Wenn wir damit fertig sind, können wir die Notizen überarbeiten und diese lästige Aufgabe endlich abschließen."

„So lästig war sie doch nun auch nicht", erwiderte Hermine und trat an seine Seite. „Schließlich hatte es auch etwas Gutes."

Fragend hob Snape eine Augenbraue und sah sie zweifelnd an. „Und was?"

„Du gehörst jetzt mir!", antwortete Hermine lächelnd.

„Ach, ist das so?", fragte er grinsend. „Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung. Lass uns den Trank fertig machen und dann können wir mal genauer drauf eingehen."

Lächelnd nickte Hermine ihm zu und freute sich darauf, ihm zu zeigen, wie sie es meinte.

Schnell überflog sie die Zutatenliste und machte sich kurz darauf an den Vorratschränken zu schaffen. Sie mochte es nicht diesen Trank zuzubereiten, da allein der Gedanke an die Zutaten sie mit einer Gänsehaut überzog. Seufzend schnappte sie sich ein Stachelschweinauge, eine Wellhornschnecke und eine kleine Phiole Salamanderblutes und ging zurück zum Tisch. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes beschwor sie die dazu benötigten Kräuter und Pflanzen herbei. Als alles schlussendlich auf dem Tisch stand blickte sie zu Severus, der in der Zwischenzeit alle weiteren Utensilien bereitgestellt hatte.

„Soll ich dir etwa sagen, was du zu tun hast?", fragte Snape amüsiert.

„Nein, ich wusste nur nicht, ob ich die Zutaten vorbereiten sollte. Vielleicht wolltest du diese Aufgabe übernehmen?"

„Ich würde nie wagen, deine Aufgaben zu übernehmen", erwiderte er etwas spöttisch.

„Das war ja klar", dachte sich Hermine, als sie das Messer in die Hand nahm und begann das Stachelschweinauge vom restlichen Blut zu befreien. Zwar hätte sie dies gerne mit Magie erledigt, doch sie wusste, dies würde sich auf den Trank auswirken. Als das Auge soweit vorbereitet war, viertelte sie dieses dann und warf es mit der Wellhornschnecke in den mit etwas Wasser befüllten Kessel, wo es augenblicklich auch zu schmoren begann. Einen kurzen Augenblick beobachtete sie dieses Schauspiel und wandte sich den Kräutern und Pflanzen zu. Die Natalpflanze, das Zitronenkraut, sowie das Tripmadam schnitt sie in hauchdünne Streifen, beträufelte diese mit sieben Tropfen des Salamanderblutes und schob es zu Severus hinüber, der sich um den Kessel und die darin befindlichen Zutaten kümmerte. Fasziniert beobachtete sie ihn. Schon als Schülerin hatte sie ihn für seine präzisen und geschmeidigen Bewegungen bewundert. Auch Severus bemerkte ihre bewundernden Blicke, ließ sich davon jedoch nicht weiter stören. Er musste den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen, um die Pflanzen, die sie vorbereitet hatte, hinzuzufügen. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung warf er diese einen Augenblick später auch schon in den Kessel, wartete kurz und rührte dann alles sieben Mal entgegengesetzt des Uhrzeigersinns. Er zupfte etwas vom Lungenkraut vom Stängel und gab auch das in den nun kochenden Trank. Dieser färbte sich augenblicklich rosa, was ihm zeigte, dass nun die Pfefferminze hinzugefügt werden konnte. Er gab einige Blätter hinzu und verringerte das Feuer unter dem Kessel. Der Trank musste nun nur noch einige Minuten kochen, bis dieser eine durchsichtige Farbe angenommen hatte. Kurze Zeit später verfärbte sich der Trank und hatte nun die gewünschte Farbe. Severus löschte das Feuer und sprach einen Kühlungszauber über den Kessel aus, damit der Trank nicht weiter kochen konnte, denn so würde der Alterungstrank seine Wirkung verfehlen. Während er den Tisch säuberte, alle Gerätschaften an ihren Platz stellte, den Trank siebte und ihn dann in eine Phiole goss, schrieb Hermine alles fein säuberlich in dem Notizbuch nieder.

„So, das war's", sagte sie leise und legte das Buch beiseite. „Wollen wir die Notizen jetzt überarbeiten, oder möchtest du es Morgen machen?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt alles erledigen", erwiderte er und nahm das Buch zur Hand. Schnell überflog er die Seiten und richtete das Wort erneut an Hermine. „Deine Hinweise für die Schüler finde ich überflüssig."

„Ach, tust du das?", sagte Hermine mit leicht ironischem Unterton. „Ich finde diese jedoch sehr hilfreich. Ich musste mir alles immer selbst raus suchen, da du mir nicht helfen wolltest und das war sehr zeitaufwendig."

„Höre ich da Kritik aus deinen Worten heraus?", fragte Severus mit interessiertem Blick.

„Ich würde dich nie kritisieren", erwiderte Hermine, worauf Snape leise schnaubte. „Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass du mir hilfst."

„Doch auch ohne meine Hilfe ist etwas aus dir geworden."

„Und wieder ein Kompliment aus deinem Mund. So langsam könnte ich mich daran gewöhnen."

„Ich sag ja, ich bin viel zu nachsichtig mit dir. Früher hättest du dich nicht getraut so mit mir zu sprechen", sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd.

„Das ist wohl war", erwiderte Hermine, „Vor allem da ich auch noch nicht wusste, was für ein Mensch du bist."

Fragend sah Snape sie an, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und begann die Muskulatur leicht zu massieren. Mit einem leisen Schnurren lehnte sich Hermine etwas zurück und genoss seine Berührungen.

„Was für ein Mensch bin ich denn?"

„Ein überaus interessanter Mann, mit vielen Facetten. Hhmm…und mit göttlichen Händen gesegnet", antwortete sie seufzend.

Langsam wanderte seine Hand zu ihrem Ohrläppchen, neckte an ihrer Ohrmuschel und zog dann eine warme Spur zu ihren Haaren. Ein Seufzen entwich Hermines Mund, die sich nun fast vollkommen unter seinen Berührungen verlor. Als sie auch noch Severus warmen Atem an ihrem Nacken spürte, wäre es fast um sie geschehen.

„Lass uns die Arbeit beenden", sagte er leise. Er genoss ihren Anblick und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer sich von ihr zu lösen. Doch er wusste, später hätten sie genügend Zeit haben, um dort weiter zu machen, wo sie jetzt aufgehört hatten.

„Du hast wohl Recht", antwortete Hermine mit belegter Stimme und brauchte einen Moment, um sich so gut es ging, zu sammeln.

„Ich lasse dir die Querverweise für deine geliebten Schüler", sagte Severus grimmig und blätterte im Notizbuch.

„Wie gütig."

„Ich erwarte, dass du dich dafür erkenntlich zeigen wirst Hermine."

Allein durch diese Worte hätte sie sich am liebsten an seinen Hals geschmissen und ihm gezeigt, wie dankbar sie ihm war. Doch sie überlegte sich etwas anderes. Etwas Besseres.

Die Besprechung der Beiden dauerte einige Stunden. Sie hatten nicht nur zehn Tränke gebraut und aufgeschrieben, sondern auch zu jeder einzelnen Zutat und zu jedem Brauvorgang einige Hinweise hinzu geschrieben, damit es verständlicher für die Schüler war und somit nachvollziehbarer. Denn diesen Mangel hatten alle bisherigen Schulbücher. Die Schüler verstanden einfach nicht, wieso diese Pflanze oder jenes Kraut hinzugefügt werden musste. Zusätzlich fügten sie einige Tränke aus den aktuellen Schulbüchern hinzu. Diese Tränke dienten lediglich dazu, um den Schülern mehr Feingefühl in Bezug auf die Zutaten und des Brauens näher zu bringen. Hier hatte sich Hermine nach langem Betteln und Nörgeln durchgesetzt.

Als sie schließlich auch damit fertig waren, schlug Severus das Buch zu und beide hatten einen mehr als zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich werde das Buch zu Minerva bringen", sagte Severus, während er sich seine Robe anzog und zuknöpfte.

„Ich werde mit kommen."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich kann dich eh nicht davon abhalten."

„Hab dich nicht so. Du meintest doch, du würdest meine Gegenwart genießen", erwiderte Hermine fröhlich, worauf sie ein erneutes schnauben von Severus erntete, und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund.

Schweigend gingen sie durch das Schloss, stiegen die unzähligen Treppen hinauf, um zum Büro der Direktorin zu gelangen. Da Severus einen schnellen Schritt hatte und keine allzu große Rücksicht auf Hermine nahm, die ihm schon fast hinterher rennen musste, kam er als erster an der Bürotür an. Grinsend drehte er sich zu Hermine, sah ihre erröteten Wangen und das schnelle Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes.

„Und da sag noch einmal, ich würde dich nicht außer Atem bringen", hauchte er ihr in einem mehr als verführerischem Ton ins Ohr.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich wegen etwas anderem außer Atem kommen würde."

Mit funkelnden Augen sah sie ihm direkt in seine Schwarzen und konnte ein kurzes begehrliches Aufflackern darin sehen. Inständig hoffte sie, dass es bei der Direktorin nicht zu lange dauern würde.

„Das kommt noch", erwiderte er im gleichen Ton wie zuvor. Doch ehe Hermine darauf antworten konnte, klopfte Severus auch schon energisch an die Bürotür. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick wurden sie auch schon hinein gebeten. Fragend sah die Direktorin zu ihnen und bedeutete Platz zu nehmen. Nachdem sie kurz zu Dumbledore gesehen hatte, der sich nun auch in seinem Stuhl aufrecht hinsetzte, sagte sie: „Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Wir sind fertig. Schick dieses Buch an den Verleger", antwortete Severus knapp und warf das Buch auf den Tisch.

Neugierig auf das Ergebnis, blätterte die Direktorin darin. Doch zu ihrem Leidwesen verstand sie nicht viel von Tränken, da ihr der Bereich der Verwandlung lag. Doch sie konnte erkennen, wie gut Severus und Hermine zusammen gearbeitet haben mussten. Mit einem mehr als breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlug sie das Buch zu und sah Hermine und Severus mit vor Freude funkelnden Augen an.

„Ich bin froh und dankbar, dass ihr diese Aufgabe übernommen habt. Habt ihr ein Duplikat dieses Buches angefertigt?"

„Nein, ich habe ein Zauber darüber gelegt", antwortete Severus und wurde sogleich fragend von den zwei Frauen angesehen.

„Welchen Zauber?", fragte Hermine ihn schließlich.

„Nichts Besonderes."

„Severus, welcher Zauber?", mischte sich nun auch Dumbledore ein, obwohl er sich gut vorstellen konnte welcher dies sein würde.

Augen rollend räusperte sich Severus leicht ehe er zu sprechen begann: „Eine Eigenkreation."

„Und weiter?", drängelte nun die Direktorin.

„Ich hab einen Eigentumszauber über das Buch und deren Inhalt ausgesprochen."

„Und wie genau sieht der aus?", fragte Hermine nun interessiert und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wann er das gemacht hatte.

„Wie gesagt, nichts Besonderes", sagte Severus gleichmütig. „Sollte in einem Schulbuch nicht stehen, wer es zusammen gestellt hat, oder sollte der Verleger auf die Idee kommen, die Tränke anderweitig zu veröffentlichen, ohne einen von uns um Erlaubnis gebeten haben, so wird die Schrift verblassen und nichts weiter als unzählige leere Seiten hinterlassen."

„Gar nicht mal so dumm", sagte Hermine anerkennend und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Severus antwortete ihr mit einem seiner einschüchternden Blicke, die jedoch keinerlei Wirkung mehr bei Hermine hatten.

„So, da nun auch dies geklärt wäre möchte ich euch noch etwas mitteilen. Da das neue Jahr schon vor der Tür steht, dachte ich mir, dass die Lehrer etwas mit den hier geblieben Schülern feiern könnten. Und bevor du etwas sagst Severus", sagte die Direktorin mit erhobener Hand, „deine Anwesenheit wird verlangt."

Mit wütendem Blick drehte sich Severus zu Dumbledore um und brummte: „Das war mit Sicherheit wieder einer deiner glorreichen Ideen, oder?"

„Nein, mein Lieber. Minerva hatte diese Idee", antwortete Albus zwinkernd und in seinen Augen trat ein eigentümliches Glänzen auf, was Severus leicht beunruhigte. Dies war ein wissender Glanz und das war Snape voll und ganz bewusst. Diesen alten Kauz kannte er nur zu gut. „Also wissen sie von Hermine und mir", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch viel mehr wunderte es ihn, dass es ihn nicht störte. Schließlich war Hermine nichts, wofür man sich schämen musste, ganz im Gegenteil.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?", fragte Severus schließlich Minerva.

„Nein, ich denke, das reicht auch, oder?"

„Das tut es. Wenn du uns dann entschuldigen würdest", erwiderte Severus, stand von seinem Stuhl auf, packte Hermine am Handgelenk und verließ den Raum, nicht ohne Albus vorher noch einen ärgerlichen Blick zu zuwerfen.

* * *

_TBC_


	25. Chapter 25

_So, hier ist auch schon das letzte Kapitel! Ich danke allen, die mir ein Kommi da gelassen haben und jenen, die es nicht taten! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Hermine war wegen seinem Verhalten in Minervas Büro verwirrt. Zwar hatte sie bemerkt, wie Severus Albus einen mehr als prüfenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, doch da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie tief die Freundschaft der Beiden ging, konnte sie auch nicht wissen oder gar verstehen, was sich gerade abgespielte hatte und zu welcher Erkenntnis Severus gekommen war.

Sie beschloss ihn später darauf anzusprechen, doch vorher wollte sie sich für seinen Kompromiss bezüglich ihrer Vorschläge für das Buch erkenntlich zeigen.

„Severus", sagte sie etwas außer Atem und zwang ihn zum Stehen bleiben.

„Was?", fragte er sie schließlich und drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Hand immer noch eisern um ihr Handgelenk gelegt, so als hätte er Angst sie zu verlieren.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie ihn, doch bevor er antworten konnte, kamen ihnen zwei Schüler aus Ravenclaw entgegen. Erschrocken blickten die Schüler von Snape zu Hermine.

„Was gibt es da zu gucken? Machen Sie, dass Sie weg kommen, oder ich werde Ihnen und Ihrem Haus Punkte abziehen, die sich sehen lassen können", blaffte Severus und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

Mit eingezogenen Köpfen und ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck rannten die Schüler weg, um kurze Zeit später an der Bürotür der Direktorin zu klopfen. Nachdem sie ihr in völliger Hektik und stotternd erzählt hatten, wie Snape Hermine hinter sich her gezogen hatte und ihr Handgelenk festhielt, hatte die Direktorin sichtlich Probleme die Schüler zu beruhigen. Nach einem heißen Kakao und einigen untergemischten, leichten Beruhigungstropfen gelang es ihr, sie soweit zu beruhigen und ihnen zu versichern, dass Professor Granger nichts passieren würde und sie in Sicherheit sei. Nachdem sie die Zwei in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zurück gebracht hatte, rauschte Minerva grinsend in die Große Halle, um an den Vorbereitungen am Fest tatkräftig mitzuhelfen.

Mit bedauerndem Blick sah Hermine den Schülern hinterher. „Was für eine Angst sie vor ihm haben müssen", dachte sie und musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?", brummte Severus und sah sie durchringend an.

„Eigentlich nichts. Doch du hättest auch etwas netter sein können."

„Sicher hätte ich, doch ich wollte nicht. Wieso auch?", knurrte er.

„Hast du Angst, sie könnten dich vielleicht mögen?", fragte sie ihn und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Lippen nicht verkneifen.

„Sei nicht albern."

„Das würde ich nie wagen. Doch sie würden dich sicher mögen, wenn du ein ganz kleines bisschen netter zu ihnen wärst."

„Ich bin zu nachgiebig mit dir", brummte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du hast einen noch vorlauteren Mund als vorher."

„Der war schon immer so vorlaut, nur habe ich mich bisher etwas zurückgehalten", erwiderte sie achselzuckend.

„Anscheinend muss ich dich erneut maßregeln", drohte er ihr in gespielt ernstem Ton, was Hermine einen Schauer der Vorfreude bescherte.

„Hhmm…doch ob ich dabei etwas lerne bezweifle ich, obwohl du ein äußerst guter Lehrmeister bist", sagte sie in einem verführerischem Ton.

Mit einem Daumen strich er ihr sanft über die Unterlippe und unterdrückte nur schwer dem Drang seine Lippen verlangend auf ihre zu pressen.

„Wir werden sehen, wie willig du beim Lernen bist", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Auch Hermine erging es nun nicht anders. Mit einem unanständigen Lächeln auf den Lippen hauchte sie ihm ein „Komm mit" ins Ohr.

„Wohin?", fragte Severus Stirn runzelnd.

„Lass dich überraschen", antwortete sie ihm mit laszivem Gesichtsausdruck und zog ihn zu ihren Räumen, die nicht weit weg waren. Bis jetzt hatte er ihre Wohnung, bis auf ihr Wohnzimmer, noch nicht gesehen, was sie mit leisem Bedauern festgestellt hatte. „Dies würde sich jetzt ändern", dachte sie sich, während ihre Schritte schneller wurden.

An dem Portrait angekommen, welches in ihre Räume führte, murmelte sie das Passwort, änderte zur gleichen Zeit die Schutzzauber, damit diese nun auch Severus erkannten und schob ihn in durch ihr Wohnzimmer direkt in das Schlafzimmer.

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes entfachte sie unzählige Kerzen, die sich überall im Raum verteilt hatten und das Zimmer so in ein schummriges Licht tauchten.

Severus ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das große Himmelbett, welches auf der linken Seite stand und von dunkelroten und goldenen, leicht transparenten Vorhängen umgeben war, dominierte den Raum. Dieses stand auf einem riesengroßen flauschigen cremefarbenen Teppich. Der Bettbezug war aus grüner Seide, was ihn unbewusst lächeln ließ. Auf der rechten Seide stand ein großer Schrank und daneben befand sich eine Tür, die allem Anschein nach ins Badezimmer führen musste. Ebenso befand sich ein Regal voll mit Büchern im Raum. Als er das Zimmer zu Ende inspiziert hatte, drehte sich Severus zu Hermine und zog sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen und wilden Kuss heran. Seine Hände gingen währenddessen auf Wanderschaft. Sie umfassten ihren Hals, ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch. Als er sich schwer atmend von ihr löste, konnte sie seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren, so dass dieser ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücke jagte. Spielerisch biss er ihr in den Hals, griff ihr ins Haar und zog ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten. Mit der anderen Hand befreite er sie von ihrem Umhang und ließ seine Hände zum Saum des Oberteils gleiten. Diesen streifte er ihr ab, öffnete mit einer geschickten Handbewegung ihren BH und ließ auch diesen achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Hermine sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen, nach der Wärme seiner Hände, seines Körpers. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und betrachtete sie mit vor Lust erfüllten Augen. Doch dies reichte Hermine bei weitem nicht.

„Was ist los?", hauchte sie ihm zu und konnte einen ungeduldigen Unterton nicht wirklich vermeiden.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er leise und wusste nicht so recht, woher diese Worte kamen.

„Zieh den Rest deiner Kleidung aus", forderte er sie auf.

Langsam begann Hermine sich ihrer Schuhe und ihrer Hose zu entledigen. Als sie schließlich nur mit einem Slip bekleidet vor ihm stand, trat Severus einen Schritt näher heran und ließ seinen Zeigefinger langsam über ihren wundervollen Körper gleiten. Seine Augen folgten seinem Finger. Als er den Bund des Slips erreichte, riss er diesen mit einem Ruck von ihrem Körper, was Hermine leise aufkeuchen ließ. Diese Aktion von ihm entfachte ein Feuer in ihr, was sie so bislang nicht kannte. Gierig griff sie nach seiner Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre bebenden Schenkel. Severus wusste was sie wollte, doch noch war er nicht gewillt ihr dies zu geben. Seine Finger hinterließen eine heiße Spur auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Hermine sehnte sich mehr und mehr nach seinen Berührungen. Sie wollte ihn ganz haben. Ein entrüsteter Laut entwich ihrem Mund, als Severus seine Hände von ihrem Körper nahm.

Er antwortete ihr, in dem er sie an den Hüften packte und aufs Bett legte. Seine Hände begaben sich erneut auf Wanderschaft und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie überall auf ihrer Haut waren. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen durchfuhr ihren Körper. Langsam begann Severus seine Zunge über ihren Hals hinab zu ihrer Brust gleiten zu lassen. Schließlich umkreiste er mit seiner Zungespitze einen ihrer Nippel. Hermine hatte das Gefühl als würde sie explodieren. Stöhnend bäumte sie sich ihm entgegnend. Während eine Hand zart über ihren Oberschenkel glitt, verwöhnte die andere ihre Brust.

Mit erweiterten Pupillen sah sich Severus die Hexe unter sich an. Ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen, ihre vor Lust erröteten Wangen und ihr schneller Atem befriedigten ihn ungemein. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen zu der anderen Brustwarze und schenkten dieser die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr wogendes Becken drückte er mit sanfter Bestimmtheit nach unten und ließ seine Zunge zärtlich über ihren Bauch, zu ihrem Bauchnabel streichen.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihre Haut brennen. Wild warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die Liebkosungen, die mit denen er sie verwöhnte. Die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen spürte sie nun mehr als deutlich. Als Severus´ Hände sanft ihr pochendes Zentrum streiften, spreizte sie ihre Beine etwas weiter um ihn Willkommen zu heißen. Fast hauchzart fing Severus an sie zu reiben, was Hermine noch lauter stöhnen ließ. Als er schließlich mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und sie gekonnt stimulierte, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sanft nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zog ihn zu sich. Gierig presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, strich spielerisch mit der Zungespitze über seine Lippen. Ihre Zungen verflochten sich in ein immer forderndes Spiel.

Mit einem Ruck kam Hermine rittlings auf ihm zu sitzen.

„Noch nicht", wisperte sie und einen gemurmelten Zauber später, war auch Severus nackt. Sanft begann sie an seinem Hals zu knabbern, während ihre Hände seine Brust streichelten. Langsam glitt ihre Zunge über sein Schlüsselbein und auf quälend langsame Art zu seiner Brust. Leckend, und jedes bisschen seiner Haut berührend, über das sie kam, genoss sie das leise Stöhnen, was seinem Mund entwich. Langsam glitt sie zu seinem Bauch und umkreiste mit ihrer Zungenspitze seinen Bauchnabel, während sie eine Hand um seine Erektion legte und als sie mit langsamen Bewegungen sein Glied zu streicheln begann, stöhnte Severus leise auf. Allein der Anblick von seinem lusterfülltem Gesicht ließ sie schneller atmen.

Verlangend zog Severus Hermine zu sich, und küsste sie. Dieses Mal drehte er sich mit ihr um, da er nun wieder die Kotrolle haben wollte.

Sie wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Sehnsüchtig hob Hermine ihm ihr Becken entgegen, während sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang. Eine weitere Aufforderung brauchte Severus nicht mehr. Während sie sich in den Augen des anderen verloren, drang er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie ein, was Hermine laut aufstöhnen und ihn aufkeuchen ließ.

„Du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihren Lippen und als er anfing sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen, gab er ihr einen bedächtigen, sinnlichen Kuss.

Hermine wollte nichts weiter als ihn fühlen und begann ihren Körper im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf sein Hinterteil und forderte ihn stumm auf, das Tempo zu erhöhen. Nur zu gerne kam er dieser Bitte nach. Eine Hand legte er auf ihre Scham, um sie durch seine nun harten Bewegungen zusätzlich zu stimulieren. Seine Stöße nahmen an Schnelligkeit und Kraft zu. Jetzt musste er alles von Hermine spüren. Er legte sich auf sie, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge, um sanft daran zu saugen, während er das Gefühl ihrer zarten Haut auf seiner Genoss.

Hermine glühte förmlich. Während sie immer und immer wieder seinen Namen stöhnte, krallte sie ihre Fingernägel in seinen Hintern und schloss die Augen, um jedes Gefühl, was er in ihr auslöste intensiver genießen zu können. Sie spürte, sie würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Severus erging anscheinend nicht anders. Während er weiter in sie stieß, stützte er sich mit seinen Unterarmen ab und umklammerte mit seinen Händen ihre Schultern.

„Sieh mich an Hermine", forderte er sie mit kehliger Stimme auf.

Als Hermine seiner Aufforderung nachkam, wurde sie von den Gefühlen, die sie in seinen Augen sah fast überwältigt. Er gab ihr einen tiefen Einblick in seine Seele und dies war mehr, als es Worte je vermocht hätten. Wenige Stöße später überrollte sie ein gewaltiger Orgasmus. Laut stöhnte sie auf und biss ihm in die Schulter, um ihn als ihrs zu kennzeichnen.

Severus spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammen zogen, ein letztes Mal stieß er kraftvoll in sie und erreichte so selbst den Gipfel der Lust. Völlig erschöpft legte er seinen Kopf auf ihrer Brust ab und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Lächelnd und selbst schwer atmend sah Hermine auf ihn hinab und strich ihm zärtlich durch sein seidiges Haar.

Severus rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog Hermine mit sich, so dass sie halb auf ihm zum Liegen kam und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. Besitz ergreifend legte sie ihr Bein um seine Mitte, während ihre Hand kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust zog.

„Ich liebe dich Severus", flüsterte sie schließlich und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

Minutenlang ging jeder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen eigenen Gedankengängen nach, bis Severus schließlich die Stille brach.

„Ich denke, wir sollten gemeinsam auf die Feier gehen, was meinst du?"

Verblüfft richtete sich Hermine auf, so dass sie neben ihm zum Sitzen kam.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie ihn mit glänzenden Augen.

„Würde ich es sonst sagen?", erwiderte er knapp.

„Oh Severus", sagte Hermine, setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. „Nichts würde ich lieber tun!"

„Also abgemacht."

Nun konnte Hermine ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, diese Worte von ihm zu hören.

„Ich liebe dich!", wiederholte sie.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres goldbraunen Haares. „Ich denke, Minerva und Dumbledore wissen es eh."

Verblüfft sah Hermine ihn an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich kenne diesen alten Kauz. Mir kann er nichts vor machen, vor allem nicht wenn seine Augen so verdammt Funkeln, das sie einen fast blenden. Und da er uns nicht gesehen haben kann, nehme ich an, Minerva hat es ihm erzählt…tratschendes Weib", antwortete er ihr.

„Möchtest du nur deswegen mit mir auf die Feier?", fragte Hermine leise und versuchte einen enttäuschten Unterton zu vermeiden.

„Nein", entgegnete Severus und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dich nicht mehr los zu werden."

„Oh, wie ermutigend", sagte sie und knuffte ihm in die Seite.

„Und ich möchte es auch nicht", sagte er so leise, das Hermine Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen. Doch sie hörte ihn.

Nicht die Worte, sondern die Aufrichtigkeit die in seiner Stimme lag ließen sie erschaudern und ihr Herz vor Freude schneller schlagen. Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und sie rang sichtlich um Fassung.

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein Severus", erwiderte sie leise, legte sich neben ihn und küsste ihn anschließend verlangend auf den Mund. Als ihre Augen sich langsam vor Müdigkeit schlossen, und bevor sie einschlief, konnte sie ihn leise sagen hören: „Ich weiß und ich bei dir."

_**Ende**_


End file.
